Entrelazados
by Mjoi
Summary: Sinópsis: Abandonada y esclavizada en el desierto de Jakku, la pequeña Rey es rescatada por el maestro Luke para ser parte de su Academia Jedi, entablando una conexión especial con el misterioso aprendiz Ben Solo. ( Reylo) [Nota perfil]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film._

**Nota:** Esta historia es un universo alterno tomando sucesos de las películas, novelas y cómics. La edad de los personajes al principio de esta historia es de Rey 7 años y Ben 17, irán cambiando conforme al paso de los capítulos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad, me encanta leer sus comentarios ya ustedes son mi inspiración. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Seguro que este es el sitio correcto?- Mira con un aire de escepticismo un joven padawan a su maestro, estaban en lo alto de una planicie rocosa, contemplando al horizonte unos puestos de campaña en medio de la nada.

-Si Ben, es aquí, conseguimos la pieza que nos falta, nos reabastecemos y nos marchamos de inmediato- responde con su semblante sereno, todo lo contrario, a su aprendiz, que ya empezaba a impacientarse, ese definitivamente no había sido su día. Esa mañana se encontraban de regreso al santuario después de una agotadora misión, cuando repentinamente en la nave comenzaron a sonar pitidos extraños activando el protocolo de emergencia, obligándolos a aterrizar en aquel inhóspito planeta. Arena y vieja chatarra es lo único que parecía haber allí, ¿cómo se supone que saldrían de esta?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez. Toma una larga respiración tratando de aclarar su mente, ya habían estado en situaciones peores, debía confiar en él.

-Entendido, maestro-

Le sigue con cuidado procurando no dar un paso en falso en aquellas grandes dunas, los rayos del sol golpeaban con ferocidad su cara y el calor era demasiado abrazador en esas tierras lejanas, haciendo su trayecto insoportable. El sudor ya empezaba a fluir desde su frente hasta las mejillas y el poco viento que soplaba, no hacía mas que empeorar su situación, la arena se le adhería a su rostro, provocándole una molesta picazón. Nunca antes estuvo en un sitio como ese, Jakku era un planeta bastante árido y desolado, lejos de los confines de la galaxia aquello no era más que un basurero de chatarra galáctica.

_"Diríjanse al este, allí encontrarán el puesto de Avanzada Nimma, busquen a un tipo llamado Ucklar Plutt, él les dará las piezas que necesitan para su nave"_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de aquel extraño lugareño de ese desértico planeta, más le valía que fueran ciertas porque lo único que quería era arreglar la nave y marcharse lo antes posible de ese maldito lugar.

-Ya estamos cerca- la voz de su maestro lo saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos, divisando en frente suyo aquel asentamiento de puestos chatarreros, al fin había llegado a Nimma, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a ese tal Ucklar Plutt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Aquí tienes! - le grita con su voz áspera, extendiéndole en sus manitas una pequeña porción, la castaña lo toma mirándolo con desaprobación, aquello no era suficiente, no le rendiría ni para una sola comida, con un poco de temor, alza su mirada decidida a enfrentarlo.

-Señor Plutt esto es mucho menos de lo que me dio ayer- le reclama con voz quedita la niña, pero aquel ser voluminoso no reacciona de la mejor manera ante su petición.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves mocosa a reprocharme! - se agacha tomándola fuertemente de su bracito acercándola a su rostro, sus pupilas se dilatan del miedo, al conectar su mirada con aquel ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Auch! - grita de dolor, derramando unas pocas lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas -Suélteme por favor, no lo volveré hacer- suplica con desesperación, hacía tanta presión en su brazo que ya empezaba a enrojecerse, trataba con su otra manita aflojar su agarre, pero le fue imposible, luchar contra él no le serviría de nada.

-Escúchame atentamente mugrosa carroñera, que no te lo volveré a repetir- la agita con brusquedad lastimándola aun más, su rostro enrojecía de la furia mientras el suyo palidecía del miedo, su pequeño cuerpecito empezaba a temblar involuntariamente, pero aquello no lo detuvo ni por un instante.

\- ¡Eres mi esclava!, que jamás se te olvide niña que tus padres te vendieron a mi como simple basura- aquello último golpeó fuertemente a su corazoncito, reabriendo la herida una vez más.

-Así que nunca olvides cual es tú posición aquí, porque yo puedo deshacerme de ti cuando me plazca y dejar que te pudras de hambre como la simple basura que eres, recuerda chatarrera, trabajarás en lo que yo te diga y aceptarás sin reclamo las porciones que te dé, ¡haz entendido mugrosa! -

-Si señor Plutt - susurra débilmente la pequeña, esperando que su suplicio terminase.

\- ¡Dilo más fuerte que no te escuché! - le replica con bastante ferocidad.

\- ¡Si señor Plutt! - siente decirlo tan fuerte que hasta sus oídos retumbaron ante su afirmación.

\- Bien- Suelta con brusquedad su agarre arrojando a la pequeña contra al suelo llevándose un buen golpe.

\- Ahora ¡lárgate! antes de que cambie de opinión respecto la ración de tu porción- se da la media vuelta y camina al frente de su puesto.

Escucha sus pesadas pisadas alejarse de ella, sin mirar hacia él toma la porción que yacía a su costado y se levanta precipitadamente corriendo fuera del puesto, ignorando por completo su dolor. Ya afuera se sienta bajo la sombra de una gran carpa desgastada disponiéndose a trabajar, si quería que Plutt le diera un mayor número de porciones tenía que sacar más piezas de las que le había llevado el día de hoy. Con bastante furor empieza a pulir una pieza tras otra sin siquiera darse un respiro, dando más de si de lo que pudiera soportar su débil cuerpecito, estaba tan concentrada que no nota la presencia que se aproximaba a su lado.

-Tranquila pequeña, trabaja con más calma- se sobresalta, era Mara, una anciana bastante mayor carroñera compañera de carpa, se sonríe al verla, ella era lo mas cercano que podía tener de cariño familiar.

-Pero yo tengo que…-

-Shhhh, no se diga más- la calla colocando su dedo en sus pequeños labios, se sienta a su costado, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor.

-No te preocupes mi niña, yo doy de mis porciones si es necesario, ya no quiero ver que trabajes a ese ritmo, eres muy chiquita para este tipo de trabajos, ¿has entendido? - la pequeña mueve su cabeza en señal de aprobación y le dedica una última sonrisa antes de regresar sus deberes. La anciana se la corresponde dulcemente, pero al desviar su mirada a su brazo nota los hematomas que se le empezaban a formar, las arrugas de su rostro se comprimen formando una mueca de disgusto.

Ese maldito de Plutt volvió a lastimarte- la anciana resopla con bastante furor, empieza a maldecir perdiendo los estribos. La pequeña estaba tan concentrada en sus deberes, que no notaba el estado de su brazo, al mirarse pudo ver unas marcas moradas, que al tocarlas dolían un poco.

– Maldito perro, hijo de su chin … – se calla en seco, aquello la hizo hervir instantáneamente que no media sus palabras ante su pequeña amiga, furiosa se levanta con un poco esfuerzo de su lado para dirigirse al gran puesto de Plutt – Pero esto no se quedara así, ese abusador va a escucha… – siente un pequeño jalón detenerla, al girarse ve a la niña sujetándole parte de su túnica, al observarla pudo notar su mirada llena de terror.

–No vayas por favor– la sujeta con bastante fuerza, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas – No volverá a pasar, yo… yo estoy bien, no quiero que te lastimen- le dice con voz quebrantada. Dando una larga bocanada de aire y tranquilizando sus nervios, la peligris decide hacerle caso.

-Está bien cariño- lleva sus dedos a su cabeza acariciándola dócilmente -Solamente por esta ocasión, pero prométeme que no dejarás que te vuelva a poner una mano encima, sino ese maldito se las verá conmigo-

-Es una promesa Mara- suelta su agarre, llevando sus manos a su carita secando las pocas lágrimas derramadas en su rostro – Te lo prometo- reafirma una vez más dibujando en sus labios una pequeña una sonrisa para darle tranquilidad, aliviada de que su única amiga no fuera a enfrentar aquel monstruo por su culpa.

._._._._._._._._._._._

El sonido de las cerdas de su pequeño cepillo al chocar contra sus piezas de metal hacía eco en su cabeza con el paso de los minutos. Sumergida en su rutina le encantaba observar a los carroñeros yendo y viniendo a lo largo de todo el asentamiento matando con ello su aburrimiento, prestando especial atención a aquellas conversaciones que surgían entre ellos, en su mayoría eran chismes locales, otras veces discusiones por malas negociaciones, nada fuera de lo común en ese sitio, hasta que esa tarde, la monotonía de su rutina se ve interrumpida por un bullicio repentino, rompiendo con su concentración, parando por un instante sus deberes.

Alza su mirada para averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Al posar sus ojos en Mara, nota que ella había cesado de trabajar, dirigiendo con asombro su atención a un costado suyo. Curiosa se gira tratando de encontrar entre la multitud aquello que causaba tanto revuelo, entonces los ve a ellos, sintiéndose hipnotizada al verlos.

Eran dos misteriosos hombres, uno era un señor con una cabellera rubia cubierta con ligeras canas y una abundante barba y el otro era un joven delgado de rebeldes mechones negros, que contrastaban perfecto con su clara piel. Ambos portaban vestimentas un poco extrañas color crema en conjunto con una larga túnica marrón, complementándose con un grueso cinturón en el cual llevaban sujeto un extraño objeto metálico, al mirarlos con mayor detenimiento la pequeña pudo distinguir quienes eran realmente esas personas, maravillándose por su descubrimiento.

-Jedis- susurra para si misma, mientras recuerda con asombro todas las leyendas que llegó a escuchar alguna vez de chatarreros o hasta de su amiga Mara. Aquellas historias le hacían fantasear con las aventuras de esos seres místicos sensibles a la fuerza, haciéndole olvidar por pequeñas ráfagas de tiempo su miserable existencia en medio de ese hoyo sin salida.

"_¿Son acaso jedis?_"

"_Se rumoraba que el último había muerto en la batalla de Endor_"

"_¿Pero que hacen por este lado galaxia?_"

La multitud murmuraba a su alrededor mientras se abrían paso a través de los puestos hasta llegar al de Plutt, miradas extrañas y asombradas se posaban sobre ellos, entre ellas la de unos pequeños ojos color avellana que los seguían atentamente. Se forman tras de una fila de carroñeros esperando su turno de ser atendidos, no pasa ni cinco minutos cuando ya se encontraban enfrente del mostrador, pero aquel recibimiento no fue el esperado.

-¿Pero mira nada mas que tenemos por aquí, un par de jedis por estos lados de la galaxia?, pensé que ya se habían extinguido- se burla el comerciante con una pesada carcajada, la cual no le hizo gracia al mas joven de ellos, Luke siente la perturbación en la fuerza de Ben, posando de inmediato su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, le guiña un ojo indicándole que él se haría cargo de la situación. Cuidando de no caer en sus provocaciones, saca con bastante tranquilidad de su pequeño morral la pieza que necesita reponer de la nave extendiéndosela en el mostrador y junto de ella un costalito con un buen puñado de créditos, llamando instantáneamente la atención de Plutt, eso era demasiado dinero.

-Necesito una pieza como esta, ¿tienes el repuesto? ¿oh no?, o me iré y la buscaré en otro puesto, al parecer nuestra presencia no le es grata- le dice pacíficamente, pero con firmeza en sus palabras, con sus enormes manos Plutt toma la pieza y la empieza examinar, esos eran bastantes créditos, no se daría el lujo de perder a semejantes clientes.

-Disculpen mis señores- aquello sonaba mas a una burla que a una disculpa, el pelinegro no dejaba de observarlo en silencio deseando fulminarlo con su mirada.

-Permítanme un momento, enseguida les traeré lo que necesitan- Da media vuelta y camina rumbo al interior perdiéndose entre el montón de chatarra que se encontraba allí dentro. En su espera Luke se gira y empieza a buscar en aquel asentamiento algún puesto donde pudiera abastecerse de víveres para el resto del viaje, pero al parecer en ese lugar no encontraría nada, sólo eran puestos chatarreros. De pronto lo siente, una pequeña perturbación en la fuerza, cierra sus ojos concentrándose en ello, era un poco débil, pero podía sentirla, dejándose guiar por ella, abre sus ojos mirando con asombro aquello que lo provocaba.

La pequeña niña no dejaba de observar esos misteriosos hombres, se sentía atraída como si una extraña energía la uniera a ellos. Sumergida en su mundo imaginaba en lo increíble que sería ser un jedi, viviendo aventuras y recorriendo los confines de la galaxia como en las historias de Mara. Tan clavada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notaba que el jedi más grande tenía los ojos fijos en ella, al percatarse de ello, siente como el corazón se le va hasta los pies al ser descubierta espiándolos, vuelve tan rápido como puede a sus deberes para evitar con ello la incomodidad de la situación, su rostro enrojece de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Tú también lo sientes Ben? - llama la atención de su aprendiz.

\- ¿Qué sucede maestro? - Ben se confunde tras su repentino comportamiento, pero al verlo puede notar que su atención estaba fija en un punto específico de ese sitio. Busca en medio de la multitud aquello que observa con asombro, cuando de la nada algo atrapa sus sentidos, rápidamente la enfoca y la mira fijamente, era una pequeña niña de escaso años, de cabellos castaños sujetos en 3 extraños bollos, al concentrarse en ella, siente su fuerza fluir.

-Si, lo siento maestro…- le confirma el pelinegro sin dejar de observarla - En aquella pequeña niña- le señala con su mano.

\- Hay fuerza en ella…- termina por completar la frase de su sobrino – Pensé que no lo encontraría en alguien más durante un largo tiempo- El jedi suspira, Ben lo observa con cautela analizando con detenimiento su expresión, llevaba junto con él 7 largos años, conocía la manera de actuar y de pensar de su tío, creía saber donde acabaría todo eso.

\- ¿Y que hará al respecto maestro? - Lo cuestiona ante lo obvio de su respuesta.

-Sígueme- y sin decir más empieza a caminar hacia la niña, siguiéndole a un costado el paso el pelinegro.

La niña mira de reojo que aquellos hombres de túnicas cafés se acercaban a ella sintiéndose bastante ansiosa, de seguro los incomodó con su mirada siendo de su desagrado, sabía que espiar a las personas no era bueno, la reprenderían, estaba completamente segura de ello, no había ningún otro motivo para dirigirse a una débil y mugrosa carroñera como ella, no tenía nada de especial al resto de los lugareños que se encontraban allí. Agacha su mirada tratando de concentrarse con sus deberes, pero aquello fue inútil, traicionándole sus nervios a último minuto al tenerlos cerca, sus presencias eran imponentes.

-Hola pequeña- la dulce voz del hombre mas maduro la sobresalta, haciendo que se le resbale la pieza que estaba puliendo rodando hasta los pies del jedi.

"Tonta, torpe" se reprocha la castaña una y otra vez en su cabecita, eso era bastante penoso. Con su mirada baja, camina con pasos torpes hasta sus pies, temerosa se empieza agachar para tomar su pieza, pero una mano la sorprende tomándola primero del suelo.

-Toma pequeña – la pieza le es extendida frente de ella con bastante amabilidad por aquel jedi, aún inmutada la toma con un movimiento fugaz de su pálida mano, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Gra…cias señor- logra completar tartamudeando con bastante nerviosismo, quedando paralizada frente a ellos, no sabía como actuar ante la situación, no era capaz de tan siquiera mirarlos a los ojos.

-Dime Luke- le responde con dulzura colocándose de cuclillas frente la pequeña, pero ella no lo mira tan siquiera, ni pronuncia palabra alguna, continuando con su vista clavada a sus pies. Luke siente su fuerza alterada, la niña estaba asustada, al mirar con detenimiento su rostro, nota el sufrimiento reflejado en él, imaginando todo por lo que debió pasar en ese lugar, quería ayudarla, debía encontrar la manera de que confiara en él.

-Tranquila, yo no te haré daño, puedes confiar en mi- el jedi le extiende su brazo en su hombro, transmitiendo mediante aquel vínculo en la fuerza calor y tranquilidad.

Aquella mano en su hombro la sobresalta, pero en lugar de sentir temor, empieza a sentir paz, ella se había equivocado, ellos no le harían daño alguno. Sintiendo como una especie de llamado a su alrededor, eleva sus ojos conectando con los suyos, eran de un hermoso azul celeste, jamás vio unos como esos, al fin pudo contemplar su rostro, él no estaba molesto en cambio le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Y dime pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – hasta ese momento ella no se había animado a entablar conversación, pero sin siquiera notarlo sus labios se empezaban a abrir, dejando al fin fluir las palabras de su boca.

-Rey- susurra quedito siendo apenas audible para Luke.

-Es un hermoso nombre Rey – la castaña se sonroja ante sus palabras, hace tanto nadie le decía algo tan lindo de su persona, provocando que involuntariamente se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y donde están tus padres Rey? - en cuanto se lo dice, el jedi siente un gran arrepentimiento, pues nota como de la nada el rostro de la pequeña pierde su brillo, dibujando sobre ella una mueca de dolor.

-Mis padres… ellos – la voz de Rey se quiebra – ellos me vendieron- Luke se queda mudo ante su respuesta, siente remordimiento de haberle abierto una herida, buscaba las palabras correctas en su mente para enmendar su error.

-Pequeña, yo lo siento tanto, yo no quise…-

-Descuida- Rey lo interrumpe - está bien, tengo esperanza que algún día volverán por mi- una pequeña chispa de esperanza brilla en sus ojos, eso último le parte el corazón Luke, era tan solo una niña que ignoraba la realidad de su situación, ahora sabía perfectamente que ella lo necesitaría mas que nunca y él estaría allí para apoyarla.

\- ¿Eres un jedi de verdad? - aquella pregunta lo toma por sorpresa a Luke, pudo notar como su rostro de dolor era cambiado por uno de curiosidad, brindando tranquilidad al jedi.

-Así es Rey – le responde con una sonrisa en los labios, le daba gusto saber que supiera de ellos.

-Lo sabía- se apresura a responder la castaña bastante entusiasmada – he escuchado algunas historias de ustedes- con su manitas señala aquel objeto metálico sobre el cinturón del Luke, animándose por fin a preguntarle.

\- ¿Eso es un sable? - le cuestiona curiosa, Luke se sorprende al parecer si sabía mas de lo que él creía.

-Si Rey, ¿te gustaría verlo encendido? - le pregunta mientras lo quita de su cinturón posándolo frente suyo.

-Si- un chillido emocionado escapa de los labios de Rey, jamás imaginó que podría ver uno así de cerca.

-Aléjate un poco- le indica Luke haciéndose unos pasitos hacia atrás Rey. De pronto su rostro se ve iluminado por el resplandor azul de aquel láser.

-Es hermoso- susurra la pequeña al contemplar la luz que irradiaba, era hipnótica, sintiéndose inmediatamente atraída a ella, algo despertaba en su interior.

\- Y dime, ¿te gustaría ser un jedi? – escucha la cálida voz mientras el sable es apagado enfrente suyo, aquella pregunta deja perpleja a Rey, pestañea rápidamente quedándose muda por un instante, ¿ella una jedi?, ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó que eso sería posible.

-Yo… yo no soy como ustedes- finalmente responde la niña con un tono altibajo.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que si lo eres? - le replica Luke con su cálida sonrisa – La fuerza fluye en ti, puedo sentirla- los ojos de Rey se abren como platos ante la declaración del jedi, esa situación era tan irreal, debía estar soñando.

\- ¿Qué? - finalmente resopla sus labios.

-¡Hey mocosa!- un grito frío suena a distancia, congelando a Rey, su rostro se vuelve pálido, era Plutt - ¡Deja en paz a mis clientes y regresa a tus deberes!- le grita desde su puesto, sin decir ni una palabra la castaña se gira dándole la espalda a Luke. Corre desmesuradamente a su mesa de trabajo, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, Plutt odiaba que se distrajera en sus horas laborales, estaba segura que al rato le daría una buena paliza o peor aún una miserable porción. Luke se levanta con un movimiento ágil, se gira a un costado mirando agitado a su sobrino.

-Quédate aquí con ella- le ordena, Ben asiente con su cabeza un poco inconforme mientras ve a su tío alejarse al puesto de Plutt.

-Le pido una disculpa si lo ha molestado- comenta Plutt con hipocresía en sus palabras al jedi, mientras le extiende la pieza que había pedido.

-Fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo- toma la pieza y la guarda en su morral, pero aquello no terminaba allí, ahora debía buscar la manera de liberar a Rey del yugo de ese desagradable sujeto.

-Y dígame ¿esa niña es suya? -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rey podía sentir su presencia justo a su costado, poniéndola un poco inquieta, sin poder evitarlo lo observa curiosa de reojo sin que él lo notara. Se encontraba recargado sobre una esquina de la carpa cruzado de brazos, con sus ojos castaños mirando perdidamente al horizonte, su mirada era profunda y misteriosa y su piel blanca resaltaba de su rostro unos pequeños lunares. De pronto nota como esos ojos se giran hacia ella sintiéndose apenada, pensaba que le diría algo, pero sus palabras nunca llegarían.

Él podía sentirla, aún sin verla sabía perfectamente que no le quitaba la vista de encima, causándole un poco de incomodidad, jamás había tratado con niños pequeños, toda su vida creció solo, así que convivir con una niña como ella podría ser una pequeña molestia. Se sentía fuera de lugar, sin saber que hacer o que decir, hubiera preferido enfrentar a ese maldito de Plutt que quedarse de niñero. Entonces, la mira, conectando por unos instantes con aquellos traviesos ojos, observa sus sucias mejillas teñirse de rosado dirigiendo su atención a otro lado, fingiendo no haberlo visto.

El silencio se volvía incomodo entre ambos, cuando de repente un gruñido resuena en el sitio sonrojando aún mas a la pequeña de la vergüenza, el hambre ya empezaba hacerle efecto, esa mañana no había comido absolutamente nada. Ben la mira mientras ella lleva su mano a su estómago presionándolo con fuerza, cuando una vez mas aquel gruñido vuelve a surgir. El muchacho no puede ignorar su situación, naciendo en él un pequeño sentimiento de empatía.

Abre con cuidado una bolsa de cuero que cargaba con él de provisiones, ya no era mucho lo que poseía, quedando solo una cantimplora con agua y un pedazo de pan envuelto en una bolsa de papel, saca este último dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Toma- se sobresalta al escuchar al fin su voz, era bastante grave y profunda, aún no se giraba hacia a él cuando siente el suave olor de la levadura, provocando que sus tripitas gruñan una vez mas. Al dirigirse al él, observa que su mano le extendía una bolsa con un esponjo pan en su interior, con un poco de pena se acerca y sin decir nada lo toma con ambas manitas, generando un pequeño roce entre ambos.

_"¡Auch!", "Suélteme por favor, me lastimas" La escucha gritar aterrada._

_"No lo volveré a hacer" Su llanto resuena como eco a su alrededor, ella suplica por ayuda, un sentimiento de angustia invade todos sus sentidos, podía sentir su dolor._

_"¡No te atrevas a reprocharme!", "¡Aprenderás a respetarme maldita carroñera!" - Esa voz áspera, ya la había escuchado antes, era de …._

_"¡Nooo!" _

Las voces desaparecen de su cabeza cuando la castaña suelta su agarre. Su respiración se vuelve agitada, Ben estaba perplejo ante lo ocurrido, mientras la pequeña parecía no notarlo.

-Gracias – le susurra quedito Rey, disponiéndose a sacar el pan de la bolsa para darle un gran mordisco. Cierra sus ojitos mientras mastica lentamente aquel pedazo, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que comió un pan tan delicioso como ese.

Ben no dejaba de verla mientras ella ignoraba la situación disfrutando de su pan, no podía creer lo ocurrido, con tan solo un roce de sus manos pudo entrar en sus recuerdos, ya antes había hecho aquello, ver a través de las mentes de sus compañeros mediante la fuerza , pero jamás a ese grado, algo había diferente en esa pequeña, un tipo de vínculo que no lograba explicar. Su mente se empezaba a llenar de cólera al tan solo recordar lo vivido, esa voz, esas palabras, al verla ella frágil, maltratada y hambrienta. Frunce sus puños dirigiendo su fulminante mirada hacia él, ahora ya tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerle daño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya se lo dije, la niña es de mi propiedad y de importancia para mi, si quiere llevársela tendrá que darme algo valioso suyo, que le parece ¿aquel sable que porta con usted?, es un intercambio justo ¿no le parece? –

Luke se empezaba a desesperar un poco con aquel sujeto, era bastante terco no cediendo ante su petición, no le quedaba mas que aplicar su último haz bajo la manga. Con cautela y sin quitarle sus ojos de encima se quita su sable de su cinto colocándolo sobre el mostrador.

-Vaya, vaya, usted si que sabe como cerrar un buen negocio- se burla Plutt ante su sorpresiva acción, la cual no esperaba que accediera. Toma entre sus manos el sable admirándose por aquella pieza única.

-Sorprendente, jamás en todos mis años había visto algo como esto, es…-

-Me regresarás mi sable y dejarás que Rey se marche conmigo- Luke lo interrumpe de manera firme, Plutt lo mira incrédulo, dejando salir una enorme carcajada.

-Te has vuelto loco ¿qué te hace pensar que haré eso? -

-Me regresarás mi sable y dejarás que Rey se marche conmigo- le repite sin inmutarse ni por un segundo Luke, el comerciante ya se empezaba a enfadar por su actitud.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi asqueroso jedi?, ¿qué acaso no sabes quien soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacerte? –

-Me regresarás mi sable y dejarás que Rey se marche conmigo- lo mira con mayor firmeza enfocando toda su fuerza en sus palabras, aquello al fin surte efecto, sus ojos en ira se vuelven en trance, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Luke.

-Te devolveré tu sable y dejaré que Rey se marche conti…- la voz del comerciante se corta de repente, lleva ambas manos a su cuello dejando caer el sable al suelo, luchaba contra eso que no veía, liberando leves gruñidos ahogados, se estaba asfixiando. Los ojos de Luke se abren como platos al contemplar lo sucedido, siente su ira en la fuerza, sabía que era él. Se gira bruscamente a su costado y ve a su sobrino con su mano alzada hacia su dirección, frunce su ceño molesto ante las acciones de su aprendiz.

"¡Ben, detente!" le ordena desesperadamente mediante su vínculo en la fuerza, pero el pelinegro no cedía aplicando mayor presión a su cuello, la obscuridad fluía en él, empezando a temer lo peor Luke.

"¡Qué te detengas ya!" le vuelve a llamar, pero él no hacia mas que ignorar su orden.

"Ese maldito la golpeaba, la lastimó, ¡se lo merece!" resopla con sus ojos llenos de ira, el rostro de Plutt ya empezaba a ponerse morado, si no hacia algo pronto, iba a matarlo.

"No dejes que la obscuridad nuble tu juicio Ben, no me obligues a intervenir" estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando su sobrino cedió bajando su brazo, suelta su agarre, dejando caer Plutt con fuerza contra el suelo, la obscuridad en él se fue desvaneciendo, aunque no mostraba ni una pizca de remordimiento sobre su acción.

"Descuida" llama a su alterado maestro, que seguía atónito con lo sucedido.

"Solamente se encuentra inconsciente" el muchacho podía sentirlo en la fuerza que ese maldito aún respiraba, pero con eso le bastaba, el solo quería darle un buen escarmiento por el daño hecho a la niña.

Aquellas palabras en vez de darle tranquilidad lo alteraron, Luke estaba furioso, todo aquello no debió pasar. Pudo notar como los lugareños los miraban con asombro y otros con temor, debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Mediante la fuerza atrae su sable que se encontraba a un costado del inconsciente Plutt, abalanzándose con pasos agigantados rumbo a su sobrino.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos, no se va quedar así Ben- le reprocha con voz baja para evitar que Rey lo escuchara, pero ella ignoraba la situación aún disfrutando de su pan. Luke respira hondo para tranquilizarse y olvidar lo ocurrido, ahora su deber era conservar la calma y sacar a la pequeña Rey de ese sitio.

-Rey - Otra vez esa dulce voz masculina la llamaba, se gira y lo ve de nuevo a él junto al joven pelinegro, se pone un poco nerviosa mirando rumbo al puesto de Plutt, notando que algo extraño había pasado, pues no lo veía por ninguna parte. Ben siente la quietud de la pequeña.

_"Tranquila, él ya no te hará daño"_

Rey se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, antes de cuestionarse su origen nota como el jedi mas grande le extiende su mano.

\- Pequeña, ven con nosotros, yo te cuidaré y te transmitiré todos mis conocimientos, te entrenaré como una jedi- le sonríe dulcemente, Rey se emociona ante sus palabras, ella sería una jedi, por fin saldría de ese infierno, quería tomar su mano, pero algo en el fondo de su ser la detenía, entonces pensó en sus padres, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Se quien eres- La cálida voz de la anciana suena a espaldas de la castaña, dirigiéndose a Luke, todo ese tiempo Mara observaba en silencio lo ocurrido.

-Tú eres Luke Skywalker- el jedi asiente con su cabeza ante la afirmación de la chatarrera.

-Conozco tu historia y por eso se que cuidarás bien de mi niña, por favor llévatela lejos – la anciana mira con ojos de súplica al jedi, su pequeña no tenía ningún futuro allí, sabía quien era él y conocía su leyenda, por ende era el indicado para cuidarla, pero Rey que la escucha con atención no estaba de todo de acuerdo.

-Mara, yo no puedo irme y si ellos…- la niña reprocha, pero una vez mas el dedo de su amiga se posa en sus labios, callando sus palabras.

-Mi niña hermosa, no puedes seguir viviendo de tu pasado, ya no te aferres- Rey baja el rostro pero Mara con su mano levanta su mentón haciéndola que la mire a sus ojos.

-Debes irte de aquí, vete lejos de este lugar y se feliz, ya no quiero verte sufrir, eres fuerte, saldrás adelante-

-¿Pero y tú?- replica Rey, no quería abandonarla, después de tanto tiempo era la única amiga que tenía.

-Tranquila yo estaré bien, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver- la mira con dulzura depositando un beso en su frente.

-Gracias por todo- la castaña se abalanza sobre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La niña suelta su agarre regalándole una sonrisa amarga de despedida, al darse vuelta Luke le vuelve a extender su mano, decidida Rey la toma, sintiendo calidez en su unión.

-Por favor cuida de ella-

-Es una promesa-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino hacia la nave era bastante largo, nunca antes había visto el basto desierto que era Jakku, en el trancurso del año que permaneció como esclava de Plutt, rara vez salía del asentamiento y de sus cercanías, a menos que se le obligara a conseguir piezas pero por su edad ocasionalmente acompañaba a Mara a alguna de sus expediciones. Miraba con asombro su alrededor, aunque solo era chatarra y arena era agradable pisar mas allá de los puestos chatarreros. Con el paso de los minutos Rey ya empezaba sentirse cansada, el poco alimento y el cansancio de sus trabajos forzados ya cobraban factura en su cuerpo, provocando que sus pasos se volvieran lentos quedándose poquito atrás.

-Sube- la llama aquel joven pelinegro, se encontraba agachado frente a ella, indicándole con su mirada que se subiera a su espalda. Al verlo Rey se siente apenada, pero no podía rechazar su oferta, estaba demasiado cansada para continuar caminando y no sabía cuanto más faltaba para llegar a la nave. Con bastante cuidado se trepa colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lentamente Ben se incorpora sujetando sus piernas sobre su cintura.

"Gracias" susurra quedito a su oído, pero el joven padawan no le responde continuando con su andar. El tiempo pasa dejando escapar un bostezo de sus labios, sin poder soportarlo más, Rey recuesta su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo en su rostro los suaves mechones negros del muchacho, perdiéndose en ellos, sus ojos de poco en poco cedieron al cansancio, hasta cerrarse por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rey despierta" alguien le llama, puede escucharlo a la lejanía, pero no deseaba seguirlo, estaba tan tranquila, que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que experimentaba tanta paz.

" Rey, tienes que despertar" la voz vuelve a insistir, dejándose esta vez guiar por ella.

Se sobresalta, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, norteada mira a su alrededor sin entender lo que sucedía, al incorporarse cae en cuenta que estaba dentro de una nave. No había sentido el pasar del tiempo, ni supo como llegó hasta allí, lo último que recuerda es que se quedó dormida en el desierto de Jakku en el hombro del jedi pelinegro, haciéndola sonrojar ante su recuerdo.

-Vaya Rey, si que tienes el sueño pesado- la pequeña se gira para encontrarse con esa voz, era de Luke, quien estaba en la entrada sonriéndole.

-Sígueme pequeña, hemos llegado- el jedi se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano, guiándola hasta la salida, abriendo frente suyo la compuerta.

Al acoplar sus ojos a los rayos del sol, Rey no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba frente suyo, aquel era un paisaje hermoso, cubierto de pastizales verdes, con una gran edificación al centro y rodeada de pequeñas cabañas de piedra. Jamás había visto un lugar así en toda su vida, la arena era lo único que conocía, aquello definitivamente debía ser el paraíso. Luke mira hacia la pequeña, sintiendo una gran dicha por haberla traído consigo, estaba seguro de que se convertiría en una buena aprendiz.

-Bienvenida Rey a tu nuevo hogar-

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí mi primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, para ser sincera hace años dejé de escribir así que me he decidido volver y escribir una historia reylo, ya hace días traía esta idea en mi cabeza y no dude en plasmarla, estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios, ustedes son los que me inspiran, feliz san valentín ,nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Tai, siente fluir la fuerza, haz que sea ella quien guíe tus movimientos-

\- Voe, conserva la calma, no te precipites en tus ataques-

\- Sí, maestro- responden en unísono los dos jóvenes, encendiendo una vez mas sus sables colocándose en postura de combate, mientras un atento Luke Skywalker los observa evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos. El zumbido del chocar de los dos sables vuelve a retumbar por todo el complejo, haciendo reaccionar a una pequeña aprendiz que no paraba de mirar con asombro cada una de las técnicas de pelea de aquellos jóvenes padawans. Rey se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas en un rincón de aquel gran salón del templo Jedi, cada mañana al amanecer, su maestro Skywalker la llevaba con él a contemplar los entrenamientos.

"_Increíble_" pensaba la niña, deseando ser ya como sus compañeros y empuñar en sus pequeñas manos un sable, pero para su mala suerte, aún no era su tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que le decía su maestro Luke cada vez que le pedía tener su propio sable de luz, viniendo a su mente aquellas sabias palabras suyas.

_"Estas armas no son juguetes. Un sable de luz es un instrumento peligroso y destructivo, un sable poderoso puede derribar a un oponente o un amigo, si no tienes cuidado"_

_"Lo entiendo, maestro"_

Su entrenamiento por el momento solo se limitaba al plano teórico y a la meditación, antes que nada, debía entender y comprender los principios de la fuerza, para así poder emplearla correctamente, tanta teoría a veces resultaba ser un poco aburrida para ella. Rey deseaba ir deprisa, ya llevaba un año en la academia, sentía que su progreso era demasiado lento, ansiaba más que nada aprender técnicas de combate, pero las cosas no eran tan simples como ella pensaba, era demasiado conocimiento que aprender.

_"Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña aprendiz"_

_"Todo a su tiempo…"_

Con el pasar de los minutos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieta y agobiada por el aburrimiento, por lo que se levanta del aquel rincón y aprovechando la concentración de su maestro sobre sus jóvenes aprendices, se escabulle del templo procurando no hacer ruido con sus pequeñas pisadas. La brisa fresca choca contra sus mejillas rosadas tras abrir lentamente aquellas inmensas puertas de madera, cerrando tras de si suavemente, para evitar que hicieran ruido alguno, mira a su alrededor entusiasmada, esa era sin duda una hermosa mañana.

Estando ya un poco retirada de la entrada del templo y percatándose que nadie nota su ausencia, se echa a correr a su pequeña cabaña de piedra y toma de un costado de su cama un bastón que ella misma había fabricado en Jakku con restos de chatarra, rápidamente sale de sus aposentos rumbo a una pequeña planicie que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, aquel era su lugar secreto y preferido para ir a jugar y meditar, además de poseer una vista espectacular. Estando en la cima, Rey se pone en pose colocando un pie delante del otro flexionando un poco sus rodillas, eleva sus brazos ubicando su bastón a un costado en posición vertical y con unos movimientos un poco torpes, empieza a imitar las técnicas de combate de sus compañeros que había estado memorizando de sus visitas a los entrenamientos.

-¡Iyaaa! - Grita de euforia con cada movimiento que hace con su bastón envuelta cada vez mas en sus fantasías, le encantaba imaginar que luchaba en grandes batallas junto a sus compañeros, como en esas leyendas Jedi que le solía contar su amiga Mara y su maestro Luke.

"_Maldición_"

De la nada una voz surge en su cabeza como un susurro lejano haciendo eco en ella sobresaltándola, grande era su asombro que provoca que pierda el equilibrio de sus movimientos, enredándose con sus propios pies, haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el pasto.

\- ¡Auch! - se soba su trasero con su manita mientras vuelve a levantarse, Rey estaba perpleja ante lo ocurrido, no lograba descifrar lo sucedido, se había sentido tan real, ¿acaso era simplemente su imaginación?, pero casi podía jurarse a si misma que aquella voz le resultaba bastante familiar. Antes de que su mente pudiera formularse una respuesta sensata a los hechos, una repentina sensación de agobio invade sus pensamientos, sentía una perturbación a su alrededor, tristeza, impotencia, coraje una mezcla de varios sentimientos. Inmersa en aquellas emociones, empieza a caminar dejándose guiar por esa extraña sensación, como si la fuerza la llevara hacía un lugar en específico. Baja con cuidado la pequeña colina, procurando no tropezar con alguna piedra, dirigiéndose rumbo a las cabañas, el lugar lo envolvía una paz inquebrantable, no parecía haber nadie a sus alrededores, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una de las cabañas, se topa con él, haciéndola frenar en seco.

Era ese joven de cabellera negra y mirada misteriosa, ese mismo que le tendió un pan cuando mas hambrienta estaba y la cargó en su espalda cuando sus pies ya no soportaban mas su andar, era ese mismo, al que había visto entrenar con tal maestría con su sable derrotando siempre a cada uno de sus compañeros, su uso en la fuerza era de otro nivel, cada uno de sus movimientos era un festín para sus ojos, no había quien le hiciera frente, era simplemente fenomenal, lo admiraba tanto, deseando ser algún día como él. A pesar de todo aquello, aquel muchacho seguía siendo un misterio para Rey, de lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, desconocía mucho sobre él.

Su nombre era Ben Solo y sabía que era el sobrino de su maestro Skywalker, pues este mismo le contaba con regularidad algunas de sus anécdotas en donde iban en busca de reliquias jedi y una que otro de sus enfrentamientos que habían librado juntos. Al relatar aquellas historias, Rey podía notar a través de sus palabras y sus gestos, ese gran afecto que le tenía al pelinegro, no había duda alguna, lo quería demasiado, además, de ponerlo siempre de ejemplo ante el resto de estudiantes en sus entrenamientos, era su orgullo. Ben era sin lugar a dudas, un excelente aprendiz, con habilidades envidiables y prodigioso en la fuerza, pero pese a todas sus virtudes, solía ser bastante serio y reservado, alejándose del resto, colocando siempre una barrera reprimiendo con ello sus emociones y con la castaña, no era la excepción. Cada vez que Rey trataba de acercársele, éste se alejaba o le respondía de manera cortante, pero eso impedía que despertara en ella cierta curiosidad e inquietud por conocerlo más, de algún modo se sentía atraída a Ben, desde aquel día que la había ayudado, no podía dejar de sentir empatía y agradecimiento por él.

El joven se encontraba frente al lago sentado en un viejo tronco dándole la espalda, con sus mechones negros meciendo al compás del viento, al parecer no había notado aún su presencia. Con un movimiento ágil se oculta detrás de la cabaña para evitar ser descubierta.

"_Eso estuvo cerca"_

Piensa para si misma dando un largo suspiro aliviada, estaba punto de girarse e irse corriendo de ese lugar, cuando algo en la fuerza la detiene, otra vez vuelve a sentir esa pesada carga de sentimientos en ella, centrando nuevamente su atención en el muchacho, sigilosamente se asoma por detrás de la cabaña, indecisa de ir o no con él.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Y allí estaba, harto de todo, cansado de que su maestro no confiara en él y de no encontrar algún otro sentido a su existencia, dentro suyo algo se quebraba de poco en poco, haciéndole perder su cordura. El día anterior Luke le había negado una misión, quería demostrarle que era apto para ella, pero él simplemente se negó sin darle una explicación .

-¡Maldita sea!- grita eufórico, de tan solo recordarlo sentía su cuerpo arder de la furia. Con su uso en fuerza, hace levitar con su mano una piedra que estaba a un costado suyo y la arroja con bastante fuerza al agua cristalina de aquel inmenso lago, provocando con ello un ruido estrepitoso, buscaba de alguna forma calmar su dolor y desahogar un poco de sus emociones reprimidas.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más solo, incomprendido y diferente al resto, la obscuridad en su interior lo consumía, dejando entrever ese monstruo que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, las pesadillas no dejaban de perseguirlo y las voces que lo atormentaban desde pequeño cada vez eran mas frecuentes.

_"Tú eres mejor que ellos"_

_"Él no te valora"_

_"Tú vales mucho más"_

_"Tienen miedo de tu poder_"

Esa voz en su mente tal vez tenía algo de razón, le tenían "miedo" y por ello sus padres lo abandonaron tan pequeño con su tío.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Hace 8 años**

\- Madre, quiero quedarme contigo-

Le susurra su frágil voz entrecortada mientras se aferra fuertemente a sus brazos, ella le acariciaba dócilmente con las yemas de sus dedos sus suaves mechones negros de su alborotada cabellera, podía sentir como aflojaba su agarre al depositarle un dulce beso en su frente. Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, observando a través de aquellos ojos cristalinos una mezcla de sentimientos, amor, angustia, tristeza, pero miedo también había en esa mirada, ¿acaso su madre le temía?, el pequeño caía en cuenta de su triste realidad, viniendo a su mente aquel doloroso recuerdo.

_"Aléjate te mi"_

_"Ya no quiero escucharte"_

_"¡Ya basta!"_

Se despierta abriendo de golpe sus ojos de par en par, su frente estaba cubierta por un sudor frío y las palpitaciones de su corazón eran bastante frenéticas, otra vez las pesadillas atormentaban sus noches tranquilas. Se incorpora sentándose a un costado de su cama, cierra sus ojos y tratando de relajarse toma largas bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración agitada, como extrañaba aquellas noches donde su padre lo cargaba en su regazo y lo acariciaba hasta que pudiera encontrar paz nuevamente en sus sueños.

Abre sus ojos, adaptándose a la obscuridad que lo envolvía a su alrededor, solo un pequeño rastro de luz del exterior traspasaba las delgadas cortinas de su balcón iluminando un rincón de su lujosa habitación, la cual era bastante amplia decorada con exquisitos detalles y finos muebles, pero, a pesar de tener todo cuanto pudiera desear, aquello no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que embargaba su corazón, el pequeño pelinegro se sentía "solo".

Gran parte de sus días se la pasaba en soledad jugando con sus naves de juguete en su habitación o viendo algunos episodios de su caricatura holoprograma Moray y Faz. La rutina de sus padres era bastante agitada, su madre la princesa Leia Organa era una importante senadora de la Nueva República, con una carrera prometedora y una agenda muy apretada y su padre, Han Solo, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba fuera de casa por sus viajes de contrabando, cada noche se asomaba a su balcón esperando a que él regresara.

Ben soñaba ser cómo su padre, un audaz piloto recorriendo juntos en el Halcón los confines de la galaxia, muchas veces le rogaba que lo llevara en sus viajes, pero este se los negaba, pues llegaban ser bastante largos y peligrosos, aparte de que su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, así que, aprovechaba el poco tiempo que tenía con él, para subirse a su nave y sentarse en su regazo mientras escuchaba con fascinación sus aventuras junto con su querido amigo Chewbacca, incluso en algunas ocasiones le daba pequeñas lecciones de como pilotear la legendaria nave.

Esa noche no era diferente a las demás, con pasos torpes camina hacia su balcón traspasando las suaves cortinas de seda, era una noche tranquila en la gran capital de Hosnian Prime, con sus edificios altos y modernos era un hermoso lugar para vivir, contemplar aquel paisaje apaciguaba su agitado corazón haciéndolo olvidar por pequeños instantes sus pesadillas. Con un movimiento sutil saca de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su piyama, unos pequeños dados dorados, sonríe amargamente al contemplarlos.

_"Algún día serás un gran piloto mi niño, igualito a mi, lo llevas en la sangre"_

-Papá- un soplido débil deja escapar de sus labios ante su recuerdo, aquel objeto era muy preciado por su padre, le había hecho prometer que se los devolvería cuando regresara de su viaje.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de aquello que le devolvería la luz a sus apagados ojos color marrón dibujando en sus labios una gran sonrisa. Al girar su mirada a un costado de su hogar, ve estacionada la legendaria nave de su padre, había arribado mientras él aún dormía y por ende no lo había escuchado.

\- ¡Papá volvió! - grita emocionado para si mismo saliendo precipitadamente de su habitación sin siquiera colocarse las pantuflas, baja las grandes escaleras a la sala de estar esperando encontrarlo aún allí, cuando de pronto, en medio del abrumador silencio escucha unas voces lejanas que lo frenan en seco.

-Es mamá- se gira y se devuelve por las escaleras echándose a correr con frenesí por el largo pasillo rumbo a la recámara de sus padres, que se encontraba hasta el fondo del recinto, cada vez se oían mas fuertes las voces de ambos, al llegar se percata que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta dejando entrever a sus padres por una pequeña abertura.

\- Y que sabes tú que es lo mejor para él, ¡nunca estás en casa! -

Su corazón da un gran vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, todo a su alrededor se empezaba a desmoronar, ¿acaso estaban peleando por su culpa? Su pequeña sonrisa se desvanece nublando por completo su rostro. Mira estupefacto a través de la pequeña abertura, sus padres no parecían notar su presencia.

-Claro que lo sé, conozco a mi hijo y se que aún es muy pronto para ello, es apenas un niño Leia- alza la voz molesto, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca, tratando de no perder los estribos.

-Pues no pareciera- le resopla la castaña totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

\- Sabes que hago todo lo posible par…-

\- ¡Han! tu hijo te necesita aquí - hace una pausa - y yo también- aquello último lo deja mudo sin saber que responderle, ella tenía razón, nunca está en casa, merecía todo eso y más.

-Lo sé – es lo único que deja escapar de sus labios.

-Ben necesita de su padre, yo ya no sé que debo hacer- su voz se termina de quebrar - cada vez le es más difícil controlarse-

Leia amaba demasiado a su hijo, nunca se perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarle, desde su vientre podía sentir la fuerza fluyendo en él, tanto luz y obscuridad, pero era eso último a lo que ella temía, lo llevaba en la sangre, así que no permitiría que su pequeño cediera a ella al igual que su padre. Sintiéndose derrotada y con las lágrimas amenazando caer por sus mejillas, se sienta a un costado de la cama bajando su mirada, Han la sigue en silencio colocándose a su costado envolviéndola en sus brazos, no dice nada, solo le acaricia su espalda esperando que se tranquilizara para no empeorar las cosas.

-Han- levanta su mirada conectando directamente con la suya, podía ver el miedo a través de sus cristalinos ojos.

-El destruye cosas mediante su fuerza, cada día que pasa esa obscuridad en él crece más y más, tengo miedo Han… tengo miedo que no pueda controlarse, en esos momentos es como si mi Ben estuviera ausente, como si él no fuera mi hijo, si no una especie de "Monstruo" -

"_Monstruo_"

Aquella palabra resuena en su mente una y otra vez mientras su corazón termina por desmoronarse, se gira en silencio colocándose de espaldas contra la pared dejándose caer al suelo, sin siquiera percatarse las lágrimas ya empezaban a bajar por sus pálidas mejillas.

Con bastante fuerza aprieta en un puño los pequeños dados dorados que aún se encontraban entrelazados en sus dedos acercándolos a su pecho, una profunda tristeza y furia empieza a fluir por todo su cuerpo, desestabilizando su fuerza.

"_Ellos me temen_" llora en silencio, se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba que por su culpa sus padres discutieran, él no pidió ser así, lo único que deseaba es ser un niño normal, sin pesadillas que lo atormentasen y habilidades que le costara controlar.

Ya había tomado la decisión de callar su dolor, trataba de controlar su fuerza, pero era tan inestable que causaba daño sin querer hacerlo, ya no sabía que hacer, no quería seguir causando mas problemas y angustia a sus padres, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba ser escuchado y comprendido, sabían que ellos jamás le entenderían.

_"Ben, Ben_"

Una voz masculina lo hace volver a su realidad, gira su cabeza a un costado y lo ve a él extendiéndole su mano, mirándolo con bastante amor y compresión.

-Ben es hora de irnos – lo vuelve a llamar, el pelinegro con bastante dolor se suelta del agarre de su madre y toma la mano de su tío, había llegado la hora de marcharse.

-Cuida mucho de él Luke-

Leia se acerca a su hermano, abre su boca para decir algo más, pero las palabras no fluyen de sus labios, liberando solo un soplido débil. Luke podía sentir su dolor, con suavidad coloca su mano en su hombro y la mira fijamente a los ojos transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, lo entrenaré bien, conmigo estará seguro, es una promesa-

Le sonríe y ella le corresponde con una frágil sonrisa procurando no quebrarse, lo menos que quería es que su pequeño la viera llorar, debía ser fuerte por él y Luke la entendía. Leia siempre había sido así, una mujer fuerte que a pesar de los problemas se mantenía serena, pero ahora la situación era diferente, le había confiado a su único hijo y no podía fallarle. Luke sabía que ya había llegado la hora, de transmitir todos sus conocimientos y habilidades aprendidas a lo largo de sus años a su adorado sobrino, podía sentirlo en el pequeño, una fuerza tan poderosa fruto de su legado, estaba seguro de que se convertiría en un prodigioso jedi y él estaría allí para guiarlo.

-Se que lo harás-

Es lo último que escucha decir de su madre antes de girarse y caminar junto a su tío rumbo a la nave, todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, quería frenar y echarse para atrás, pero la razón intervenía contra su corazón y los recuerdos, lo golpeaban una y otra vez.

-Mi amor, vas a estar muy bien, tu tío Luke te enseñará muchas cosas, estoy segura de que serás el mejor Jedi de todos los tiempos- Lo sujeta fuertemente entre sus brazos depositando muchos de sus besos por toda su cara.

-Pero mamá, yo no quiero irme- el pequeño pelinegro reprocha zafándose de su agarre, mira a su padre que se encontraba de pie cruzado de brazos a un costado de su cama, le observa con ojos de súplica rogando a que pensara diferente a su madre, pero aquello no fue así.

-Campeón, hazle caso a mamá – Se pone de cuclillas colocándose frente al rostro de su hijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras con una mano le agita su alborotada cabellera.

-Papá ya basta- con un gracioso puchero el pequeño retira la mano de su padre de sus mechones negros.

-Yo no quiero ser un jedi…yo… yo quiero ser piloto, como tú- Ben le resopla finalmente pero su padre solo lo mira en silencio aún con aquella sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Lo se- Fue lo único que le dice, como odiaba que usara eso contra él, pensaba que al menos su padre le entendería, pero no fue así.

_"Lo se_"

Resuena una vez mas entre sus recuerdos al mirar por última vez el rostro de su padre, quien se conservaba con un semblante tranquilo aun costado de su madre envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos, en ese momento deseaba haber pasado mas tiempo junto con él y haber vivido alguna aventura juntos, pero eso nunca pasaría. No le molestaba ser un jedi, de echo admiraba demasiado a su tío Luke, su leyenda recorría todos los confines de la galaxia, para él era una persona muy cool y sabía que estaría allí para apoyarlo. Era consciente de su gran poder y aunque doliera separarse de sus padres, comprendía de cierto modo que esa decisión era la mejor para él, así que haría eso por ellos y por el mismo, aunque el sabía que el fondo de su ser, que ese no era el camino que deseaba tomar.

_"Adiós mamá"_

_"Adiós papá"_

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla al cerrarse la compuerta de la nave frente suyo, mirándolos por una última vez, memorizando cada detalle de sus rostros, ya no había marcha atrás, él ahora se convertiría en un jedi.

._._._._._._._._._._._

**¡Crac!**

Reacciona ante el sonido de una rama al romperse, trayéndolo de vuelta, sobresaltado pierde su concentración dejando caer una pesada piedra que levitaba en su mano a los dedos de uno de sus pies.

-¡Mierda!- refunfuña ante el dolor punzante que se esparcía rápidamente, lleva su mano a su pie para sobarlo cuando siente esa presencia detrás de él. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose en su fuerza, dibujando una pequeña mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de quien provenía.

_"Oh no_" el rostro de Rey se vuelve pálido al escuchar el estruendo que había provocado al quebrar la rama que se encontraba debajo de su piecito, estaba en problemas.

_"Tonta, torpe_" se regaña una y otra vez en su mente ante su pequeño descuido. Con un movimiento ágil se vuelve a ocultar detrás de la gruesa pared de piedra de la cabaña, llevando sus manos a su boca para evitar hacer ruido alguno, estaba paralizada sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le correspondían a sus pensamientos, aquellas sensaciones aún seguían agobiándola, una pequeña corazonada le indicaba que debía ir con él, pero la razón le gritaba que huyera de allí. Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, su profunda voz ya resonaba en sus tímpanos.

-¡Se que estás allí!- alza su voz con firmeza con un tono bastante molesto, sin siquiera girar su mirada hacia ella, conservando su misma postura.

-No me gusta que me espíen mocosa- le recrimina disgustado esperando que la pequeña se marchara y lo dejara en paz, no estaba de humor para lidiar con niños.

El corazón de Rey latía a mil por hora ante el sobresalto de su llamado de atención, estaba tan apenada por ser pillada de in fraganti que podía sentir su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Se asoma de poco en poco de su escondite para enfrentarse con el joven padawan, esperando lo peor, pero para su sorpresa él seguía sentado en el tronco dándole la espalda, se siente arrepentida, viéndose en la obligación de pedirle disculpas.

-Yo… yo… lo siento mucho, no quise… es decir…-

Ben la escucha tartamudear palabras sin sentido decidiendo ignorar por completo su presencia, lazando mas piedras al agua evitando con eso oír su fastidiosa voz. Se frena después de unos instantes al ya no escucharla, el silencio se hacía nuevamente presente en el lugar, suspira aliviado pensando que se había marchado, pero para su mala fortuna, su paciencia se ve colmada cuando oye sus pequeñas pisadas acercándose lentamente a él, liberando un quejido de fastidio de sus labios. ¿Qué esta niña no entendía acaso el significado de querer estar a solas?

-¡Aléjate!- le advierte duramente a secas.

-Por si no lo has notado quiero estar solo- recalca eso último con firmeza, esperando ser bastante claro con ella, fracasando rotundamente, esa pequeña niña resultaba ser una completa molestia con cabeza dura, ignorando cada una de sus advertencias. La observa de reojo con desdén mientras toma asiento a su costado en el tronco, meciendo sus piernitas divertida, jugando con un pequeño bastón que traía en una de sus manos. ¿Qué le hacía creer que tenía derecho de invadir su privacidad de esa manera?, bufa una vez más en sus adentros decidiendo volver a ignorarla, pues sabía a la perfección que no se desharía de ella tan fácilmente, ya que era una testaruda. De algún modo, no podía dejar de pensar que esa actitud tan obstinada, le recordaba un tanto a él.

-Es un lindo lugar ¿no te parece?- Rompe al fin el hielo entre ambos, aquella pregunta se le hizo un tanto estúpida pero no sabía como iniciar una conversación con él, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos al tenerlo tan cerca, se sentía demasiado nerviosa estando a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba poder hacerlo. Como era de esperar, su respuesta nunca llegaría a sus oídos, haciéndole entristecer un poco. No lograba entender por qué se comportaba de esa manera, solo deseaba apoyarlo como lo había hecho con ella en Jakku, de algún modo podía sentir sus emociones, quería ayudarlo, dibujando tan siquiera una pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro tan serio, anhelaba tumbar esa barrera que él colocaba y poder ser su amiga. Una vez mas el silencio se hacía incomodo entre los dos, Rey empezaba creer que esa había sido una pésima idea, era obvio que jamás cedería a ella, pensando que lo mejor sería regresar al templo antes de que Luke notara su ausencia.

De pronto el sonido del agua al salpicar hace reaccionar la pequeña sacándola de sus pensamientos, sin resistirlo más y atreviéndose al fin, se gira a su costado para poder verle. Sus pequeños ojos se abren como platos al contemplar como Ben levitaba con su mano una piedra de gran tamaño, arrojándola una vez mas mediante su fuerza al lago.

-Sorprendente- susurra para si misma, admirándose cada día mas de ese muchacho, estaba completamente segura que no había cosa alguna que no pudiera hacer mediante la fuerza, era su fan en secreto.

Ben sentía su molesta mirada clavada en él todo el tiempo, trataba de ignorarla lanzando mas piedras al lago, pero con el paso de los minutos, le fue imposible dejar de pasarla desapercibida, ya empezaba a exasperarse con aquella mocosa, perdiendo de una vez por todas la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- la voltea ver con su expresión de fastidio, frunciendo su ceño acercándose a su cara, pero se encontraría con unos ojos curiosos y enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su pequeño rostro.

_"¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta niña?"_ pensaba ante tal extraña actitud.

-Ben eres increíble- Rey ya no lo soportaba más, expresando al fin su admiración hacía él, aunque solo se limitaría a decirle esas cuantas palabras, la expresión del pelinegro ante su declaración fue un tanto confusa, la castaña alza su ceja sin lograr descifrar si aquello fue de su agrado o no.

-De verdad lo eres- reafirma entusiasmada - ya quisiera ser como tú y poder usar la fuerza así con mis manos – réplica finalmente, pero Ben no parece tomarlo de la manera que ella esperaba, alejándose de su rostro.

\- Créeme niña, no quisieras ser como yo- le responde fríamente volviendo su mirada al frente, dejándola con un gesto de confusión.

Rey se queda muda, pensando en aquellas últimas palabras, Ben debería estar completamente loco con su declaración, ¿Quién no quisiera ser como él?, se cuestionaba la pequeña, él era perfecto.

Una vez más el plácido silencio llega a los oídos del pelinegro, no entendía por que Rey insistía en quedarse y no marcharse, no la había tratado de la mejor manera cuando ella en cambio solo era agradable con él, cualquier otro de sus compañeros ya lo hubiera mandado a volar con el mal humor que se cargaba.

" _No puede ser posible_" siente su cabeza estallar, al escuchar leves pero constantes gruñidos salir de la boca de la niña, ¿qué no podía ni un instante conservarse callada?, maldecía el día en que Luke la trajo consigo, esa pequeña lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-Mira niña, si quieres quedarte aquí por lo menos ¿podrías guardar silencio?- se gira con brusquedad confrontándola una vez más, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña no le prestaría ni la mínima atención.

_"¿Pero qué __demonios?"_ arquea su ceja al mirarla con su mano extendida, Rey tenía la vista fija en una pequeña piedra que tenía frente a sus pies.

-mmm… elévate piedrita… vamos – su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate por el esfuerzo que aplicaba mediante la fuerza, pero la piedrita no se elevaba ni un milímetro del suelo. Ben no puede evitar dejar de observarla, liberando involuntariamente una leve sonrisa de sus labios, ante lo graciosa que se veía haciendo aquello.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, así no funciona la fuerza niña-

Baja su mano al escuchar su voz, su corazón se llenaba de una pequeña dicha, al fin Ben le había dirigido la palabra de una manera más amable, al girarse casi podía jurar que por unos instantes una leve sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios, pero al verlo por completo, solo se topó con su frío semblante.

_"¿Qué tan difícil es sonreír?"_ no podía evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Ah no?, entonces enséñame tú cómo hacerlo- se levanta de un salto del tronco y toma la piedrita colocándose enfrente del muchacho, extendiéndole su mano con ella, observándolo con sus enormes ojos suplicantes. Ben la mira con desaire ante su extraña actitud, él no tenía el tiempo y mucho menos la paciencia para estarle enseñando a un enfadosa mocosa.

-Por favor- le ruega una vez más pero en cambio el pelinegro solo se dedica a esquivar su molesta mirada, ya se estaba cansando de su insistencia.

-Ya no fastidies ni…-

-Así que aquí estabas Rey… y Ben-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

El corazón de la pequeña da un gran vuelco al escuchar su nombre, en menos de un santiamén Ben ya se encontraba de pie mirándolo con detenimiento, mientras Rey se ocultaba detrás de él al verse descubierta. Podía escuchar el crujir de sus pisadas frenéticas al acercarse, parando en seco justo enfrente de los dos. Sintiéndose totalmente remordida por sus acciones, la castaña se asoma por un costado del muchacho, para toparse con sus ojos azul celeste.

-Maestro le pido una disculpa, no debí escaparme del templo- pronuncia con su voz un tanto entrecortada, baja su mirada esperando su reprimenda, pero en cambio siente una suave caricia de su mano en su nuca. Al girarse nuevamente hacía él, nota que ya no la mira a ella, sino que tenía sus ojos clavados sobre el joven Ben Solo. El ceño de ambos se fruncen, volviéndose el ambiente un tanto tenso.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué no fuiste a entrenar otra vez?- le dirige sus palabras con firmeza, sin quitarle su mirada de encima.

-Tú conoces perfectamente la respuesta, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- Le reprocha el muchacho con su mirada fulminante, la cuál no le cayó en gracia a Luke.

-Te he perdonado varias Ben, sabes que hay reglas aquí y las tienes que acatar al pie de la letra- eleva el tono de su voz solo provocando que se exaltara aún mas el pelinegro.

\- Dime ¡que sentido tiene!, si de igual manera no confías en mi, ni en mis habilidades- le resopla sacándose con eso todo el coraje que cargaba con él.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas?- reafirma Luke ante sus declaraciones, al ver a su costado, observa a la pequeña Rey quien los veía intrigada ante su acalorada discusión, viniendo a su mente una idea. Respira profundamente para relajar sus nervios, dirigiéndose una vez más a su sobrino quien aún conservaba su mirada llena de cólera.

-Así que todo esto ya no es suficiente para ti, necesitas otro tipo de retos- le responde con su semblante mas tranquilo, haciendo alzar una ceja al joven ante sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunta un confundido y furioso Ben, pero su respuesta no llegaría, pues su atención ya no estaba fija sobre él.

-¿Dime Rey? – se dirige con su dulce voz a su pequeña aprendiz, sobresaltándola ante su llamado.

-¿Te gustaría que Ben te entrenara?- ambas miradas sorprendidas recaen sobre Luke.

-¿Cómo dijo?-

-¡Qué yo que!-

* * *

_Hola que tal yo otra vez, antes que nada quiero agradecer la buena respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo y a tan buenos comentarios que recibí, muchas gracias ustedes me inspiran y me ayudan a mejorar._

_Ben es mi personaje favorito de la nueva trilogía, explorar sobre su pasado es algo que siempre quise hacer, para entender mas de su trasfondo._

_Bueno me despido y nos vemos en la próxima, no olviden dejar sus comentarios o seguirme si esta historia es de su agrado. Saluditos._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_Ben_" el muchacho pelinegro se gira hacia ella al escuchar su nombre.

_"¿Qué sucede Rey?"_ la mira con curiosidad ante su llamado, se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mirando un hermoso atardecer.

_"Somos amigos ¿cierto?"_ podía notar la duda en sus ojos color avellanas, sin controlarlo libera una pequeña risita ante tal inocente pregunta, Rey alza su ceja extrañada por su reacción, no entendía cual era la gracia. Avergonzada, se cruza de brazos posando su vista al frente, dibujando un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

_"Rey"_ el joven la llama, podía sentir el calor de su mano que ahora yacía en su hombro, girándose una vez más hacia él.

_"Por supuesto que lo somos"_ su corazón se estremece de alegría al escucharle, viendo como se formaba en su rostro una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, nunca antes vista en él.

_"Rey"_ su dulce voz la llama una vez más.

"_Despierta_"

_"¿Cómo?"_ lo mira extrañada, acaso esto es un…

_"Despierta Rey"_

_"¿ehhh?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Los primeros rayos del sol ya empezaban a traspasar a través de la abertura de su pequeña ventana, iluminando su rostro pacífico, Rey aún dormía plácidamente. Con sus cálidos roces, hacen que abra sus ojos de poco en poco adaptándose a la luz de un nuevo día. Incorporándose lentamente, se sienta en la orilla de su cama dejando escapar un largo bostezo al estirar sus brazos, despojándose de todo rastro de sueño que había en ella.

Sus cabellos castaños se encontraban completamente desarreglados y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por pequeños rastros de lagaña. Con movimientos desganados lleva las palmas de sus manos a ellos para tallárselos, bostezando una vez más. Sin siquiera notarlo, una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios al sentir aún tan presente su sueño, tratando de estirarlo lo más posible antes de que se desvaneciera de su mente.

"_Amigos_" una gran calidez inunda su pecho de solo pensar todo lo que conlleva esa palabra, acaso aquello ¿podía ser posible?

-Ben- murmura somnolienta, con su vista perdida en la nada, de pronto, algo hace clic en su mente al pronunciar su nombre, sus ojos se abren por completo viniendo fugazmente ese recuerdo de la noche anterior.

._._._._._._._._._._.

\- Hey tú, niña- su tono frío la sobresalta al salir del templo de su entrenamiento con Luke, al girarse ve que era Ben que se encontraba recargado a un costado de la entrada con su rostro inexpresivo clavado sobre ella. Aquellos ojos marrones eran tan penetrantes que la ponían nerviosa en un instante, estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando sus palabras cortantes interrumpen su cordialidad.

-Mañana, al amanecer, te veo afuera de mi cabaña, no llegues tarde- y sin decir más se da media vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Claro, Ben- susurra quedito mientras lo observa alejarse.

"_Esteré allí, sin falta"_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Oh no" sus sentidos se activan de inmediato, haciéndola volver de golpe de su mundo de ensueño a la realidad. De un solo salto se baja de la cama dirigiéndose a su ventana abriéndola de par en par, siendo deslumbrada por los rayos del sol que ya empezaban a irradiar con fuerza, eso no era un buen augurio, se había quedado dormida.

-Estoy en problemas – pronuncian sus labios en estado de shock, paralizando su cuerpo por unos cuantos segundos al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su situación, Ben se iba a molestar con ella, había sido bastante claro con la puntualidad. Sale de su trance y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza disparada sobre sus prendas para vestirse, haciendo que el resto que llevaba puesto vuele a su alrededor, quedando un gran desastre por toda la habitación.

-Listo- Asiente satisfecha al contemplar su conjunto impecable analizando que nada le faltara. Se apresura a la esquina de su cama y agarra su bastón dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida, pero al pasar frente a su espejo nota que su cabello estaba completamente desalineado, haciéndola lucir como un espantapájaros.

"Ay no" sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo carmesí, al imaginar la bochornosa situación que hubiera sido, que Ben la viera así. ¿cómo se le pudo haber pasado? se recrimina por su descuido. Se devuelve a toda prisa al interior de su habitación, cuidando de no tropezar con sus prendas regadas por el suelo, llega hasta una mesita de madera y toma del cajón unas pequeñas ligas, sujetándose de manera apresurada sus cabellos en tres malhechos bollos, suspira un tanto decepcionada al apreciar su resultado, pero el tiempo se le agotaba sin poder hacer algo mejor, no cabía duda que esa mañana había empezado todo con el pie izquierdo.

Sale con frenesí al exterior sin siquiera percatarse que la puerta de su cabaña se quedaba abierta de par en par, apresura sus pasos sin prestar atención a su entorno, ni cuidando en donde pisaban sus pies, corriendo peligro de tropezar, sentía como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, no dejaba de jadear, pero no se detendría, solo deseaba cuanto antes llegar con él.

_"¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué hoy?"_ se reprocha a si misma sin frenar su andar ni un instante, ya no estaba lejos de su lugar de encuentro, tenía la esperanza de que Ben la estuviera esperando, pero, conociendo al pelinegro y recordando el drama de hace unos días, no le sorprendería que ya no quisiera entrenarla, al fin se le había presentado la oportunidad y ella estaba a punto de echarla a perder.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

\- ¡Qué yo que! - el joven se sobresalta ante las palabras de su tío, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco?, ¿él entrenando a esa pequeña enfadosa?, ¡jamás!, se negaba hacerlo, no lo iba a permitir, debía salirse con la suya.

\- ¿Cómo? - la pequeña castaña se conmociona al oír aquello de su maestro, ¿acaso fue correcto lo que escuchó?, o simplemente mal interpretó sus palabras, toda esa situación parecía sacada de uno de sus locos sueños ¿ella siendo entrenada por quien tanto admiraba?, de solo imaginarlo la ponía muy feliz.

-No lo haré- la voz de Ben se hace notar antes de que Rey pudiera responder algo, Luke dirige su atención hacia él, mirándolo con severidad.

\- Me temo Ben que no tienes otra opción- le responde con autoridad, pero el pelinegro no daba su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Y si me niego hacerlo? - se acerca al rostro de su tío acechándolo con su ceño fruncido, pero Luke no cede a las provocaciones de su sobrino.

\- Entonces te pediré que empaques tus cosas y te marches esta misma noche a casa de tus padres- Ben gruñe ante su respuesta alejándose de su rostro, sentía la sangre arder por todo su cuerpo, Luke había sido bastante claro con sus palabras, pero, él no sería capaz de correr a su propio sobrino ¿o sí? Sin poder hacer nada y sintiéndose frustrado, alza su mano y mediante la fuerza eleva una pequeña rama del suelo, destrozándola al cerrar su puño. "_Maldición_" no tenía más opción que acceder a su petición.

\- Bien maestro- le responde a secas el muchacho mirándolo con desprecio, había ganado, sin decir más se gira y empieza a caminar alejándose de allí, evitando con eso iniciar otra de sus rabietas.

Un suspiro leve sale de los labios del jedi al verlo alejarse, empezaba a preocuparse por él, al notar como la obscuridad tomaba más seguido el control de sus emociones, tenía la seguridad que estando con Rey, eso cambiaría, tendría algo nuevo en qué enfocarse, dándole otra perspectiva a su vida.

-Maestro Luke- Escucha su tierna voz llamarlo, se gira hacia su pequeña aprendiz, notando de inmediato una angustia creciente en su mirada.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto- sus ojos decaen, entristeciendo su rostro. Luke la observa con un gesto de compresión, entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa niña.

\- Ven, sígueme - le extiende su mano llevándola al viejo tronco, toma asiento, colocando a la castaña en su regazo, envolviéndola en uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeña? – le pregunta dulcemente, Rey se muerde el labio, indecisa de responder, pero finalmente decide hacerlo, aquello la empezaba a carcomer.

-Maestro, yo no deseo incomodar a su sobrino con mi presencia, creo que lo mejor es que no me entrene, solo sería un estorbo – pronuncian sus labios finalmente, liberándose de ese peso de encima, no podía negar que en el fondo de su corazón le dolía saber que no la entrenaría pero sentía que eso era lo más viable para ambos.

-Rey- la llama con su cálida voz dándole consuelo, llevando sus dedos a su nuca acariciándola dócilmente. Rey levanta su mirada hacia él, conectando con sus ojos azules amorosos que le daban paz. Ese calor, ese sentimiento, eran como del padre que nunca tuvo.

\- Mi pequeña niña, ¿qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? – Rey lo mira confundida tratando de descifrar lo que quería decirle.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunta con bastante curiosidad, arqueando sus cejas.

\- Ben necesita más de alguien como tú, que tú de él- aquella afirmación la deja boquiabierta, no había motivos para que fuera así, solo era una pequeña niña cuyo dominio en la fuerza tenía tanto por pulir, en cambio Ben, era un joven independiente, prodigioso, por qué necesitaría de alguien como ella, al contrario, solo le estorbaría.

-No lo creo – murmura débilmente Rey, apenas perceptible a los oídos de Luke. La pequeña baja su rostro, pero el jedi la toma con suavidad de su mentón, conectado con sus ojos avellanas una vez más.

-Escúchame atentamente Rey, Ben es un chico serio, terco, caprichudo y en algunas ocasiones muy malhumorado...- hace una pausa viendo la reacción de la pequeña, la cual lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras.

\- Ben puede ser todo eso, pero puedes estar completamente segura, que detrás de ese grueso caparazón, se oculta un joven con un gran corazón que necesita abrirse y se que tú llegarás a él- le afirma con dulzura al ver que la niña le clava su mirada con aire de escepticismo.

-¿Por qué yo?- sonríe ante la posibilidad ¿acaso eso podría ser posible?

\- Porque eres un niña linda, alegre, amable y de buen corazón y se que Ben no podrá resistirse, cree en lo que te digo, puedes confiar en mí, conozco ese muchacho desde que estaba pañales- sin poder evitarlo una leve risita se escapa de los labios de Rey, imaginando a un pequeño bebé pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, era inevitable no hacerlo.

-Además, yo se que él se preocupa por ti- sus ojos se abren como platos al escucharle decir eso último, frenando en seco su risa, un sentimiento de felicidad empieza a surgir desde el fondo de su ser, dominándola por completo. Ya una vez el pelinegro fue amable con ella, sabía que existía esa chispa dentro de él.

-¿De verdad?- pronuncia algo aturdida, dudando un tanto de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Claro que si- le responde con total sinceridad Luke, despejando de una vez por todas sus inquietudes.

-Además, ¿quieres saber un secreto?- llama su atención, Rey mueve su cabecita en señal de aprobación con sus ojos brillantes, esperando saber más.

\- Esto es solo entre los dos, pero quiero que sepas, que la vez que te trajimos con nosotros, Ben se ocupó de ti durante todo el viaje de regreso, a cada rato procuraba tu bienestar, cuidando de que nada y nadie interrumpiera tu descanso, ¿ahora ya me crees que si le importas a ese testarudo muchacho?-

Un débil soplido se libera de los labios de Rey del asombro, estaba completamente perdida en sus palabras, tratando de procesar cada una de ellas en su cabeza, no lo podía creer, aquello daba un vuelco de alegría en su corazón, formando la sonrisa mas hermosa en su rostro.

-Shhh en nuestro secreto, él me pidió que jamás te lo dijera- le susurra quedito Luke a su oído.

\- Si maestro- acentúa con su radiante rostro.

-Entonces pequeña, ¿ me ayudarás a darle una pizca de tu alegría al amargado de mi sobrino?-

-¡Si!- responde alegremente, balanceando su cuerpecito al pecho de Luke, enterrando su rostro en él.

\- Gracias - murmura bajito mientras Luke la envuelve con su cuerpo, formando un cálido abrazo entre los dos.

._._._._._._._._._.

**Toc Toc**

El ruido de su puño al chocar contra su puerta de madera, resuena como eco a su alrededor, mezclándose con el sonido de su respiración jadeante.

_"Por favor_" ruega al cielo, aun esperanzada de encontrarlo del otro lado de esa puerta, pues al arribar al lugar, no había rastro del pelinegro por ningún lado. Se queda en silencio aguardando en su entrada, pero el joven no salió a recibirla. Rey no deseaba desistir, decidiendo insistir una vez más.

-¿Ben?- lo llama con su tono quedito por la pequeña abertura que había entre su puerta y la pared, pero lo único que le responde es el eco de su voz. Al acercarse y mirar a un costado de ella, podía vislumbrar a través del pequeño espacio que allí no había nadie, todo estaba a obscuras y en completo silencio.

"_Demasiado tarde_" gruñe decepcionada, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la gruesa pared de piedras, hasta llegar al suelo. Respira hondamente ordenando sus ideas en su cabeza, tomando con ello una decisión, iba a esperarlo, no se movería ni un centímetro de ese lugar, sabía que en cualquier momento Ben tendría que regresar, así que allí se quedaría aguardando por él, el tiempo que fuera necesario, ni el hambre ni el cansancio la detendrían, estaba decidida. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose en la fuerza que fluía en ese sitio, no le quedó de otra que ponerse a meditar para sobrellevar el paso de los minutos.

_"Inhala, exhala_" la pequeña relaja sus músculos, siguiendo el compás de su respiración, dejándose llevar a través de la fuerza, entrando en un estado de armonía con su entorno.

"_Rey_"

Lo siente, una pequeña perturbación cerca de ella, algo la llama ¿qué es?, se concentra en ello pero no puede verlo. Abre sus ojos sintiéndose atraída a su llamado. Se levanta, permitiendo guiar sus pasos por aquella fuerza, llevándola a estar enfrente de la puerta de Ben una vez más. Atónita y sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo dos veces, la empuja lentamente dejando entrever su interior. Mira a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie la observara, una vez segura y sin moros en la costa, se adentra a explorar.

Rey se desplaza con bastante cuidado por la obscura habitación, siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz que se filtraba tras la puerta. Camina con cautela procurando no chocar ni tocar nada, evitando dejar rastro de su en su interior era impecable, dejando asombrada a la curiosa niña, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y en perfecto orden. Ben era un joven organizado, contrario a ella, que parecía como si un remolino hubiera entrado dispersando sus cosas por toda su cabaña.

Con cada paso que da, siente más intenso el llamado, observa detenidamente cada rincón tratando de descifrar su origen, concentrando toda su atención en ello_."Eureka_" lo descubre al fin, proviniendo de una mesa de madera que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación a un costado de la cama. Se dirige sigilosamente hacia esa dirección, sintiéndose completamente hipnotizada. Al llegar nota que había algo en su superficie, eleva su mirada y lo ve entonces, era su sable de luz que yacía frente sus ojos.

Podía sentirlo, la fuerza que desprendía ese objeto era intensa, siendo fuertemente atraída a él, algo dentro suyo decía que debía tocarlo, la llamaba con insistencia. Inmersa en sus instintos, extiende su mano dejándose guiar por ellos, lentamente se acerca hasta rozar sus dedos con la fría empuñadura. Una inmensa fuerza la envuelve al hacerlo, cierra sus ojos bruscamente, sintiendo un fuerte vínculo con su portador.

"¿_Ben_?"

._._._._._._._._._._.

Abre sus ojos de golpe, adaptándose una vez más a la fría obscuridad del lugar, pero esta vez, había algo diferente en ella.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Con una visión casi nula, examina con detenimiento cada detalle a su alrededor, su corazón se estremece al percatarse de estaba parada sobre un extraño y extenso pasillo que no reconocía, era la primera vez que estaba ahí. La pequeña queda conmocionada inmovilizando todas las extremidades de su cuerpecito, no lograba dar con alguna explicación sensata de lo que estaba ocurriéndole, lo último que recordaba era haber tocado ese sable y de repente aparecer allí.

_"¿Es acaso esto un sueño?"_

Rey trata de conservar la calma, dando largas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar los agitados latidos de su corazón, trata de encontrarle alguna lógica a su situación, convenciéndose a si misma que eso era una simple pesadilla y que pronto despertaría, aunque no podía negar que todo aquello se sentía tan real, más vívido que un simple sueño.

"_Despierta, despierta"_

Cierra sus ojitos, presionando sus párpados con fuerza, rogándose una y otra vez despertar y salir de ese obscuro lugar, tenía la esperanza que al abrirlos estaría de regreso, pero, no fue así, nada cambiaba a su alrededor, todo seguía igual, descartando con ello por completo la idea de que eso era un sueño. Ante su resultado fallido, Rey trata de guardar su compostura, ahora debía concentrarse y encontrar la manera de salir de ese embrollo.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Su voz se esparce como eco, llenando cada rincón de ese desolado recinto, la pequeña aguarda un poco pero al final nadie responde a su llamado, cayendo en cuenta que en realidad se encontraba sola. Cuando todo parecía desalentador para ella, vislumbra a lo lejos un leve rastro de luz, dándole una pizca de esperanza, esa debía ser su salida.

Con un poco de temor a lo desconocido, Rey se desplaza por ese largo pasillo siendo envuelta por un incómodo silencio, solo sus pequeñas pisadas hacían eco en su mente. Conforme avanzaba y miraba con mayor detalle ese lugar, se percata que se encontraba dentro de una casa y no de cualquiera, pues había detalles finos en sus paredes y cuadros de gran belleza, nunca en su vida la castaña vió tan hermosas pinturas de cerca.

De la nada, una ráfaga helada en la fuerza la sorprende, envolviendo todo su cuerpo, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Rey entra en pánico, le costaba trabajo respirar, sin poder controlarlo siquiera un mar de emociones invaden brutalmente su mente, agobiándola por completo. La pequeña empezaba a sentir una enorme necesidad por llorar, de manera inconsciente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas. No lo comprendía, el por qué de esa tristeza, algo había en ese sitio, sentía como el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más sofocante. No lo soportaba ya, tenía que huir de allí.

_" Ellos me temen"_

_" Me odio_"

Rey se paraliza al oír aquella quebrantada voz atravesar su mente, mira alterada a su alrededor tratando de buscar alguna presencia cerca de ella, pero no había nadie más allí. Guarda silencio, esperando escuchar nuevamente esa voz pero en cambio oye un sollozo apenas audible al final del pasillo. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, se echa a correr con pasos agigantados a su encuentro, frenando en seco al llegar. Su corazón se desmorona al contemplar lo que tenía enfrente, sintiendo una vez más la opresión en su pecho.

Yacía en ese lugar un pequeño niño como de su edad, sentado en el frío piso recargado contra la pared, su rostro se encontraba oculto, aprisionándolo entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo vulnerable temblaba sin dejar de sollozar, se veía tan frágil e indefenso. Rey percibía su fuerza inestable fluyendo de él por todo el recinto, no lo soportaba, le partía el corazón verle llorar, de alguna manera sentía su dolor, clavándosele como fuertes cuchillos en el pecho. Se aproxima a él con pequeños pasos silenciosos, sentándose a un costado suyo, el niño ni se inmuta, no parecía notar su presencia.

-Tranquilo amiguito, todo estará bien, ya no llores – le murmura cerca de su oído con mucha dulzura y compasión, deseando con sus palabras aliviar un poco de su dolor, pero el pequeño no parecía notarla, siguiendo con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas.

Lo mira en silencio, notando como poco a poco sus sollozos cesaban, sintiendo un pequeño alivio en su pecho. El cuerpo del pequeño empezaba a moverse después de un largo rato, Rey contempla entonces como él elevaba su rostro dejándose vislumbrar por la luz tenue que se asomaba de la puerta entreabierta de su costado.

"_No puede ser"_

Rey se encontraba inmutada con la mirada clavada en las facciones de su rostro. Esa piel pálida cubierta de pequeños lunares, sus ojos marrones profundos y esos mechones negros alborotados, no podían ser de otra persona mas que de él.

-Ben-

Pronuncia su nombre con su voz entrecortada, pero el pequeño pelinegro sigue sin notarla con su vista perdida mirando al vacío. Su corazón se parte en dos, ella no podría hacer nada por él, cayendo en cuenta de su realidad que aquello no era un sueño suyo, sino un recuerdo de Ben. No lo soportaba, la opresión en su pecho era cada vez más intensa, verle con sus ojos rojos hinchados y sin brillo era como una fuerte puñalada, se sentía devastada, tan impotente, deseaba con todo su ser consolarlo, sin tan solo pudiera oírla.

Sin previo aviso y de un movimiento fugaz se levanta el pelinegro de su sitio, saliendo huyendo con largas zancadas por el largo pasillo, perdiéndose entre la fría obscuridad, dejando atrás a una aturdida niña.

-¡Ben espera!- le grita en completa desesperación.

-¡No te vayas por favor!- las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas al sentir su ausencia, todo eso era inútil, él no se detendría, no podía oirla.

Sin siquiera pararse a pensar, corre tras de él esperando alcanzarlo, aún podía sentir su fuerza, él estaba cerca. Mira por todos lados buscando encontrar alguna señal del pelinegro, pero no había ni rastro, Rey se empezaba a exasperar. Ya había llegado al otro extremo del pasillo, donde había unas largas y lujosas escaleras, estaba a punto de bajarlas cuando un ruido estruenduoso la hace girar.

-Ben-

Susurra su nombre, devolviéndose por el largo pasillo, llegando a una enorme puerta, cierra sus ojos centrándose en él, pudiéndolo sentir, Ben estaba allí dentro. Con un movimiento suave la empuja lentamente, vislumbrando en su interior una amplia y hermosa recámara. Se adentra con pasos sigilosos observando cada detalle a su alrededor, jamás en su vida imaginó que podría existir algo así de impresionante, siendo una niña que vivió en medio de la chatarra todo eso parecía provenir de una loca fantasía. De pronto un pequeño crujido bajo sus pies la hace frenar, al mirar hacia abajo ve varios juguetes rotos y junto a ellos un objeto brilloso, llamando de inmediato su atención. Se inclina y lo toma entre sus manos, eran unos pequeños dados dorados, de tan solo contemplarlos, le provocaban una tristeza indescriptible, decidiendo colocarlos sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a su lado.

-Monstruo-

Su corazón se estremece al oír su sutil voz, corre con desesperación en su encuentro traspasando unas delgadas cortinas de seda, encontrándolo al fin. Allí estaba, parado frente a un balcón con sus rebeldes mechones negros meciendo al ritmo del suave viento. Rey se dirige hacia él, colocándose a su lado, al girarse para verlo, podía notar aún que conservaba esa mirada perdida llena de tristeza, deseando en ese momento con todo su ser, poder hacerlo sonreír.

-Estoy solo- susurra el pelinegro, dejando caer una fría lágrima por su pálida mejilla.

La pequeña Rey al escucharlo no podía soportarlo más, quería gritárselo a los cuatros vientos que eso no era verdad, él no lo estaba o al menos no sería así, ella estaría con él siempre para alegrarle sus días, al fin podía entenderlo, Ben había sufrido mucho, por eso era tan frío y distante. Se sentía tan identificada con él, conocía ese sentimiento de soledad, lo comprendía perfectamente.

-No estás solo- pronuncian suavemente sus labios.

-Me tienes a...-

-¡Reyyyy!-

._._._._._._._._._._.

Una estrepitosa voz hace que salga abruptamente de aquella visión, soltando de su agarre el sable haciéndolo caer al suelo, se gira con los latidos de su corazón acelerados aún desconcertada por lo sucedido, topándose con aquellos ojos marrones penetrantes, que la miraban desde la entrada con desdén. Siente como el sable es jalado mediante la fuerza de su lado llegando a la mano del joven aprendiz jedi.

\- ¡Qué haces aquí mocosa! – le grita bastante furioso mientras se acerca a la pequeña con pasos apresurados, frenando escasos centímetros de ella.

\- Yo…yo... solo vine a buscarte- tartamudea un tanto nerviosa con su mirada puesta en sus pies, su presencia era tan imponente.

\- ¡Jamás!, nunca, vuelvas a tocar mis pertenencias ¿has entendido? – la reprende duramente. Rey podía sentir su fuerza perturbada haciendo vibrar las cosas a su alrededor. Eleva sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos que la penetraban con fastidio, entonces recordaría aquella visión de su pasado.

Lo mira en silencio por unos instantes, viendo más allá de ese ceño fruncido, podía sentirlo dentro de él, aquel niño frágil, abandonado, necesitado de cariño, recordando así las palabras sabias de su maestro Luke.

_"Ben necesita más de alguien como tú, que tú de él"_

Él tenía razón, conocía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Sin previo aviso, Rey se lanza a su cuerpo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a él, con un suave movimiento entierra su rostro en su abdomen, murmurándole con dulzura.

-No estás solo, me tienes a mi-

Ben se queda estupefacto ante la acción de la pequeña, mas no le corresponde su abrazo dejando caer sus brazos al aire. Su mente le pedía a gritos que la alejara de su cuerpo, pues lo estaba incomodando, pero algo dentro de él, no se lo permitía hacer. Aquel extraño vínculo le hizo sentir una indescriptible paz, un sentimiento de calidez, que hace tanto no sentía, desvaneciendo de poco en poco la obscuridad de su interior.

Rey podía notar como de pronto el ambiente cambiaba, estabilizándose todo a su alrededor, la fuerza del joven pelinegro se sentía mas apacible, ¿acaso lo había logrado?, sin poder evitarlo sus labios dibujaron una cálida sonrisa. Con delicadeza Rey se desprende del cuerpo de Ben, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para mirarlo una vez más, sorprendéntemente al notarla, observa como el pelinegro desvía su mirada al hacer contacto con la suya, para simplemente girarse y caminar rumbo la puerta.

-Sígueme- le indica con una voz más tranquila pero aún tajante, conservando su porte serio.

\- ¡Si!- grita emocionada siguiéndole el paso. Ahora la pequeña Rey tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer, no permitiría que Ben volviera a sentirse triste, debía ser su luz, no descansaría hasta volver a verlo a sonreír una vez más.

* * *

_Hola, hola, al fin un capítulo más, estoy super agradecida con ustedes, de todo corazón gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, estoy sumamente sorprendida por la cantidad de visitas que ha recibido, sobre todos por sus hermosos comentarios y por agregarla a sus favoritas o seguirla. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen._

_Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me despido sin antes decirles que son una comunidad muy linda, me agrada ser parte de ella._

_Hasta la próxima._


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_"Hace frío"_

Su frágil cuerpo se estremece bajo las heladas corrientes de aire que lo atraviesan como filosas cuchillas sin piedad, contrayendo su diafragma con violencia liberando largas y entrecortadas bocanadas de vapor blanco, asfixiándolo con cada respiración. Abre sus ojos encontrándose de pie suspendido sobre un inmenso mar apacible cubierto de una densa neblina. La obscuridad era tan pesada y absorbente en ese lugar, que consumía de poco en poco parte de su ser, sintiendo su llamado atrayéndolo directo a ella.

Nada, allí no había absolutamente nada, solo él, flotando al filo del abismo envuelto en ese agobiante silencio que acababa con su cordura lentamente. Empieza a vagar sin un punto fijo a donde llegar, no había confines en ese vasto lugar. Su andar se vuelve lento y torpe con el pasar del tiempo, sintiendo sus extremidades congelarse, doliendo como fuertes punzadas ardientes con cada paso que daba.

_"Estoy perdido"_

Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban se le empezaban agotar al no poder encontrar una salida, estaba de pie en medio de la nada de ese decadente sitio. Cansado y a punto de ceder a la obscuridad, vislumbra al horizonte dos siluetas suspendidas en el agua, al contemplarlos con mayor detenimiento, puede notar que eran ellos, mirándolo fijamente con sus rostros inexpresivos, ¿acaso su mente le jugaba una mala pasada? Sus ojos opacos se iluminan, luchando una vez más contra la obscuridad, abalanzándose hacia su dirección con lentas pisadas.

-Ayúdenme- Suplica con un soplido débil, contrayendo su mandíbula con movimientos frenéticos por el intenso frío. Extiende su mano hacia ellos queriendo alcanzarlos, pero sus cuerpos siguen inmóviles sin mostrar ninguna señal de compasión.

-Adiós hijo- sus palabras frías llegan en unísono a su mente, dejándolo atónito, los mira girar alejándose de él, perdiéndose en la densa neblina.

\- ¡Esperen por favor! – con bastante esfuerzo y liberando la poca adrenalina que le quedaba, empieza a correr con frenesí, pero todo parecía ser inútil, no había progreso alguno, ellos continuaban igual de lejos, perdiéndose por completo de su visión. Sus débiles pulmones no lo soportaron más, cayendo de rodillas sobre la superficie helada de ese profundo abismo sin sumergirse en él. Su frágil cuerpo se retorcía del dolor, convulsionando en constantes temblores mientras trataba con desesperación regular su agitada respiración. Otra vez, ese sentimiento de abandono resurge de su interior, alimentado con ferocidad toda esa obscuridad que lo envolvía. Las voces que lo atormentaban, surgen de la nada como eco de todos lados, invadiendo su mente sin permiso, haciéndolo enloquecer.

_"Estás solo"_

_"Nadie te aprecia"_

_"Monstruo, es lo que eres"_

_"Nosotros no te abandonaremos"_

_"Únetenos"_

_"Somos iguales a ti"_

\- ¡Déjenme tranquilo!, ustedes no me conocen – les resopla enfurecido tratando desesperadamente bloquearlos de su mente, pero la obscuridad era más fuerte que él.

_"Claro que te conocemos_" Se oyen sus risas burlonas cubriendo todo el lugar, estaba a su completa merced.

_"Sabemos quién eres, Ben Solo" _

De pronto una fuerte opresión siente en su pecho, al percibir una enorme presencia posarse cerca de su lado, las aguas bajo de él se empezaban agitar con violencia ante tremenda fuerza, activando sus sentidos de inmediato. Con mucho esfuerzo se coloca de pie siendo deslumbrado por un intenso resplandor rojizo, cegándolo por unos instantes.

Al posar su vista al frente, se encuentra con aquella imponente figura dándole la espalda, era un misterioso hombre, cubierto con una larga capucha negra que ondeaba junto las agitadas olas, empuñando en una de sus manos un sable de luz en cruz de un intenso rojo carmesí, dispersando a su alrededor la densa neblina. Sentimientos encontrados invaden sus pensamientos, algo familiar había en él.

\- ¿Quién eres? - lo llama con firmeza, pero ese misterioso ser no responde a su pregunta, viéndolo girarse hacia él, dejando al descubierto aquel casco que portaba en su cabeza cubriendo en totalidad su identidad. Con un movimiento ágil Ben desprende su sable de su cinturón, encendiendo su hoja azul, apuntándola directo a su rostro.

-Te hice una pregunta ¡respóndeme! – le replica una vez más, frunciendo su ceño, retándolo a hablar, el joven no baja la guardia ni por un instante, observa entonces como aquel ser sin inmutarse le extiende su mano.

-Déjate llevar, no lo reprimas más, únete al lado obscuro- pronuncia a través de ese casco con su voz profunda y distorsionada, estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él con su sable cuando las aguas turbulentas lo jalan con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia el profundo abismo. Agita sus brazos con desesperación, luchando por salir a flote, empezaba a sentir un ardor intenso en sus pulmones al perder el escaso oxígeno que le quedaba. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, había dejado de pelear contra lo inevitable, quedándose suspendido entre las heladas aguas, hundiéndose lentamente hacia la nada. Un sentimiento de soledad lo invade al sentirse desfallecer, cerrando de poco en poco sus párpados, dejándose envolver por la fría y silenciosa obscuridad.

_"Ben"_ Entreoye una voz a la lejanía, alguien lo llama.

_"Ben, espérame" _la escucha más fuerte, abre un poco sus párpados dejando entrever una pequeña silueta que nadaba a su dirección, alguien había venido a salvarlo, esa voz tan dulce y familiar, estaba allí por él. Siente su cálido agarre, sujetando con fuerza su mano, impidiendo que se hundiera más. En un último esfuerzo abre por completo sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos que lo miraban con compasión.

-No estás solo, aquí estoy- era ella, esa pequeña niña de cabellos castaños que irradiaba paz con su enorme sonrisa. Sin previo aviso lo jala atrayéndolo hacia un halo de luz resplandeciente, cegándolo por unos segundos. De pronto ya no sentía frío ni miedo, al abrir sus ojos observa que está suspendido sobre un cielo despejado cubierto de irradiantes estrellas.

-Ben- lo llama, percibiendo el calor de sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos, pero algo lo hace estremecer, esa voz no era la misma, se gira para poder verla quedando boquiabierto con lo que contemplaban sus ojos. La pequeña niña ya no estaba más allí, sino una hermosa mujer de rostro angelical de profundos ojos avellanas, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Rey? - la llama, aún incrédulo por lo que veía, dudando que pudiera ser ella, la chica no dice nada, llevando con un movimiento sutil su otra mano a su pálida mejilla, el joven se estremece ante su toque delicado, sin dejar de observarla nota como en sus labios se volvía a formar una resplandeciente sonrisa que brillaba más que todas las estrellas juntas a su alrededor.

-Nunca estarás solo- murmura dulcemente mientras acaricia su mejilla con suavidad. Cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Volverás a casa Ben-

\- ¿Qué? -

_"Despierta"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos de golpe liberando una gran bocanada de aire, volviendo una vez a su obscura habitación, el sudor frío yacía en su rostro cubriéndolo en su totalidad. Ben se encontraba paralizado sobre la cama con su vista clavada al techo. Otra vez esos sueños perturbaban sus noches tranquilas, pero, esta vez algo era diferente en ellos, la terrible incertidumbre con la que se despertaba había desaparecido, siendo remplazado por un cálido sentimiento de paz.

_"No estás solo"_

Su voz resuena como un eco lejano entre sus pensamientos, sin dejar de perseguirlo, ni siquiera en sueños lo dejaba en paz, ella seguía allí, unida a él.

_"Volverás a casa Ben"_

¿Por qué ella?, no entendía que había de especial en esa pequeña niña, no lograba descifrar aquellas palabras suyas, ¿acaso era una predicción?, ¿alguna advertencia?, ¿algo importante?

-Maldición- gira su cuerpo bruscamente llevando su cara contra la almohada, gruñendo de frustración. Desde lo ocurrido en esa mañana no podía evitar dejar de pensar en Rey y en su extraña conexión ¿acaso es que ella también lo siente?, desde que esa niña apareció en su vida, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, pero no podía odiarla por eso, desde esa última visión, su empatía por ella se volvió creciente. Compartiendo juntos ese mismo sentimiento.

_"Soledad"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-Sígueme- Le indica con su tono cortante a su pequeña aprendiz llevándola a una llanura alejada de las cabañas. Aún no podía creer que la entrenaría, siguiendo en un estado de negación mental, pero debía hacerse a la idea, no tenía alternativa o se marcharía de allí, todo su esfuerzo durante esos ocho años habría sido en vano si no lo hacía. La observa de reojo como le sigue el paso dando pequeños saltos al caminar con bastante entusiasmo, portando en sus labios su gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Al prestarle atención, no podía evitar recordar lo ocurrido hace unos instantes en su cabaña, sintiéndose un poco incomodo con la situación. Esa niña había logrado apaciguar su ira, brindándole una tranquilidad indescriptible con su dulce tacto, en su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a sus palabras surgidas de la nada.

_"No estás solo"_

¿Por qué le diría algo así?, ¿acaso ella había logrado leer su mente indagando en sus recuerdos?, se cuestionaba el joven pelinegro. Sabía eso no podía ser posible, era tan solo una niña pequeña sin el entrenamiento suficiente, aquello conllevaba un nivel más alto de aprendizaje como para lograrlo, al menos que, Luke le hubiera enseñado algún tipo de conocimiento al respecto, pero casi podía jurarse que no era así, conocía el método de enseñanza de su tío.

Entonces algo viene a su memoria fugazmente, recordándolo una vez más, aquella extraña visión que tuvo con Rey en el desierto de Jakku, entrando en sus recuerdos con un leve roce de sus manos, ¿era acaso posible que ella y él tuvieran un tipo de conexión con la fuerza?

_"Eso no puede ser_ "agita su cabeza en señal de negación, ¿por qué la fuerza lo uniría a ella? con una pequeña niña enfadosa, no existía motivo ni razón. Quizás simplemente era una paranoia creada por mente, dando forma a algo que no pasó en realidad o tal vez, Rey tenía una gran sensibilidad a la fuerza, logrando hazañas como esa.

_"Si, eso debe ser"_ trata de convencerse a si mismo, aunque eso no justificaba las extrañas conexiones con ella.

_"Pero ni siquiera pudo levitar una piedra"_ su subconsciente le recuerda contradiciendo su pensamiento anterior. Refunfuña de la frustración, ya nada tenía lógica, quizás lo más sensato era dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, antes de terminar volviéndose loco.

Rey era tan feliz, su sonrisa irradiaba más luz que el sol esa mañana, seguía sin creer que después de todo lo sucedido Ben accediera a entrenarla, pues estaba completamente segura de que ya no lo haría y mucho menos por haber husmeado entre sus pertenencias. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido dentro de la cabaña y en la extraña visión que tuvo al tocar su sable de luz, aquello le causaba mucha intriga, su conocimiento en la fuerza aún era escaso, no lograba descifrar del todo cómo fue posible que eso ocurriera.

_"Estoy solo"_ Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco al pensar en esas memorias, eran tan duras y tristes, recordar ese sentimiento de soledad, sus palabras, su rostro apagado, dolía demasiado.

_"No lo permitiré"_ Se vuelve animar reprimiendo todo sentimiento negativo en su corazón, recordando con ello la promesa que se propuso a sí misma, no permitiría que Ben se volviera a sentir solo, de una forma u otra lograría que ese rostro tan serio le regalara una cálida sonrisa, pero antes que nada, tenía que ganarse su confianza y aprecio, para eso debía ser una excelente aprendiz y seguir al pie de la letra sus enseñanzas, si lo lograba, estaba segura de que él confiaría en ella y quizás después, alcanzaría esa tan ansiada amistad que anhelaba tanto tener.

\- ¿Hemos llegado? - su inocente voz lo hace reaccionar, Ben estaba tan clavado en sus pensamientos que no se percataba que ya había frenado sus pasos posicionándose frente la verde llanura. En el lugar se respiraba un ambiente apacible, ideal para un primer entrenamiento.

-Si- liberan sus labios a secas, sin girarse a verla.

\- ¡Que bien! – resopla la pequeña niña entusiasmada, colocándose enfrente del pelinegro para recibir de inmediato su primera instrucción.

\- ¿Y cuál será mi primera lección maestro? – alza sus cejas con bastante curiosidad, se encontraba ansiosa ya por empezar.

_"¿Maestro?"_ sus palabras hacen eco en su mente, no podía negar que aquello lo hacía sentir bastante alagado. Sin responder a su pregunta, Ben camina rumbo al centro de la planicie donde se encontraba una gran roca dejando atrás a una inquieta niña. Se gira para poder observarla y con una seña de su mano le pide que lo siga. Rey sin dudarlo corre emocionada tras su señal.

\- Ven, sube aquí- le indica Ben con seriedad apuntando a la roca con uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡Si! -le responde alegremente la castaña, la roca era un poco alta para su estatura así que se aferra con sus manitas dándose un pequeño impulso para subir, gruñe por el esfuerzo casi lográndolo, pero sus piecitos caen de nuevo a tierra. Sin previo aviso siente como unas grandes manos la toman por la cintura colocándole en la cima, sin poderlo evitar se sonroja un poco por la acción del joven.

-Gracias- le dice quedito, pero Ben simplemente la ignoraría, desviando su vista al horizonte.

-Ahora siéntate y coloca tu cuerpo en pose de meditación- le pide de manera serena, Rey asiente con su cabecita siguiendo sus indicaciones. Se cruza de piernas descansando sus brazos sobre ellas, dando una larga bocanada de aire liberándola lentamente de su boca, relajando así sus músculos.

\- La fuerza está en todas partes Rey…- sus palabras la toman por sorpresa, sintiendo una enorme dicha en su corazón al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Gira su rostro para poder verlo, sorprendiéndose una vez más, al ver su mano extendida suspendiendo en el aire una roca de enorme tamaño, con gran facilidad y sin mayor esfuerzo, como si de una pluma se tratase.

-Es un todo, cada objeto, cada ser vivo, tú y yo, formamos parte de ella, así que, no lo razones y siéntela fluir a través de ti - finaliza el joven volviendo a colocar la roca en el suelo, se gira encontrándose con sus ojos avellanas muy abiertos puestos sobre él.

\- Inténtalo ahora tú- le pide sobresaltando a la pequeña niña.

\- ¿Yo? - responde Rey ingenuamente con su dedito señalándose a la altura de su pecho. Entra en un pequeño estado de pánico, no había logrado levitar una piedrita aquel día en el lago, menos podría hacerlo con una roca de ese gran tamaño. Ben observa sus graciosas muecas de preocupación, deduciendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Intenta con algo más pequeño- le indica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Recuerda, siente la fuerza fluir- Rey vuelve su mirada al frente evitando cruzarse con los profundos ojos de Ben, la ponían un tanto nerviosa, pero no le serviría de mucho, aún podía sentir su presión sobre ella. Respira profundamente relajándose una vez más, ignorando todo su entorno, extiende su mano, concentrándose en una pequeña piedrita que tenía delante.

_"Siente fluirla"_

_"No pienses"_

_"Concéntrate"_ Su rostro se enrojece rápidamente del esfuerzo que aplicaba, sentía la fuerza fluir a través de su mano, pero la piedrita no se levantaba ni una pizca del pasto, se empieza a desesperar al no lograr ningún resultado.

_"Vamos piedrita"_

_"Levántate, no me hagas quedar mal"_

Un leve gruñido se escapa de sus labios por la fuerza aplicada, pero no desistiría, era su primer día y quería dar una buena impresión. Ben no le quita la mirada de encima, debía de reconocer que a pesar de su resultado la pequeña castaña era muy persistente. Da un largo suspiro, decidiendo al final intervenir en su ayuda. Camina sigilosamente hasta llegar a su espalda, se agacha colocándose de cuclillas, acercándose por un costado de su rostro.

-Rey, cierra tus ojos- siente su cálido aliento susurrándole en su oído, un pequeño escalofrío recorre por todo su cuerpo al tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

\- Respira, relaja tu cuerpo- le susurra con suavidad colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Rey se estremece por su tacto, pero al mismo tiempo empieza a sentir una enorme tranquilidad. Cierra sus ojos centrándose en las palabras del pelinegro, inhala y exhala, inundando de paz cada rincón de su interior.

-Recuerda, la fuerza está en todos lados, no lo pienses, solo déjate envolver por ella, imagina entonces como esa piedra se eleva frente a ti, no hay diferencia Rey, tanto en el aire como en el suelo la piedra se siente igual- la pequeña oye con atención cada una de sus palabras, sintiéndose capaz de volver a intentarlo.

Una vez más extiende su brazo, dejándose envolver por su entorno. Lo siente, la fuerza fluyendo a través de su cuerpo con intensidad, cada cosa a su alrededor en completa armonía, proyectando en su mente, la piedrita elevándose frente a ella.

\- Abre tus ojos – su voz la sorprende ¿acaso lo había logrado? Lentamente los va abriendo incorporándose a la luz del sol, siendo deslumbrada por un instante. Su cuerpo se estremece al observar al fin lo que tenía frente a ella.

\- Lo hice- un murmullo casi inaudible se escapa de sus labios, Rey estaba atónita mirando como aquella pequeña piedrita se había elevado del suelo, Ben tenía razón, tanto en el aire como en suelo se sentía igual, no había diferencia alguna.

\- Lo hice maestro, ¡Lo logré! - grita eufórica dirigiendo su mirada llena de brillo al joven, la pequeña no cabía de tanta felicidad que desbordada desde su interior. Ben la mira con una mueca de satisfacción, se sentía bien, haber logrado que Rey alcanzara su objetivo, empezando a creer que después de todo, enseñarle a alguien no era tan malo como lo había imaginado.

\- ¡Gracias! - su pequeño cuerpo lo sorprende abalanzándose sobre él, una vez más sus brazos yacían alrededor de su torso.

_"¡Vuelvan!"_

Su corazón se estremece al oír ese grito desgarrador, sin tiempo para reaccionar una fuerte punzada surge de la nada de su cabeza, era tan intensa que no podía soportarlo, algo invadía con violencia su mente, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

_"Pero ¡qué!"_

Una intensa ola de calor lo envuelve repentinamente, abre de golpe sus ojos siendo deslumbrado por una fuerte luz. Al incorporarse mira con asombro que yacía parado sobre unas grandes dunas de arena. Ese lugar tan desolado e inhóspito le era bastante familiar, deduciéndolo con facilidad.

-Jakku- susurra para sí mismo aún atónito, aquello no podía ser verdad, no quería creerlo, otra vez esa extraña conexión con la pequeña, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?, como pudo llegar hasta ese lugar, ¿era acaso un recuerdo suyo?

_"¡Papá!"_

_"¡Mamá!"_

_"¡No me dejen!"_

Los gritos desesperados de la pequeña niña resuenan por el basto desierto, sin previo aviso una intensa punzada invade su pecho al oírlos, al mismo tiempo que una inmensa tristeza envuelve todos sus sentidos. Podía percibirlo, ese dolor, ese terror, esa soledad, es como si su mente estuviera conectada a la suya, era tan fuerte que no podía soportarlo más, Rey no merecía todo ese sufrimiento.

_"Vuelvan"_

El sonido estrepitoso de una nave al despegar lo sorprende a sus espaldas, al girarse la ve suspendida en el aire, sin pensarlo se desplaza por las grandes dunas hacía esa dirección, topándose al fin con toda aquella escena, siendo golpeado duramente por lo que veían sus ojos. Allí estaba ella, esa pequeña niña con su rostro lleno de aflicción, mirando con desesperación hacia la nave que se alejaba, mientras era sujetada por aquel desagradable comerciante.

-Vuelvan- Escucha sus labios pronunciar una vez más con bastante agonía mientras trata de soltarse del agarre de Plutt. Ben camina lentamente hacia ellos hasta tenerlos relativamente cercas, sabía que no podían notar su presencia. Su corazón se estruja al contemplar el rostro de Rey, su gran sonrisa característica era suplantada con una mueca de dolor y sus brillantes ojos, opacados por las turbias lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas rosadas. Se sentía impotente verla así, podía verse reflejado a través de ella, ese sentimiento era el mismo, las sensaciones eran iguales, aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

_"Abandono"_

-Papá, mamá, no me dejen- Rey suplicaba con su voz ya quebrantada hasta ver la nave desaparecer.

\- ¡Silencio niña! - la voz tosca del comerciante se hace notar. Al contemplar su rostro, Ben percibe que en él no existía ni una pizca de compasión por la niña, provocando que crezca desde sus entrañas una furia incontrolable.

-Por favor señor, lléveme con ellos- le pide la pequeña entre lágrimas, pero su pedido sería ignorado.

\- ¡Pequeña bastarda, te he dicho que guardes silencio! – aquel ser la agita con bastante violencia de su bracito, liberando con ello un grito de dolor de Rey.

\- Me lastima, suélteme- le suplica, tratando de aflojar su agarre, pero todo fue en vano.

-Escúchame atentamente sucia mocosa, fuiste vendida como simple basura, de ahora en adelante me servirás y harás todo lo que te pida ¿has entendido? –

\- ¡Hey tú suéltala! – grita eufórico Ben sintiéndose inútil, él jamás le escucharía, pero aun así no le importaba, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho! – grita una vez más mientras se abalanza hacia él, era demasiado, no soportaba ver más de ese recuerdo, como deseaba haberlo matado aquel día, él debía pagar por todo el daño hecho a Rey. Estaba a punto de usar la fuerza contra él cuando siente como es succionado siendo teletransportado a otro lado.

Al incorporarse, observa a su alrededor que estaba parado dentro de algún tipo de andador metálico, se desplaza lentamente deduciendo que aquello era una especie de vivienda, con una pequeña mesita de metal donde yacía una plantita sobre su superficie y al lado una vieja y polvorienta tela sujetada a dos extremos, que fungía como una hamaca. De pronto siente algo pisar debajo de uno de sus pies, al mirar al suelo ve a una pequeña muñeca de trapo cubierta de arena, se agacha y la toma entre sus manos contemplándola con mayor detenimiento, percatándose que estaba hecha de un viejo uniforme de piloto de la Alianza Rebelde.

-Rey- susurra débilmente sujetando con fuerza la muñeca entre sus brazos, podía sentir su esencia depositada en ese objeto. Una profunda tristeza invade su corazón al caer en cuenta en la precaria situación en la que vivía esa niña, como era posible que alguien como ella pudiera sobrevivir en un lugar como ese. Él lo tenía todo, familia, una hermosa casa y muchos juguetes, en cambio Rey, no tenía a nadie, ni mucho menos un lugar decente donde vivir.

Un leve estruendo llama su atención haciendo que dirija su vista hacia la entrada. Era Rey que se desplazaba a un costado del andador, Ben le sigue el paso, observando como trazaba una pequeña marca de rasguño sobre el metal.

-Mamá, papá ¿cuándo volverán por mí? – la pequeña se desmorona dejándose caer a la fría cubierta metálica, atrayendo sus piernas a su rostro, colocándose en posición de feto, brotando de sus ojos incontrolables lágrimas.

-Me siento tan sola- Verla sollozar y no poder hacer nada fue difícil de lidiar, Ben se sentía inútil. Como deseaba decirle en ese momento que la comprendía, que sabía lo que era la soledad y que ya nunca más volvería estar sola.

-Rey- la llama extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- ¿Maestro? -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

Su voz lo llama al soltar su agarre, sale de su trance sintiendo un pequeño vértigo en su cabeza, incorporándose con brusquedad a la realidad. Los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos y su respiración bastante agitaba. Se levanta de golpe sorprendiendo a la pequeña niña que yacía frente de él.

\- ¿Está todo bien maestro? – Rey lo mira bastante confundida, su actitud había cambiado tan radicalmente desde que lo abrazó, sintiendo un tremendo remordimiento, todo era su culpa, lo había echado a perder.

\- Bien hecho Rey- el joven se empieza a alejar dejando atrás a su joven aprendiz.

-Mañana continuamos, te ve aquí, misma hora, adiós- se despide sin siquiera girarse a verla una última vez, no era capaz de sostener su mirada con la suya en ese momento, muchas emociones recorrían en él al mismo tiempo, no lo soportaba ni un segundo más, quería estar solo, aquella experiencia fue demasiado para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.

_"Mi muchacho, algo te perturba_"

Su áspera voz lo hace abandonar sus recuerdos, una vez más estaba allí con él, invadiendo sin permiso su mente, haciéndolo de inmediato enfadar. Con un gran esfuerzo reprime sus pensamientos, evitando que vea más allá.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo! No deseo hablar contigo- le reprocha tratando de bloquearlo mediante la fuerza, pero aquella presencia de su mente no parecía abandonarlo.

_"Mi joven Ben, sabes que conmigo puedes contar, no hay nada que me puedas ocultar, siento esa duda en ti, sé que hay algo que no te deja descansar"_

-Sal de mi mente, quiero estar solo- le responde lleno de furia, reprimiendo con mayor esfuerzo su presencia, volviéndose inestable.

_"Así muy bien, alimenta con tu ira al lado obscuro, es tan fuerte en ti, déjate llevar por esas emociones"_

\- ¡Basta! - le recrimina, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

_" Entiendo mi muchacho, pero recuerda que conmigo puedes confiar, yo jamás te abandonaré, búscame cuando me necesites, conoces perfectamente donde encontrarme"_

Siente esa enorme pesadez irse de su mente de una vez por todas, pudiendo descansar al fin. Aquella voz siempre lo acompañó desde niño, estando con él en su soledad y dándole ánimos, pero en ese momento simplemente no deseaba escucharla, no quería que sintiera su fragilidad y mucho menos su conexión con Rey, lo menos que deseaba es que él se metiera con ella, suficiente tenía con el mismo.

_"Rey"_

El recuerdo de su visión lo vuelve a golpear, ellos dos eran tan parecidos, comprendía a la perfección su dolor, sintiéndose entonces bastante culpable. Rey siempre fue una niña linda con él, que buscaba tan solo un poco de cariño, compañía y comprensión, en cambio él había sido tan frío con ella. Se recrimina duramente una y otra vez, dándose de golpes contra la almohada, debía de emendar las cosas, aún no era demasiado tarde.

Con un movimiento ágil se levanta de su cama, extendiendo su brazo hacia su mesita de un costado, abriendo un cajón que se encontraba debajo de esta. Con cuidado lo desliza sacando de él un pequeño objeto. Lo lleva consigo contemplándolo, sabiendo entonces lo que debía hacer.

_"No estás solo"_ sus palabras vuelven a resonar en sus recuerdos.

-Ni tú tampoco lo estás-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

Era un hermosa mañana, los rayos del sol aún no iluminaban por completo el horizonte. Rey se encontraba caminando rumbo a la verde llanura para su entrenamiento con Ben, esa mañana no se había quedado dormida a pesar de que toda la noche se la pasó en vela, recordando lo pasado el día anterior. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, reprochándose una y otra vez haberlo abrazado. Da un largo suspiro esperando que las cosas fueran mejores, esmerándose en reprimir sus emociones negativas, para si dar lo mejor de ella misma, tratándose de recordar la promesa que se había propuesto, después de todo tenía que lograrlo.

Sus nervios salieron a flote al llegar a la planicie, al contemplar que Ben ya se encontraba sentado sobre la gran roca dándole la espalda. Con pasos sigilosos camina hacia él tratando de que no notara aun su presencia, pero aquello fue inútil. No había dado ni el tercer paso cuando sus ojos marrones se giraron hacia ella, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza, no sabía como dirigirse a él después de lo ocurrido ayer. Lo ve levantarse, haciéndole una señal con su mano.

-Ven acércate- le indica el joven, percibiendo Rey de inmediato algo diferente en él, aquellas palabras no se sintieron cortantes, sino que fueron dichas con un tono amigable. Su pequeño rostro se empezaba a iluminar una vez más, al darse cuenta que Ben no estaba molesto con ella. Corre alegremente hacia el pelinegro colocándose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos.

-Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos Rey- le pide amablemente a la niña quien lo mira un tanto confundida, pero sin preguntarle algo al respecto lo termina por obedecer. Con un movimiento sutil, Ben desprende de su cinturón un pequeño sable colocándolo sobre sus manos. Él ya sabía lo mucho que ella deseaba aprender a usar uno, la había escuchado pedírselo a su tío al final de sus entrenamientos, además de verla en algunas ocasiones a la lejanía jugar con su bastón, así que ese era su regalo, él la entrenaría enseñándole cada una de sus técnicas. Rey se sobresalta al sentir el frío tacto de ese objeto, una emoción creciente empezaba a surgir dentro de su ser, deduciendo lo que era aquello que yacía entre sus dedos.

-Ábrelos- los ojos de la castaña se vuelven cristalinos al ver entre sus manos aquel pequeño sable, no lo podía creer, quería llorar, pero de la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Es para mí? - lo mira incrédula conectando con sus ojos marrones, todo aquello parecía un loco sueño, debía estar soñando, tanta felicidad no podría ser real.

-Si es tuyo- asiente con su cabeza - es un sable de entrenamiento- le indica el joven mientras le enseña donde encenderlo, resplandeciendo frente la niña una hermosa hoja color azul.

-Este es un sable de baja potencia, está hecho con un cristal de enfoque, no te cortará, pero aún así quiero que tengas cuidado- le indica Ben mientras lo vuelve a apagar.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - en ese momento Rey se sentía la niña más feliz de toda la galaxia, regalándole al pelinegro la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas. Durante tanto tiempo, ella deseaba portar un sable entre sus manos y al fin Ben se lo había concedido. Estaba a punto de lanzarse otra vez a él para abrazarlo, cuando rápidamente intervino su mente frenando sus impulsos. Se regaña mentalmente, si quería que las cosas funcionaran, debía de aprender de ahora en adelante a no ser tan atrabancada.

-Muy bien – Ben la agarra con la guardia baja, colocándole sobre su cabeza un casco blanco de entrenamiento que tenía oculto tras la roca. Rey se sobresalta al no poder ver nada ,que se supone que haría ahora.

-Bien pequeña, un jedi debe sentir su entorno y la fuerza que fluye en él…- puede escucharlo como su voz se desplaza alrededor de ella, estaba nerviosa pero también bastante ansiosa por empezar, ya quería estrenar su sable.

-Un jedi no debe confiar en sus ojos, ya que estos podrían engañarte, guíate por tu instinto, siente tu entorno, escucha lo que la fuerza quiere decirte- Rey se sorprende ante las sabias palabras de Ben, tratando de analizar cada cosa que le decía.

-Y bien Rey ¿Estás lista? -

\- ¿Para qué? ... ¡auch! - antes de que pudiera cuestionarle algo más, siente el golpe de un pequeño objeto chocar contra su brazo.

-Usa tu sable, aprenderás primero a bloquear ataques- sin perder mas tiempo, Rey enciende de inmediato su hoja azul, sin poder reaccionar siente otro golpe sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Concéntrate- aquello le era imposible, antes de que pudiera moverse, las pequeñas piedras ya la estaban golpeando de todas direcciones y a ciegas, aquella tarea le resultaba difícil, pero no se rendiría, tenía que bloquear sus ataques.

-No lo olvides Rey, no lo razones, no pienses, solo actúa y déjate llevar por tu instinto, la fuerza es quien te guiará, despeja tu mente-

-Si maestro- respira hondamente regulando su agitada respiración, sabía que podría hacerlo, confiaba en ella, sintiendo nuevamente como la fuerza fluía una vez más por todo su cuerpo, dejándose envolver por su entorno. Entonces, fue cuando lo sintió, una pequeña perturbación que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. Con un movimiento ágil se gira levantando su sable, un estruendo la sorprende, oyendo después de eso, la piedra rebotar a lo largo del suelo. Lo había logrado.

-Bien hecho- aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír, apaga su sable para después despojarse del casco una vez que las piedras cesaron.

-Gracias maestro- se gira para poder verlo, allí estaba él con sus brazos cruzados, pero al contemplar su rostro, su corazón daría un gran vuelco de alegría.

-No me digas maestro, solo dime Ben- le regala por primera vez una leve pero cálida sonrisa. Rey se sentía tan dichosa, llenando su corazón de un profundo gozo.

-Por supuesto, Ben-

* * *

_Yei, estoy tan feliz de haber terminado este capítulo deseando que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por la gran respuesta sigo pasmada por la gran cantidad de visitas, no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que Rey con Ben soy la chica más feliz leyéndolos, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir. Nos vemos hasta la próxima._

_PD. Respecto sus dudas Ben tiene 18 y Rey 8 hasta ese momento de la historia_.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_"Este es el día"_

Se dice misma bastante optimista con su gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios. Allí estaba, parada en medio de todo, con su firme semblante, no había marcha atrás, al fin llegaba el día tan esperado para la pequeña adolescente de cabellos castaños.

_"Mañana, no lo olvides Rey, descansa"_

Aún lo recordaba, sus palabras tan claras y nítidas grabadas en su mente. Estaba súper ansiosa, contando los minutos para que llegara ese momento que no había dormido correctamente, pasándose toda la noche en vela pensando en ello, pero no le importaba, su oportunidad de brillar había llegado, al fin podría demostrar todo lo aprendido durante esos cinco largos años de entrenamiento y hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro Ben.

Se encontraba de pie, en medio de un gran salón del templo Jedi, a la vista expectante de varios padawans que tenían los ojos clavados sobre ella y en una morena aprendiz de cabellos blancos de nombre Voe. Era su primer combate frente a tantas personas, pues todas sus prácticas fueron llevadas a solas junto a Ben, nunca antes se había enfrentado a otro estudiante y muchos menos contra alguien como Voe, quien la conocía y sabía de su excelente desempeño con el sable, era una chica muy habilidosa y que durante las peleas no daba su brazo a torcer, siendo bastante competitiva. Rey empezaba a sentir una enorme presión en esos instantes, todo aquello la ponía un tanto nerviosa, haciéndole temblar sutilmente las piernas, apenas perceptible a la vista de los demás.

_"Respira todo saldrá bien"_

Relaja cada músculo de su cuerpo, colocándose en pose girando levemente su torso, situando un pie delante del otro flexionando un poco sus rodillas, asciende sus brazos ubicando su sable a un costado en posición vertical. El zumbido al encenderse hace eco por todo el recinto, iluminando las finas facciones de su rostro con la resplandeciente luz de su hoja. Cierra sus ojos por unos instantes, centrándose en ese momento, dejándose envolver por la fuerza que había a su alrededor, recordando con ello las enseñanzas de su joven maestro.

_"Siente, no pienses, deja que sea ella quien guíe tus movimientos"_

Inhala lento y profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, para después liberarlo de su boca con suavidad, calmando así sus nervios. Podía sentirlo, toda esa energía fluyendo a través de ella, uniéndose en un balance perfecto de paz y armonía, estaba lista.

_"Tu puedes Rey"_

\- ¡Iyaa! -

Su grito la sorprende, forzándola abrir sus ojos de inmediato, al mirar al frente observa a la precipitada padawan alzarse contra ella con bastante frenesí. Rey se prepara para recibirla permitiendo fluir la fuerza por todo su cuerpo y en una maniobra veloz de su sable, logra conectar con su hoja zafiro, deteniendo con éxito su primer ataque, obligándola a retroceder con un leve empujón de su plasma, dibujando en sus labios una mueca de satisfacción al haberlo logrado. Pero la morena no cedería y sin darse un respiro se vuelve hacia la castaña contratacando una vez más. Rey se concentra en la fuerza dejándose guiar por ella en todos sus movimientos, contrarrestando así con agilidad y precisión cada uno de sus ataques frenéticos, blandiendo su sable de luz con tal maestría, dejando anonadada a su contrincante y al resto de los aprendices.

-Interesante-

Pronuncia la joven morena con su voz jadeante, retirándose unos centímetros de la castaña para regular su agitada respiración. La observa incrédula, sin creerse que estaba siendo derrotada tan fácilmente por una pequeña adolescente, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla combatir antes, pero debía admitir que Rey era increíblemente buena, aprendiendo en muy poco tiempo. De alguna manera ella lograba leer cada uno de sus movimientos, descifrándolos con bastante anticipación, recordándole un tanto a él. La forma de blandir su sable, sus técnicas, es como si fuera su copia exacta suya, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

_"Vaya, vaya Ben, la entrenaste muy bien"_

Aún sin recuperar su aliento, la impulsiva morena se abalanza a dar el siguiente ataque, sin tiempo para parpadear Rey lo esquiva con bastante facilidad, preparándose así para atacar. Mediante el uso de su fuerza, se barre girándose rápidamente y alza su sable por la espalda, fue tan rápida y precisa que Voe con trabajo se da la vuelta alcanzándola a bloquear, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás. La adrenalina recorría por sus venas sintiéndose tan viva con cada ataque que daba, el corazón le latía con tanta intensidad que podía jurar que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, todo aquello la hacía sentir tan increíble. De un movimiento ágil se desprende una vez más de su plasma, guardando su distancia con la joven padawan, frenando unos instantes el combate. Rey no paraba de jadear, su diafragma subía y bajaba con bastante frenesí, al compás en que las gotas de sudor recorrían por todo su rostro.

_"Vas muy bien pequeña"_

Su aliento se detiene, abriendo de asombro sus ojos al escuchar esa voz tan familiar en su cabeza, haciéndola estremecer completamente, todo a su alrededor parece frenarse al conectar con ese hermoso vínculo. Gira su rostro a una esquina del recinto encontrándose con el dueño de esa voz tan profunda, provocando que su corazón le latiera aún más rápido.

-Ben- pronuncian sutilmente sus labios al contemplar al pelinegro con sus brazos cruzados recargado sobre una de las paredes, quien no dejaba de mirarla con sus profundos ojos marrones. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Rey ya encontraba ida observando cada detalle de aquel rostro, sin percatarse que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al ver como sus labios se curvaban formando en él una leve pero cálida sonrisa haciéndola flaquear, otra vez esas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo, sintiendo unos raros revoloteos en su estómago.

"¡Rey!"

El zumbido precipitado de un sable al acercarse violentamente hacia su dirección la hace reaccionar, al girarse con brusquedad, ve a Voe a escasos centímetros de ella, con su hoja azul pasándole a un costado tan cerca de su rostro casi rozándole, con dificultad logra esquivar su movimiento haciéndola destantear.

_"Eso estuvo cerca_" suspira aliviada volviendo a retomar su postura, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por su torpeza y más porque el pelinegro lo había visto todo.

-Hey niña, jamás bajes la guardia en un combate- le indica la morena mientras le lanza otro de sus ataques.

_"Concéntrate Rey"_ agita levemente su cabeza tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos antes de que le ocurriera otro desliz y le costara la victoria. Tenía que ganar, debía que hacerlo, se lo había propuesto esa mañana al despertar, quería que Ben se sintiera orgulloso de ella y que viera el fruto de su tiempo invertido en entrenarla.

Los zumbidos de los dos sables al chocar, siguen retumbando por un largo tiempo más por todo el recinto, ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer, mostrando un excelente combate. Ben tenía sus ojos clavados en la castaña, observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos sintiendo un gran grado de satisfacción, lo hacía muy bien. Era su orgullo, la pequeña resultó ser una excepcional aprendiz acatando siempre con entusiasmo y dedicación cada una de sus enseñanzas. Desde que empezó a entrenarla, se sentía vivo, teniendo un propósito por cual luchar, su resplandeciente sonrisa de alguna manera alejaba la obscuridad de su interior, sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado de Rey.

-Increíble Ben, esa jovencita lo hace de maravilla- una voz familiar lo sorprende por la espalda, sintiendo el peso de una mano colocarse sobre su hombro. Al ver a su costado observa que es Tai, un joven aprendiz calvo de piel clara y ojos azules, uno de los pocos compañeros de la academia, con el que había entablado una mejor relación.

-Si lo es- le responde a medias, dirigiendo una vez más su mirada a la castaña.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, esa pequeña es igualita a ti, es como si estuvieran conectados- Tai palmea su hombro amistosamente, haciendo que Ben dirija su atención al joven nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunta el pelinegro confundido ante la declaración de su compañero, ¿acaso él podía percibirlo?

-Solo mírala, es como verte combatir a ti, cada movimiento, cada técnica, la entrenaste muy bien, vaya, Voe no estará contenta con ello ¿no lo crees? - Tai libera una pequeña carcajada tratando de bromear con su amigo, pero Ben no le sigue la corriente, decepcionándolo un poco, pero no del todo, algo había diferente con él, sonriéndose para sí mismo.

-Lo sé- es lo único que sale de sus labios, a pesar de seguir siendo tan cerrado, Tai podía percibirlo, desde que Rey llegó su vida él había cambiado y le daba gusto saber que fuera así. Siempre había sentido ese conflicto en su interior y ahora existía una pequeña luz de esperanza en medio de todo aquello.

-Esa niña te ha cambiado la vida- Tai se sonríe volviendo su mirada al frente ignorando a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de respingarle por lo dicho.

\- Puedo sentirlo Ben, se lo mucho que la aprecias y me hace feliz que sea así amigo mío- le responde de manera serena, Ben se sorprende ante sus palabras sin saber que responderle liberado únicamente un leve pujido de sus labios, él tenía la razón, aunque le costaba admitirlo frente los demás.

**¡Zap!**

El sonido de un sable al caer le hace volver su vista al frente, Voe yacía sobre el suelo y Rey apuntándole a su rostro con su hoja, la había derrotado. La castaña apaga su sable guardándolo en su cinturón, para después extenderle su mano a la morena para que se levantara, quien la sujeta no de muy buena gana. Se miran mutuamente envueltas en un incómodo silencio, Voe no podía creer que fuera derrotada, deseando en su interior una revancha.

-Buen combate- le dice Rey finalmente con su voz entrecortada regalándole una cálida sonrisa, pero Voe no le corresponde de igual forma, desviando su mirada de ella, decidiendo alejarse un poco, aún seguía aturdida.

-Bien hecho niña- Es lo único que escucha decirle antes de perderse entre el resto de los aprendices. Rey mira a su alrededor, observando cada uno de los rostros de los jóvenes quienes seguían admirados ante su combate, entre la multitud encuentra a su maestro Luke, mirándola con bastante orgullo, moviendo su cabeza en señal de aprobación, llenando de una felicidad inmensa el corazón de la castaña, lo había logrado, pero aún faltaba alguien importante al que deseaba ver su reacción.

-Ben – susurra para si misma mientras se gira a su costado para verle, su corazón se estremece al toparse con su dulce sonrisa, siendo cada vez más difícil no sonrojarse ante él. Sin perder más tiempo, corre hacia su dirección, abriéndose paso entre el resto de sus compañeros, frenando a unos cuantos centímetros frente al pelinegro.

\- ¿Como lo hice Ben? - lo llama con su voz agitada aun cansada por su combate, pero sin borrar esa gran sonrisa característica en sus labios. Ben baja su mirada conectando con sus ojos avellanas, de manera imprevista extiende su mano colocándola sobre a su nuca, sorprendiendo a la castaña ante su cálido tacto, los latidos de su corazón se desenfrenan esperando que el joven no pudiera oírlos.

-Excelente Rey, estoy orgulloso de ti- la castaña se regocija ante sus palabras, aquello era lo único que deseaba oír, más felicidad no podía sentir en ese momento.

-Ben- una voz femenina proveniente de la multitud lo hace reaccionar, al mirar al frente la ve a ella con su mirada retadora caminando hacia su dirección, el joven no puede evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al verla, sabiendo perfectamente donde acabaría todo eso. Voe era una chica bastante obstinada, desde pequeños siempre estuvo celosa de su dominio en la fuerza, aunque nunca se lo dijera directamente podía sentir su frustración cada vez que era derrotada, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para instigarlo a competir contra ella.

-Hora de irnos- sin previo aviso y sin despedirse de nadie Ben sujeta la mano de Rey arrastrándola rápidamente hacia la entrada del templo, la adolescente siente su rostro arder de inmediato ante la sorpresiva acción del pelinegro, su tacto era tan suave, haciéndola sentir que flotaba entre las nubes con cada paso que daban. Ben alcanza a oír el llamado desesperado de la morena a sus espaldas, pero no se frena ni por un instante a escucharla, abriendo la enorme puerta de madera, liberándose al fin de ese mar de gente, respirando el aire puro del exterior que tanto le hacía falta. El joven suspira sintiéndose aliviado soltando su agarre, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba por la mente de Rey en esos instantes.

-Me imagino estás cansada, tómate el día, te lo mereces después de tan buen combate- le comenta tranquilamente sin percatarse que no le ponía ni la mínima atención a lo que decía, Rey tenia la mirada perdida, ignorando completamente sus palabras. Al notar que no le respondía, preocupado la voltea a ver alzando una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- ¿Rey? - agita una de sus manos frente su cara haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato.

\- ¿Ehh? - la castaña se sobresalta mirándolo sorprendida sin entender lo que estaba pasando, pero rápidamente baja su rostro esquivando esos ojos marrones que la miraban con preocupación, podía sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensación en su estómago poniéndola bastante nerviosa, provocando que sus piernas empezaran a temblar involuntariamente.

-Bueno… este... yo...- empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido, sin llegar a nada coherente, ignoraba por completo lo que le había dicho el pelinegro previamente por andar en las nubes, haciéndola quedar como una tonta frente a él.

_"Trágame tierra"_ se sentía tan avergonzada que quería salir huyendo del sitio, pero sus pies no se movieron ni un centímetro de allí. Ben da un largo suspiro tratando de entender su extraña actitud deduciendo que solo estaba agotada por el esfuerzo.

-Vete a descansar, ya mañana te veo para entrenar- agita su mano en un gesto de despedida alejándose de Rey, dejándola boquiabierta sin entender lo que había sucedido. Ya un poco retirado frena sus pasos para girarse hacia ella y regalarle un último cumplido.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, buen combate- le sonríe y se vuelve a su camino perdiéndose en el horizonte. Rey solo lo contempla sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta ya no verle más.

-Hasta mañana Ben- murmura débilmente, llevándose las palmas de sus manos contra su cara deslizándolas por toda esta.

_"¿Qué me sucede?"_ reniega en sus adentros.

._._._._._._._._.

La noche cae y un cielo despejado se ilumina por un manto de infinitas estrellas. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana iluminando delicadamente el rostro de una pequeña adolescente que se encontraba recostada sobre su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Soy una tonta- se recrimina irrumpiendo contra el silencio de esa pacífica noche, no dejaba de darles vueltas al asunto por lo sucedido esa mañana, se sentía completamente estúpida, por la forma en la que había actuado ante Ben, ¿qué pensaría ahora él de ella?, ¿qué estaba loca?, o ¿acaso chiflada?

\- ¡Ay no! - grita avergonzada tapándose la cara contra su almohada para que nadie la escuchara, sintiendo otra vez su rostro arder, no podía seguir así, no lo soportaba, debía aclarar de una vez por todas lo que le estaba pasando por su mente, descifrar esas extrañas sensaciones que no la dejaban tranquila en los últimos días.

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Ben?, ella lo admiraba mucho, pero ¿era solo admiración? o acaso ¿lo quería como a un hermano mayor? no, se niega rotundamente, sabía que no se trataba de eso. Compara ese sentimiento con el cariño que le profesaba a su maestro Luke, el cual quería como a un padre y no se le parecía en absoluto, lo que sentía por Ben era algo diferente a un amor fraternal, sino era eso ¿lo quería como a un amigo? la respuesta resultaba ser bastante sencilla, era mas claro que el agua que así era, pero al estar frente a él le ocurrían cosas que no le pasaban con el resto de sus otros amigos y compañeros de la academia, entonces ¿que es lo que sentía por él?

Algo había cambiado dentro de su ser, podía sentirlo, con el pasar de los días se hacia más fuerte. Su corazón se aceleraba perdiendo el control al solo contemplar su rostro, sus profundos ojos marrones eran tan penetrantes que la ponían nerviosa en un instante, provocándole que actuara de una manera bastante torpe. ¿Por qué era así?, por qué cada vez que esa sonrisa aparece en sus labios se sonroja sin previo aviso y un extraño revoloteo como de mil mariposas surge desde sus entrañas haciéndola estremecer, cada día deseaba pasar más tiempo junto a él, al estar a su lado experimentaba una felicidad indescriptible que la llevaba a flotar hasta las nubes.

¿Acaso todo eso se debía por ese extraño vínculo que compartía en secreto con él? o era algo más. Rey no puede soportarlo ya, gruñendo de la frustración girándose de un lado a otro por toda la cama. Se frena después de unos instantes quedando boca arriba, cierra sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, fue entonces que recordaría, esa sensación de cuando el pelinegro sujetó su mano esa mañana, de inmediato los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron y un calor agradable empezaba a emanar de su pecho, fue entonces que lo entendería, curvando en sus labios una gran sonrisa. Ella se había enamorado de Ben Solo, de aquel aprendiz misterioso de mechones negros rebeldes, el mismo que apreciaba como un gran amigo y admiraba como su maestro.

Su amor por él era puro e inocente, reconocía perfectamente que era platónico e inalcanzable, fuera de sus límites, pero no le importaba, si Ben era feliz ella también lo sería y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir bien y eso le bastaba. Sin siquiera percatarse cae en los brazos de Morfeo dejándose envolver por ellos perdidamente.

_"Ben"_ murmuran sus labios antes de quedarse plácidamente dormida con una mueca de felicidad dibujada en sus labios.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_"Tierra mojada"_

Todo a su alrededor olía a tierra mojada, abre sus ojos, encontrándose en medio de un inmenso bosque con la brisa fresca golpeando sus delicadas mejillas rosadas, maravillada contempla aquel paraíso cubierto de grandes y frondosos árboles de gran altura, jamás en toda su existencia había visto un lugar tan lleno de vida como ese. Era hermoso.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Camina en silencio, escuchando únicamente el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies, desplazándose por las estrechas e irregulares veredas, examinando cada detalle de ese denso bosque. Por un largo rato sus pasos no la llevan a ninguna parte, sintiéndose perdida en ese extraño sitio.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? –

Alza la voz esperando que alguien la escuchara, pero nadie responde a su llamado, solo el eco de su misma voz que se esparcía por el inmenso lugar, estaba a punto de detenerse a descansar sobre una gran roca cuando algo la sorprende a sus espaldas poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

**¡Crac!**

Era el crujido de una rama al trozarse lo que la sobresalta, deprisa se gira y se devuelve rumbo a la dirección de donde provino aquel sonido, dándose la vuelta sobre un pequeño montículo de piedra cubierto de musgo. Sus ojos se abren como platos llenándose de brillo al contemplar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia al joven que le había robado el aliento, allí estaba él.

\- ¡Ben! - grita emocionada su nombre, podía sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho de la alegría que sentía en esos momentos por haberlo encontrado, pero el pelinegro no atiende a su llamado, siguiendo con su andar perdiéndose entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles.

\- ¡Ben espérame! - Corre tras de él por las largas veredas, tratando de seguirlo sin perderlo de vista, pero por más que acelera sus pasos no parece alcanzarlo nunca. Sin percatarse uno de sus pies se atorada sobre una larga raíz de un árbol, haciéndole caer de rodillas contra la tierra, logra amortiguar el golpe colocando sus manos al frente pero no fue suficiente.

_"Auch"_ se queja ante el dolor punzante que empezaba a surgir en sus rodillas, se había alcanzado a lastimar, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Levanta su mirada encontrándose con la imponente silueta de Ben dándole la espalda inmóvil a unos escasos metros de distancia de ella. Con esfuerzo alza uno de sus manos queriendo alcanzarlo.

-Ben, aquí estoy- Lo llama con su voz cansada ya entrecortada por su respiración agitada, pero el joven ni se inmuta, él no podía oírla. Se empieza a desesperar sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho por la impotencia, ya no sabía qué hacer. De pronto oye el crujido de unas lentas pisadas llamando de inmediato su atención, había otra presencia más allí. Observa entonces como un ser pálido de apariencia humanoide sale de entre los árboles dirigiéndose rumbo al muchacho. Siente su débil cuerpo paralizarse ante aquella figura de aspecto retorcido y marchito, era de gran estatura, pero de fisonomía frágil. Su rostro alargado mal formado le causaba pavor, tenía toda la cara cubierta de cicatrices profundas, luciendo en la parte superior de su cabeza una de gran tamaño que iba hasta su frente. Su boca estaba contorsionada provocada por una gran quemadura en una de sus mejillas y un pómulo mal formado, vestía una larga y ornamentada túnica dorada que contrastaba demasiado con su terrible apariencia. Aquel ser misterioso parecía sacado directo de sus pesadillas.

Siente una pesada fuerza oprimirse contra de ella, sin permitirle mover algún músculo de su cuerpo, observa aterrada como ese decrépito ser le extiende la mano al pelinegro pidiéndole que fuera con él, para su sorpresa, ve a Ben girar su cuerpo hacia su dirección extendiéndole de igual manera su mano. Rey entra en pánico, podía sentirlo desde el fondo de su ser, lo presentía algo malo ocurriría.

\- ¡Espera, no vayas con él! - libera con todas sus fuerzas un grito desesperado, pero Ben seguía sin oírla. Luchando contra esa fuerza que la oprimía, la castaña logra de poco en poco colocarse nuevamente de pie y con la escasa energía que le quedaba, corre hacia él tambaleándose del dolor.

\- ¡No!, por favor, ¡detente! - le suplica desesperadamente, a punto de decaer, la sorprende una poderosa presencia saliendo de entre los árboles obligándola a retroceder, deslumbrándola con una intensa luz rojiza cegándola por unos instantes. Al abrir sus ojos observa que todo a su alrededor es envuelto por una penetrante obscuridad, iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de la luna, los frondosos árboles desaparecen quedando sólo troncos marchitos y el hermoso paisaje verde es cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Al mirar hacia el frente su cuerpo se estremece al ver aquella imponente silueta que bloqueaba su camino. Llevaba sobre su rostro una máscara que le infundía terror, su vestimenta era completamente negra con una larga capucha que ondeaba bajo las heladas corrientes de aire, empuñando en una de sus manos, un sable de luz en cruz de un intenso rojo que resplandecía en medio de esa obscuridad.

Sin previo aviso ese misterioso hombre camina a su dirección, aterrada y con un movimiento ágil toma su sable y enciende su hoja apuntándola directo a su rostro con ambas manos extendidas, obligándolo a detenerse a escasos pasos de ella, su cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente al tener su presencia tan cerca.

-Tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo- pronuncia a través de ese casco con su voz profunda y distorsionada, al escucharlo podía sentir que había algo familiar en él, pero no se inmuta, frunciendo más su ceño ante su amenaza.

\- ¡Déjame pasar! – le exige con su voz firme tratando de controlar sus emociones ignorando por completo sus provocaciones, pero ese ser no parece estar dispuesto ceder a su petición, una furia incontrolable empieza a surgir desde su interior.

-Déjate llevar por la obscuridad, únete a mi- aquel misterioso hombre le extiende su mano de manera tranquila, pero ella no accedería, completamente fuera de sí, se abalanza contra él chocando con bastante frenesí su sable con el suyo, el chillido de ambas hojas hace eco por todo el lugar, Rey lo mira con sus ojos llenos furia, empujándolo con toda la fuerza de su plasma.

\- ¡Te exijo que me dejes pasar! – le dice en completa cólera al ver por un costado de su cuerpo, como Ben se pierde entre los árboles junto aquel decrépito ser.

\- ¡No! – con un movimiento desesperado se suelta de su agarre, estaba a punto de escabullirse por un costado, cuando es frenada por ese monstruo con máscara, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella, elevándola del suelo para luego lanzarla mediante la fuerza contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Choca de espaldas generando un gran estruendo, para finalmente caer boca abajo sobre la fría nieve apoyada de sus rodillas, provocándole una desgarradora punzada nuevamente. Al levantar su mirada, se percata que ese misterioso hombre ya no se encontraba más allí, se había marchado. Con su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor, da un fuerte impulso y se pone de pie, mirando con desesperación a su alrededor. Sus ojos se empiezan a cubrir de lágrimas al no ver a Ben por ninguna parte, sintiéndose completamente miserable.

De la nada fuertes crujidos resuenan a lo largo de ese helado bosque, horrorizándose al mirar como una densa capa de humo gris la empieza a envolver dificultándole la respiración, trata de huir del lugar, pero la poca visibilidad que tenía le impedía ver hacia donde iba. Sin encontrar una salida, cae rendida a la nieve ahogándose con sus constantes ataques de tos, siendo envuelta por grandes llamaradas de fuego que se esparcían con rapidez sobre los secos árboles, estaba atrapada. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería morir así, sin poder hacer nada encoge su cuerpo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Ben ayúdame- pronuncian sus labios por última vez con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas antes de sentirse desvanecer.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

\- ¡Ben no! - se despierta de golpe pegando un grito ahogado, los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos junto a su respiración, dando bocanadas de aire desenfrenadas con su diafragma bajando y subiendo con violencia, su frente estaba cubierta por un sudor frío y sus mejillas completamente empapadas de agua salada que brotaban de sus ojos. Sin pararse a pensarlo ni un instante, Rey se levanta de su cama, saliendo con pasos apresurados de su cabaña rumbo a la de Ben. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en ese horrible sueño, temía por su bienestar, quería asegurarse que él se encontraba bien.

Al arribar, nota que no salía ni una luz del interior de su cabaña y de ninguna otra, dándose cuenta que ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero aun así no deseaba alejarse, quería confirmar que él se encontraba a salvo. Camina con pasos cautelosos a su puerta parándose a escasos centímetros de ella, estaba a punto de tocarla, pero frena puño en el aire, no podía hacerlo, no era correcto despertarlo. Se aleja de su entrada dejándose caer a un costado de esta de espaldas contra la gruesa pared de piedras, hasta llegar al suelo. Acerca sus piernas envolviéndolas entre sus brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre ellas. Rey había tomado la decisión de no marcharse, aun temblaba pensando en esos misteriosos seres de sus pesadillas, no permitiría que se lo llevaran, no mientras estuviera ella para protegerlo. Sin poder evadirlo mas tiempo, sus ojos se cierran del cansancio, quedándose dormida bajo el manto del cielo estrellado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

\- ¡Rey! – abre con brusquedad sus ojos llamándola con desesperación sentándose rápidamente sobre su cama, su cuerpo le temblaba y su respiración era agitada. Inhala aire hondamente tratando de tranquilizarse, pero le resultaba imposible, su voz aún lo perseguía.

_"Ben por favor, ayúdame"_

No podía borrar la imagen de su mente, de aquella joven Rey que lo llamaba con desesperación. Aún retumbaban en sus oídos sus gritos de dolor al ser consumida por el fuego y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Sin soportarlo ni un instante más, se levanta de su cama y camina hacia su puerta, quería salir al exterior y tomar unas bocanas de aire fresco, esperando con ello aliviar sus pesadillas.

Al abrir la puerta nota de inmediato su presencia, bastante sorprendido baja su mirada encontrándose con Rey recargada sobre su cabaña durmiendo pacíficamente. El joven pelinegro no lograba entender que hacía en ese lugar y a esa hora de la noche. Se inca ante ella y con un movimiento dócil mueve uno de sus hombros.

-Rey despierta- le susurra quedito por unos de sus oídos, pero la adolescente de cabellos castaños no reacciona ante su llamado, Ben da un largo suspiro y decidiendo mejor no despertarla, toma su frágil cuerpo sujetándola entre sus brazos con bastante delicadeza, levantándose despacio cuidando de que no abriera sus ojos, ya de pie la acerca a su pecho acurrucándola contra él.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos observa sus delicadas facciones de su rostro ser iluminadas por la luz tenue de las estrellas, verla así le daba tranquilidad, haciéndole olvidar sus pesadillas, sonríe para si mismo tratando de averiguar que hacía su aprendiz tan noche afuera de su cabaña, sin duda le debía una buena explicación en las próximas horas.

Camina despacio por las verdes veredas de la academia hasta llegar a su cabaña que se encontraba con la puerta abierta de par en par y con las luces apagadas. Con bastante precaución se introduce dentro de ella, desplazándose con cuidando de no chocar ni tropezar con nada. Puede observar en un rincón su cama, siendo iluminada por la luz tenue de la luna que se introducía a través de su ventana, llevándola hasta allí. De un movimiento suave, Ben la libera de su agarre depositándola sobre su colchón con delicadeza para que no se despertara. Con pasos sigilosos se dirige nuevamente hacia la puerta procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Estando ya en la entrada, se gira una última para verla y asegurarse que aún dormía.

-Que descanses Rey- le murmura con dulzura antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_Hola que tal me alegra al fin poderles traer este capítulo, iniciando con él la segunda fase de esta historia, muchas gracias por su gran respuesta en los comentarios, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron, les estoy completamente agradecida._

_Nos vemos hasta la próxima._

_PD. En esta fase Rey tiene 13 años y Ben 23 años_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La brisa fresca del amanecer mecía con suavidad los suaves mechones negros de un pensativo joven que se encontraba sentado sobre una roca en medio de la verde planicie, había llegado al lugar habitual donde entrenaba junto a la pequeña antes de que los primeros rayos del sol salieran del horizonte. Con su cuerpo inerte y su mirada fija en la nada, navegaba a través del basto mar de sus recuerdos, en donde al final siempre residía ella.

_"Rey"_

Aquel silencio envuelto en ese aire puro con olor a tierra mojada le daba tranquilidad, apaciguando un poco sus agitados pensamientos, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la castaña y en aquella pesadilla que lo perseguía sin descanso desde entonces, haciéndole pasar el resto de la noche en vela. Su corazón se estremece al recordar su voz, sintiendo una gran pesadez caer sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Ben por favor, ayúdame!- su voz desgarradora se esparcía como eco a todo alrededor de ese inmenso bosque helado, perdiéndose entre la infinita obscuridad que lo envolvía.

-¡Rey!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- grita desesperadamente, abriéndose camino entre las grandes llamaradas que se extendían con rapidez sobre las ramas secas de los árboles, el humo cada vez era más espeso, impidiéndole ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Con un movimiento ágil desprende su sable de su cinturón, encendiendo de inmediato su hoja azul, iluminando un poco a través esas interminables tinieblas. La voz de su aprendiz se empezaba a debilitar, extinguiéndose casi por completo todo contacto con ella, ya no podía sentirla en su vínculo, tenía un mal presentimiento, temía por su bienestar.

-¡Rey, háblame!- una fuerte obstrucción siente en su garganta por la enorme cantidad de humo inhalado por sus pulmones, empieza a toser provocándole una severa irritación con cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero no desistiría debía encontrarla, no la abandonaría nunca, él la protegería. Casi a punto de desfallecer, divisa a los lejos una delicada silueta esparcida sobre la fría capa de nieve, su corazón da un gran vuelco al percatarse que se trataba de ella.

-Rey- libera débilmente de sus labios temblorosos, con pasos apresurados y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanza entre los árboles en llamas, arriesgándolo todo por ella.

-Ya voy por ti, aguanta un poco más- estaba a escasos metros de llegar al sitio cuando una sofocante fuerza lo eleva por los aires arrojándolo con ímpetu contra un gran tronco seco, lastimándole la espalda. Al reaccionar y dirigir su mirada al frente, su rostro se llena de ira al ver nuevamente aquella figura posar delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

-Tú- su ceño se frunce llenando sus ojos de una furia incontrolable al vislumbrar aquel ser de vestimentas negras, con su casco cubriendo por completo su rostro, apuntándole con su sable de luz rojo carmesí directo a su pecho. Dando un gran impulso logra colocarse nuevamente de pie, elevando su hoja azul hacia la suya, respondiendo a su amenaza.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!- le reprocha encolerizado el joven pelinegro al percatarse que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, las llamas casi alcanzaban el cuerpo de la débil jovencita que aún seguía inerte sobre la nieve.

-No- responde con frialdad con su voz distorsionada por su casco -No irás con ella-

_"Ben, no me dejes"_ le sorprende su frágil voz resonar en su cabeza por medio de su vínculo, era Rey quien lo llamaba con desesperación, podía sentir su dolor, su miedo, su tristeza recorrer por todo su ser de solo escucharla, era demasiado para él, no lo soportaba ni un segundo más.

-¡Maldita sea!- arremete sobre el encapuchado con bastante violencia alzando su sable contra el suyo, generando un fuerte estruendo y turbulencia en la fuerza con el choque de ambos.

-Ella te hace débil, déjala morir, la obscuridad te hará más fuerte, sígueme- le responde con pasividad en sus palabras, conteniendo con facilidad el ataque del agitado jedi, podía oler su miedo, sentir su angustia, ver el terror en sus ojos al notar como el fuego empezaba alcanzar a la chica, liberando gemidos desgarradores a sus espaldas.

-¡Nooo!- Ben entra en un estado de shock al contemplar aquella escena, totalmente fuera de si, embiste contra él con su hoja de plasma directo a matar, pero aquel misterioso hombre le sorprende extendiendo su mano en su dirección, elevando su cuerpo mediante la fuerza por encima de la helada capa de nieve, dejándolo completamente inmóvil de todas sus extremidades, provocando que suelte el sable de su puño, cayendo bajo sus pies.

-Mal... di...to- pronuncia con bastante esfuerzo con su voz ahogada, le estaba oprimiendo su garganta, asfixiándolo lentamente. Ben luchaba contra su agarre, pero era mas fuerte que él, liberando únicamente quejidos entrecortados.

_"¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de quien soy?"_ su distorsionada voz robotizada resuena por cada rincón de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le aplica mayor presión sobre su cuello, retorciendo de dolor a un pálido muchacho a punto de desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno.

_"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_ se resiste imponiéndose a su fuerza, dirigiendo sus ojos enrojecidos llenos de odio sobre él.

-Te lo diré- le expresa con su semblante tranquilo. Inesperadamente baja la mano liberando de su yugo al joven jedi, cae de rodillas contra la nieve amortiguando el golpe con sus manos, estaba bastante débil como para ponerse nuevamente de pie.

-No… no… me interesa escucharte- le responde con su tono cortante, dando grandes y entrecortadas bocanas de aire, tratando de regular su jadeante respiración.

-Somos uno mismo- escucha su fría voz mientras da lentas pisadas dirigiéndose a su dirección.

-¡Cállate!, te equivocas- le replica débilmente reincorporándose poco a poco. Al elevar su vista al frente, sus ojos se atiborron de pavor al observar a escasos metros de él, el cuerpo de Rey siendo envuelto por las grandes llamaradas. Tragándose su dolor, se impulsa arrastrándose por la fría nieve a su dirección, pero aquella figura de vestimentas negras se posiciona justo enfrente suyo bloqueándole el camino. Ben eleva su mirada en cólera comprimiendo su quijada enfurecido, extiende su mano tratando de alcanzar su sable como un último esfuerzo, pero el encapuchado coloca su pie sobre el objeto metálico, impidiéndole que lo tomara.

-Somos la mima persona- eleva ambas manos para bajarse la capucha posicionándolas una a cada lado de su casco, presionando un pequeño seguro a un costado del mismo para liberarse de él, revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡Cállate!- le exige histérico, se negaba a escucharlo, era lo que menos que le importaba en ese momento, sentía su alma desmoronarse en mil pedazos por la tremenda impotencia de ver que no podía hacer nada para salvar a la joven castaña, quería morirse junto con ella.

-No podrás huir de tu destino… Ben Solo- le recalca sin su tono de voz distorsionado, dejando caer su casco frente al rostro del muchacho.

_"¿Qué?"_

Todo a su alrededor se paraliza al escuchar esa voz profunda resonar a través de sus oídos, no podía aceptarlo, quería negarlo. Entumecido eleva su rostro una vez mas hacía él topándose con aquellos mechones negros alborotados y su mirada penetrante de ojos color marrón enrojecidos. Siente su abdomen comprimirse con violencia al descubrir la verdad, quedándose sin aire al notar que aquel ser que tanto repudiaba era él mismo.

_"Imposible"_

-No huyas de quién eres, está en tus venas, es parte de ti- lo mira fijamente sin parpadear, Ben aún seguía incrédulo, tratando de negar lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿De qué hablas?- liberan sus labios atónito, con su cuerpo temblando fuera de control al observar como se agacha y posa su rostro a la altura del suyo, sintiendo una ráfaga de escalofríos recorrer por toda su piel.

-Pronto lo sabrás-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"Mucho antes de lo que crees…"_

-¡Basta!- Ben arremete contra sus recuerdos llevando ambas manos a su nunca, cierra sus ojos con bastante fuerza tratando de borrar todo rastro de ellos, pero le resultaba difícil de lograr. Sus gritos desgarradores seguían haciendo eco en su mente y la imagen del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso sin poder hacer nada le provocaba una gran opresión en su pecho, era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, si bien las pesadillas eran habituales en él desde pequeño jamás involucraron a Rey de esa manera, ella siempre aparecía en ellos como esa joven de hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente, dándole luz en medio de su soledad y en cambio ahora, él era el monstruo que tanto odiaba ser. Tenía miedo, de que la obscuridad lo terminara por consumir, quizás de quien debía proteger a Rey era de si mismo.

_" Monstruo eso es lo que eres"_

Siente su cuerpo agitarse ante esa idea, tomando el temor posesión de él, todo a su alrededor se empieza a desestabilizar, perdiendo el control de su propia fuerza. Se odiaba a si mismo, no deseaba lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a alguien como ella, no soportaba la idea de saber que él podría ser capaz de hacer algo así, quería evitarlo, pero a veces la obscuridad era más fuerte que su luz, balanceándose entre ambas caras. Estaba cansado de callarlo, de no sentirse comprendido, de no poder expresar el sufrimiento que le causaban todas esas voces en su cabeza y las pesadillas que atormentaban sus noches tranquilas a lo largo de toda su vida. Ante la vista de los demás él representaba la viva imagen del aprendiz perfecto, el que portaba sobre sus hombros un gran legado y el que no podía equivocarse. Si supieran como lo repudiaba, si tan solo le preguntaran que era lo que él realmente quería, deseando tan solo una oportunidad en su vida para poder elegir, pero eso no pasaría y jamás ha sido así.

_"Tranquilo, te comprendo, yo estoy contigo"_

Su dulce voz resurge de las profundidades de su agitada mente, con un toque delicado y suave que recorre como ráfaga electrizante por todo su cuerpo, dándole una paz y tranquilidad casi instantánea, una extraña sensación se interponía ante él alejando por completo todo rastro de obscuridad, podía sentirla, algo había diferente en su entorno, no existía ni viento, ni frío, era un ambiente cálido y acogedor pero ante todo, sentía que ella estaba allí a su lado.

-¿Rey?- confundido abre lentamente sus ojos marrones, llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar que no se encontraba sobre la verde planicie sino dentro de la choza de su aprendiz, no lograba descifrar como había llegado hasta allí, cada día que pasaba su conexión con ella se hacía más poderosa. Con sumo cuidado se desplaza por el estrecho espacio hasta llegar a la orilla de su cama, donde se hallaba una joven castaña durmiendo plácidamente. ¿Era acaso una alucinación?, ¿o se había quedado dormido?, al contemplar su rostro pacífico siente una inmensa paz, sonriéndose para si mismo, ella siempre aparecía en sus momentos más obscuros como un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminando su camino de regreso hacia a la luz.

-Gracias- susurra con dulzura, extendiendo su mano hacia su rostro, quería tocarla, asegurarse que todo eso fuera real y que no se estaba volviendo loco.

_"¡Ben!"_

-¡Ben!- alguien lo llama con insistencia, era un voz femenina que lo hace cortar aquella conexión abruptamente sitiendo un leve mareo al incorporarse a su entorno. Confundido mira a su alrededor y nota que otra vez estaba de regreso en la planicie, sin lograr comprender lo que acaba de suceder. Observa su brazo que aún se encontraba extendido tratando de alcanzar algo, deduciendo que aquello había sido real.

-Hola Ben, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?- siente una presencia posarse a su costado pero no le presta atención, aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ignorándola por completo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto un poco extraño- al fin logra reaccionar después de unos segundos dirigiendo su atención a ella, era Voe quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, tratando de descifrar su raro comportamiento. Desvía su mirada de la suya colocándose de pie, alejándose a unos escasos pasos de la morena dándole la espalda.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- le responde a secas, sacándole la vuelta a su conversación, el silencio los envuelve por un leve instante hasta que oye un leve suspiro salir de su boca.

-Siempre tan distante Ben, bueno, excepto con esa pequeña adolescente, puedo percibir el aprecio que le tienes, jamás vi esa faceta en ti y aunque me pesa decirlo, he de admitir que la entrenaste muy bien- trata de ser sincera con él a pesar de nunca haber sido tan cercanos, pero el joven no parece querer hablar con ella en esos momentos. Podía sentir a través de la fuerza que al pelinegro algo le perturbaba, tomando con ello una decisión que lo haría olvidar un poco sus tribulaciones.

-Mmm, creo que me debes algo del día anterior- escucha el zumbido repentino de la hoja de un sable al encenderse a sus espaldas, Ben da un largo suspiro fastidiado deduciendo de que se trataba todo eso. Se gira hacia ella viendola en posición de defensa para iniciar un combate.

-¿Deberte qué?, yo no te debo nada- protesta el muchacho cruzándose de brazos negándose iniciar una pelea con ella, no le apetecía combatir conociendo lo terca que era.

-Te propongo algo- le incita mirándolo fijamente para retarlo y despertar esa chispa en él, pero en cambio Ben la observa con fastidio.

-Si me ganas prometo dejarte en paz, si pierdes me volverás a retar, es un trato justo ¿no te parece?- la boca del joven se tuerce del disgusto, pero al parecer no tenía otra salida.

-Bien, pero me dejas en paz- se coloca en posición encendiendo la hoja de su sable, esperando que eso terminase pronto.

-Hasta crees, no ganarás- sin pensarlo se abalanza hacia él para dar su primer ataque.

-No esta vez-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"Ben"_

Lo siente, ese sufrimiento invadir todo su ser, aquel dolor que lo perturba desde pequeño, no puede soportarlo más. Escucha su voz, la llama con desesperación, lo percibe a través de ese cálido vínculo que lo une a él. Se lo había propuesto hace tiempo así misma, no permitiría que Ben se sintiera solo y triste, debía encontrar la manera de hacerle ver que ella estaba para él y ser su luz en sus momentos de desasosiego, jamás lo abandonaría, ello lo quería demasiado.

_"No estás solo"__"Tranquilo, te comprendo, yo estoy contigo"_

Le susurra con dulzura por medio de su vínculo, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de un profundo gozo al ver que el joven la había escuchado, desvaneciendo la obscuridad de su interior. De pronto percibe su cálida presencia acercarse a ella.

_"Gracias"_

Oye su suave murmullo a la lejanía, apareciendo su silueta nítida y clara frente a sus ojos con su mirada dulce puesta sobre ella, ¿era acaso una sonrisa lo que se formaba en sus suaves labios?, la castaña no puede resistirse provocando que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen. Observa entonces como el pelinegro extiende su mano hacia su cara, sintiendo la sangre arder por todo su rostro.

\- ¡Ben! - se despierta sentándose velozmente sobre su cama, busca por toda la habitación al muchacho que le había robado el aliento, pero él no se encontraba allí, dando un largo suspiro desanimada. Al posar la palma de su mano sobre su pecho podía aún notar los latidos de su corazón desenfrenados, todo aquello lo sentía tan real, casi jurándose que Ben si estuvo con ella hace unos instantes.

_"Espera"_ su mente hace clic tratando de razonar todo lo que estaba pasando, recordando los sucesos vividos esa madrugada, ella se había quedado dormida a un costado de la cabaña Ben ¿cómo fue entonces que despertó en su cama?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo en el que ella dormía profundamente?

\- ¡Ay no! - las mejillas de la adolescente se tiñen de un intenso rojo al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido esa noche. Se lanza de espaldas contra la cama tapándose la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza que la envolvía, la única forma de haber llegado hasta allí es que Ben la descubriera de infraganti durmiendo afuera de sus aposentos, para si cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla de regreso a su cabaña, o al menos que caminara sonámbula. ¿Y ahora que explicaciones le diría al volverlo a ver esa mañana? Estaba metida en un gran lío. ¿Y si le decía la verdad?, de su extraña conexión que lo une a él, que conoce sus miedos, que lo comprende a más que nadie en toda la galaxia, ¿y si le advierte de su sueño?, algo en su interior le indicaba que eso era un presagio, tenía una fuerte corazonada, sentía temor, no quería perder a su querido Ben, no soportaría estar lejos de él, había tantas cosas que anhelaba decirle, pero no se armaba del valor suficiente para poder hacerlas, quizás ese era el momento indicado, la oportunidad perfecta para ser sincera con él.

Sin quedarle más remedio, se levanta de la cama de un solo brinco apresurándose a arreglarse, los rayos del sol ya empezaban a deslizarse a través de su ventana iluminando con intensidad un rincón de la habitación, ya se le había hecho un poco tarde. Minutos después, sale disparada de su cabaña con paso apresurado rumbo a la planicie donde había quedado de encontrarse con el pelinegro para su entrenamiento. Su corazón se regocijaba cada vez que sabía que lo volvería a ver, contemplar su sonrisa, sus ojos, escuchar su voz la enloquecían por completo entrando en un mundo de ensueño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sumamente ansiosa por lo que pasaría esa mañana, provocándole una pequeña crisis, pero tarde que temprano lo tenía que enfrentar, liberando un largo suspiro al aire anhelando que todo saliera bien ese día.

Al subir por la colina, puede percibir a la lejanía el zumbido de dos sables al chocar y la voz de una chica que se esparcía como eco por todo el lugar, se apresura para llegar topándose ante sus ojos con Voe y Ben combatiendo con bastante ferocidad, estaban tan centrados en su pelea que aún no habían notado su presencia. Se queda parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia decidiendo si ir o no hacia ellos, no deseaba interrumpir su combate, de alguna manera podía sentir que Ben lo disfrutaba y eso le causaba un pequeño conflicto en su interior ¿acaso alguien más le hacía feliz?

Extrañamente se empieza a sentir egoísta, regañándose internamente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo, su pecho punzaba como si le clavaran una pequeña espina al ver que su sonrisa se la dirigía a otra chica que no era ella ¿qué era ese sentimiento?, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Por unos pequeños instantes surge una pizca de envidia desde el fondo de su corazón, deseando ser Voe y tomar su lugar, si tan solo tuviera su edad seguro Ben la vería con otros ojos y quizás él podría corresponder a su cariño ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él?, ¿por qué amar también implicaba sufrimiento?, que tanto pedir era que todo fuera color de rosa, pero la vida real no es así. Odiaba sentirse celosa, reconociendo que estaba mal en ella.

_"Tonta"_

_"Soy una tonta"_ se reclimina una y otra vez sacudiendo con brusquedad su cabeza volviendo a sentar sus pies sobre la tierra, en su corazón no había espacio para ese tipo de sentimientos, avergonzándose por llegar a pensar algo así, su amor por Ben no debía interferir con las desiciones del muchacho, él era libre de elegir y sea lo que fuera que escogiera ella sería feliz de solo verlo sonreír.

\- ¡No! - el grito agudo de una enfurecida chica la hace reaccionar, regresándola a su realidad, dirigiendo su atención rumbo a los dos jóvenes padawans que tenía enfrente. Voe yacía tirada sobre la verde hierba con su mandíbula fruncida mientras un agitado Ben le apuntaba con la hoja de su sable al pecho, la había vencido como siempre, sin poder evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Es todo, lo prometiste- apaga su sable guardándolo en su cinturón, le ofrece su mano para levantarla, la cual la morena la estrecha de mala gana, ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer, ella cumpliría con su palabra aunque le pegara en el orgullo.

-Bien - le responde a secas con su tono serio, balbuceando cosas sin sentido al mismo tiempo que guardaba su sable, sabía lo mucho que odiaba perder contra él deseando una revancha, pero Ben ya no le prestaba atención, porque su mente ya estaba enfocada en otra dirección. Voe trata de seguir con la mirada lo que veía el joven pelinegro, sonriéndose ligeramente para sí misma al descubrirlo.

"Vaya, quien lo iba a imaginar, espero que ella logre lo que yo jamás podré en ti" y sin decir más que un corto adiós a su compañero de la niñez, Voe se da media vuelta, alejándose del sitio dejando a solas al muchacho con su pequeña aprendiz. Rey se queda paralizada observando en silencio a Ben completamente idiotizada, el corazón le latía con frenesí al ver como sus labios se curvan en una hermosa sonrisa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?, debía actuar normal antes de que él empezara a sospechar algo por su extraña actitud. Camina hacia él tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero sus piernas le traicionaban comenzando a temblar con cada paso que daba.

_"Tranquila, respira, él no lo notará"_

-Hola Rey, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar- le dirige la palabra con dulzura al tenerla frente a él, agarrando desprevenida a la despistada adolescente haciéndola levemente teñir sus mejillas de rosado. Desde un principio Ben ya sabía que había arribado a la planicie, aún sin verla, podía sentir mediante su vínculo en la fuerza que estaba cerca de él, obligándose a terminar su combate con la morena con la mayor inmediatez para poder estar con ella.

-Yo… bueno yo… no fue ninguna molestia, en realidad tengo poco que llegué, así que todo está bien- se expresa de manera torpe y precipitada sin siquiera pararse a pensar en sus palabras, hablando tan rápido que ni ella se percataría de que había dicho al final, dejando al descubierto los nervios que sentía en ese momento, pero Ben no parecía tomarle mayor importancia, pasando por alto el tumulto de emociones dentro del cuerpo de su aprendiz.

-Bueno pequeña, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos, hoy quiero llevarte a otra parte- le indica con un leve movimiento de su cabeza para que lo siguiera, por un breve instante Rey se queda estática sin mover ninguna de sus extremidades, pero al notar que su maestro la deja atrás corre tras de él colocándose a un costado siguiéndole el paso. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dice nada, volviendo un poco incomoda la situación para ambos. Rey jugaba con los dedos de sus manos tratando de relajarse un poquito, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al rostro de Ben, el cual se conservaba pacífico.

-Oye Rey- de la nada el joven rompe el silencio que había entre ambos, sobresaltando a la castaña activando todas las alertas de su cuerpo.

_"Oh no, aquí viene"_

-Si dime- trata de sonar lo más tranquila, aunque por dentro la carcomían sus nervios.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- todo se paraliza dentro de ella, sientiendo como el aire se va de su cuerpo comprimiendo su estómago con fuerza, quería girarse y dar marcha atrás, inventando cualquier excusa tonta.

_"Ya valí, trágame tierra" _

-Ammm ¿y qué cosa es Ben?- su voz sale temblorosa de sus labios empezando sentir la sangre arder en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estabas dormida a noche afuera de mi cabaña?- el rostro de Rey se termina por poner rojo como un tomate al escucharlo decir eso último, la había descubierto, podía sentir sus profundos ojos clavarse en ella, buscando la manera de ocultar su sonrojo de él, desvía la mirada a un costado.

_"Él lo sabe ¡huye!"_

-Yo… yo…lo que pasa… - la castaña empieza a tartamudear, no podía ordenar las palabras correctas en su cabeza, no pensaba con claridad, la ansiedad la estaba matando. Da un breve respiro relajando un poco su agitada mente, encontrándo la manera de hacérselo saber.

-Tuve un mal sueño anoche, provocándome insomnio, así que salí a caminar y sin fijarme llegué allí y de alguna manera me quedé dormida- Ben alza la ceja incrédulo mirándola de reojo sin parar su andar, algo en su respuesta no le cuadraba, faltaban detalles a su explicación tan pobre, pero no quería indagar más en la pregunta, sintiendo que no era de su incumbencia saber que fue aquello que había soñado obligándola a salir de sus aposentos a altas horas de la noche, él comprendía ese sufrimiento y quería respetar su silencio, al menos que ella decidiera contarle.

-Comprendo- murmuran sus labios suavemente -solo para la próxima ten más cuidado en donde te quedas dormida – termina por decirle volviendo su vista al frente. Rey estaba sumamente sorprendida al ver que Ben no le pregunta más detalles de lo ocurrido, aquello no lo veía venir.

-¿Ehh?, ¿por qué lo dices?- libera de manera curiosa, con sus nervios un poco más controlados.

-Las noches son heladas, no quiero que te enfermes- lo dice de manera tan natural haciendo sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago de la adolescente, era agradable saber que él se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Si claro lo tendré en consideración- susurra suavemente sonriéndose para si misma.

-Además, ya no estás tan ligerita- suelta de golpe el pelinegro sacando de onda a Rey por su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-¿Ah?- lo voltea a ver topándose con sus ojos llenos de pircadía, algo raro en él.

-Ya pesas mucho, como para estarte cargando hasta tu cama- bromea Ben liberando una gran carcajada de sus labios, Rey lo contempla maravillada pues nunca lo había visto reir de esa manera.

-¡Oye!- se queja, golpeando con su puño al brazo del muchacho, liberando un pequeño quejido de molestia. Ben se siente satisfecho, pues había recobrado en Rey aquella bella sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que olvidara aquel mal sueño.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Hemos llegado- la voz de su maestro la hace reaccionar, contemplando aquel sitio maravillada, era un hermoso lugar para entrenar, oculto del otro lado del lago, nunca antes había estado alli.

-Solía venir aquí de niño a meditar, era algo así como mi lugar secreto- le termina de confesar a su aprendiz con su vista perdida en el lago dejándose envolver por tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese sitio. Rey lo observa en silencio por un breve instante, algo en su interior la incita expresarle lo que siente, ese era el momento indicado.Dirige su mirada hacia a sus pies comprimiendo sus manos en puños, da una larga bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios, animándose de una vez por todas a hablar.

-Ben- le murmura con su tono quedito, llamando de inmediato la atención del muchacho quien la observa un tanto preocupado, podía sentir una pequeña tribulación a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?- le responde suavemente esperando que lo mirara a los ojos, pero aquello nunca pasaría.

-Bueno es que yo, necesito… decirte… algo- libera sus labios bastante nerviosa, armándose de valor para poder continuar.

-Si dime- le susurra Ben con delicadeza.

-Es que quiero que sepas… que…que- frena en seco sus palabras, no estaba lista, era mas difícil de lo que creía, deseaba con todo su corazón advertirle de su sueño y hablar de su conexión con él pero no quería arruinar su amistad, no se sentía capaz de lograrlo, era una completa tonta, en qué estaba pensando.

-Que lo siento mucho, no debí quedarme dormida afuera de tu cabaña y que me cargaras hasta la mía, fui una molestia, no volverá a pasar- suelta de golpe sorprendiendo al muchacho dejándolo un poco aturdido, él podía sentirlo, había algo más que le ocultaba, pero no la presionaría para que se lo dijera.

_"Perdóname Ben soy una cobarde"_

-Descuida, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría sin dudar- pronuncian sus labios de manera suave, llevando su mano a su nuca acariciándola dócilmente, dando paz a su agitada mente. Su cálido movimiento la toma por sorpresa, desatando palpitaciones intensas de su corazón.Se queda callada, ya no sabía que más decir, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Oye Rey- su voz resurge del silencio llamando de inmediato su atención, volviendo su mirada al pelinegro. - Que dices ¿una reta?, me debes la de ayer- Ben cambia el tema de conversación, haciendo sentir más cómoda a su aprendiz. Se gira frente a ella y sin previo aviso desprende su sable de su cinturón colocando su cuerpo en posición al mismo tiempo que enciende su hoja. La conocía muy bien, sabía cuando adoraba combatir con él, no resistiría a ello.

-Bien- sin pensarlo demasiado Rey se da la media vuelta, no podía negarse, una oportunidad así no podía ser desperdiciada. -Pero esta vez, no te dejaré ganar- le advierte de forma retadora, llevando su sable a sus manos preparándose para pelear, despeja su mente, olvidando por ese breve instante, esos pensamientos que la perseguían sin descanso.

-Ajá- la mira incrédulo burlándose ante su declaración -¿estás segura? demuéstramelo- enciende su sable elevando sus brazos, estando listo para recibir sus ataques.

-Será todo un placer- llena de adrenalina Rey se abalanza sobre él para dar su primer golpe, generando un gran estruendo al chocar las dos hojas de sus sables.

_"¡Ahhhh!"_

Un grito despavorido retumba sorpresivamente por su mente, provocando que pierda el control de su ataque, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás para recobrar su postura. Queda atónita mirando a todas direcciones, pero al notar que no había nada raro, decide ignorar lo sucedido agitando su cabeza para olvidarlo, preparándose así a dar su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?, la pequeña Rey no se rinde tan fácilmente- llama su atención incitándola a volver atacarlo.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras- se burla del muchacho, una vez más se lanza contra él con bastante euforia, alzando su sable por el aire preparándose para dar un golpe certero, pero el pelinegro la logra bloquear con facilidad.

_"¡Ayúdame!, ¡Duele!"_

Varias voces en unísono irrumpen sin previo aviso su cabeza generando una fuerte punzada, haciéndole perder el control de sus movimientos otra vez, con esfuerzo logra zafarse del agarre de su sable, Ben no parecía percatarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_ Rey se encontraba paralizada tratando de entender lo que le pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo para razonar más sobre el asunto, pues Ben ya estaba encima de ella a punto de atacarla, logrando detener de puro milagro su hoja con la suya.

_"¡Noooo!"_

Su corazón se estremece al oír ese grito desgarrador una vez más, invadiéndola de inmediato la punzada con mayor intensidad, cierra sus ojos apretando con fuerza sus párpados, sintiendo sobre su cuerpo un mar de sensaciones que la atacaban sin piedad, dolor, desesperación, traición, tristeza un sofocante calor que la quemaba, era demasiado, no lo soportaba ni un segundo más.

\- ¡Basta! -

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Abre sus ojos quedando completamente horrorizada por lo que veía frente a ella, era un paisaje desolador, aquello parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas, todo ardía en llamas a su alrededor, respirándose un ambiente pesado de tristeza, dolor y muerte. Se encontraba de pie sobre varios escombros de piedras y madera calcinada, contemplando estupefacta como el fuego consumía con ferocidad lo que alguna vez fue el templo de su maestro Luke.

_"No puede ser, esto no puede ser verdad"_ se niega a creer lo que veían sus ojos, invadiéndole un terror casi inmediato. Con pasos apresurados se desplaza entre los escombros, mirando con atención hacia todos lados.

\- ¡Hola!, ¡¿hay alguien aquí?! – llama con su voz desgarrada entre los escombros esperando encontrar alguien con vida, pero nadie respondía a su llamado.

\- ¡Maestro Luke! -

\- ¡Ben!, ¿dónde están? – su voz se comienza a llenar de una profunda tristeza al no hallar a nadie, estaba sola en medio de ese infierno abrazador. Cae de rodillas rendida entre las cenizas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor su estómago presionándolo con fuerza liberando con ello un grito ahogado cargado de mucho dolor, sin poder evitarlo un torrente de lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus tiznadas mejillas. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, no lo soportaba, era demasiado para ella, quería huir de allí.

-Ben, maestro Luke, amigos ¿a dónde se fueron todos? -llora desconsoladamente.

De pronto unas pisadas llaman su atención, al alzar su mirada ve a Ben caminar por un costado de ella a escasos pasos de donde se encontraba, pero algo había cambiado, ese no era su mismo Ben, veía a través de él miedo, angustia y traición, podía sentir toda esa mezcla de emociones recorrer a flor de piel por todo su ser, algo andaba muy mal, la luz en el muchacho estaba casi extinta, tenía un mal presentimiento, él la necesitaba más que nunca.

\- ¡Ben espera! - le grita con desesperación, pero el joven no le presta atención siguiendo por su camino. Rey se levanta entre los escombros para ir tras sus pasos, corriendo tan rápido como puede, pero jamás llega a él, siguiendo igual de lejos.

\- ¡Regresa! - extiende su mano queriendo alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano, ya no puede más, no lo puede soportar, no quiere perderlo.

\- ¡Ben! -

_"¡Cuidado Rey!"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

\- ¡Rey! -

Su grito frenético la hace volver, viendo fugazmente frente a ella como Ben la desarma haciéndola caer de espaldas terminando con su hoja azul apuntándole directo a su mentón. La respiración de la castaña era bastante agitada, aún seguía horrorizada por lo vivido en aquella espantosa visión.

-Rey, jamás bajes la guardia de esta manera, nunca olvides que un sable es un arma peligrosa, cualquier distracción puede causarte la pérdida de alguna extremidad e incluso la vida- la regaña con su semblante serio ante el gran descuido de su aprendiz, pero rápidamente cambia su actitud al notar que algo no andaba bien, su rostro reflejaba miedo.

Retira su sable de luz de su mentón para posteriormente apagarlo y guardarlo, extiende su mano hacia ella quien la sujeta con fuerza para levantarse, Rey no dice nada por un breve momento al igual que él. Ben estaba preocupado, tratando de averiguar que es lo que le pasaba, podía sentir su inquietud.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – finalmente pronuncian sus labios, podía percibir que no se encontraba bien, tomando la decisión de finalizar todo por ese día.

-Siento que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar, mañana le seguimos- le comenta de manera serena alejándose unos pasos de su aprendiz, de algún modo algo le decía que todo eso tenía que ver con él y eso le preocupaba ¿acaso ella percibía su conflicto interno?

-Ben yo… por favor perdóname, estoy bien, puedo continuar- le suplica desesperada esperando que no se fuera, estaba cansada de regarla, no quería arruinarlo otra vez. Ben se gira para verla, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo sé que puedes, eres capaz de grandes cosas, pero me preocupa tu bienestar, ve a descansar, mañana combatimos es una promesa, nos vemos- sin decir más se gira perdiéndose entre los arbustos, una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Rey mientras lo mira marcharse, aquello ya era mas fuerte que ella, debía actuar sino quería perder a su querido Ben.

_"Hasta mañana"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El sol se ocultaba al horizonte, pintando el cielo de hermosos colores rojizos, Rey se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago envuelta en sus ajetreados pensamientos. Esa tarde no había podido descansar, atacándola toda el rato una sensación de agobio que no la dejaba en paz, decidiendo mejor salir e ir a ese lugar para apaciguar un poco su agitada mente. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en aquella visión, atormentándola a cada segundo, estaba preocupada por Ben, temía que se le agotara el tiempo si no hacía algo rápido, pero era una cobarde, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que ella sentía y mucho menos hablar de su vínculo que la unía a él desde que lo conoció.

-Hola mi niña – una cálida voz suena a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola un poco, escucha sus pasos acercarse a ella para finalmente colocarse a un costado suyo.

-Hola maestro Luke, no esperaba verlo por aquí– Rey le sonríe tratando de ocultar su angustia, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

-Yo vengo todos los atardeceres aquí a meditar y tu mi pequeña ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?, ¿sucede algo?- la cuestiona mientras se sienta a su lado, podía percibirlo, algo la atormentaba.

-No me pasa nada... bueno... es que me relaja estar aquí- responde de manera precipitada, Luke se sonríe al escucharla, la conocía bien, a Rey no se le daba mentir, o al menos no con él.

-Y dime Rey ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – el jedi la voltea a ver con cariño, pero la pequeña esquiva la mirada, empezando a temblar involuntariamente de los nervios ¿acaso lo sabía?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice maestro? - pregunta nerviosa agachando la mirada.

\- No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras– le termina por responder de manera dulce, la pequeña solo guarda silencio, indecisa de hablar o no, conocía a Luke, era consiente que él podría apoyarla en todo eso que le estaba pasando.

-Mi niña sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- coloca su mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo, su cálido tacto la hace sentir mas tranquila. Rey da un largo respiro, armándose al fin de valor para hablar.

\- ¿Pueden las personas estar conectadas? – liberan al fin sus labios sin poder creérsela, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizarse al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Ben? - al escuchar su nombre siente su rostro arder, no esperaba que lo mencionara a él, empezaba a creer que su maestro sospechaba más de lo que ella creía.

-Bueno… este… mejor olvide lo que dije- esquiva su pregunta refugiándose en su silencio, otra vez había sido una cobarde, no era capaz de hablar de ese vínculo, ni siquiera con Luke. El jedi la mira comprensivo, no la forzaría a que se lo dijera, ya lo había sospechado desde antes, podía sentirlo en la fuerza esa unión entre su sobrino y Rey, pero no le preguntaría más al respecto, hasta que sea ella quien se lo diga de sus propios labios.

-Cuando algo te inquiete y estés lista mi niña, yo te puede escuchar, sabes donde encontrarme- le acaricia su nuca para luego levantarse de su lado, Rey le sigue con la mirada, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Eso hare maestro- le sonríe mientras lo ve alejarse, volviendo a quedarse sola junto a sus agitados pensamientos. Vuelve su vista al frente perdiéndose entre los bellos colores del cielo.

_"Ben"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La luz de la luna iluminaba a todo su esplendor esa fría noche. Ben encontraba cerca del templo caminando rumbo a sus aposentos, cuando divisa a lo lejos un grupo de compañeros reunidos quienes veían algo con suma atención, sin percatarse uno de ellos nota su presencia.

\- ¡Ben! – escucha su nombre viendo como le agita su mano indicándole que fuera con él. Intrigado se acerca, abriéndose paso entre la multitud reunida, quienes posaban la mirada en él con bastante inquietud ¿pero qué demonios les pasaba a todos?

-Creo que deberías ver esto- le indica con seriedad el mismo padawan que le había hablado, al mirar al centro nota que unos de ellos tenía en sus manos uno de esos holos donde proyectaban las noticias. Guarda silencio viendo atentamente lo que decía aquella proyección. Siente su corazón estrujarse al notar una figura conocida aparecer ante él.

\- ¿Madre? -

_"Bien mi muchacho ha llegado tu hora de renacer, puedo sentirlo"_

* * *

_Hola nuevamente a todos, estoy sumamente feliz de haber terminado al fin este capítulo y mucho más por la gran respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen la chica mas feliz de toda la galaxia, su opinión es mi inspiración.__Estos días de cuarentena para mi han representado una mayor carga de trabajo, moviendo por completo mi rutina, por lo mismo tardé en actualizar (creo que es un de mis capítulos más largos así que se los debía jeje), pero tengan por seguro que esta historia no la voy a abandonar. Ya saben querida comunidad cuídense mucho y quédense en casita, esperemos que pronto esta situación mejore.__Me despido mandándoles un fuerte abrazo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Rey-su ronca voz la llama, haciéndola reaccionar con inmediatez, posando toda su atención nuevamente en él. Se encontraban sentados sobre la pendiente de una verde colina divisando a lo lejos el templo de Luke, ya era tarde, el sol ya comenzaba ocultarse en el horizonte. Rey lo mira en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, analizando cada detalle del semblante serio de su querido amigo, su rostro yacía fijo hacia el frente con su mirada perdida en el paisaje. Podía leerlo en sus ojos, algo le preocupaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ben?- pronuncian sus labios con bastante suavidad y tacto, sin poderlo evitar extiende su mano hacía él situándola sobre su muslo, dándole mediante su toque un poco de tranquilidad, pero la expresión del muchacho seguía siendo la misma, fría e inexpresiva. Su corazón se estruja al verle fruncir su entrecejo apretando sus labios, tensándolos en un mueca de dolor.

-Tengo miedo- hace una pausa tragando un poco de saliva, aclarando su garganta antes de poder continuar. Gira su rostro conectando con sus ojos avellanas que lo miraban con bastante angustia, da un largo suspiro liberando finalmente las palabras de sus labios.

-De quien soy- su voz se fragmenta al pronunciar eso último, volviendo su mirada al frente, no era capaz de seguir sosteniendo contacto con la castaña después de eso. Rey se queda pasmada ante su declaración, no comprendía por qué le decía aquello Ben, trata de responderle de inmediato pero las palabras no salen de su boca, siendo envuelta por unos instantes por el frío silencio. Lo percibía, esos sentimientos negativos fluyendo de él, su fuerza desestabilizándose a su alrededor, no podía con todo eso, alzando al fin su voz.

-Jamás tengas miedo de ti mismo- le murmura suavemente - te conozco- sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín al recordar esos momentos vividos juntos, era tanto tiempo el que habían compartido, lo conocía, lo admiraba, lo adoraba, no había duda, sabía quien era él - eres una buena persona Ben- termina por pronunciar logrando captar la atención del pelinegro con sus últimas palabras. Eleva su vista más no se gira a verla.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?- le dice casi de inmediato a la defensiva de sus dulces palabras, Rey abre la boca para responderle pero rápidamente es interrumpida por él - nadie me conoce- pronuncia con un nudo en la garganta a punto de quebrarse.

-Pero yo a ti si- alza su voz contra él negando sus declaraciones, sin poder contenerlo más en su corazón, liberan sus labios aquellos sentimientos que tanto dolían callar - y mucho más de lo que tú piensas- murmura con su voz temblorosa de los nervios que comenzaba a sentir, baja su mirada llevando ambas manos a su túnica apretando fuertemente en puños la tela tratando de tranquilizarse. – Ben… yo puedo sentirte… yo conozco tus…-

-Lo siento Rey- su quebrantada voz le interrumpe de pronto frenando sus palabras, súbitamente se levanta de su lado, sorprendiendo a la chica por su inesperada acción, más nada la prepararía para lo que vendría después – no puedo quedarme- se detiene frente a ella dándole la espalda – no quiero hacerte daño, debo marcharme- aquello fue un duro golpe en Rey, quien lo mira atónita al ver como sus pies se empiezan a mover para bajar la colina.

\- ¡Espera! - se levanta súbditamente de un solo brinco, abalanzándose hasta tu cuerpo alcanzando a sujetar un extremo de su capucha con su mano, el joven siente el pequeño jalón obligándole frenar sus pasos más no se gira a verla– Por favor quédate- le suplica con su voz quebrada apunto de llorar al mismo tiempo que hunde su cabeza en su espalda. Cierra sus ojos, dejándose envolver por el frío silencio surgido entre ambos, suplicando al cielo que su querido Ben cambiara de opinión.

-Suéltame pequeña- sus ojos se vuelven acuosos al escuchar su fría voz destrozada ordenarle aquello, como si una fuerza mayor actuara sobre ella, libera la capucha de su agarre dejando caer su mano al aire, las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus suaves mejillas rosadas sin control al ver como el joven no había hecho caso a su súplica.

-Ben- lo llama con su voz entrecortada una vez más- te necesito aquí conmigo-le murmura entre sollozos, esperando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Perdóname Rey, por favor no me sigas- su frágil corazón se termina de desmoronar al ver como se empieza alejar de su lado.

"_Adiós Rey"_ su profunda voz resuena dentro de su cabeza a través de su vínculo que se empieza a desvanecer con cada paso que da lejos de ella. Abre su boca para llamarle desesperadamente pero su voz no sale de su garganta, trata de correr tras de él pero sus piernas no le responden, quedándose paralizada en su mismo sitio. Asustada observa como el cielo se vuelve negro absorbiendo todo lo ven sus ojos en una profunda oscuridad. De pronto se ve envuelta en una densa y helada neblina, dificultándole aún mas la visión para seguir el rastro del muchacho.

_"¡Vuelve Ben!"_ le llama por su roto vínculo, pero ya no logra sentirlo más, entrando en un estado de completa impotencia. No puede hacer nada, que solo ver su silueta ser absorbida por la obscuridad.

"Regresa" Cae de rodillas, llevando sus a su nuca, llora en silencio, sintiéndose incompleta al no tenerlo más con ella.

_"Ben"_

_"Regresa a casa"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sus palabras resuenan una tras otra vez, sin dejar de atormentarla.

**¡Splash!**

Lanza una piedra al agua cristalina apaciguando un poco su agitada mente. Aquella pesadilla le había hecho pasar el resto de la noche en vela, no podía dejar de pensar en Ben y en sus palabras provocándole un tremendo nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué temía de si mismo?, ¿a que se refería?, ¿es alguna advertencia? De solo imaginarlo lejos de ella le hacía sentir una profunda tristeza. Da un largo suspiro tratando de olvidarlo.

_"Tranquila, solo fue un sueño, nada es real"_ se da ánimos, tratando de borrar todo rastro de su cabeza. Rey yacía sentada en la orilla del otro lado del lago, con su mirada perdida en las ondas que se formaban en el agua con cada piedra que lanzaba, ignorando por completo que los rayos del sol ya empezaban a golpear con fuerza su rostro, ya era tarde, Ben aún no se aparecía esa mañana, empezando a creer que el entrenamiento iba ser en la colina habitual, pero decide esperarlo un poco más en ese lugar. El joven jamás le quedaría mal, él no era así con ella, siempre le decía con anticipación si no iba a poder asistir o llegaría mas tarde o al menos que, le hubiera pasado algo malo.

\- ¡Basta Rey! - agita su cabeza borrando esos malos pensamientos. Ya había tenido suficiente, no arruinaría otro de sus días con el pelinegro por culpa de sus miedos e inseguridades.

**¡Splash!**

Una piedra tras otra, un minuto tras otro y ni rastro del joven jedi, la adolescente de cabellos castaños se empieza a desesperar, ya había sido suficiente tiempo el de espera. De un solo movimiento se pone de pie, dando pequeñas palmadas a sus adormiladas piernas obligándolas a reaccionar para luego echarse andar por la verde vereda rumbo a las cabañas. Apresura el paso, pues no quería hacer esperar a su maestro, imaginándose que quizás ya la esperaba del otro lado de la colina.

-Hey-

-Si cuéntanos-

Unas voces se oyen a la lejanía que poco a poco cobran fuerza conforme se acerca a ellas logrando entender lo que decían, pertenecían a algunos de sus compañeros que se encontraban charlando detrás de una de las cabañas.

\- ¿Sabes que pasó con Ben?, ¿te enteraste? -

Quizás la charla no era de su incumbencia, pero accidentalmente lo había escuchado justo cuando pasaba a un costado del camino de donde se encontraban ellos, al oír aquellas palabras frena su paso sintiendo como el aire se le iba del pecho.

_"¿Ben?"_ su rostro se vuelve pálido temiendo lo peor, algo no andaba bien, ¿qué le había pasado a su querido amigo?, tenía que saberlo. Sin poder evitarlo se desliza con pasos sigilosos por un costado de la pared hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca donde no notaran su presencia, oyendo con mayor nitidez la conversación de los jóvenes padawans.

-Si- suspira uno de los jóvenes confirmando la pregunta de la chica - yo estuve allí anoche, él de verdad estaba enfurecido-

-No lo culpo- suena la voz de otro joven interrumpiendo abruptamente – después de todo, no es nada agradable enterarte de esa manera que eres nieto del mismísimo Darth Vader-

Rey entra en estado de shock al escuchar aquel nombre estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, siente caer una pesada carga sobre ella ante la irreal verdad_. "Darth Vader"_ resuena una y otra vez en su cabeza al recordar las leyendas de ese ser tan obscuro sin escrúpulos. Lo había oído de varios carroñeros en Jakku incluso de su vieja amiga Mara, el lord sith que causó tanto terror en épocas del imperio, un hombre sin misericordia que trajo consigo dolor y muerte en cada rincón de la galaxia. Quería negarlo, no lo podía aceptar, ¿cómo era posible que personas tan buenas como su maestro Luke, quien lo veía como a un padre y la acogió en sus brazos salvándola de la miseria y su amado Ben, quien era tan amable y linda persona, podrían descender de un ser tan despreciable como él?

Sin previo aviso, una pesada y familiar sensación recorre por todo cuerpo, sobresaltándola al instante, era fría y abrumadora, al cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en ella pudo descifrar su origen. "Ben" sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos al ver a través de su mente un joven cabizbajo, quien yacía sentando sobre la orilla de su cama con su espalda encorvada y sus codos apoyados en sus piernas. Sentía su furia y su tristeza, el joven estaba decepcionado.

_"Oh mi Ben"_ una lágrima recorre su mejilla al sentir todas sus tribulaciones fluir sobre ella a flor de piel, le observa elevar su rostro, sus ojos marrones estaban enrojecidos llenos de ira, su luz era absorbida por la obscuridad que emanaba de su cuerpo, Rey teme por él, su fuerza se hacía pesada e inestable difícil de soportar.

-Detente Ben- pronuncian sus labios con suavidad tratando de llegar a él a través de su vínculo, pero el joven no parece escucharla sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, mira entonces como extiende su mano y mediante su fuerza eleva un pequeño florero que yacía sobre su mesa y sin contenerse más lo lanza contra una de sus paredes liberando de sus labios un gruñido lleno de frustración, pero no era suficiente, empezando a destrozar más y más objetos tratando de apaciguar la ira que sentía en su corazón. Rey lo observa todo sin poder hacer nada, destrozándola por dentro.

\- ¡Por favor no sigas!- grita desolada esperando que se detuviera, quiere alcanzarlo pero su obscuridad la repele alejándola de él. Llora en silencio por no poder hacer nada por su amado.

-Hey pequeña- su amigable voz la saca de su trance abriendo de golpe sus ojos, desvaneciendo todo vínculo con el pelinegro. Siente su cálida mano posicionarse en uno de sus hombros, se da media vuelta y eleva su rostro, descubriendo que se trataba del joven Tai.

\- No es bueno espiar las conversaciones de otros pequeña Rey- sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa divertida, pero la castaña lo mira avergonzada.

\- Yo no era mi intención es que no pude evitar escuchar que Ben es…- su mirada decae sin poder pronunciar aquel nombre, le dolía y más por lo que acaba de ver en su conexión, él sufría por culpa de ello. Tai era muy perceptivo y podía sentir el sufrimiento de la pequeña, ya conocía la verdad, esa mañana se había enterado.

-Rey- la llama captando la atención de sus ojos avellanas mientras se agacha colocándose a la altura de su rostro - Los errores de nuestros antepasados no nos definen, no importa de donde provengamos, somos nosotros quienes elegimos y llevamos las riendas de nuestro propio destino- Rey se sorprende por sus palabras sabias, sin decirle nada se había dado cuenta de sus emociones, dejándola boquiabierta, él en cambio solo le regala una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

\- Conozco a Ben, él va estar bien y más porque ahora tiene en su vida a una personita muy especial- el joven se endereza guiñándole uno de sus ojos haciéndola sonrojar dejándola en evidencia.

Bueno … yo… no es para tanto- su nerviosismo la traiciona, el joven jedi se sonríe al verla, Rey era como un libro abierto, haciendo bastante evidente lo que sentía por su amigo.

-Ay pequeña, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, te preocupas mucho por su bienestar y él sabe que siempre contará con tu apoyo incondicional, eres como su rayito de luz, puedo sentir cuanto lo quieres y te importa, por eso sé que mi amigo estará bien con alguien como tú a su lado- el rostro de la castaña se pone más rojo que un tomate al escuchar lo dicho por el ojiazul, se había dado cuenta, ¿qué acaso su forma de actuar era tan evidente?

-¡Tai!- una voz femenina retumba en sus oídos, sintiéndose aliviada por ser salvada de la incómoda situación en la que estaba - ¿qué tanto haces?, debemos ir..- no logra terminar su frase pues al girarse el calvo deja al descubierto a Rey que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-Oh, hola Rey – la morena se sorprende al verla allí.

-Hola Voe- saluda alegremente tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo por el que había pasado.

-Que sorpresa pequeña, no espera verte por aquí, pensé que estarías entrenando con …-

-Bueno Voe- el joven la interrumpe, sacando de onda a la chica – Debemos irnos, Hennix ya debe estar esperándonos dentro de la nave- camina en su dirección sin antes pararse y girarse una última vez hacia Rey – Oye pequeña, recuerda lo que te dije, allí te lo encargo mucho, cuídalo por mi, te veo muy pronto- le guiña su ojo mientras le hace una seña de despedida con su mano, sabía perfectamente a que se refería sintiendo la sangre de su rostro hervir una vez más, Voe mira extrañada a su compañero pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Buen viaje, que la fuerza los acompañe- les dice a ambos jóvenes antes de que se alejaran de ella quedándose otra vez sola. Da un largo suspiro pensando en lo que haría ahora, era obvio que Ben no iba a venir, quería ir corriendo a él pero no le parecía que fuese el momento adecuado, decidiendo buscarlo mas tarde, aunque su corazón doliera, esa era la decisión correcta, quería darle al joven su espacio para sanar su herida. Entristecida camina rumbo a sus aposentos quería reposar un poco y olvidar por un pequeño instante todo lo que esta pasando.

_"Oh Ben, ¿dime que puedo hacer yo para sanar tan solo un poco tus heridas?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Maldición!- gruñe alterado un joven pelinegro lanzando contra la pared un pequeño florero generando un ruido estrepitoso al romperse, todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor desde esa noche, envolviendo su corazón de un profundo odio, ¿por qué lo hicieron?, ¿por qué le mintieron de esa manera tan descarada?, ¡¿por qué?!, no entendía la razón, sintiendo que su vida era una vil mentira, un engaño. No le era posible borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, todo era tan claro y nítido volviendo a él una y otra vez reabriendo su herida.

_"¿Madre?"_

Su cuerpo se paraliza al contemplar la imagen de ella en aquel holograma, algo no andaba bien, al escuchar sus palabras sus ojos se llenan de una profunda tristeza e incredulidad, pero conforme avanza la proyección, ese sentimiento es reemplazado por un profundo rencor.

._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._._

Allí estaba ella, envuelta de todo ese caos y confusión, mirando con tristeza y decepción a su amigo Casterfo, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así?, se preguntaba al escuchar el audio de su querido y difunto padre Beil Organa, quien había grabado con amor explicándole sus orígenes y ahora aquello era usado en su contra perdiendo credibilidad ante el Senado, su verdadera ascendencia había sido revelada, destruyendo su carrera política y socavando su nominación como Primera Senadora. Un gran bullicio surge en la junta, exigiéndole a la princesa una explicación, siendo señalada por muchos de ellos. Reprime todas sus emociones y de manera serena se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose al resto de senadores alzando su voz.

-Creo que ante la evidencia no se puede ocultar la verdad, antes que nada quiero que sepan que para mi el único padre que conocí, que quise y necesité fue Beil Organa, pero es cierto, yo soy la hija biológica de Darth Vader- pronuncia con firmeza ante toda la sala mientras era señalada por varios de sus compañeros siendo abucheada y observada con desprecio, pero ella no se doblegaría continuando con su discurso.

\- Compañeros del Senado, tengan por seguro y que se les quede bien grabado a todos los aquí presentes que yo no soy como mi padre biológico, sé de primera mano que sus acciones en el pasado hicieron muchísimo daño, trayendo dolor y desgracia a cada rincón de la galaxia, nada justifica todo lo que hizo y no pido que lo perdonen, su odio hacia él es comprensible, al igual que muchos de ustedes yo también lo conocí y sufrí por sus estragos, él me torturó, me obligó a ver como destruía mi planeta quitándome todo aquello que yo más amaba. Tuve que aprender vivir con ello y salir adelante y aquí estoy, en esta sala frente a todos ustedes reconstruyendo una Nueva República, así que amigos míos, solo les pido que razonen y entiendan que yo jamás seré como él, me conocen y saben perfectamente que siempre he luchado por el bien común, espero entonces no ser juzgada por acciones que no cometí, es todo, no tengo más que decir, gracias por su atención- ante su silencio las reacciones en la sala no se hicieron esperar, unos aplaudían por su valentía mientras otros blasfemaban a sus espaldas, pero ya nada importaba para la princesa, sabía que después de eso su carrera política iría en decadencia. Una profunda tristeza invade su corazón al pensar en su pequeño, no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir por su culpa, ella solo quería protegerlo de esa herencia obscura y ahora él se enteraría de la manera más despreciable y no de los propios labios de su madre.

_" Mi pequeño Ben, ¿pero qué te he hecho?, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme-_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Te odio!- se obliga a volver lanzando otro objeto contra la pared, tratando de borrar todo recuerdo de ella y de sus palabras que ardían como fuego en sus entrañas. Quería odiarla, pero no le era posible, él amaba a su madre, pero no soportaba la idea de que todos esos años junto a Luke y su padre le hallan ocultado la verdad. Sin poder contenerlo más tiempo, la obscuridad se apodera de sus emociones, liberando con ello un ataque de histeria desenfrenada destruyendo todo cuanto tuviera cerca.

-Madre, padre, ¡¿por qué?!- su voz se rompe con cada palabra que sale de su boca, su mente aún no lo lograba asimilar la verdad, era el nieto de uno de los sith más despiadados y monstruosos que hallan existido en toda la galaxia, su sangre corrupta corría por sus venas, él era parte de su linaje.

_"¡Por favor no sigas!"_ una débil voz retumba al fondo que su cabeza captando su atención apaciguando un poco su ira, haciéndolo frenar por leves instantes, la reconoce en la fuerza era ella.

-¿Rey?- sorprendido la llama pero todo vínculo se desvanece rápido al entrar en su mente aquella decrépita presencia, borrando todo rastro de luz en él.

-¡Tú!- lo llama enfurecido al sentirlo invadir sus pensamientos, quería oprimir todo rastro suyo, pero aquel ser no parecía irse de su mente.

_" Ben Solo, nieto del gran Darth Vader, la obscuridad corre por tus venas mi muchacho, al fin conoces la verdad que se te fue negada todos estos años"_

-¡Maldito! Tú también sabías de esto- arremete contra él con bastante ira, forzándolo a salir de su cabeza, pero la obscuridad lo termina por absorber aún más.

_"Mi muchacho, yo jamás te traicionaría, no estás solo en esto, sabes que conmigo puedes contar, confiaste en ellos y mira lo que te hicieron, te ocultaron tu verdadero legado, todos estos años han reprimido toda esa fuerza dentro de ti, ellos temen de tu poder joven Solo, no lo permitas más y sigue el camino de tu abuelo, encuentra tu destino y termina lo que él empezó"_

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta con curiosidad siendo corrompido cada vez más por sus pensamientos obscuros.

_"Ya lo verás, ven a mi cuando te sientas listo y yo te mostraré el camino correcto, soy en único en el que puedes confiar, sabes donde encontrarme Ben"_

_"Y así será mi joven aprendiz"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Toc, Toc**

Los leves golpes de un puño al chocar sobre la puerta lo sorprenden, llamando su atención, aún sin verlo, sabía que se trataba de su tío Luke, sentía su fuerza detrás de la tosca madera. Su ceño se frunce ante su presencia, no se encontraba preparado para una charla con él.

-¡Vete de aquí, no deseo verte!- Oye su voz destrozada surgir desde el fondo de la habitación, Luke yacía frente la entrada con la cabeza baja, sentía dentro de él un gran remordimiento que lo carcomía lentamente, no se era capaz de verle a la cara después de los rumores surgidos esa noche, pero Ben merecía conocer el resto de verdad, le había fallado, su deber era remendar los errores. Con bastante suavidad empuja la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta provocando un leve rechinido, da un largo suspiro para finalmente adentrarse en la cabaña, camina con pisadas lentas hasta llegar a él, lo que vería allí le partiría el alma, todo estaba en tinieblas con varios objetos destrozados a su alrededor, Ben se encontraba en silencio sentado en la orilla de su cama con la mirada baja, verlo así le provoca una profunda tristeza, ¿pero qué había hecho?

El joven lo observa de reojo mientras se sienta a un costado suyo. - Mi querido Ben, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte- siente su mano posicionarse sobre su hombro, aquel tacto solo lo enfurecería más – te pido de favor que me escuches aunque sea una sola vez- ya no puede soportar oír ni una palabra más, con brusquedad quita su mano de su hombro, levantándose con un movimiento violento de la cama dándole la espalda.

-Ben- murmura suavemente su nombre mientras lo mira atónito, de pronto lo ve girarse hacía él, clavándole una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción.

-¡Escuchar qué!- le reclama a punto de quebrarse -Creo que ya escuché lo suficiente ¿no te parece?- sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos – vete ya- le exige apuntando con uno de sus dedos hacia la puerta.

-Pero Ben, hay algo mas que necesitas saber, tu abuelo Ana...- se levanta de la cama para acercarse al muchacho, esperando hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡¿Saber qué Luke?!- arremete contra él con frialdad interrumpiéndole -¿de qué tú lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste?- se acerca a su rostro retándolo a responder, pero Luke solo lo mira en silencio lleno de culpa, él tenía la razón, se habían equivocado - todo este tiempo decidiste ocultármelo, ¡me han mentido!, ¿hasta cuándo pensaban decirme la verdad?, ¡responde!- le exige con su voz quebrantada mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro, liberando todo esa carga que llevaba por dentro.

\- Todo lo que hicimos fue porque te amamos Ben, tu madre, tu padre y yo, decidimos que era lo mejor para todos y para ti, deseábamos protegerte de ese…-

-¿Protegerme a mi? – lo mira incrédulo- de qué, ¡dime!- resopla un atribulado joven -O querrás decir, querían proteger su propio legado, el apellido Skywalker, sus carreras del que dirán, yo nunca les importe, jamás se pararon a pensar en mis sentimientos-

-No es eso Ben-suplica un desesperado Luke, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para no quebrarse ante él, cada palabra que salía de sus labios carcomía de poco en poco su alma- Nosotros no queríamos que cargaras con ese peso del pasado, tú no merecías vivir siendo señalado por algo que no hiciste todo por culpa de tu herencia, bien o mal lo hicimos por amor, pensando que era lo mejor para ti-

-¡No!- su fuerza se desestabiliza asustando un poco a Luke, liberando todo ese dolor acumulado por años, dejándose abrazar por la obscuridad -¿cómo pueden saber que era lo mejor para mi?, si no tienen ni la menor idea por todo lo que he pasado y sufrido, creen conocerme pero ni siquiera se esfuerzan en hacerlo, ¿acaso sabes qué es lo que yo quería?, ¡jamás tuve elección!, solo me abandonaron cuando yo más los necesitaba-

_"Bien muchacho libera tu ira"_

-Querías hacer de mi un gran jedi, ¿para qué?, ¿para conservar ese legado y reputación de los Skywalker?, solo soy para ti un montón de expectativas- aquellas palabras fueron como puñaladas directas a su corazón, adoraba a ese muchacho y ahora sentía como poco a poco lo perdía, no encontraba las palabras correctas para darle consuelo, había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida y ahora pagaba con las consecuencias.

-Déjame solo- cae rendido sobre su cama, sin decir ni una palabra más, Luke lo mira en silencio sintiéndose devastado, era incapaz de continuar, tomando la dolorosa decisión de marcharse, había fallado. Con un nudo en la garganta camina rumbo a la salida deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta.

-Perdóname Ben- murmura con tristeza antes de marcharse.

_"Lo lamento tanto"_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_"Ben"_

Murmuran sus labios cerrando por tercera ocasión los ojos, deja pasar los minutos esperando caer rendida y nada, no sucede nada, todo intento era inútil. Lanza un grito siendo sofocado por su almohada, desahogando sus frustraciones. Llevaba rato intentando poder dormir, pero no lograba hacerlo pues los recuerdos siempre terminaban llegando a ella agobiándola una y otra vez, le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza aquel joven de mechones negros, no podía dormirse sin asegurarse que él se encontrara bien, había tratado de ir a buscarlo durante el transcurso de la tarde, pero siempre terminaba desistiendo, pero ya no lo resistiría ni un segundo más, dejando de lado cualquier duda y miedo.

De un solo movimiento, Rey echa a volar por los aires la sabana que la cubría, levantándose de su cama con ímpetu, sin pararse arreglar siquiera se abalanza hacia al exterior siendo envuelta por la fría noche. Camina sin parar entre las verdes veredas silenciosas, iluminada únicamente por una hermosa luna llena. Necesitaba llegar deprisa, sus ganas de verlo la carcomían, no sabía que esperar cuando lo viese y mucho menos que decir, poniéndola un poco nerviosa. A unos cuantos pasos de arribar a su cabaña, una sensación familiar atraviesa su cuerpo, era él, esa conexión que los unía, puede verlo, Ben no se encontraba allí, sorprendida ante aquella visión, se gira llevando sus pies hacia otra dirección.

La luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua de una manera espectacular, era una hermosa vista dando paz al agitado joven. Ese día se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla, su mente aún seguía confundida, tratando de aceptar la realidad y todo aquello que lo lastimaba. Se había aislado de todos, no tenía el humor de confrontar y ni la necesidad de recibir sus miradas juzgándolo, esperando que cayera la noche para poder salir y despejarse de sus agitadas emociones.

Y allí estaba él, sentado sobre un viejo tronco mirando el apacible lago. Su corazón se llena de un gran alivio al notar que se encontraba tranquilo. Armándose de valor camina hacia al joven con pisadas silenciosas, el corazón le latía con frenesí, después de todo lo ocurrido no sabía si en realidad se alegraría de verla.

La siente en la fuerza, aquella delicada presencia detrás de él, era Rey. Aún sin verla, puede percibir sus pequeñas pisadas acercársele lentamente por la espalda, una extraña sensación de calidez resurge desde su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, la había extrañado, esa pequeña luz que iluminara su alma en tinieblas.

Trata de callar su respiración para no hacer ruido alguno al estar a unos cuantos pasos de con él, al parecer no notaba su presencia, estando aún sumergido en sus pensamientos. Extiende su mano para tocar su espalda y llamar su atención, pero rápidamente la contrae hacia ella arrepintiéndose, abre la boca para hablar pero sus palabras llegaron antes que las suyas haciéndola sonrojar.

– Rey, ¿por qué estás aquí?, es tarde- alza su voz sin girarse a verla, mostrando su preocupación por ella pero Rey no le responde de inmediato. Observa de reojo como camina sentándose a un costado suyo, podía sentir cierta quietud en ella.

-Yo… estaba preocupada por ti, no fuiste a entrenar hoy- pronuncian sus labios asombrándose por haberle expresado con sinceridad lo que sentía – yo sólo quería saber si tú estabas bien- baja su mirada, apretando en puños sus manos, estaba bastante nerviosa, su pregunta había sido bastante atrevida.

Los ojos de Ben se abren como platos al escucharla, estaba seguro de que ella ya conocía los rumores, pero no deseaba preocuparla con sus problemas – Discúlpame Rey por quedarte mal, yo tuve un asunto que resolver, debí haberte avisado que no iría- ella lo mira con comprensión, sabía a lo que se refería, más no haría más preguntas respecto aquello, no quería abrir su herida.

-Pero gracias pequeña- Rey se sobresalta al escucharlo, elevando su rostro para verlo.

-¿Pero por qué?- pronuncian sus labios con torpeza, sintiendo la sangre arder en sus mejillas.

-Por ser la única persona que en realidad se preocupa por mi- murmura con dulzura haciendo enloquecer el corazón de la castaña. -¿Pero sabes algo?- hace una pausa tragando un poco de saliva, antes de poder continuar -La gente cree que yo soy especial, toda mi vida me la pasé escuchando eso de aquellos que me rodeaban por la herencia de mi familia, pero sin embargo yo no me siento especial- su mirada decae preocupando a Rey quien lo escucha muy atentamente.

-Lo único que siento es el peso de todo un legado caer sobre mis hombros, como si fuera yo una serie de expectativas donde no me puedo equivocar, toda mi vida han decidido por mi, todos creen saber lo que debo hacer y en lo que me convertiré, pero nadie se interesa realmente en conocerme- hace una pausa para girarse y ver con dulzura a la pequeña que yacía a un lado de él -excepto tú Rey – recalca curveando sus labios en una leve sonrisa, el cuerpo de Rey se estremece, empezando a temblar de los nervios, jamás le había dicho algo así – es por eso que te doy las gracias- su corazón pierde el control latiendo con intensidad, él había sido sincero con ella, por un instante quiso decirle cuanto es que lo amaba, pero frena su impulso pues no quería arruinar el momento.

-Por nada Ben- susurra con suavidad regalándole la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas. Por un instante son envueltos por el silencio, dedicándose solo a observar la tranquilidad que ofrecía aquel lugar.

-Oye Ben, quisiera preguntarte algo- se anima romper el silencio, siendo inducida por su curiosidad de conocer más sobre él, dentro de su cabeza se formulaba una pregunta y deseaba con ansias saber su respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué es Rey? - se gira hacia ella quien lo observa llena de curiosidad.

-Dime, si este camino no lo elegiste tú, ¿qué es lo que Ben elegiría para él?- la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, era extraño, ya que antes nadie le había preguntado tal cosa, haciéndole sentir una cálida alegría resurgir de su corazón, quitando toda barrera, mostrándose como la persona que realmente es, sin ataduras ni mentiras.

-Bueno, yo desde pequeño siempre tuve un sueño, aunque no es la gran cosa como ser un jedi- sonríe para si mismo mientras navega por sus recuerdos de la infancia.

-¿Qué es?- se le abalanza Rey ansiosa colocando ambas manos sobre una de sus piernas, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de brillo, se moría por conocer aquello.

-Bueno, no te rías, pero lo único que yo deseaba era ser piloto como mi padre y viajar por toda la galaxia viviendo aventuras- da un largo suspiro recordando con nostalgia esos días, donde nada importaba y era muy feliz junto a su padre y su querido amigo Chewbacca que tanto extrañaba.

-¿De verdad?- Rey se admira nunca lo hubiera imaginado - De seguro eres increíble pilotando- reafirma muy convencida de sus palabras, si era bueno con el sable de luz de seguro lo sería con una nave, para ella Ben era perfecto.

-Bueno no es por presumir, pero si lo soy- alardea el joven de sus habilidades, era algo que lo llevaba en la sangre.

-No lo dudo, me encantaría verte algún día hacerlo y que enseñaras a pilotear una nave- le suplica Rey mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito, esperando convencerlo.

-Claro- le responde con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, haciendo saltar a la castaña de alegría. Sin previo aviso, siente un leve impulso por abrazarla, estaba muy agradecido con Rey, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien lo hacia sentir él mismo, alejando con su luz, todo temor e inseguridad.

_"Gracias..."_

Rey se sorprende al ver el cuerpo de Ben abalanzarse sobre el suyo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, era suave y cálido, estremeciendo todos sus sentidos.

_"Por todo"_

* * *

_Hola que alegría poder taerles un capítulo más, este fue uno de los que más trabajo me costó escribir, tuve que investigar mucho jeje, pero me alegra poder terminarlo al fin._

_Gracias por el gran apoyo esta historia y por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen tan feliz._

_Bueno me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual donde sea que estén, cuídense mucho, saluditos_.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Hasta mañana Rey, descansa- los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban las facciones de su cautivante rostro, resaltando esa encantadora sonrisa formada en sus labios. Su corazón se desenfrena al conectar una última vez con sus ojos marrones que le robaban el aliento, alza su mano en un gesto de despedida, antes de darse la vuelta y echarse andar por las verdes veredas de la academia, perdiéndose de su vista.

-Ben-

Pronuncia para si misma mientras da pequeños saltos al caminar, su mente navegaba en medio de sus fantasías sin prestar la mínima atención a su entorno. Rey desbordada felicidad esa tarde, aún seguía bastante presente en ella aquel recuerdo que la embriagaba de cálidas sensaciones. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior, en aquel abrazo, en la sensación de mil mariposas revoloteando al mismo tiempo al estar entre sus brazos, tan cálido y dulce, tan vivo y fresco en su memoria.

-Gracias por todo- su tibio aliento roza sutilmente su oído, erizando cada vello de su piel. Su corazón latía con tal intensidad, dejándola expuesta frente a él, pero no le importaba en ese momento, quería permanecer así por un largo tiempo, acurrucándose en su pecho. Estando en sus brazos no existía ni miedos ni pesadillas, solo una conexión de cariño sincero entre ambos.

-De nada, siempre me tendrás a mi- le murmura con suavidad pero el frío vuelve tan rápido a su cuerpo al desvanecerse su cálido contacto, el muchacho se alejaba de ella de manera inesperada. Alza su rostro conectando con sus profundos ojos, algo había cambiado en ellos, podía sentirlo en su vínculo, podía verlo a través de su mirada.

"_Miedo" _

-Rey yo…- siente su cuerpo temblar de forma constante, Ben la necesitaba. Sin dudarlo extiende su mano colocándola en su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Todo va estar bien, no tengas miedo, yo te apoyaré, eso hacen los amigos – sus palabras fluyen de su boca de manera tan natural, dándole tranquilidad al joven pelinegro - porque somos amigos ¿cierto? - Ben la mira asombrado para después regalarle una sutil sonrisa.

-Si, lo somos… -

"_Amigos_"

Le encantaba recordarla, aquella palabra tan sencilla dicha de sus labios, para ella significaba demasiado, después de tantos años lo había logrado, derrumbar esa barrera que interponía Ben para llegar a su corazón, después de tanto tiempo se había ganado su confianza considerándola su amiga.

\- ¡Si! - grita entusiasmada en señal de triunfo sin importarle que alguien más la escuchara a su alrededor, se sentía dichosa por ser parte de su vida y aunque sus sentimientos no podrían ser correspondidos, era feliz sabiendo que Ben lo era y solo eso le bastaba, allí estaría para él siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, ella lo buscaría para alumbrar su camino y ser su luz del sol en sus días nublados.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Ben le sonríe una última vez antes de verla alejarse, desapareciendo entre los árboles de la vereda. Eleva su rostro al cielo inhalando el aire fresco del atardecer, sintiendo una gran calma en su corazón al contemplar el firmamento despejado pitándose de bellos tonos rojizos y naranjas.

-Rey- Susurra su nombre al viento, caminando con pasos lentos rumbo a su cabaña sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, volviendo a él aquel recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Su abrazo fue impulsivo e inesperado, llenando su alma de una inmensa paz que tanto le hacia falta, la luz que irradiaba la pequeña era tan intensa que absorbía toda la obscuridad que reposaba en su interior. La sentía en su vínculo, un cariño confortable que no experimentaba hace años.

-Gracias por todo - le murmura al oído con sutileza, abriéndole por completo su corazón, expresándole que tan importante era ella para él, envolviéndola más entre sus brazos, intensificando su agarre.

-De nada, siempre me tendrás a mi- le escucha decir mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. La observa con dulzura y sin decir ni una palabra más, reposa su mentón sobre su cabeza, cierra sus ojos, liberando una bocanada de aire, envolviéndose de la profunda paz del momento.

"_¡__Ben ayúdame!" _

Una pesada sensación lo irrumpe al escuchar ese grito desgarrador, sofocándolo con violencia, sin previo aviso una imagen cruza fugazmente por su mente, paralizando su cuerpo. Había fuego, todo se consumía en llamas, se encontraba en medio de los escombros malherido. Se queda pasmado observando aquel escenario desolador envuelto de cenizas y olor a muerte, digno de sus peores pesadillas.

"_¡__Ben!"_ la oye gritar nuevamente, mira con desesperación hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla, pero el humo cada vez era mas denso complicándole la tarea.

"_¡No me dejes!"_siente un intenso ardor que lo consume lentamente a través de su vínculo, era ella pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, desvaneciéndose toda conexión.

"_¡Rey!"_

Horrorizado se suelta de su agarre, rompiendo de forma abrupta su abrazo, esfumándose todo rastro de tan grotesca visión. Su piel se vuelve pálida y sus pupilas se dilatan, empezando a temblar involuntariamente cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo. Puede verlo en sus ojos avellanas, quien ya lo observaba con consternación, Rey lo había notado, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable de ello. No quería que ella se preocupara ni que percibiera su dolor, no deseaba ser la causa de que su brillante luz se apagara, siendo absorbida por su fría obscuridad.

-Rey yo…- trata de hablar, pero las palabras no fluyen de su boca, mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza, estaba siendo consumido por su propio miedo, pero la suavidad de su tacto llega a su fría mejilla, acariciándola con lentos movimientos circulares de sus yemas. Aquello sensación era tan familiar en él, ya la había experimentado en sus sueños, en donde siempre aparecía ella para salvarle.

-Todo va estar bien, no tengas miedo, yo te apoyaré, eso hacen los amigos –le habla con delicadeza, captando nuevamente su atención. Rey lo observaba con una reluciente sonrisa que iluminaba más que todas las estrellas juntas de ese manto nocturno que caía sobre ambos, apaciguando todo conflicto en su interior.

\- Porque somos amigos ¿cierto? – el joven se sorprende ante tal inocente cuestionamiento, liberando una leve sonrisa de sus labios, era obvio que lo eran, aunque nunca antes se lo halla preguntado.

-Si, lo somos – le confirma, llenando de una gran dicha el corazón de la pequeña.

"_Amigos"_

…_._.

Frena sus pasos, dejando ir sus memorias regresando a la realidad. Se queda en silencio observado la tosca puerta de madera que yacía frente a él, extiende su mano para empujarla y entrar a su habitación, pero algo vuelve a sus recuerdos haciéndolo desistir ante su decisión.

"_¿Qué es lo que Ben elegiría para él?"_

Su dulce voz tan clara y nítida como en esa noche resuena en su interior. Baja su mano retirándola de la puerta para luego girarse y mirar a la lejanía aquello que le haría sonreír. Estaba cansado de seguir la misma rutina, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, deseaba hacer algo que lo hiciera feliz.

-Gracias Rey-

Susurra al aire mientras redirige sus pasos hacia un nuevo rumbo, dejando atrás sus aposentos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"_¿Y ahora que hago?"_

Se cuestiona una pensativa adolescente sumergida en sus pensamienos. Su cuerpo inmóvil reposaba sobre su cama, con su vista fija en los viejos barrotes de madera de su techo, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que traspasaba a través de su ventana. Su conciencia intranquila no le permitía conciliar el sueño, debatiéndose contra sus agitadas emociones una y otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué a mi? -

Se reprocha, tomando su almohada estrujándola contra su cara, liberando un grito desesperado pero no fue suficiente para Rey, volviéndola a dejar a un costado de su cama. Sumida en sus tribulaciones se debatía que decisión debería tomar, causándole una leve punzada en su sien. Ben había sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, mostrándole otra faceta que no conocía y ahora ella debía corresponderle, aunque resultaba ser más difícil de lo que creía. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, de algo si estaba segura y es que ya no soportaba ocultarlo, Ben debía conocer la verdad, todo sobre aquella extraña conexión que la unía a él. Tenía miedo, temía dar ese paso, no deseaba perder su amistad, le asustaba que la tachara de loca o que le incomodara con sus pesadillas pero, no podía seguir viviendo con esa carga sobre sus hombros.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levanta de su cama sentándose en la orilla cerca una pequeña mesita, abre el cajón de abajo de esta misma, sacando de su interior unos fósforos y un viejo cuaderno con un lápiz, sin demorarse enciende una vela disponiéndose a escribir.

"_Querido Ben:"_

"_Te escribo esta carta porque tengo algo importante que contarte y ya no puede seguir callando mi corazón, desde que te conocí siento que la fuerza me ha unido ti de una extraña manera, sé que es difícil de explicar y no sé por donde empezar, ya que ni yo logro comprenderlo, ¿pero sabes?, de alguna forma yo puedo sentir tus sentimientos, ver tus temores, conozco parte de tu pasado al igual que he experimentado dolorosas visiones. Ben, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, tu me importas y mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, porque cada vez que te veo mi corazón late con mayor intensidad, sintiendo el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en mi estómago, Ben yo…"_

Una lágrima cae sobre el papel interrumpiendo su escritura, no podía hacerlo y menos de esa forma tan cobarde. Lanza el lápiz contra gruesa pared de piedra con bastante fuerza rompiéndose en dos, sin poder contenerse mas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus suaves mejillas.

-Perdóname Ben, no puedo hacerlo- se termina de derrumbar, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, llora en silencio por un breve instante, pero pronto recupera su compostura, su llanto no resolvería nada, limpiando con su antebrazo las lágrimas derramadas. Estando mas tranquila, reflexiona la manera en que se lo diría a Ben, dándose cuenta que una carta no era la mejor forma, sintiéndose un poco torpe por haberlo pensado tan siquiera, debía hablarlo frente a frente.

-Mañana- murmura para si misma dándose ánimos, mañana mas tardar después del entrenamiento debía armarse de valor y decirle la verdad, mientras tanto tendría el tiempo suficiente para reorganizar sus ideas y pensar en las palabras correctas. Estaba decidido, no habría marcha atrás. Cierra su cuaderno con la intensión de guardarlo en el cajón e irse a dormir, cuando de pronto percibe una extraña perturbación en la fuerza a un costado, su corazón se paraliza al sentir aquella presencia.

-Imposible- susurra quedito, dejando caer su cuaderno al suelo de la impresión. Incrédula ante la situación gira lentamente su cuerpo, quedando boquiabierta al observar quien se erguía frente a ella.

"_Oh por dios"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Aterriza su nave sobre el hangar cerca de la academia, apagando al fin los motores quedando en completo silencio. Ben permanece inmóvil por un breve instante en su asiento, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de realizar, aún seguía extasiado con la adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas.

-Increíble-

Se dice a si mismo mientras estira sus brazos tronando los huesos de su espalda, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire relajando sus músculos, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo. El muchacho estuvo piloteando por unas cuantas horas, vagando sin rumbo fijo sobre la infinita galaxia y haciendo una corta parada en un pequeño planeta, era consciente que su aventura le costaría un buen regaño de Luke a la mañana siguiente, pero no le importaba, valía la pena, porque después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse vivo, haciendo aquello que tanto le apasionaba "Pilotear".

De pronto la recuerda a ella, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón aquel objeto, lo acerca a él extendiendo la palma de su mano, dejando ver que en ella reposaba un reluciente brazalete de plata con un pequeño dije de hermosas tonalidades azul zafiro en forma de mariposa, sonríe dulcemente al contemplarlo, era perfecto para Rey.

-Es hermoso ¿cierto joven?- la voz de la anciana comerciante lo toma por sorpresa haciéndolo reaccionar, estaba anonado contemplando aquella joya, atrayéndolo de inmediato. El muchacho había recorrido una larga distancia en el espacio, viéndose en la necesidad de realizar una corta parada sobre aquel planeta antes de regresar a la academia para abastecerse de combustible. Aterriza cerca de un pequeño poblado el cual decide recorrerlo, llegando a un mercadito donde compra unas cuantas provisiones para el camino de regreso, ya apunto de irse se topa con ese puesto donde se hallaba esa hermosa joya, captando su atención, la toma entre sus manos, viniendo a su mente el recuerdo de la castaña.

-Si lo es- se sonríe imaginándose el rostro de sorpresa de la pequeña al dárselo, estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida había tenido y visto algo parecido así que era el regalo perfecto. Sin dudarlo lo compra con el resto de créditos que tenía quedándose en ceros, pero no importaba, Rey lo valía, ella había hecho mucho por él y de alguna manera quería demostrarle su cariño y gratitud.

La contempla una última vez antes de regresar la joya a su bolsillo, da un largo bostezo decidiendo que lo mejor sería ya bajar de esa nave e ir a dormir, el cansancio ya se apoderaba de sus párpados. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando una extraña perturbación en la fuerza surge a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo se paraliza al percibir esa presencia tan familiar detrás de él.

"_Imposible" _

Se termina de incorporar para luego girarse lentamente y toparse con aquellos ojos avellanas que ya lo miraban con la misma sorpresa que él. No entiende como era posible, ¿estaba alucinando? o ¿se debía al cansancio por el viaje?, se pregunta incrédulo, era imposible que estuviera ahí, la compuerta se encontraba cerrada, no había forma de que entrara, a menos que…

"_No puede ser"_

Rey se exalta al ver como sus ojos marrones conectaron con los suyos. Su cuerpo inmóvil se alzaba frente a ella dentro de su habitación, ¿cómo era posible?, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, ¿estaba volviéndose loca?, ¿era acaso una alucinación? A no ser que todo eso se debiera por esa extraña conexión.

"_Oh por dios"_

"_¿Rey?"_ Rompe el silencio sobresaltando a la castaña._"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"_

Sus nervios se activan al escucharlo hablar, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, se inmuta sin saber que hacer ni que decir, cayendo en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Todo era tan real, la conexión con el joven se había intensificado al grado de interactuar de esa manera, no entendía cómo pasó ni podía controlarlo, lo único que pasaba por su agitada mente es que fue descubierta y ahora debía dar una explicación.

"_Ay no"_

"_Rey, ¿qué sucede?" _le pregunta aún escéptico de la situación pero la pequeña sigue estática sin abrir sus labios. Envuelto en curiosidad camina hacia ella extendiendo su mano, quería tocarla, debía comprobar que realmente estaba ahí con él.

Rey lo observa acercarse a ella, provocando que entrara en pánico, no estaba lista para confrontar la verdad, debía huir, cortar esa extraña conexión de alguna forma. Con un movimiento ágil se desliza por un costado de su cuerpo, corriendo a la puerta, saliendo lo más rápido posible de su cabaña.

Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de tocarla cuando la castaña se echa correr, por inercia va tras de ella, pero desaparece de su vista, la busca por cada rincón de su nave pero Rey ya no estaba más en ese lugar, ya no podía sentirla.

Se había desvanecido toda conexión, al girarse y entrar a sus aposentos Ben ya no estaba más allí. Da un largo respiro calmando sus agitados latidos, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que pasó.

Ella lo siente al igual que él, algo los une más no logra entender el por qué. Cae rendido sobre sus frías sábanas sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido momentos atrás en la nave, debía que hablarlo mañana con Rey, tenía tantas dudas que quería aclarar, deseaba conocer la verdad. Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo, sus párpados terminan por cerrarse del cansancio, quedándose dormido.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Lo intenta, una y otra vez, el tiempo transcurre minuto tras minuto y no sucede nada, no logra dormir. Frustrada se levanta de su cama sentándose al centro, cierra sus ojos y se cruza de piernas, dejándose guiar por su respiración. Quería encontrar la paz en su mente, era tantas cosas que cruzaban por su cabeza que le impedían conciliar el sueño, eran tantas sus emociones encontradas que ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más, necesitaba desahogarse, ocupaba una guía que le ayudara a comprender todo lo que le estaba pasando, viniendo a ella aquellas palabras.

"_Cuando algo te inquiete y estés lista mi niña, yo te puede escuchar, sabes donde encontrarme"_

-Luke- murmuran sus labios abriendo de golpe sus ojos. Confiaba mucho en su maestro, sabía que la escucharía y no la juzgaría, era una persona muy sabía, quizás él tenía la respuesta de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Decidida se levanta de su cama envolviéndose de una capa marrón, saliendo precipitadamente rumbo a su cabaña, esperando aún encontrarlo despierto pues ya era muy noche.

**Toc, toc **

Llama a su puerta con pequeños golpecitos, sintiéndose un poco apenada por la hora en la que venía a molestar, no era apropiado pero su corazón no lo soportaba, ocupaba de su consejo antes de hablar mañana con Ben, por lo que decide seguir insistiendo.

\- ¿Maestro Luke? - le habla pero nadie responde tras la puerta - ¿Está usted aquí? – insiste una vez más pero el silencio es lo único que la envuelve. A punto de girarse e irse una fuerte opresión invade su pecho, paralizándola en el lugar. Algo en su vínculo se rompe.

"_Ben"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

La noche era tranquila, respirándose un aire puro lleno de paz, pero en su corazón aquello no existía. Se dirigía rumbo a sus aposentos después de una caminata nocturna, necesitaba despejar su mente, todavía seguía bastante dolido por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Ben, le carcomía el alma que él aún desconociera el resto de la verdad, de que su abuelo murió redimido siendo nuevamente Anakin Skywalker, tenía que arreglar las cosas entre los dos lo más antes posible. Durante el transcurso del día fue a buscarlo después de sus entrenamientos, pero no lo encontraría al igual que su nave, el joven había vuelto de su viaje demasiado tarde, no le quedaba más que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

"_Luke"_

Una perturbación viene a él haciéndolo frenar, lo siente, un extraño movimiento obscuro en la fuerza. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose para averiguar su origen, su cuerpo empieza a temblar, abriéndolos rápidamente de golpe asustado. Se gira a un costado del camino, dirigiendo su atención a la cabaña de su adorado sobrino, la obscuridad amenazaba su alma.

"_Ben no"_

Con su semblante intranquilo camina a toda prisa rumbo sus aposentos, bastante preocupado por el muchacho. Abre la pesada puerta de madera introduciéndose con pasos sigilosos a su obscura habitación, llegando hasta la cama donde descansaba tranquilamente el joven pelinegro. Allí estaba, parado frente a él, cierra sus ojos mientras extiende su mano hacia su cuerpo inmóvil, concentrándose en la fuerza expandiéndose junto con ella. Todo su ser se estremece al sentirlo, ensombreciendo su rostro de la preocupación, la fuerza está en peligro al igual que su sobrino.

Lo ve, tan claro frente a él, estrujando su corazón, fuego y ruinas a su alrededor, los ojos ciegos de los muertos, los puede oír, los gritos desgarradores de dolor y auxilio, el aullido de los sables de luz, el rugido de las explosiones, lo ve a él, su obscuridad expandiéndose envolviéndolo todo a su paso. Asustado retira su mano del cuerpo de su sobrino, abriendo sus ojos horrorizado, su respiración era agitada, dando largas y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire.

Quiere negarlo, pero la fuerza en Ben siempre ha sido atravesada por destellos de obscuridad, desde pequeño y en sus entrenamientos lo había notado, pero lo que vería esta vez estaba más allá de lo que temía encontrar. Envuelto en sus tribulaciones saca su sable de luz de su cinturón alzándolo frente al pacifico muchacho quien aún dormía plácidamente, enciende su hoja, preparándose para matarlo, era su deber evitar todo ese sufrimiento, debía proteger a su pequeña Rey y al resto de los estudiantes, pero al contemplar a su sobrino el breve e involuntario pensamiento se va. Sus ojos se empiezan a cubrir de lágrimas, ¿pero qué es lo que ha hecho?, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, al querer matar tan cobardemente al hijo de su querida hermana Leia, al cual con todo el dolor de su corazón se lo confió a él, para guiarlo y entrenarlo y ahora, les había fallado a ambos, se siente fatal su rostro se llena de una profunda vergüenza, ya era demasiado tarde.

"_Despierta"_

Un impulso lo hace reaccionar, abriendo abruptamente sus ojos, su cuerpo se tensa al oír el chillido de un sable al encenderse a sus espaldas, inundando su cuarto de una luz verdosa. Rápidamente se gira hacia esa presencia que yacía detrás de él topándose con el rostro de su tío quien cobardemente buscaba arrebatarle la vida mientras dormía. Sus ojos se llenan de un profundo miedo al ver su hoja alzada frente a él, desesperado por salvarse, extiende su mano por un costado atrayendo su sable de luz mediante la fuerza, lo enciende abalanzándose contra a él, generando un gran estruendo al chocar ambas hojas. Luke lo veía, podía leerlo en su rostro, su mirada asustada y decepcionada estaban sobre él, terminando de envolverse en esa densa obscuridad. ¿Qué más podría decirle?, Ben jamás le perdonaría, le había fallado, todo era su culpa.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y es que no lo comprendía, su propio tío, ese hombre que quería y tanto admiraba, ahora se alzaba en la obscuridad de su fría habitación para matarlo, su propia sangre. Decepción, tristeza y mucho odio embargaba su corazón, canalizando todas esas emociones en su fuerza. Finalmente y dejándose llevar por sus obscuros impulsos extiende su otra mano hacia techo, Luke percibe de inmediato sus intensiones.

\- ¡Ben no! - grita desesperado al ver que mediante un impresionante despliegue de la fuerza, Ben colapsa en total el edificio atrayéndolo encima de ambos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Ben"

Una ráfaga helada recorre su cuerpo al escuchar un gran estruendo a la lejanía, su diafragma se contrae con violencia provocándole un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Algo andaba mal, puede sentirlo, era Ben, corría peligro, su vínculo se desvanecía.

\- ¡No! - libera sus labios con su voz desgarrada echándose a correr a toda prisa hacia el sitio del derrumbe.

Ben reacciona en medio de los escombros, malherido se incorpora retirando mediante el uso de su fuerza algunos de trozos de madera del techo que estaban sobre él. Todo fue tan rápido que aún no terminaba de digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sale de entre las ruinas, posando su vista al frente, mirando con odio el templo de su tío, sin poder contenerse arremete con todas esas emociones reprimidas por años.

\- ¡¿Por qué?¡- su grito desgarrador hace eco por toda la academia, liberando todo ese odio dentro de él.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! - eleva su hoja apuntándola directo al templo desahogando toda su frustración, pero sus palabras pronto fueron interrumpidas mirando con horror como surgía una columna de humo negro desde el interior de recinto, iniciando un pequeño incendio.

"_Pero que demonios sucede"_

Escucha sus gritos en su cabeza, siente su conflicto interno, percibe su dolor, debe llegar a él, las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas. Rey corre tan rápido como puede, sus pulmones dolían y su garganta ardía con cada respiración que daba.

\- ¡Ben! - lo llama con desesperación, sin percatarse, uno de pies se atora con una piedra haciéndola caer con violencia contra la tierra.

\- ¡Ah! - se queja del dolor punzante que surgía en sus rodillas, rápidamente se incorpora ignorando las molestias para continuar con su camino pero algo la detiene, ese olor tan peculiar que empieza a surgir en su entorno.

"No"

Aterrada se gira a un costado y observa como del templo surgía una gran columna de humo negro. Su cuerpo se paraliza quedando estupefacta, esto ya lo había visto, sabía lo que pasaría, debía estar soñando, no podía ser verdad, deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, negando lo que sus ojos veían.

"_Despierta, despierta"_

¡**Boom!**

Una súbita explosión vendría desde el interior del recinto acompañada de un torrente de rayos, arrojando con violencia al joven jedi cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Ben reacciona mirando despavorido aquel lugar desolador cubierto de escombros y consumido por el fuego, todo cuanto conocía ya no estaba, quedando confundido y desconsolado.

-No- su mandíbula contrae frenéticamente aterrado mientras caminaba entre las ruinas mirando algunos de los cadáveres de sus compañeros tendidos sobre los escombros. Cae de rodillas llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, meciéndola con violencia, apretando sus párpados con fuerza, él solo quería despertar, eso no podía estar pasando.

-No, ¡Yo nunca quise esto! - grita desconsolado, su fuerza se desestabiliza dejándose abrazar por la obscuridad.

"_Y tú no lo elegiste Ben, el jedi lo hizo, Skywalker" _

Pronuncia aquella voz surgiendo desde el fondo de su cabeza.

"_Finalmente pasó, ambos sabíamos que así sería, Skywalker tuvo miedo de ti, de tu poder, siempre fue así, a nadie le importas Ben Solo, pero me tienes a mi"_

\- ¡Cállate! - le grita lleno de ira bloqueando su contacto. Sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar llenando su corazón de un profundo pavor.

"Rey" su alma se desmorona al pensar en la pequeña, temiendo lo peor. Se levanta corriendo con frenesí entre los escombros rumbo a su cabaña. Trata de ubicarla, sentirla en aquel vínculo, pero era frío y vacío, no existía su luz. Al llegar su cuerpo tiembla al ver todo en ruinas, sintiendo una gran opresión en su garganta. Sus ojos se cubren de lágrimas, ella ahora estaba muerta y todo era culpa suya. La busca entre los escombros topándose únicamente con un pequeño cuaderno el cual decide llevar con él, pero no había rastro de su adorada amiga.

-¡Rey!-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

El calor era intenso sofocándola haciéndola reaccionar. Rey abre lentamente sus ojos en medio de una gran confusión, topándose con la dura realidad. Su cuerpo se encontraba recostado boca abajo cubierto de cenizas, en medio de los escombros. Con sus dos manos se apoya dando un fuerte impulso para levantarse. Se queda estática, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor, su cuerpo tiembla ante el horror de aquel escenario, las lágrimas resbalan por sus sucias mejillas sin control, todo se quema en grandes llamaradas, ya no existía la academia, sino un montón de ruinas que ardían con intensidad.

-¡No!- grita despavorida, quiere despertar pero la pesadilla no termina, doblegándose a la verdad. Camina con lentitud entre la densa capa de humo el cual llenaba sus pulmones asfixiándola con cada respiración que daba.

-¡Maestro Luke!-

-¡Ben!-

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- los llama desconsolada, pero nadie responde a su llamado. A punto de perder la esperanza divisa a alguien entre los escombros. Corre en su auxilio pero al llegar sus ojos se horrorizan ante aquella visión, llevando ambas manos a su boca. Estaba muerta con su rostro cubierto de sangre y una gran pedazo de madera enterrado en su abdomen y junto con ella no lejos de allí reposaban los cuerpos calcinados de otros dos estudiantes. Impactada se aleja lo más que puede de ese lugar, sintiendo un terror nunca antes vivido, tenía miedo, extinguiendo toda esperanza en su interior.

"¡Rey!"

Su voz resurge de manera débil desde el fondo de su mente, era Ben, la llamaba, lo oía a través de su ya frágil vínculo, llenando de esperanza a la castaña, su querido amigo seguía con vida. Sin perder más tiempo se abalanza sobre los escombros dejándose guiar por su conexión.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Camina sin mirar atrás rumbo su nave con la intención de escapar, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más, le producía una profunda tristeza y sufrimiento. Su camino estaba trazado, ya no tenía otra salida, no existía salvación para él después de lo sucedido en ese lugar, la obscuridad lo había reclamado como suyo, tomando el control de sus desiciones.

-¡Ben!- su voz resurge de entre las cenizas sobresaltando su corazón, ¿era ella quien lo llamaba? o simplemente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

-¡Ben, espera!- su voz fue tan clara esta vez, estremeciendo todo su ser. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla al girarse y verla correr hacía él. No pensaba volver a verla.

Su corazón se llena de alegría a divisarlo a lo lejos, exigiéndole a sus piernas ya débiles por las heridas a dar un esfuerzo más para alcanzarlo, pero pronto su felicidad se esfuma al ver que su amado pelinegro se marchaba a su nave, no lo permitiría, ya lo había perdido todo, no lo perdería a él también, no ahora cuando más falta le hacía.

La ve pararse frente a él con su cuerpo debilitado y su respiración entrecortada. Su alma se destroza al observar el estado en el que se encontraba, su inocente rostro de porcelana fue cubierto por las negras cenizas, sus cabellos castaños suaves lucían enredados y despeinados, su ropa impecable ahora estaba sucia y rota con leves manchas de sangre y en sus ojos ahora rojos e hinchados, esa mirada pura y llena de luz ya no existía más, en cambio reflejaban el miedo y el horror de haber contemplado el mismísimo infierno. Se siente culpable, él fue el causante de todo su sufrimiento, por su culpa ella vivió los máximos horrores, arrebatándole el único lugar al que llamaba hogar. No merecía su cariño, mucho menos su amistad, las voces en su cabeza siempre habían tenido la razón, él era un "monstruo".

-Rey yo- su voz se quiebra haciendo difícil pronunciar sus siguientes palabras – lo lamento tanto pero me tengo que ir yo…-

-¡Qué!- arremete súbitamente contra él interrumpiéndolo - ¡No!, ¡no lo harás!, este es tu hogar, lo que haya pasado aquí no me importa, te conozco Ben y se que tú no provocaste todo esto- le resopla desesperadamente liberando todo aquello que callaba su corazón.

-No Rey, sabes que no es verdad, mira a tu alrededor, siempre lastimo aquellos que amo ¡yo no tengo salvación!, nadie me conoce en realidad-

-¡Pero yo a ti si Ben!- se termina de desmoronar cubriendo su rostro de lágrimas – Yo si te conozco, se quien eres…-

-Un monstruo- libera fríamente de su boca bajando su mirada.

-No es verdad- se aproxima a él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho – el Ben que yo conozco tiene un gran corazón, es un chico amable, dulce y gentil, lleno de luz y de muchas metas por cumplir, es un excelente amigo y maestro, llenando mi vida de alegrías desde que lo conocí, además hay algo más que necesitas saber - hace una leve pausa respirando hondamente calmando sus nervios, ese era el momento, no había marcha atrás. Elevando su rostro conectando con sus apagados ojos marrones.

\- Sabes, desde que te conocí, hay algo en la fuerza que me une a ti, una extraña conexión que aún no logro comprender, yo te puedo sentir a través de mi Ben, tus miedos, alegrías y tristezas, veo tu conflicto interno, pude entrar a tu pasado al igual que he tenido extrañas visiones. Perdón por no hacértelo saber antes, pero tenía miedo de perderte y ahora quiero que sepas que te entiendo, nunca más estarás solo, siempre me tendrás a mi, tú me importas y demasiado Ben, porque en mi corazón hay un espacio reservado para ti- alza su voz liberando al fin todas sus emociones reprimidas, el chico solo la mira en silencio estupefacto por su confesión – Por favor, quédate- le termina por susurrar sujetando una de sus manos.

-Yo también te siento en aquella conexión- pronuncia esquivando la mirada sorprendida de Rey -Y por eso mismo, no puedo quedarme- suelta su agarre dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dejando atónita a la pequeña.

-Entonces llévame contigo- le suplica con sus ojos llorosos.

-No Rey, este no es tu camino- responde ante su súplica, él no lo permitiría, no la llevaría, no podría protegerla de su propia obscuridad, ya no le haría daño, ya nunca más.

-Y tampoco él tuyo- le susurra entre sollozos – te lo suplico, quédate conmigo- extiende su temblorosa mano frente a él – por favor- le suplica mirando directo a sus ojos.

Ben la mira en silencio, debatiendo con sus emociones tomando una difícil decisión. Con todo el dolor de su corazón se acerca a la joven adolescente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Perdóname por esto Rey- y con un solo movimiento de su mano la duerme, desvaneciéndose frente a él, ágilmente la toma entre sus brazos acurrucándola contra su pecho. Con delicadeza la deposita bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol lejos de las llamaradas. Se agacha mirándola por una última vez.

-Fuiste luz de sol en medio de mi tormenta, gracias por todo, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme- le susurra con su voz destrozada, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el hermoso brazalete de mariposa que le había comprado, lo contempla amargamente antes de colocárselo en una de sus muñecas.

-Siempre estaré contigo- le murmura desconsolado antes de girarse y perderse entre las ruinas y el fuego.

"_Adiós Rey"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Despierta confundido bajo una gran pila de escombros, viniendo rápidamente a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Mediante su fuerza retira los pedazos de madera y piedra que lo cubrían, mostrándose ante sus ojos la cruda realidad. Con su cuerpo dolido, Luke camina unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cabaña en ruinas, mirando con horror el infierno a su alrededor, cayendo de rodillas frente a su templo en llamas. Su pecho se oprime al ver todo consumirse por el fuego, le había fallado a Ben, les había fallado a todos.

Con esfuerzo se desplaza entre los escombros buscando sobrevivientes, pero no puede soportarlo más al encontrar solo los cuerpos sin vida de sus estudiantes, era demasiado para él, no merecía vivir. A punto de desistir, divisa sobre unas de las colinas, el cuerpo de su pequeña tendido bajo un árbol. Desesperado corre hacia ella, suplicando al cielo que estuviera aún con vida. Su rostro se cubre de lágrimas al llegar y ver a Rey en un estado deplorable cubierta de cenizas, cae de rodillas tomando entre sus brazos su frágil cuerpo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, siente su débil corazón latir, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh mi niña, ¿pero qué te hecho?-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Nada"

Allí no había nada, solo su cuerpo inerte flotando sobre un frío y profundo abismo cubierto de tinieblas. Lo escucha, su voz resuena por todas partes, lo siente, él está con ella más no puede verle.

-Perdóname- su gruesa voz hace eco en ese inmenso vacío.

-¿Ben?- le llama - ¿Dónde estás?- mira a su alrededor pero era inútil, no lo encontraría.

-Siempre estaré contigo- su voz se apaga, escuchándose más lejana.

-Adiós Rey-

-No por favor, ¡Regresa!- grita desolada llenándose su alma de un profundo vacío.

"_¡Ben!"_

Sus ojos avellanas se abren de golpe, reaccionando en los brazos de Luke, aún inmersa en sus pensamientos lo busca desesperada por todos lados.

-¿Ben?- pronuncian débilmente sus labios, mirando con angustia a su maestro.

-¿Dónde está Ben?- Le exige con desesperación saber el paradero de su amigo, Luke se queda en silencio, paralizado, buscando las palabras correctas para responderle a su pequeña.

-Maestro, hay que buscarlo, estuve con él, puede estar herido, tenemos que...-

-Mi niña- la llama con su voz quebrada, Rey observa con atención su rostro afligido, algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ben a muerto- su rostro se nubla al escuchar esas palabras, todo en ella se quiebra. Empapando sus mejillas con sus lágrimas saladas.

-¡No!- pronuncia entre jadeos meciendo su cabeza en señal de negación -No es cierto- se niega a creer - Por favor, dime que no es verdad, ¡Ben no puede estar muerto!- le exige a Luke que lo negara, con su voz desgarrada entre sollozos, pero en su rostro solo se forma una mueca de dolor cayendo en cuenta de la realidad.

-Mi niña, lo lamento tanto- sus ojos se humedecen , no lo soporta más derrumbándose frente a ella. Amaba a Ben con todo su ser y ahora su adorado sobrino no existía más, siendo su alma consumida por el lado obscuro. Sabía cuando quería Rey a Ben, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón no podía decirle la verdad, debía protegerla, ya lo perdió a él no la perdería a ella también.

Rey se abalanza contra su pecho ocultando su rostro en él, liberando gritos desgarradores, llorando hasta sentir que sus ojos se secaran y ya no pudieran seguir. Su querido Ben había muerto, se sentía culpable por ello, ella pudo haberlo evitado sin tan solo hubiera dicho lo que sentía a tiempo y contado sus sueños. Demasiado tarde, ahora en su corazón solo quedaba un vacío que no podría ser llenado con nada, sintiéndose incompleta.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El viaje había sido un poco largo pero ya nada importaba para ella. De vez en cuando le escuchaba hablarle pero no le apetecía responder. Sus ojos estaban agotados de tanto llorar, quedándose en varias ocasiones dormida en su regazo. Su futuro era incierto, todo cuanto conocía ya no existía, al menos le consolaba tenerlo aún a él.

-Hemos llegado- lo escucha decir sintiendo como su nave empieza a descender. Rey se incorpora observando asombrada aquel hermoso lugar cubierto de grandes rascacielos, le era tan familiar ese paisaje ya lo había visto antes en varios de sus sueños.

"Ben" sus ojos se entristecen al recordar a ese pequeño niño pelinegro.

-Espérame aquí mi niña, seré breve, no tardaré- le dice con dulzura mientras la levanta de sus piernas dejándola en su asiento cerrando tras de si la compuerta. La pequeña los observa desde la cabina, aunque no podía oír absolutamente nada.

"Llegó la hora"

Su corazón se estruja al mirar a su querida hermana y su cuñado salir de su casa para darle la bienvenida, pero pronto sus rostros alegres cambiarían de semblante al notar que venía solo. Se queda paralizado frente a ellos sin el valor para acercárseles, siendo Leia la que daría el primer paso dirigiéndose a él. Su rostro sombrío lo mira con angustia, esperando que le negara sus peores temores, de por qué su pequeño no estaba con él. Lo leía en sus ojos, ella lo había sentido, sabía ya la verdad.

-Leia- su voz se quiebra de tan solo pronunciar su nombre, las palabras no pueden salir de su boca ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas, baja su rostro, no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos y menos después de lo sucedido. Sin decir ni una palabra más, la castaña alza sus brazos sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No fue tu culpa Luke, fue Snoke quien lo sedujo, ambos sabíamos que algo así podía pasar - le susurra con dulzura al oído tratando de darle consuelo, pero su voz se termina por romper, dolía demasiado, humedeciendo sus mejillas.

-No Leia si lo es, yo les fallé a ambos… y a todos- hace una pausa, tomando un poco de aire, cada recuerdo seguía tan fresco en su memoria, siendo cada uno de ellos una fuerte puñalada en su pecho. Se aleja de su cuerpo colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, la princesa puede ver el terror reflejado en su rostro – vi todo arder, los vi morir ante mi, vi en sus ojos el miedo, Ben se convirtió por mi culpa, no pude detener su obscuridad, fracasé, no lo pude proteger - se desmorona ante ella una vez más. Se quedan abrazos por un rato más para luego separarse. Luke se repone mirándola por una última vez.

-Leia, debo marcharme ya – la mira con una sonrisa amarga.

\- ¿No te quedarás?, por favor no hagas una locura Luke, ¿a donde irás? - le cuestiona angustiada, amaba a su hermano y temía por su bienestar.

-Tranquila, estaré bien, pero no puedo quedarme, debo protegerla a ella- le señala con su mirada la nave donde yacía la pequeña.

-Oh, la niña de Jakku- la observa con dulzura para luego entristecerse pensando en todos los horrores por los que tuvo que pasar. Leia vuelve su mirada a su hermano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Cuídala mucho, que la fuerza te acompañe Luke-

\- Y a ti Leia- se inclina ante ella, depositándole un cálido beso en su frente, para luego girarse y volverse a su nave.

"_Hasta pronto Leia"_

"_Perdóname"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Está frío"

Su frágil diafragma se contrae bajo la fría corriente de aire asfixiándola con cada respiración, la fuerza es intensa y pesada estremeciéndose todo a su alrededor. Allí está él, sumido en su conflicto con sus ojos ardiendo en furia, atravesando brutalmente con una de las hojas de sus sables el pecho de aquel extraño hombre con máscara, asesinándolo en el acto, propiciando un gran poder obscuro llegando a ella como una ráfaga helada paralizando su cuerpo. Se siente caer, en medio de un gran abismo al observar aquellos ojos marrones absortos en su propia ira, la obscuridad era intensa en él, luchando contra la poca luz que quedaba en su interior.

"_¡Ben!"_ le llama tratando de alcanzar su luz pero su vínculo se rompe antes de llegar a él.

"_¡No!"_

Despierta de golpe incorporándose con su respiración agitada en esa lluviosa y fría noche. Una vez más, las pesadillas la perseguían irrumpiendo su tranquilidad pero ahora fue diferente, pudo sentirlo, como si él aún estuviera vivo en algún rincón de la galaxia. Sin poder soportarlo toma su manta y sale a toda prisa de su cabaña buscando alivio ante su recuerdo.

Corre bajo las fuertes gotas de la lluvia, empapándola en un breve instante, llega hasta un extremo de la pequeña isla, deteniéndose en la orilla contemplando las enfurecidas olas chocar contra las grandes rocas.

\- Ben - sus lágrimas saladas se mezclan con el agua helada de la lluvia, ya habían pasado varios días, pero su recuerdo aun seguía tan fresco en su memoria, lo extrañaba, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba a su lado, se negaba a creer que él estaba muerto.

\- ¡Vuelve! - grita desolada desahogando todo su dolor en ese inmenso mar embravecido, dejándose caer de rodillas. Luke escucha su grito desgarrador, preocupado sale de golpe de su cabaña buscando a Rey, al verla corre hacia ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo de los fuertes vientos y la lluvia.

\- Mi niña ¿qué haces aquí? Te vas a enfermar, ven- la trata de levantar pero la pequeña opone resistencia, quedándose donde mismo.

-Maestro yo aún lo siento, no puede ser posible que esté muerto- alza su mirada con sus ojos enrojecidos, su quijada temblaba incontrolablemente por el frío.

\- Dígame que no lo está- los ojos de Luke se cubren de lágrimas, sabía lo importante que era para ella Ben, causándolo un gran pesar, respira hondamente, tragándose todo su dolor.

-Rey lo lamento tanto- cae de rodillas y la envuelve entre sus brazos.

"_Ben"_

"_Vuelve a mi"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al fin todo había acabado, Ben yacía parado sobre varios cadáveres, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel maldito bastardo tomando como premio su sable, el resto de los presentes se inclinaban ante él, siendo ahora su nuevo líder.

De pronto la percibe en su débil vínculo, ella lo llamaba desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo en su luz. Siente la fría lluvia, la ve llorando frente un mar embravecido. Le dolía verla así, Rey era su debilidad, mas se alegraba saber que siguiera con vida, ahora la protegería y para ello, debía dejar de buscarlo, pues para él no había salvación ni vuelta atrás, ese era su destino. Con todo el dolor de su corazón reprime su luz, cortando toda conexión con ella, dejando ir su pasado. Ben Solo no existía más, Kylo Ren acaba de nacer.

* * *

Hola linda comunidad, una disculpa por todos los pañuelos que les hice usar, se que esto fue bastante desgarrador hasta yo estoy llorando. Al fin termina la fase 2 de esta historia con este capítulo, pero descuiden, aún falta mucho por contar. Así que prepárense para la montaña rusa de emociones.

Gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia, por sus comentarios, son las personas mas lindas, me hacen tan feliz. Por cierto tengo planeado un mini capítulo especial en esta historia por la semana ReyloWeek2020, así que estén atentos. Les mando un abrazo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Disclaimer_**_: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film._

* * *

La fresca brisa marina golpeaba contra la delicada y tersa piel de su rostro, meciendo con suavidad sus finos cabellos castaños sujetos en una media coleta. La joven jedi se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas sobre un risco, contemplando con sus hermosos ojos color avellana el basto océano azul perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. El olor a tierra mojada, el estruendo del agua romper contra las enormes rocas bajo sus pies y los sonidos de la naturaleza de esa pequeña isla, aliviaban un poco su agitada mente. Aquella imagen tan familiar seguía tan viva y fresca en su memoria, aún dolía su partida después de tantos años, estaba rota, vacía e incompleta, nada llenaba el hueco que había dejado aquel muchacho de profundos ojos marrones en su corazón.

_"Ben"_

Un gran escalofrío recorre su piel al pronunciar su nombre, su frágil cuerpo se contrae al recordar esa hermosa sonrisa que resplandecía más que la misma luz del sol, conservándose tan nítida en su memoria. Dolía, dolía demasiado, la herida aún sangraba dentro de ella. Llora en silencio, enterrando ese sufrimiento en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón, se había prometido callar sus sentimientos, ya no deseaba preocupar a aquellos que amaba como su querido Luke, suficiente angustia ya le ha provocado en el pasado, no quería abrir viejas heridas y causarle más aflicciones de las que ya tenía, era lo único que le quedaba después de haberlo perdido todo y aunque era reservado con sus emociones, podía percibir la tristeza en sus apagados ojos azules, aún se culpaba por lo sucedido ese día, carcomiendo su alma con el pasar del tiempo.

Llora, al no poder borrar su recuerdo, la desgarraba por dentro pues su presencia aún la perseguía en sueños. Había veces que creía oír su voz llamarle en la inmensidad de sus frías noches, pero su alegría pronto era opacada por una fuerte punzada en su pecho, pues sabía que no podía ser verdad, todo era un simple producto de su imaginación, cosechado por anhelo de revivir aquellos viejos tiempos, él se había ido para siempre, quería negarlo, pero esa era su realidad, su amado Ben estaba muerto. Su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al recordarlo, sin tan solo existiera una forma de traerlo de vuelta, ella daría lo que fuera por estar una vez más a su lado. Como ansiaba volver a contemplar las cautivantes facciones de su rostro, iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol haciendo latir su corazón con intensidad, deseaba poder escuchar su ronca voz pronunciar su nombre, erizando cada bello de su piel con cada palabra salida de sus labios, anhelaba ver una última vez su radiante sonrisa que le hacía perder la cordura entrando a un mundo de fantasía.

Era una locura, pero veces podía sentir que Ben en realidad no estaba muerto, que se encontraba vivo en algún punto de esa infinita galaxia, algo en aquel roto vínculo le indicaba dándole una pequeña chispa de esperanza, pero, a quien quería engañar, estaba cansada de seguir así, anhelando aquello que nunca fue y nunca será y aunque su recuerdo la seguía a todas partes, olvidarlo no le era posible, su corazón aún le pertenecía al joven jedi de mechones negros rebeldes y a pesar de que no estuviera a su lado para iluminar sus días, ella aún lo amaba con bastante intensidad, cada día más con el pasar de los años.

Llora, dejando caer una de sus frías lágrimas sobre aquel brazalete con una hermosa mariposa azul que contemplaba con melancolía. Envuelta en sus tribulaciones decide intentarlo una vez más, con su otra mano cubre su muñeca, presionando con fuerza aquel objeto, cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar con la fuerza, expandiéndose junto con ella. Inhala y exhala, relajando sus músculos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reconectar en ese roto vínculo.

_"Ben"_

Lo llama a través de la fuerza, pero no había nada en esa conexión, solo una fría y pesada obscuridad que no llevaba a ninguna parte, haciendo estremecer sus entrañas. Sin rendirse decide intentar una vez más.

_"Ben ¿dónde estás?"_

Nada, no ocurre nada, su mandíbula empieza a temblar descontroladamente por la enorme frustración que le invadía, al no poder sentir ningún rastro suyo.

_"Linda mariposa, por favor, indícame el camino"_

Ruega una vez más recurriendo a su súplica más infantil, años atrás creía que esa mariposa la llevaría a él tal y como hizo aquella mañana en las verdes colinas de la academia cuando tan solo era una niña. Que ingenua era, pero le gustaba creer que podía ser posible.

\- ¡Es inútil! - exclama exaltada al no ocurrir nada, volviendo abrir sus ojos. Las lágrimas vuelven a cubrir sus mejillas de porcelana, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Rendida, descubre su muñeca dejando ver otra vez ese hermoso brazalete. Era inevitable no llorar al observarlo pues era él único recuerdo que tenía del joven pelinegro. Todos esos años lo ha llevado como su más preciado objeto y aunque nunca supo como llegó a ella, sabía que provenía de Ben, era su último regalo antes de desvanecerse de su vida.

_"Siempre estaré contigo"_

Lo recordaba, tan claro y nítido en sus memorias.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Su cuerpo dolía por las grandes heridas que había en él, pero más su corazón que se cegaba tratando de negar la realidad que la rodeaba. Iba entre sus brazos observando a su alrededor como la academia ardía en llamas y estaba en ruinas, todo cuanto conocía no existía más, ya nada sería lo mismo. Llora en su hombro liberando gemidos desgarradores del gran dolor que embargaba su pecho ante la noticia de que su querido amigo había muerto. Luke le acaricia su espalda sin parar su andar buscando una nave para huir de ahí, pero nada le daba consuelo a su pequeña, su alma se desgarra al verla sufrir así.

-Ben- solloza su nombre en repetidas ocasiones, sus sienes ya dolían de tanto llorar, su garganta raspaba y su nariz moqueaba sin control. Buscando con qué secar su rostro, atrae consigo su antebrazo pasando sobre él la manga de su blusón para limpiarse, al agitar su brazo, escucha un pequeño tintineo captando de inmediato su atención. Curiosa con su otra mano baja la manga dejando al descubierto un hermoso brazalete en su muñeca, el cual poseía una hermosa mariposa de relucientes tonos azul zafiro.

_"Eres preciosa"_

Piensa para si misma al admirar tan bella joya en medio del completo caos, aún no comprendía como había llegado a ella pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento de su origen estrujando su corazón en añicos, una intensa atracción la conectaba al misterioso objeto. Sin dudarlo, extiende su otra mano sobre el precioso brazalete, envolviéndolo con toda su palma, cierra sus ojos concentrándose en la fuerza, cuando de pronto lo siente, era su energía apenas perceptible y muy debilitada la que emanaba de esa pequeña pieza.

_"Siempre estaré contigo"_

Lo escucha pronunciar en su mente desvaneciéndose su voz en un eco hasta extinguirse por completo, sin poder contenerse, Rey rompe en llanto al no sentirlo más. Sujeta con fuerza en un puño aquel dije de mariposa, aferrándose a ella llevándola contra su pecho.

_"Siempre te llevaré conmigo, jamás te olvidaré, Ben Solo"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Rey!-

-¡¿Qué haces allá abajo?!, ¡Sube, te enfermarás! -su llamado la sobresalta limpiando con inmediatez las lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas con su antebrazo. De un solo salto se coloca de pie, desestabilizándose un poco con su capa por los fuertes vientos que ya empezaban a soplar. Respira hondamente tragándose su dolor, suavizando las facciones de su rostro, trazando en él su típica sonrisa.

-¡Luke!- se gira hacia su dirección mirándolo con sorpresa- ¡En un momento subo!- exclama con entusiasmo ocultando muy bien sus emociones. Bendito era el viento que soplaba de costado en ese preciso instante, ya que cubría con sus finos cabellos sus ojos hinchados.

-¡Bien no tardes, preparé algo de comer!- Le termina decir alejándose de la orilla del acantilado perdiéndose de su vista. Siente un gran alivio al verlo irse, liberando una larga bocanada de aire.

"_Estuvo cerca"_ se dice así misma dejándose caer de rodillas abatida sobre la fría roca. Esperaría un poco más antes de subir, Luke no debía verla con su rostro enrojecido, ese era su duelo y sola es como lo enfrentaría.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ya habían transcurrido seis largos años para la joven Rey desde que llegó a ese planeta de grandes océanos azules, cubierto de pequeñas pero numerosas islas rocosas formando extensos archipiélagos entre ellas.

\- ¿Ahch -To? - pronuncia con dificultad la castaña ante el extraño nombre, mirando curiosa desde la cabina.

-Es correcto mi niña, este será nuestro nuevo hogar- le indica con dulzura mientras busca aterrizar la nave entre la densa neblina.

_"Mi hogar"_

Ahch-To era un lugar agradable para vivir o al menos ya se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo. Residía en una de las islas donde se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, pero a la vez podía llegar a ser bastante violenta, desatándose en ella fuertes vientos helados y lluvias torrenciales impredecibles. Era un sitio recóndito en la galaxia, con una gran conexión en la fuerza, donde resguardaba entre sus ruinas de piedras un enigmático pasado, cimientos de un antiguo templo, lugar que vio nacer a la Orden Jedi.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar maestro Luke? –

Desde que puso un pie en la isla, Rey no pudo resistirse a explorar cada rincón de la misma, se sentía sumamente atraída a ese sitio, deseando conocer todos sus secretos. En una de esas ocasiones, había sentido un fuerte llamado en la fuerza, dirigiendo sus pasos a un gran y viejo árbol con un enorme hueco en su tronco, curiosa, se introduce en él con cautela, topándose al fondo con unos viejos libros empolvados. Al tomar uno entre sus manos, nota que es bastante antiguo y pesado, con una de sus palmas limpia la pasta, cuando su voz la sorprende en el acto, regresando el libro a su sitio en un rápido reflejo, girándose a él.

-Al parecer los encontraste – la mira con sus brazos cruzados en la entrada, para luego dirigirse a ella y tomar entre sus manos uno de los pesados libros, dando un largo suspiro al abrirlo y hojear sus amarillentas páginas – Estos son los sagrados textos jedi originales, este lugar fue construido hace mil generaciones solo para protegerlos y ahora junto a nosotros será lo último que quede de la religión jedi - responde a la pregunta de la pequeña, aquello le causaba una gran aflicción, para él los jedis habían muerto, en cambio Rey lo miraba con una enorme fascinación.

-Increíble ¿y puedo leerlos? - pregunta con bastante entusiasmo.

-Son textos complicados mi niña, no creo que los entiendas- Luke regresa el libro a su lugar, cabizbajo sale del árbol dejando confundida a la pequeña adolescente detrás de él.

_"Maestro"_

En su mente aún seguía el recuerdo de sus primeras noches en ese lugar, las cuales no fueron fáciles de sobrellevar. Sus pesadillas eran muy frecuentes, despertando de golpe cada madrugada, llorando desconsolada hasta el amanecer. Se sentía sola en esa isla desolada, pero no estaba del todo abandonada. Allí subsistían varias especies nativas, entre ellas grandes y majestuosas sirenas de Thala, a pesar de su imponente tamaño eran criaturas dóciles a su presencia, estas producían una leche verdosa que Luke adoraba beber todas las mañanas, en cambio a Rey le parecía bastante desagradable, mas no tenía elección y debía consumirla pues según él, poseía propiedades nutritivas y las necesitaba para su desarrollo.

En sus verdes pastizales y entre las rocas, se congregaban unas curiosas aves llamadas porgs, su aspecto era tan adorable para la castaña. En una ocasión Luke insistiría en comerlos pero Rey se opondría a su petición cuando uno de ellos la miró con sus enormes y tiernos ojitos en súplica, supo entonces que no eran comida adoptando a varios como sus lindas mascotas. Pero entre todas esas criaturas, allí residían unas sumamente inteligentes, eran los lanais, apodadas las hembras como Cuidadoras por su maestro, esto debido a que resguardaban y cuidaban de las viejas estructuras jedi de la isla desde sus inicios.

Para los lanais, Rey no era de su completo agrado en un principio, ya que la pequeña era bastante inquieta y en varias ocasiones irrumpía contra sus labores diarios o causaba pequeños accidentes mientras entrenaba con su sable. La castaña creía que eran seres de un mal carácter pero con el paso de los días descubriría que su idea era errónea, los lanais eran creaturas muy amables y trabajadoras. En un inicio fue difícil comprender su lenguaje pero conforme convivía fue reconociendo palabras y expresiones, le gustaba ayudarles en algunos de sus deberes para pasar el rato y ellas en agradecimiento le enseñaron a confeccionar sus propias prendas además de invitarla a formar parte de sus celebraciones en las orillas de la isla donde vivían, resultando ser alegres y coloridas, olvidando por breves instantes la pena que cargaba en su corazón.

Los días llegaban a ser bastantes largos en Ahch-To, pues no había mucho por hacer en tan pequeño lugar, con el paso de los años Rey trató de establecerse rutinas para no aburrirse. En una de sus exploraciones encontraría una vieja nave, suplicando durante un largo tiempo a Luke para que la enseñara a usarla y repararla, al principio se había negado pero al final aceptaría después de tanta insistencia. Para la castaña eso tenía un gran significado, ya que era una forma de honrar la memoria de su querido Ben, aprendiendo uno de los pasatiempos que más adoraba hacer, pilotear, como le hubiera encantado que fuera él quien estuviera a su lado en esos momentos enseñándole.

A pesar de las adversidades, Rey jamás abandonó su entrenamiento jedi, buscando siempre perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate y llenándose de conocimientos nuevos, tratando de entender las viejas escrituras de los textos sagrados, pero lamentablemente todo lo realizaba a solas, pues Luke ya no deseaba saber más del tema. En varias ocasiones la joven trató de convencerlo de que no abandonara el camino, que aún tenía mucho que dar y que enseñar, pero sus conversaciones siempre terminaban de la misma manera.

-Pero maestro somos jedis, aún tenemos mucho que dar- la joven insiste, pero Luke no la mira del todo convencido, reusándose a la idea.

-Por favor Rey, llámame solo Luke- le suplica con un gesto apagado, le dolía ser llamado así, no se sentía merecedor de tal título – Y si, somos jedis y seremos lo último que quede junto a los restos de esta isla- trata de huir para evadir el tema, pero Rey se precipita sobre él colocándose enfrente impidiéndole avanzar.

-Pero no debe ser así maestro- se muerde su lengua corrigiéndose - es decir Luke, nosotros no podemos ser los últimos, usted juntó con Ben me entrenaron bien, no tenemos porqué quedarnos aquí, hay que salir de esta isla y buscar niños sensibles a la fuerza, crear una nueva academia y enseñarles...-

\- ¡No podemos! - alza su voz interrumpiéndola, sintiéndose culpable casi al instante por haberle gritado, ella no lo merecía, si estaban atrapados en esa isla era por culpa suya. – Rey entiende, las cosas ya no son como antes- le habla con un tono mas suave, tratando de hacerla comprender, pero en sus ojos puede ver que ella no piensa de la misma manera, aferrándose a su idea.

\- ¿Por qué no Luke? Es que no lo entiendo- En su mirada se reflejaba una gran confusión, era doloroso verla así, cada día de su vida era un suplicio y ahora ella pagaba por sus errores.

\- Rey, después de lo que pasó no puedo hacerlo- su voz se quiebra al recordar esos momentos. -No mas jedis, no academia, no repetiré los mismos errores de mi pasado- camina por un costado de la joven, quien se queda estática sin impedirle esta vez su paso- No entrenaré a otra generación, ya no-

-Pero, yo no soy un error - le escucha decir a sus espaldas con su voz rasgada – Luke, tú me salvaste, me acogiste como una más en tu academia, me diste un hogar, una familia a quien amar, sino fuera por ti yo seguiría siendo una esclava en ese maldito desierto, por favor no te rindas, no ahora, te necesito- le suplica, pero el jedi ya no da marcha atrás, destrozando el corazón de Rey.

_"Y sino fuera por mi, no estarías sufriendo mi pequeña"_ se recrimina en sus adentros sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su garganta.

-Perdóname mi niña, si te he decepcionado – murmura cabizbajo alejándose con la frente baja para finalmente encerrarse en su choza de piedra.

Rey se queda en silencio, pensativa, analizando cada una de sus palabras, no quería renunciar pero se estaba cansando de tantas súplicas. Quizás ya era tiempo de dejar de intentar. Dolía pero ya no sabía que más podía hacer, siempre terminaba en lo mismo, ya no más, ese sería el fin.

_"El fin de los jedis"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"¡No, por favor!"_

"¡Vuelve!" despierta de golpe, contrayendo su diafragma con violencia sofocándola, el sudor frío cubría su frente y el corazón le latía con frenesí. Se levanta sentándose en el borde de su cama, su mente aún estaba sumida en su sueño. Lentamente eleva su temblorosa mano llevándola a su suave mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas saladas. Inhala profundamente regulando su agitada respiración, la cabeza le daba vueltas, dándole ligeros pinchazos en sus sienes.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué aún me persigues?- susurra con su voz entrecortada mirando decaída su brazalete, las pesadillas nunca dejaron de perseguirla atormentando sus noches tranquilas. En ellas siempre estaba él, repitiendo una y otra vez su pérdida, fuego, muerte y después nada, silencio absoluto, envuelto de una fría obscuridad. Dolía, era tan real, su corazón ya no soportaba revivir el mismo momento, era demasiado.

Con pasos torpes logra ponerse de pie, recorriendo la delgada tela de su ventana, el olor del rocío llega a su nariz, apaciguando un poco la punzada de su cabeza, era una hermosa mañana, ideal para meditar, esperando con ello calmar aunque sea un poco su dolor.

Camina por las verdes veredas subiendo por las largas escaleras de roca llevándola hasta el punto mas alto de la isla, la neblina aún era densa siendo apenas filtrada por los primeros rayos del sol vislumbrando un poco mas allá del gran océano. Entrando a la cueva se topa con Luke quien ya iba de salida, frenan sus pasos, mirándose mutuamente, él parecía sorprendido al igual que ella, llevaba tiempo sin verlo subir hasta ese lugar, la joven no hace preguntas para no incomodarlo.

-Hola Luke, muy buen día – Rompe el silencio regalándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Hola Rey- el jedi le devuelve el gesto dulcemente, pero pronto su rostro se ensombrece, asustando un poco a la castaña.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi niña?- se acerca a ella bastante preocupado colocando su mano en la frente de la chica – Te noto pálida, ¿te duele algo?, ¿estás enferma?- la bombardea con bastantes preguntas, era adorable para Rey ver a Luke preocuparse por ella como si aún fuera una pequeña niña, protegiéndola y cuidándola siempre de todo.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes – con delicadeza quita la mano de su frente - solo me cayó pesada la comida a noche y pues no pude dormir bien- le sonríe, esperando con sus palabras tranquilizarlo.

-Oh, ¿quieres que vaya con una de las cuidadoras para que te preparen una infusión para tu estómago? –

-¡No! – se precipita a responderle, de tan solo imaginarlo se le revolvía el estómago, esas mezclas sabían terribles. - No, lo que quise decir, es que...así estoy bien, no hace falta, solo meditaré un poco y con ello me sentiré mejor- le guiña un ojo esperando que se tragara su mentira, si bien era cierto que no le dolía el estómago, no quería que hiciera mas preguntas sobre los motivos de sus malas noches.

-¿Segura?- le observa con incredulidad.

-Si Luke no te preocupes, estaré bien- le da un efusivo abrazo para tranquilizarlo alejándose rápidamente de su cuerpo para seguir con su camino. El jedi la observa desde el interior de la cueva mientras se sienta sobre la roca acomodándose para meditar.

"Bien" da un largo suspiro decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que se concentrara. Da la media vuelta dirigiendo sus pasos rumbo a las escaleras, hasta que el eco de sus pisadas ya no se escuchó más.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"Relájate"_

Cierra sus ojos, destensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, dejándose envolver por el fresco viento que soplaba, perdiéndose entre los cantos de las aves y el sonido de las olas al chocar contra las rocas.

_"Respira"_

Inhala, exhala, descansando sus brazos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, respira hondamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro olor a tierra mojada, extendiéndose con la fuerza, formando una con ella.

_"Lo puede ver"_

_"Lo siente"_

Esa luz atravesando como pequeños destellos a través de su cuerpo, la paz recorriendo por cada fibra de su piel, el calor de los rayos del sol rozar contra su rostro, el frío en las aguas saladas de ese gran océano y la violencia en su marea, vida en cada ser que habita en esa isla así como muerte y deterioro alimentando a esa misma vida. Todo está en armonía en un perfecto equilibrio. Pero hay algo más, es helado, húmedo, lo ve, un enorme agujero bajo sus pies.

_"Obscuridad"_

Escucha su llamado, los susurros de cientos de voces resonar al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Se siente atraída a ellas, no paran de insistir. Necesita ir, hay algo que quieren mostrarle, sabe que no está bien pero la inquietud la carcome por dentro por ver que es.

_"Rey"_

Se aproxima lentamente volviéndose todo a su alrededor más pesado y absorbente, contrayendo con brusquedad su diafragma, la sofoca, liberando entrecortadas bocanadas de aire pero aún así no puede parar. La percibe entonces, esa sensación tan única y familiar que la envuelve por completo. Se extiende tratando de alcanzarla, siendo succionada sin previo aviso con violencia hacia ese profundo abismo helado sintiéndose desvanecer en la nada. Su cabeza le empieza a punzar, algo se fuerza por entrar en su mente, se resiste, pero la obscuridad es más fuerte que ella, sometiéndola contra su voluntad.

_"Negro"_

Todo en su mente se vuelve negro, pero el bullicio a su alrededor era ensordecedor. Escucha el rugir de los blasters dispararse a la lejanía, los gritos de terror y desasosiego de una multitud, sus pisadas frenéticas corriendo de un lado a otro, el crujir del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso. El miedo recorre por su espina dorsal al sentir esa fría obscuridad oprimir contra su pecho. Lentamente abre sus ojos quedando pasmada, palideciendo su rostro ante aterradora visión.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Frente a ella se erguía un pequeño poblado envuelto en llamas y en un completo caos, podía sentir el miedo de cada habitante recorrer en la fuerza a través de ella. Se queda como piedra, tensándose cada músculo de su cuerpo, con sus ojos bien abiertos reflejando el horror en ellos.

_"¡No por favor, no se lo lleven!"_

_"¡Mamá!"_

_"¡No!"_

Contempla con sumo terror a esos soldados de armaduras blancas disparar a quemarropa sobre esa inocente gente, ve las lágrimas en los niños mientras eran arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres sin compasión alguna, sus gritos estaban en su cabeza, haciendo temblar todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

_"¡Basta!"_

No puede soportarlo, ver más muerte y sufrimiento. Corre en medio del caos, entre los disparos y las ruinas buscando encontrar una salida de ese infierno. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ¿por qué masacraban a sangre fría a esa pobre gente?, que mal les habían hecho.

_"No puede ser"_

Su corazón da un vuelco al sentir aquella extraña sensación familiar en ella. Frena sus pasos, mirando con desesperación entre la multitud.

_"¿Ben?"_

Aquello no podía ser posible, sus ojos se vuelven acuosos ante la pequeña posibilidad, le había sentido, como en esas viejas y extrañas conexiones, pero esta vez de una manera casi imperceptible.

-Ben- lo llama abriéndose paso entre el tumulto, busca por cada rincón de ese poblado pero no lo encuentra. Su cordura empieza a flaquear, sentía volverse loca, el pelinegro no estaba allí, siendo solo un producto de su imaginación. A punto de rendirse, una energía bestial embiste contra su pecho con ímpetu, asfixiándola. Se gira para mirar a sus espaldas, quedando estupefacta al contemplar aquella imponente figura bajar por la rampa de una gran nave, su respiración cesa por un instante al recordarlo, aquel ser de vestimentas negras y porte intimidante, cubierto por esa larga capucha y ese casco en su cabeza infundiendo terror, portando ese sable en forma de cruz de intensa luz rojiza. Era él, era ese mismo ser misterioso que la había horrorizado en sueños, su voz distorsionada aún se conservaba tan fresca en sus memorias.

¿Quién era?

Algo la atrae, esta vez era diferente, no entendía si era por curiosidad o inercia pero lentamente dirige sus pasos hacia la dirección donde se alzaba aquella imponente silueta. ¿Quién era?, por qué no le temía esta vez, necesitaba llegar a él. Estaba ya cerca, su sola presencia la ahoga pero no puede frenar.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Le llama en un estado de hipnosis, todo a su alrededor se detiene al alzar su mano y estirarla hacia su espalda.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Rey!-

Corre tan rápido como puede devolviéndose por las largas escaleras de piedra, lo siente, aquella perturbación en la fuerza, una pesada obscuridad proveniente de la joven.

-¡Detente Rey!-

Le llama despavorido al ver como las rocas bajo sus pies se cuartean alzándose con violencia varias piedras a su alrededor. La tierra temblaba, debía traerla de vuelta.

-¡Rey resiste!-

-¡Rey!-

Su frágil cuerpo se desvanece entre sus brazos al igual que las piedras a su alrededor, regresando todo a un estado de calma. Luke la toma con delicadeza atrayendo su rostro contra su pecho, aferrándose a ella.

-Mi niña, todo está bien, ya pasó- le susurra con suavidad a su cuerpo inconsciente. Estaba aterrado, por un momento llegó a creer que la perdería para siempre, resurgiendo desde su interior uno de sus peores miedos. La obscuridad le había arrebatado a su amado sobrino, no permitiría esta vez que le quitara a su querida niña. Se levanta cargándola entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta su choza, donde la recuesta sobre su cama. Con un pequeño trapo limpia con delicadeza el sudor frío que recorría su frente, su rostro lucía pacífico, dándole un poco de tranquilidad. Se sienta a su lado, cuidándola, esperando que su pequeña despertara.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sus ojos avellanas se abren despacio, adaptándose a la poca luz que se filtraba a través de su ventana, se siente confundida al verse acostada en su cama. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué hora era?, ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Con lentitud se incorpora, sentándose en la orilla llevando una de sus manos a su frente, se sentía un poco mareada la cabeza le punzaba con bastante intensidad.

-Veo que ya despertaste Rey- su cálida voz la sorprende, era Luke que entraba a su habitación con una charola con comida. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunta con dulzura mientras se sienta a su lado extendiéndole la charola para que la tomara.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo una ligera punzada, es todo- responde con una leve sonrisa sujetando la comida entre sus manos -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- pregunta un poco angustiada.

-Como unas 4 horas- observa su rostro decaer ante la sorpresa, no quería que se siguiera sintiendo mal cambiando radicalmente el tema -Te traje un poco de sopa, las cuidadoras la hicieron especialmente para ti, se preocuparon en cuanto supieron que te pusiste mal, ellas dicen que te sentirás mejor, además también te traje este vaso con leche caliente para que te repongas –

-Muchas gracias - asiente con su mirada agradecida dándole un pequeño sorbo a su sopa, estaba rica, tendría que ir mas tarde con ellas y agradecerles el gesto. La leche no era de su agrado, mas no la rechazaría, Luke se la trajo especialmente a ella para que se sintiera mejor así que se la tomaría toda.

El jedi la observa en silencio mientras come, no dejaba de preguntarse que fue lo que Rey vio en esa meditación, la duda lo consumía por dentro, pero no deseaba ser impertinente, decidiendo mejor callar.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Poco a poco los recuerdos regresan a ella de aquella aterradora visión, el fuego, los disparos, el miedo en los ojos en las personas, el olor a muerte pero sobre todo la imagen de ese misterioso hombre encapuchado. Había algo en él que le atraía, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo lo sintió, una extraña sensación tan familiar que no lograba descifrar lo que era. ¿Quién era él?, no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿por qué la persigue aún?, ¿era real? o solo un fantasma de su pasado. Agita su cabeza tratando de olvidar por un momento todas sus tribulaciones. Alza su mirada dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a Luke, algo le perturbaba, podía ver la angustia reflejada en su rostro, necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Luke- lo llama depositando su charola a un costado de su cama, él la mira, sabía lo que le preguntaría – Lo veo en tus ojos, por favor dime, ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? - el cuerpo del jedi se tensa ante su cuestionamiento, guarda silencio, tratando de analizar si era correcto contarle la verdad, finalmente las palabras fluyen de sus labios.

-Rey te dejaste llevar por la obscuridad, yo sentí una enorme perturbación en la fuerza, te vi allí, con tu rostro aterrado, el suelo empezó a temblar y todo a tu alrededor se agitó con suma violencia, te hablé tratando de hacerte volver, hasta que te derrumbaste sin conocimiento entre mis brazos- los ojos de la castaña se abren como platos al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, recorriendo un helado escalofrío por toda su piel, podía ver el terror en su rostro sintiéndose sumamente culpable, ella ya no quería causarle más angustia. Abre sus labios pero su voz es sofocada por aquella pregunta que le helaría la sangre.

-Pequeña, ¿qué te mostró la obscuridad? -

Se queda muda con su cuerpo paralizado, durante tantos años jamás le habló sobre sus pesadillas y visiones, tenía miedo de ello, pero quizás ese era el momento oportuno, le serviría de desahogo aliviando un poco del gran peso que cargaba en su corazón.

-Yo, yo- su cuerpo empieza a temblar, toma un poco de aire armándose de valor – Vi un pequeño poblado envuelto en llamas, a sus habitantes, el miedo en sus ojos al ser disparados a sangre fría por unos soldados de armaduras blancas, escuché el llanto de los niños al ser arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres, vi la muerte sentí su dolor, entonces...- hace una pausa, no estaba segura si hablar de ello, pero no había marcha atrás – Apareció él, un misterioso ser de vestimentas negras, con una larga capucha y un casco en su cabeza, portaba consigo un sable de luz de un intenso rojizo, me le acerqué y después todo se volvió negro-

La sangre se le hiela al escuchar cada palabra de su visión, ¿acaso se trataba de él?, ¿era Ben ese extraño encapuchado?, siempre supo de su conexión, la había sentido a lo largo de sus años en la academia aunque Rey jamás le habló de ella. ¿Acaso se fortalecía?, ¿él la estaba buscando?, su corazón da un gran vuelco de tan solo imaginarlo, no la perdería, no soportaría pasar dos veces por el mismo dolor. La joven castaña observa como su rostro se ensombrece, se queda en silencio, no hace más preguntas, no desea incomodarlo mas con sus problemas. Lo ve levantarse de su lado en silencio dirigiéndose a la salida, no lo detiene, sabe que lo mejor es que esté un rato a solas.

-Rey- la mira antes de salir, quiere hablar pero su garganta se oprime impidiéndolo hacerlo.

-Estaré bien- le sonríe para darle tranquilidad - Gracias por todo- agita su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento para finalmente cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola. Da un largo suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama, pensando si fue lo correcto haberle dicho.

_"Pero, ¿qué he hecho?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Su cuerpo yacía parado en la compuerta de su nave en medio de todo ese tumulto de disparos, gritos y fuego. Enciende su sable haciéndose notar, camina con paso firme por la rampa supervisando que las órdenes de su líder se hallan acatado correctamente. Todos en cuanto le veían le temían, su sola presencia causaba intimidación, alzando su ego.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Su cuerpo se tensa al oír esa débil voz, lo envuelve una sensación cálida que no sentía hace años. Agita su cabeza tratando de negarlo, continuando con sus deberes pero aquellas palabras resurgen una vez más en su cabeza.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Hola mi linda comunidad, estoy muy contenta de traerles este nuevo capítulo, estoy sumamente feliz no puedo creer la cantidad de vistas y comentarios que tiene esta historia y por ello les doy las gracias, ustedes me inspiran a continuar, son las personitas mas lindas del mundo._

_Espero muy pronto traerles el capítulo 10, dando lo mejor de mi misma para que sigan disfrutando de esta historia._

_Gracias por todo, les mando un fuerte abrazo. Saluditos Virtuales._

_P.D__. En esta fase Rey ya tiene 19 años y Ben 29 años (yei :3)_


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Disclaimer_**_: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film._

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

La compuerta a sus aposentos se activa deslizándose por los costados, abriendo paso a un tribulado joven. Sus fuertes pisadas retumban por el pulido piso, haciendo eco en su espaciosa habitación, camina hasta posicionarse frente a un espejo. Se queda inmóvil, contemplando en silencio aquella figura que se alzaba ante él, con sus vestimentas negras cubiertas por una larga capa que caía desde sus hombros llegando hasta sus tobillos, su rostro escondido tras de un casco negro de combate maltratado, acentuado con incrustaciones de metal plateado, efectuando un porte amenazante. Delante de él se reflejaba un ser que imponía autoridad y respeto, con su voz profunda y mecanizada infundía terror, intimidando a todo aquel que le hiciera frente doblegándolo ante su poder. Era imparable, lleno de confianza y determinación, asemejando a su siniestro abuelo que tanto admiraba e idolatraba, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser verdad, contrarrestando con lo que en realidad se ocultaba bajo esa fachada, un joven perdido, herido y conflictuado.

_"Solo eres un niño con una máscara"_

Inclina su cabeza para enseguida alzar sus manos colocándolas una a cada lado del frío metal del casco, presiona un pequeño seguro liberándose de él, sintiendo un ligero alivio al ya no traerlo puesto, dejándolo sobre la lisa superficie de una mesa. Eleva su rostro, impregnando su mirada de un profundo repudio al toparse con aquella frágil figura que tanto despreciaba contemplar. Sus ojos apagados y confundidos, la pálida piel de su rostro cubierta por esos mechones negros despeinados que caían sobre su frente empapada de sudor. Una vez más allí estaba él.

_"Ben Solo"_

Extiende su mano, posicionando las yemas enguantadas de sus dedos sobre la fría superficie del espejo, con un movimiento lento los desliza siguiendo el contorno de su rostro. Su mandíbula se contrae, apretando con fuerza sus dientes, siente una gran repulsión al no poder suprimir el rastro que quedaba de ese joven débil, que durante tantos años luchaba por ocultar tras su máscara. En él veía reflejado el fracaso, la viva imagen de sus padres que tanto deseaba borrar, sus pensamientos se vuelven turbios, embriagándose de una profunda rabia. Lo odiaba, por más que intentaba enterrarla esa pizca de luz seguía en él, volviéndolo inestable, esos sentimientos aún lo perseguían como fantasmas de su pasado creando confusión, tribulándolo por dentro. Como se aborrecía, esas carencias lo hacían endeble, impidiéndolo que se entregara a la completa obscuridad. Lo despreciaba, el nombre de Ben, siendo puesto en honor de un viejo amigo jedi de la familia al que jamás conoció. Durante esos largos seis años había tratado de deslindarse de esa identidad, autonombrándose con el alter ego de Kylo Ren.

El _"Mata Jedi",_ así era llamado por algunos a su alrededor, apodado por sus acciones al haber impedido el regreso de la Orden Jedi. Siendo aún muy joven y recién huido de la Academia, se convertiría en el maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, al asesinar a sangre fría a su antiguo líder tomando su puesto.

_"Debí darme cuenta mucho antes Ren de lo que estabas pidiéndome"__"Pero fuiste lo suficientemente claro"__"Aquí tienes tu buena muerte" pronuncia Ben al atravesar brutalmente su corazón con su sable de luz en un impresionante despliegue en la fuerza, liberando toda la furia reprimida en él._

Los Caballeros de Ren eran una orden de seis guerreros de élite que seguían al lado obscuro de la fuerza, hábiles en técnicas de combate, portaban una armadura abollada y oxidada, escondiendo sus rostros debajo de cascos siniestros, llevando consigo un arma única y letalmente efectiva, junto a ellos, Kylo implantaba terror en cada rincón de la galaxia. Su imponente figura era reconocida en los últimos años guiando a uno de los ejércitos más temidos, la máxima Supremacía, la Primedra Orden, bajo el cobijo del Líder Supremo Snoke, quien lo tomaría como su discípulo, entrenándolo con crueldad, desprendiendo de él todo rastro de humanidad que le quedaba, manipulando su mente a su beneficio, violentando contra su estabilidad.

_"Convierte tu miedo en ira y luego transforma tu ira en poder"_

Aún cargaba con ese enorme peso de su pasado, sintiendo una gran culpa y remordimiento por lo sucedido en la Academia y a sus compañeros. Lo atormentaba por las noches, causándole conflicto, los recuerdos venían a su mente sin poderlos frenar, el grito desgarrador de Hennix al ser atravesado con violencia por su sable de manera accidental que él mismo provocó en su defensa, las palabras de súplica de su amigo Tai doblegado a su presencia rogándole que no se desviara del camino.

_"Si tienes que matarme hazlo o no lo hagas, pero sé el hombre que yo se que realmente eres"_

El horror de verlo morir ante él asesinado con brutalidad por ese maldito bastardo de Ren cobrando su venganza momentos después, los ojos de terror de Voe suplicantes implorando para que no la matara, ignorando sus plegarias, le atravesaría su pecho a sangre fría con su hoja de plasma sumido en su propia obscuridad. Para Ben ya no existía salvación consumando con ello el trayecto que seguiría. ¿Por qué lo siguieron?, él de verdad no deseaba hacerles daño, solo quería que lo dejaran ir, escapar de su suplicio. ¿Por qué continuaba teniendo esos sentimientos?, lo frustraba, podría aparentar poder y seguridad con esas vestiduras que portaba, pero bajo su máscara se ocultaba un joven inseguro incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones.

Como se odiaba, la luz lo reclamaba en sus momentos de debilidad, tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de lo que fue alguna vez su abuelo Darth Vader, temido y respetado por todos, no merecía alguien tan endeble como él portar tan siquiera un casco encubriendo su verdadera personalidad.

_"Perdóname"_ le suplica al casco distorsionado y derretido de su abuelo, esperando cauterizar su agitación interna.

"_La siento otra vez, la atracción a la luz"_

_"Muéstrame otra vez el poder de la obscuridad, enséñame abuelo y terminaré lo que empezaste"_

-¡No!-

Sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, aprieta fuertemente su mano en un puño, lanzando un golpe certero sobre la fría superficie del espejo, resquebrajándolo en cientos de partes. Su diafragma subía y bajaba con violencia mientras seguía mirando aquel reflejo que tanto le impugnaba ver. Envuelto en su conflicto toma su sable de su cinturón encendiendo su hoja frente a él iluminando su rostro con su intensa luz rojiza inestable, fragmentada e inacabada al igual que su pobre alma. Atormentado se abalanza contra lo que quedaba del destruido objeto propiciando varios golpes con su plasma terminando de destruir al reflejo ante él, dejando en su lugar grandes marcas de quemaduras sobre el metal. Aturdido apaga su sable y camina pasos hacia atrás cayendo rendido en la orilla de su cama.

Aquel desplante de furia no lo hace sentir mejor, alimentando aún más su incertidumbre, creciendo el vacío en su interior. Se queda en silencio tratando de apaciguar sus agitados pensamientos. Se siente indiferente, separado al mundo que lo rodeaba, incomprendido luchando él solo con la intensidad de sus emociones en conflicto, lidiando con el tirón constante entre el lado claro y el obscuro.

A pesar de estar rodeado de un gran ejercito y de cientos de compañeros, Kylo se sentía solo. Su carácter reservado y explosivo no ayudaba de mucho, nadie se le acercaba con otras intensiones que no fueran asuntos de la guerra, para todos ellos el Caballero de Ren era un misterio, una máquina asesina, un ser sin escrúpulos, desconociendo al verdadero hombre bajo esa máscara. De los pocos que lo conocían en ese lugar era el General Comandante Armitage Hux, los dos compartían misiones en conjunto, pero su relación era bastante tensa. Desde que Kylo llegó a la Primera Orden, el pelirrojo no lo tomó de la mejor manera, sintiendo celos al momento en el que su líder Supremo Snoke lo acogió de su aprendiz, provocando que siempre rivalizaran para obtener su atención. Desde un principio, lo vio inferior a él, hablándole como si de un niño se tratase, cuestionando sus estrategias, Hux era un hombre metódico con poca paciencia y comprensión hacia la fuerza, generando entre ambos un odio palpable.

_"Te entregué todo lo que tenía, a ti, al lado obscuro"_

Estaba harto, cansado de no llenar las expectativas de su maestro. Que tonto fue en creer que a Snoke realmente le interesaba su bienestar, lo único que le importaba era su fuerza y el gran linaje que corría en su sangre, humillándolo al no poder igualar a su poderoso abuelo. Para el Líder Supremo, él solo era una ficha más de su tablero, otro de sus medios para alcanzar sus objetivos. Se acercó a él cuando mas vulnerable se encontraba, dándole lo que tanto le hacia falta, atención, empatía y comprensión. En un principio era abrumador lidear con su presencia pero al momento de ser traicionado por su tío encontraría bajo su cobijo un consuelo, aceptando su propuesta de unírsele, ofreciéndole una salida a su sufrimiento, pero eso estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad, creciendo con ello su tormento.

_"¡Maldición!"_

Kylo se aferra a su obscuridad, esperando llenar con ella el profundo hueco provocado por su soledad. Se deja abrazar envolviéndose en su frío manto, alimentando su ser de esas emociones negativas, canalizando todo su dolor en su fuerza. Lucha por dejar atrás su pasado, enterrando hasta el mas pequeño recuerdo para dejarlo morir, no podía seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez Ben Solo pero aquello no le es de todo posible, pues existía una sola cosa que no había podido enterrar. Su corazón se estruja al recordar aquel dulce rostro venir a él, agitando su conflictuada alma. Por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarla y mucho menos olvidarla ahora que una vez más pudo sentirla.

_"Rey"_

Susurra su nombre con su voz debilitada sintiendo una calidez recorrer por cada fibra su piel, se culpa por dejarse llevar por tan banales emociones no propias de un usuario del lado obscuro, pero es que no puede evitarlo, aquella pequeña niña de ojos color avellana siempre fue su debilidad y por más que trató de dejar morir su recuerdo, ella seguía reapareciendo en sus sueños, dándole paz en medio de su conflicto.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Aquellas palabras resurgían en forma de eco insistente una y otra vez en su mente, esa voz tan suave y delicada ya no era propia de una niña, pertenecía a una joven adulta, si bien desconocía como era actualmente su antigua aprendiz, algo en su roto vínculo y en los recuerdos de sus sueños le indicaba que correspondía a Rey.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Su cuerpo yacía parado al centro en medio de ese completo caos, las llamas se extendían a lo largo del pequeño poblado ardiendo con tal ferocidad consumiendo todo a su paso. Los disparos de los blasters retumbaban en sus tímpanos combinados con los gritos de horror de sus habitantes junto al llanto desconsolador de los niños, ríos de sangre corrían bajo sus pies, un planeta más al cual someter bajo el yugo de la Primera Orden, siguiendo el mandato de su Líder Supremo Snoke. Se desliza entre el tumulto de personas infundiendo terror con cada paso que daba, para el Caballero de Ren aquel escenario no le conmocionaba, estaba acostumbrado a ver el mismo infierno arder frente a sus ojos infinidad de veces, era ajeno ya al sufrimiento, dejando atrás aquellas emociones de compasión.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

Una voz surge de la nada como un susurro inaudible cerca de su oído paralizándolo en brevedad, instintivamente se gira a los costados tratando de dar con el origen de aquel sonido, pero no encuentra nada allí. Trata de razonar haciéndose a la idea que aquello fue solo un producto de su imaginación volviendo una vez más a sus deberes, pero a punto de dar el siguiente paso una cálida sensación recorre fugazmente por toda su piel, tensando cada músculo.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

La escucha resurgir a sus espaldas, esta vez más clara y nítida. Su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir el breve roce de una mano en uno de sus hombros.

"_Imposible"_

Esa energía no podía ser de alguien más, la reconocía muy a pesar del paso de los años, esa calidez era tan única de ella. Su corazón se acelera, sintiendo una sensación de ahogo en su garganta al momento de girarse en su encuentro.

_"¿Rey?"_

Pronuncia su nombre a través de la fuerza mas la castaña no se encontraba detrás de él, su rostro se ensombrece, punzándole fuertemente el pecho, ¿qué fue entonces aquello?, ¿estaba alucinando? Mira aturdido a la multitud correr de un lado a otro a su alrededor, su mente no se queda tranquila, hay algo que lo inquieta aún, confirmando que no fue una ilusión, no la puede ver, pero siente esa energía un poco debilitada, la llama, pide que la busque ¿será acaso que si se encuentra en ese poblado?

-Kylo ¿Qué sucede? - Ushar uno de sus Caballeros nota su extraña actitud, le llama sorprendiéndolo desde su costado. El ex jedi se gira hacia él pero no prestaría atención a su cuestionamiento, su mente seguía conectada a aquel débil rastro en la fuerza, concentrándose en ella para no perderla.

-Tú y los otros sigan con las órdenes del Líder, en un momento regreso- Ordena al Caballero señalándole con su dedo, antes de que pudiera replicar Kylo se da la vuelta y se abalanza sobre el tumulto de personas alejándose rápidamente de él. La busca con desesperación en cada rincón de ese pequeño poblado, sin embargo la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado, temía por su bienestar, ¿pero por qué?, odiaba ser tan débil, la razón le exigía que parara pero el corazón le suplicaba que siguiera buscándola, agradecía tener en ese preciso instante su casco puesto sino los demás notarían su fragilidad reflejada en su rostro.

Algo llama su atención haciéndolo parar, ve de reojo la figura de una esbelta chica corriendo en medio del caos , llevaba puesto una capucha desgastada ocultando su rostro, pero podían verse sus mechones castaños sobresalir de la misma. Siente estrujar su pecho al observar que en una de sus muñecas portaba una pulsera con una joya de un reluciente azul zafiro, antes de que pudiera distinguir la forma del objeto se pierde entre la multitud.

_"¿Rey?"_

Kylo se precipita sobre la muchedumbre abriéndose paso desesperadamente para alcanzarla, mira por todos lados buscando el rastro de esa misteriosa chica cuando un grito de horror lo hace girarse hacia un costado llamando su atención, la ve entonces de espaldas siento arrastrada por dos de sus soldados de asalto. Sus ojos se llenan de una profunda rabia al contemplar la manera en que la trataban, dejando salir al monstruo dentro de su ser.

-Ustedes dos, ¡Suéltenla! - su voz mecanizada vibra con furia asustando a los Stormtroopers al ver como el Caballero de Ren se les acercaba apuntándoles con su ardiente sable. Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo más los soldados liberan a la chica, confundidos por lo que estaba pasando. La pobre mujer yacía sobre a tierra con su cuerpo tembloroso, lentamente se gira elevando su rostro conectando con aquella siniestra figura.

-Por favor señor, no me mate- le suplica con sus ojos llorosos aquella frágil figura, Kylo la contempla pasmado al notar que esas finas facciones no pertenecían a las de la joven jedi, desvaneciéndose todo vínculo con ella, quedando solo un vacío en su lugar. Se siente desbastado, había fallado, exponiendo su debilidad frente esos dos soldados, no podía dejarlo así, no debían verlo doblegado ante ella. Extiende su mano a su dirección, aplicando fuerza sobre su garganta.

-Tú no eres de utilidad para la Primera Orden-la chica lo mira horrorizada, trata de rogar por su vida pero la voz no se hace sonar, liberando jadeos ahogados. Poco antes de asfixiarla Kylo desvía su mano en dirección a los dos stormtroopers tomándolos por sorpresa. Libera a la joven de su yugo, desplomándose en el suelo inconsciente, en cambio los soldados no correrían con la misma suerte, siendo asesinados en el acto. Sin mas que hacer el ex jedi se da la media vuelta y camina aturdido rumbo su nave, aquel suceso lo distrajo por completo, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y despejar su mente. Un leve crujido lo saca de sus pensamientos, al mirar bajo su pie se encuentra con aquella joya, se inclina ante ella y la toma con su mano. Estaba seguro que pertenecía a esa joven, cayéndosele en el forcejeo, la observa entonces notando que esa figura era la de una mariposa, era exactamente igual a la que le obsequió a Rey. Su corazón se estruja, atacándolo los recuerdos, eleva su rostro viendo con detenimiento ese pueblo en llamas, no se había percatado pero ese lugar fue donde años atrás vino a comprar la pulsera. Se siente desfallecer, debe salir cuanto antes de ese maldito sitio. Aprieta la pequeña pieza en su fuerte puño haciéndola añicos, lanzando los trozos lejos de él.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Su mente divaga en lo sucedido horas antes, no podía quitarse su recuerdo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora?, justo cuando deseaba dejar todo atrás Rey volvía a su vida. Es verdad, nunca la olvidó, viniendo a él en sus lapsos de soledad sosegando su sufrimiento, su viva imagen siempre estuvo presente, remordiéndose cada día por lo que le hizo esa fría noche donde la sostuvo entre sus brazos una última vez, jamás debió abandonarla a su suerte, ella necesitaba de él, pero no tenía remedio, no podía llevarla consigo, no quería que sufriera su mismo destino. No era justo para su adorada pequeña.

Torpemente se levanta de la orilla de su cama dirigiendo sus lentas pisadas rumbo a una gaveta al fondo de su habitación. Suspira al observarla, llevaba tanto tiempo sin abrirla. Sin demorarse más, teclea un código en la pequeña pantalla del mueble metálico permitiéndole deslizar el cajón ante él. Remueve impacientemente unos papeles que se encontraban en la superficie, para tomar debajo de ellos un viejo cuaderno de pasta de piel maltratado que se encontraba oculto. Se queda en silencio, contemplando el objeto entre sus manos, desde que lo encontró esa noche sobre las ruinas de su cabaña no tuvo el valor suficiente para abrirlo, hasta ese día. Su estómago da un gran vuelco al hojear las amarillentas hojas y toparse con aquella burda letra donde de inmediato leería su nombre.

**"Querido Ben:"**

**_"Te escribo esta carta porque tengo algo importante que contarte y ya no puede seguir callando mi corazón, desde que te conocí siento que la fuerza me ha unido ti de una extraña manera, sé que es difícil de explicar y no sé por donde empezar, ya que ni yo logro comprenderlo, ¿pero sabes?, de alguna forma yo puedo sentir tus sentimientos, ver tus temores, conozco parte de tu pasado al igual que he experimentado dolorosas visiones. Ben, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, tu me importas y mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, porque cada vez que te veo mi corazón late con mayor intensidad, sintiendo el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en mi estómago, Ben yo…"_**

No podía continuar hojeando las siguientes páginas, aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para no perder su cordura. A Rey le importaba y mucho más de lo que llegó a imaginar. ¿Es por ese motivo que aún lo buscaba?, cabía la posibilidad, ¿acaso ella aún lo recuerda? Era tan agradable pensar que aquello fuera verdad pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundido, él no deseaba que lo encontrara, no quería que viera en lo que se había convertido, sin embargo su corazón le traicionaba anhelando que lo sintiera en su vínculo aunque sea una vez más.

-¿ Qué me sucede?- se frustra consigo mismo cerrando el cuaderno aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-Soy tan débil- se recrimina por tener esos sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que serlo?, ¿Por qué aún le importaba Rey?, lo mas probable es que lo odiara, él la abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba ¿Porque quería protegerla?, ¿Por qué? Una mezcla de emociones empiezan a surgir desde su interior, tristeza, impotencia convertidas en dolor, manifestadas por una incontrolable ira.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- grita desgarrándose la garganta, ella está allí presente. En su arrebato alza su mano con el viejo cuaderno con la intención de lanzarlo contra la pared y destruirlo.

-¡Vete por favor!- su voz se resquebraja frenando sus impulsos, deja caer su brazo, no podía hacerlo. Baja su mirada encontrándose con varios papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, su atención se centra en uno de ellos, un viejo sobre maltratado, al contemplarlo su temple se desequilibra, sabía lo que era. Se inclina para tomarlo y desvelar una vez más su contenido. Siente un nudo en la garganta al desdoblar la hoja y leer aquellas simples pero profundas palabras.

**_"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_**

Siente como una fría lágrima resbala por su mejilla al girar la hoja y toparse con esos trazos burdos ya desgastados de una pequeña niñita.

-Rey- susurra melancólico sin dejar de contemplar el dibujo en el papel. Esas dos cosas era lo único que conservaba de la pequeña, rescatándolos de entre los escombros el día de la tragedia. Había querido romper todo vínculo con ella pero no fue capaz de destruirlos, ocultándolos en esa gaveta durante años. Absorto en su conflicto camina rumbo a su cama llevando consigo ambos objetos, sentándose en la orilla colocándolos en su regazo. Se queda en silencio inmerso en ellos cuando una idea atraviesa por su mente viéndose tentado, no le parecía que fuera correcto intentarlo pero su alma lo pedía a gritos.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos descubre una de sus manos del guante de cuero negro para enseguida colocarla extendida encima del cuaderno y el dibujo, cubriéndolos con toda su palma. Cierra sus ojos calmando su agitada respiración, dejándose llevar por la fuerza que lo rodeaba extendiéndose junto con ella. Trata de alcanzarla, restablecer aquel roto vínculo, necesita sentirla, quería verla, había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber.

_"Rey" _la llama a través de la conexión que tenía pero parecía ser nula, insiste con mayor fuerza y es entonces que lo ve, un breve destello de luz delante de él cegándolo por breves segundos.

_"Ben" _escucha su voz surgir a la lejanía extendiéndose su eco a través de su inestable vínculo. Corre siguiendo su llamado, viendo como la obscuridad a su alrededor se desvanece llegando a una verde colina donde la encuentra parada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El crujir de sus pisadas lo delatan haciendo girar a la pequeña niña en su encuentro, su mirada se ilumina al verlo, arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa. Camina en su dirección pero una fría sensación lo paraliza, ve su rostro ensombrecerse al ser cubierta en un instante por un ardiente fuego, sus ojos reflejan el horror puro al verse rodeada por las llamas, trata de alcanzarla pero es succionado por un inmenso vacío bajo sus pies.

_"¡Vuelve!_" la oye gritar mientras cae en ese profundo abismo, de pronto se detiene, quedando suspendido en la nada, ella lo sigue llamando con desesperación pero la obscuridad era tan densa que no le permite verla. La impotencia lo consume, no podía acudir en su ayuda.

_"Ben, ¿Dónde estás?"_ Su voz era cada vez más lejana, desvaneciéndose su conexión. La busca por todos lados pero ese vacío no lo lleva a ningún lado.

_"Regresa a casa"_ le escucha decir antes de abrir abruptamente sus ojos quitando su mano de ambos objetos rompiendo todo contacto. Rendido se deja caer de espaldas contra su cama llevando su antebrazo a su frente. Se queda estático, con la vista fija en el techo.

_"Pero qué estoy haciendo?"_

Se recrimina tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, el cansancio empieza a someterlo, terminando por cerrar sus pesados párpados, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Su mente estaba inmersa en una profunda paz, con su cuerpo tendido sobre una dura superficie. El ambiente era hostil en ese lugar, sentía las corrientes heladas de aire atravesarlo sin compasión trayendo consigo un olor a humedad.

_" ¿Qué era ese lugar?"_

El estruendo de una fuerte ola al chocar cerca de él lo hacen reaccionar, abre sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con un bello firmamento despejado cubierto de miles de estrellas. Lentamente se reincorpora mirando con asombro el sitio donde reposaba. Se encontraba de pie al borde de un rocoso acantilado frente a un océano embravecido, mira con detenimiento a su alrededor buscando una forma para salir de allí, topándose con un pequeño sendero. Se desplaza con cuidado entre las rocas, fijándose donde pisaba para no dar un paso en falso hasta llegar a la cima de esa pequeña isla.

Frente sus ojos se alzaban unas viejas chozas de piedra, pero una en especial capta su atención haciendo estremecer a su corazón. Puede sentirlo a través de la fuerza en ese sitio, su cálida presencia lo atrae de inmediato, llamándolo con insistencia, ella se encontraba ahí dentro.

_"Rey"_

Con pasos sigilosos se aproxima a la entrada, empujando con cuidado la pesada puerta de madera procurando no hacer ruido, introduciéndose al pequeño espacio. Se queda en silencio, contemplando con detenimiento la frágil figura que reposaba ante sus ojos siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de una vela. Atraído se acerca a ella deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cama. El intenso sonido de los latidos de su corazón se combinan con los de su suave respiración. Se sienta en la orilla a la altura de sus hombros, extendiendo su mano por inercia hacia su cara, retirando de él los suaves mechones castaños que la cubrían.

Todo se detiene a su alrededor al contemplar las finas facciones de su rostro dormido, su piel tan suave como porcelana cubierta por una fina capa de pecas, su pequeña nariz respingada, sus largas pestañas y aquellos labios rosados. Era tan hermosa, mucho más bella de como la recordaba en sueños. Los latidos de su corazón se intensifican sintiendo en él nacer nuevas emociones.

-Perdóname- murmura en voz baja invadiéndole el arrepentimiento por haberla abandonado. No puede dejar de culparse por todo él daño que le ha causado. No quiere marcharse, se niega volver a dejarla, si ese era un sueño, no deseaba abrir los ojos y despertar. Se queda a su lado durante un largo rato sin dejar de admirarla, cuando un ligero movimiento lo sobresalta, era Rey reacomodándose en su cama. Lo ve entonces, una de sus manos sobresalir debajo de las sábanas, siente como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones al darse cuenta de que en su muñeca portaba el brazalete que le había obsequiado. No puede creerlo, llenando su corazón de una profunda dicha. Sin poder resistirse, lleva una vez más su mano a su rostro, acariciándolo con dulzura, para finalmente inclinarse ante ella acercándose a su oído para susurrarle con delicadeza.

_"Estaré contigo"_

Despierta de forma repentina adaptándose a la obscuridad de su fría habitación, no quería dejarla ir, aferrándose a los recuerdos para que no se desvanecieran de su mente. Coloca su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo sus latidos desenfrenados al recordar su bello rostro angelical, su pequeña aprendiz no existía más sino una bella mujer. Aquello se sintió tan real ¿Fue acaso solo un sueño? , no, se niega a creer, lo que vivió fue como en esas viejas conexiones, quizás al fin logró hacer contacto con ella.

_"Rey"_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_"Estaré contigo"_

El cálido aliento de un susurro suave sobre su oído la hacen estremecer. Siente la caricia dócil de unos dedos en su mejilla, esa energía pertenecía a él.

"¿Ben?"

Despierta de golpe reincorporándose en su cama, lo busca con desesperación por cada rincón de su habitación pero allí no se encontraba nadie. Alza su mano hundiéndola sobre su mejilla, aferrándose a esa cálida sensación de sus caricias.

-Basta Rey- se reprocha a si misma, sus ojos se ponen acuosos y su pecho se oprime con fuerza al volver a la realidad, debía dejar ir a su amado Ben, su situación ya se estaba saliendo de control llegando sentir su presencia cuando claramente sabe que no lo es. Con su mirada apagada se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la salida, quizás un poco de la brisa fresca nocturna la haga olvidar.

Debía dejarlo ir.

* * *

_Hola ¿cómo han estado?, me alegra volver a traerles un capítulo nuevo. Adoro el personaje de Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren, siempre he pensado que es un personaje bien construido, fue interesante profundizar más él y conocer sus motivaciones._

_Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado, gracias por su gran apoyo y sus palabras dejadas en cada capítulo, son los mejores lectores de toda la galaxia._

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde sea que se encuentren_.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sus finas facciones eran iluminadas con el suave roce de la luz de la luna que traspasaba a través de la pequeña abertura de su ventana, la joven jedi descansaba plácidamente cuando su tranquilidad se ve irrumpida por una sorpresiva ráfaga de aire fresco que penetra en su choza abriendo con violencia de par en par las desgastadas puertillas de madera de su ventana. Instintivamente al percibirlo, se enrolla en su manta flexionando sus piernas contra su estómago, estaba tan cansada que no le apetecía levantarse a cerrarla, al menos no ahora que al fin lograba descansar después de varias noches consecutivas en vela pensando en ese misterioso hombre de su visión y en esas extrañas sensaciones experimentadas días atrás, pero las frías corrientes no dejaban de fluir, haciéndose más difíciles de soportar.

-Maldición- refunfuña entre dientes tratando de conciliar el sueño, contrae aún más sus extremidades para darse calor, arrullándose por el silencio que gobernaba en su alrededor ignorando después de un largo rato el frío ambiente que la envolvía. Sin siquiera percatarse su cuerpo ya estaba sumido en una profunda paz, dejándose guiar por su lenta y pacífica respiración.

_"¿Eh?"_

La cálida sensación de una caricia sobre la piel de sus mejillas sobresalta a su corazón de manera repentina. Con lentitud abre sus párpados incorporándose al centro de su cama, observa con cuidado cada rincón de su habitación pero no encontraría nada fuera de lo común. Incrédula a lo sucedido se vuelve a recostar cuando un leve destello de luz azul llama su atención pasando fugazmente por un costado de su rostro. Impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, busca entre la obscuridad el rastro de lo que fue aquello abriendo sus ojos de golpe al toparse con una mariposa de relucientes tonos zafiros resplandeciendo bajo la luz pálida de la luna, posando al borde de su ventana.

-Eres hermosa-

Se queda pasmada sin quitarle la vista de encima a tan cautivante insecto, al mismo tiempo que se coloca de pie y camina dando pisadas sigilosas en su dirección. Extiende su mano inmersa en sus pensamientos, debía tocarla, un fuerte llamado surgía desde el fondo de su cabeza. A punto de rozarla con sus dedos, sus alas se extienden agitándose con frenesí, echándose a volar, pero para su sorpresa la hermosa mariposa posaría sobre el dorso de su mano. Algo en su interior se remueve ante su contacto, agitando sus inestables emociones. Sin poder controlarse su cuerpo se contrae derramando lágrimas sin control, empapando sus rosadas mejillas. El frío en el ambiente se disipa por el intenso calor que emanaba esa conexión, llenando el gran vacío en su rota alma, tan dulce, suave y delicada era la energía que desprendía ese pequeño ser, siendo tan familiar en sus memorias, perteneciendo a esa única persona.

\- ¡No! - El vacío pronto vuelve a ella al notar como la mariposa revoloteaba una vez más en el aire atravesando la abertura de su ventana rumbo al exterior. Sin detenerse a pensar se echa a andar rumbo a su puerta abriéndola con desesperación, alza su mirada al negro manto de la noche buscándola por todos lados. Su corazón se llena de calma al encontrarla volando cuesta abajo.

-¡Espera!- le llama alterada al verla alejarse, rápidamente dirige sus pisadas descalzas a través de la ladera de rocas resquebrajadas siguiendo al pequeño insecto. Sin perderle el rastro toma su sable encendiendo su hoja dándole mayor visión en ese camino de penumbras, se desliza lo más rápido que puede cuidando de no dar un paso en falso sobre el terreno engañoso, de pronto la observa descender introduciéndose a un enorme agujero al centro de un gran afloramiento de piedra que emergía del acantilado.

"¡No por favor!" protesta internamente al perderla de vista. Agitada se acerca al lugar deteniéndose al borde, con cautela se asoma al interior de esa gran cavidad cubierta de musgo rojizo alumbrándose con su hoja de plasma, pero solo alcanza a vislumbrar parte de la superficie. Bajo sus pies la obscuridad se sentía tan pesada y absorbente, ese enorme hoyo bufaba de tal forma que parecía hablarle, pidiéndole que fuera con él. Abstraída en su llamado, apaga su sable guardándolo en su cinturón para finalmente agacharse colocándose de rodillas, con sumo cuidado se aproxima a la orilla inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el frente apoyándose de sus manos, asoma su rostro al vacío examinando con mayor detalle lo que había allá abajo.

_"Rey"_

Lo escucha, tan claro en sus oídos causándole una fuerte impresión dejándola pasmada, esa voz que ya sólo oía en sueños le llamaba desde la obscuridad de ese profundo abismo.

\- ¿Ben? - pronuncian sus labios con incredulidad sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

_"Estaré contigo"_

Resurge una vez más desde las profundidades esparciéndose como eco hasta perderse en las penumbras. Los ojos de la joven se vuelven cristalinos al volver a oírlo, dejando caer una de sus lágrimas al vacío.

_"Adiós Rey"_

\- ¡No por favor Ben! -

\- ¡Regresa! - Sus suplicas retumban por toda la cavidad ante esas últimas palabras, reviviendo en ella el dolor de su pasado. Sin poder reaccionar un impresionante despliegue en la fuerza la jala con ímpetu arrastrándola al interior de ese abismo cayendo sobre aguas tan heladas sofocando sus pulmones al instante. Agita sus brazos con desesperación luchando por salir a flote, al sentir una vez más el aire en su cara su diafragma se contrae con violencia liberando jadeos constantes, trata de regular su respiración para luego echarse a nadar hacia la orilla llegando a una lisa superficie rocosa. Da un gran impulso arrastrando su cuerpo fuera del agua, con dificultad logra ponerse de pie mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor percatándose que aquel lugar era una cueva de enorme tamaño bajo ese acantilado iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que penetraba a través del orificio por donde había caído, fue entonces cuando la vería una vez más, esa mariposa azul revoloteando en las tinieblas posicionándose frente a ella sobre la superficie lisa de una piedra pulida por la marea luciendo como un espejo obscuro.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran tomando eso como una señal, con lentitud camina hacia el frente donde posaba el pequeño insecto, inmersa en su llamado extiende su mano tocando con las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos la fría superficie nublada de ese espejo, la mariposa se queda estática sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

-Por favor, muéstramelo- suplica con su voz resquebrajada entre sollozos, verle aunque sea una vez más era lo único que pedía su fragmentada alma. Asombrada observa a la mariposa penetrar a través del espejo desapareciendo en el acto, su mirada se queda estática al ver como la superficie parecía ondear derritiéndose toda obscuridad, ante ella se alzaba una gran figura grisácea que parecía emerger del interior de la piedra caminando rumbo a ella. Todo se detuvo en ese instante quedando absorta ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

-Ben- pronuncian sus labios temblorosos al verlo frente a ella, no podía creerlo, de verdad era Ben, sus ojos profundos marrones la miraban en silencio con dulzura haciendo latir su corazón con mayor intensidad, su piel blanca de su rostro cubierta por esos lunares era tal y como lo recordaba, sus mechones negros rebeldes cayendo por su frente tan suaves que se moría por entrelazarlos en sus dedos, era él, el hombre del que se había enamorado. De pronto algo la hace estremecer, el delicado agarre de una mano cae sobre la suya, observa atónita como traspasa el espejo enredando sus dedos con los suyos. No puede evitar derramar lágrimas al sentir su energía vibrar dentro de ella, esa conexión muerta vuelve a resurgir de entre las cenizas. Cierra sus ojos dejándose envolver por su cálido vínculo.

-Oh Ben, como me haces falta, te necesito aquí a mi lado- recarga su frente sobre la fría superficie de la piedra, dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

-Me siento tan sola- libera entre dientes, desahogando todo ese dolor que guardó por tantos años. Se queda así en silencio pareciendo ese breve instante una eternidad para la joven jedi. Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al sentir una mano posar en una de sus mejillas limpiando con movimientos dóciles sus lágrimas derramadas, pero no era el roce de unos dedos desnudos, sino de un material rígido y frío como cuero.

-No estás sola- su cuerpo se paraliza al oír una voz distorsionada ser susurrada cerca de su oído abriendo de golpe sus ojos. Eleva su mirada topándose con esa gran figura de vestiduras negras y casco con incrustaciones plateadas rasgadas. Se sobresalta soltando su agarre, dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás enredándose con sus propios pies cayendo de espaldas. Se queda inmóvil mirando confundida la figura que erguía ahora frente a ella. No lo entendía, ¿A dónde se había ido Ben?, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de perseguirla?

\- ¿Quién eres? – pronuncian sus labios con firmeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mas no recibiría respuesta alguna cubriéndolos el incómodo silencio. Ya no lo resiste su corazón, necesitaba conocer la verdad. Aturdida desenvaina el sable de su cinturón encendiendo su hoja apuntándola en su dirección, pero ese misterioso hombre ni se inmuta conservando su temple sereno.

-Por favor, ¡respóndeme! – le exige con su voz rasgada – dime por favor ¿dónde está Ben? – se termina por desmoronar, dejando correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Fue entonces que lo observa en silencio alzar sus manos colocándolas una a cada lado del casco, siente helar su sangre al escuchar un ligero clic del metal liberando el seguro del mismo. A punto de ver su identidad la envuelve una fuerza que la jala hacia el vacío, volviendo todo negro ante sus ojos.

_"¡¿Quien eres?!"_

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

Despierta de golpe liberando largas y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire oprimiendo su abdomen con fuerza, una vez más vuelve a la obscuridad de su choza, con su cuerpo tendido boca arriba cubierto de un sudor frío y mejillas humedecidas. Se incorpora a la orilla de su cama tratando de recobrar el aliento, su mente seguía sumergida en lo sucedido en ese extraño sueño, todo pareció tan real, negándose a creer que fuera mentira. Contempla a su alrededor topándose con su ventana abierta mas en ella no posaba ninguna mariposa de alas azules, aturtida se levanta a cerrarla agitando su cabeza para olvidar lo ocurrido, pero su pecho sigue doliendo y eso no lo puede ignorar, algo le inquieta, una pequeña chispa de esperanza emerge desde su interior creando un sutil cosquilleo en sus entrañas.

_"¿Acaso era posible?"_

Se siente tentada en salir de su habitación, pero reprime sus ganas volviéndose a recostar en su cama, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, reconoce que no soportaría llevarse otra decepción, aprieta con fuerza sus párpados obligándose a dormir, llevándose a su pecho la pulsera cubriéndola con su otra mano.

_"Ben"_

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

_"Ben"_

Escucha su llamado en medio de ese enorme mar apacible de tinieblas cubierto de una cargada neblina, estaba solo, suspendido en las heladas corrientes de aire.

_"¡Regresa!" _su voz resurge con mayor fuerza haciendo eco por cada rincón de ese basto abismo de penumbras.

\- ¿Rey? - pronuncia con dificultad sus labios contrayendo su mandíbula con movimientos frenéticos por el intenso frío. Se desplaza dando largas zancadas buscando a la chica por todos lados pero sus pasos parecían no llevarlo a ninguna parte. A punto de decaer un pequeño destello de luz azul resurge del fondo del abismo iluminando el camino entre la densa neblina. ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿Acaso una señal?, algo dentro de él le indica que lo siga.

Abstraído en esa luz, le sigue hasta conducirle a una pequeña aglomeración de rocas que emergía de las heladas aguas en donde la observa extinguirse. Al dispersarse un poco el vapor blanco, visualiza sobre su superficie alzarse la silueta de una delicada figura, parpadea un par de veces asegurándose que no fuera una alucinación, pero para su fortuna ella si estaba allí presente, era tan bella tal cual la recordaba, con sus hermosos ojos color avellanas y su tersa piel de porcelana. Baja su mirada y nota que su mano se encontraba suspendida en el aire como si se esforzara por alcanzarlo. Con el corazón latiéndole con desenfreno se aproxima a su encuentro posicionando la palma de su mano contra la suya enlazando sus dedos. Una ráfaga de calor intenso recorre por cada fibra de su piel al sentir su suave tacto, reactivando todos sus sentidos.

-Oh Ben, como me haces falta, te necesito aquí a mi lado- le observa llorar, algo dentro de su ser se rompe, no soportaba verla triste, le carcomía el alma sabiendo que él era el causante de su sufrimiento.

-Me siento tan sola- aquellas últimas palabras dieron directo a su pecho punzándole con fuerza, sin abstenerse ya, extiende su otra mano acariciando con dulzura su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas derramadas, dándole en su vínculo consuelo.

_"Lo lamento tanto"_

-No estás sola- le susurra acercándose a su oído pero la reacción de la joven lo sobresaltaría. Rey rompe todo contacto alejándose pasos de él. Ve en sus ojos el horror y la confusión, él seguía ensimismado mirándola fijamente, sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Quién eres? – su cuerpo se tensa al escucharle decir eso, cae en cuenta de su realidad, ante ella ya no se erguía el viejo Ben que conocía, sino Kylo, era doloroso ver la indiferencia en sus ojos.

-Rey, soy yo… - pero antes de tan siquiera poder completar su frase la chica levanta su sable apuntándole directo a su pecho, su quijada le temblaba al igual que su brazo pero se conserva firme en su postura.

-Por favor, ¡respóndeme! – en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo opacando la luz de sus ojos, Rey ya no le veía con cariño sino con temor desmoronando todo en su interior. Quiere alzar la voz pero las palabras ya no salen de su boca.

– Dime por favor ¿dónde está Ben? – su pecho sangra al verla decaer bañando su rostro con más de sus lágrimas.

_"Por favor Rey"_

_"No llores"_

_"Estoy aquí contigo"_

Le ruega internamente tratando de alcanzarla a través de su vínculo pero no lo logra, no existía otra salida, era el momento de mostrarle la verdad, enseñarle lo que se ocultaba bajo esa máscara. Con temor eleva sus manos hasta colocarlas una cada lado del frío metal del casco, le observa bajar la guardia mientras le sigue atónita cada uno de sus movimientos. Presiona el seguro recorriendo en él una ráfaga de escalofríos, por su cabeza pasan sin fin de pensamientos por una breve fracción de tiempo, cierra sus ojos y respira hondo, disipando toda duda descubre su rostro dejando caer el casco a sus pies. No oye reacción alguna, solo el silencio envuelto de su respiración agitada, abre sus ojos llevándose un duro golpe al corazón, la hermosa joven se había desvanecido.

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

_"¡Rey!"_

Vuelve sobresaltado a su realidad, levantándose de golpe de su cama, inhala largas bocanadas de aire tranquilizando a su agitada mente. Su pecho punza cada vez que viene a él la imagen de su mirada asustada, no puede borrarla de sus recuerdos. Se queda un largo rato en silencio, inmóvil viniendo a su cabeza un cuestionamiento, ¿qué pensaría Rey de él? si supiera la verdad, ¿lo vería como el monstruo que realmente es?

Desde que la vio en aquella visión de la fuerza no dejaba de recordarla, algo en su interior crecía, un sentimiento nuevo, una calidez que se esparcía por cada fibra de su ser, brindándole esa paz que tanto le faltaba a su turbia alma. Anhelaba volver a verla, que lo sintiera en su vínculo, pero se abstenía, reconocía que no era correcto, esos sentimientos le hacían débil, además que, las cosas ya no eran igual que antes, Ben Solo, el chico que realmente ella apreciaba no existía ya, Kylo era ahora el que usurpaba su lugar, ¿quien podría querer a un monstruo como él?, nadie lo haría y mucho menos Rey. Esa era su realidad, había cometido actos terribles, imperdonables, en sus manos corría la sangre de miles de inocentes, su camino estaba ya trazado y sin retorno. No era merecedor de su cariño, debía odiarlo y mirarlo como en esa pesadilla con indiferencia y temor.

_"Maldición"_ arremete con su puño contra el colchón liberando su frustración, quería negarlo pero lo cierto es que le dolía y demasiado, lo mejor era no mostrarse ante ella, no quería que viera en lo que se había convertido, ya no deseaba hacerle más daño.

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

-Auch- se queja al sentir un leve golpecito en su brazo sacándola de su mundo interno, la pequeña criatura emite varios sonidos hablándole a la distraída joven, Rey se gira en su dirección topándose con las quejas de la vieja lanai quien le reprocha por casi rebanarse el dedo con el cuchillo por andar en las nubes.

-Está bien, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar- le responde para tranquilizarla pero su respuesta no deja de todo satisfecha lanzándole un gesto de advertencia. Rey vuelve su atención al pescado pero no tardaría en volver a sumergirse en su mente. Una pequeña mano se posa sobre su hombro haciéndola reaccionar.

-Perdón, no quise yo…- la cuidadora la interrumpe emitiendo un llamado dulce, la castaña entiende a lo que se refiere sintiéndose un poco culpable por angustiarla.

-Estoy bien, no quise preocuparte, solo es que tantas cosas pasan por mi mente y yo…- da una pequeña pausa atragantándose con su propia saliva, no podía continuar y pronunciar las siguientes palabras, la opresión en su garganta crece, debía cuanto antes marcharse de ahí si no quería que la vieran llorar. La lanai lo percibe acariciando su hombro para animarla, dando consuelo a la jedi.

-Yo… disculpa por no terminar de ayudarte, necesito caminar un poco-le indica dejando el pescado y el cuchillo sobre la cesta, la vieja criatura solo la mira con aflicción hasta perderla de su vista. Rey baja a toda prisa por el acantilado frenando sus pisadas en un pequeño risco donde le gustaba ir a meditar, sin poder contenerse más tiempo deja escapar sus lágrimas desahogando una parte de su dolor. Se queda en silencio escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas apaciguando sus emociones, al horizonte los dos soles ya se empezaban a ocultar pintando al cielo de bellos tonos rojizos y naranjas, en el aire se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad pero en su interior solo existía agitación.

Desde que despertó esa mañana no había dejado de pensar en ese sueño, necesitaba averiguar la verdad, quitarse esa quietud de encima, algo le indicaba que aquello era una señal y que debía ir tras de ella, pero también la razón frenaba sus impulsos evitando así herir más a su corazón. ¿Y si Ben no murió?, ¿Y si está atrapado en algún sitio?

Era una completa locura pero cabía la posibilidad, después de todo ya no tiene nada que perder, esa cueva era su última esperanza, si va puede que le muestre al fin lo que desea ver, antes ya tuvo sueños premonitorios, quizás esa bella mariposa azul le estaba señalando el camino, alguna respuesta debía haber allí, algo que termine de una buena vez con su suplicio.

Decidida se gira llevando sus pasos cuesta abajo, presta atención todo el camino cuidando de no toparse con Luke, no deseaba dar explicaciones conocía su opinión respecto a ese lugar, no era propio de un jedi seguir el llamado de la obscuridad pero su mente pedía a gritos respuestas, necesitaba averiguar lo que le pasaba, saber quien era ese sujeto que irrumpía en sus sueños y visiones provocándole intranquilidad. Su pecho se contrae al ver delante de ella ese enorme agujero emerger de la superficie lisa de piedra a la orilla del acantilado, era tal cual lo recordaba. Sin oponer resistencia a su tentador llamado se acerca al borde contemplando su interior, a pesar de que los rayos de sol aún alumbraban la isla, no alcanzaban a iluminar lo que había bajo sus pies, solo oía el bufido del agua. Se coloca de rodillas acercándose con cautela buscando una manera de descender, pero sin tiempo para reaccionar es succionada por aquella energía llevándola directo a sus heladas aguas saladas. Su diafragma se contrae con violencia sintiendo sus pulmones arder, forcejea con desesperación impulsando su cuerpo a la superficie. Su respiración se desenfrena al sentir el aire rozar su cara liberando jadeos constantes. Nada hasta llegar a la orilla logrando salir desplomándose sobre la fría roca. La joven no paraba de temblar, con esfuerzo se vuelve a colocar de pie clavando su mirada en la pulida pared de la cueva, ahí estaba tal y como se lo había indicado esa mariposa en sueños.

_"Vamos mariposa muéstrame el camino"_

Los latidos de su corazón martillaban en sus oídos con cada paso que daba hacia la piedra, una vez más, se planta frente ese extraño espejo. Cierra sus ojos relajando su respiración, da una larga exhalación para de inmediato extender su mano colocando sus dedos sobre la fría superficie.

-Muéstrame-

\- ¿Por favor? -

\- ¿Puedes? – Suplica al espejo esperanzada, con el anhelo de volverlo a ver o tan siquiera sentirlo una última vez. Transcurren los segundos y nada sucede, ni una perturbación a su alrededor, decayendo toda ilusión en ella. Abre sus ojos, topándose con esa silueta que terminaría por fragmentar su alma, solo yacía ahí su reflejo. Abatida se deja caer de rodillas recargando su frente contra la piedra negra pulida, oprimiendo con fuerza su estómago con sus brazos. Llora, descargando todo ese dolor que la desangraba lentamente. Que ingenua había sido, ¿por qué se seguía aferrando?, que simplemente no podía dejarlo morir y enterrar su recuerdo. Se reprocha, recriminando a su corazón con severidad, por seguir amando a un hombre que ya no existe más.

De la nada un leve zumbido vibra en sus tímpanos captando con inmediatez su atención. Antes de tan siquiera poder reaccionar una fuerza tan familiar la atraviesa fugazmente punzándole la cabeza. Se queda quieta con sus párpados cerrados, frenando sus sollozos al percibir como la sensación de frío se desvanece del ambiente, al igual que el estruendo del agua al chocar contra las rocas en el exterior, quedando un silencio total donde solo retumbaban sus latidos.

_"¿Será acaso?"_

Abrumada abre despacio sus ojos notando que aún seguía en la cueva pero algo era diferente ahora, lo sentía en la fuerza una energía más estaba allí con ella. Eleva su rostro fijando su atención nuevamente en el obscuro espejo.

_"¡Qué!"_

Se siente ahogar al contemplar lo que aquella piedra le mostraba a un costado de su reflejo, alertando todos sus sentidos. Sigilosamente se coloca de pie, quedando congelada en su sitio, sin mover absolutamente ningún músculo de su cuerpo, observando en silencio con sus ojos muy abiertos como platos.

-Tú- susurra entre dientes sin quitarle la vista de encima al reflejo de esa imponente presencia de vestiduras negras que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella dándole la espalda. Un gran escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al ver como alza sus manos hacia su casco colocándola una a cada lado del mismo. El sonido de un clic hace eco por cada rincón de la profunda cueva desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

_"¿Pero qué?"_

Su mundo interno se paraliza al ver como bajo de ese casco maltratado se ocultaban unos suaves mechones negros de una alborotada cabellera. Se siente sofocar perdiendo todo aliento de su pecho, quedando boquiabierta de la enorme impresión. ¿era acaso él?, ¿todo este tiempo lo era? Leves jadeos liberan sus labios, sin poder contenerse las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro sin control, ¿era esto real?, tenía que averiguarlo. Se gira entonces en su dirección estremeciéndose al verlo parado al borde del abismo de aguas heladas.

-¿Ben?-

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

Llega a sus aposentos bastante agotado después de una junta tan larga y tediosa, las sienes le punzaban con insistencia, fue un día ajetreado yéndosele sus horas en entrenamiento, misiones y rematando con esa maldita reunión, solo deseaba darse un baño para refrescar su mente y tumbarse en su cama un rato a descansar. Con largos pasos se desplaza por su habitación llegando donde se encontraba un pequeño buró. Eleva sus manos para al fin liberarse de ese pesado casco sobre su cuello, dejándolo encima del mueble. Da un largo suspiro relajando sus estresados músculos, dejándose envolver un poco de la paz que emanaba el silencio.

_"¿Ben?"_

Su cuerpo se inmuta al oír ese dulce llamado surgir a sus espaldas. ¿Era acaso ella?, quiere negarse a creer mas no puede hacerlo. Todo en él tiembla al sentirla a través de su roto vínculo, de alguna manera lo había encontrado.

_"¿Ben eres tú?"_

Sus inseguridades resurgen dejándolo vulnerable al volver escuchar su voz tan clara en sus oídos, se siente acorralado sin poder postergar más su encuentro. Toma aire apretando fuertemente sus manos en puños temiendo por lo que pasaría después, aún así, no daría marcha atrás girándose a su encuentro.

Allí estaba, tan bella como esa noche. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente empapado, adhiriéndose algunos de sus mechones de cabello a su fino rostro, aún así lucía tan hermosa. Se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer ni que decir, las palabras de su boca no parecían salir. Ella lo miraba con detenimiento con sus ojos bien abiertos, sin parar de llorar. Quería abrazarla, darle consuelo pero sus pies no se movieron de su sitio. ¿Cómo es qué debería actuar?, él no merecía sus lágrimas, no después de todo el daño que le hizo y en lo que se había convertido, sin embargo sus ojos no reflejan temor, sino confusión e incredulidad.

_"Rey"_

Todo a su alrededor frena su curso al verle girar en su dirección, cada fibra de su ser vibra al conectar con esos profundos ojos marrones los cuales creía que jamás volvería a contemplar. No puede respirar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, creyendo que azotaría en el suelo en cualquier instante. Frente a ella se alzaba ese hombre al que tanto extrañó y añoró cada noche desde su partida. No podía despegar la mirada de su rostro, recorriendo cada detalle del mismo grabándolo en su memoria, sus facciones habían madurado, haciendo latir su corazón con desenfreno por lo atractivo que lucía. Tantas preguntas bombardeaban su mente en ese momento, había tanto que quería decirle, pero su garganta no emite sonido alguno. Todo es tan perfecto, sintiéndose tan irreal, ¿estaba alucinando acaso? necesitaba cerciorarse de que no fuera así.

Inmersa en el momento camina lentamente en su dirección, debía alcanzarlo, quería tocarlo, saber que si estaba ahí con ella, que no era un producto vacío de su mente. Con cada paso que daba más se intensificaba su conexión, empezando a percibir sus emociones agitadas. Se siente desfallecer al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sus palpitaciones se precipitan al verla caminar hacía él. Quería frenarla, pedirle que no viniera pero su cuerpo solo se queda estático sin obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes. Allí estaba, a unos pasos de él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

_"Ben"_

Le llama en su vínculo en estado hipnótico, eleva su mirada conectando con la suya, podía jurar que sentía su cálida respiración rozar sus mejillas. Absorta en sus ojos, alza su mano temblorosa hacía su rostro.

Todo se congela en ese instante, al sentir la cálida caricia de su mano posicionarse sobre su mejilla estremeciéndolo por completo. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, ¿cómo era eso posible?, podía percibir su suave tacto en su piel a pesar de no tenerla a su lado. Los roces de sus dedos eran tan delicados transmitiéndole un cariño sincero que no sentía en años. Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima se le escapa siendo limpiada con dulzura por ella.

_"Vuelve a mi"_

"_Regresa a casa"_

Le susurra haciéndolo caer en cuenta de su realidad, no podría hacerlo, eso no era posible ya, ¿y es que aún no lo notaba?, ya no era el mismo, su camino ya había sido forjado y en él no podía estar ella aunque lo deseara. No era correcto, él era el monstruo del cual se debería alejar, pues solo la haría sufrir más, no era merecedor ni de una pizca de su cariño. Con todo el dolor de su alma rompe su contacto alejándose pasos de ella.

Se queda atónita sin poder descifrar la mirada en su rostro al desprenderse de su tacto, le observa entonces alzar su mano en su dirección, todo fue tan rápido que en menos de una fracción de segundo todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos.

_"Lo lamento Rey"_

Sería lo último que le escucharía decir antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

_._._._._._._._.,._._._._._._._._._._

_"Rey"_

Puede oírlo a la lejanía.

"Rey"

Escucha su llamado, cada vez más fuerte y nítido en sus oídos.

_"Despierta Rey"_

La joven reacciona en medio de la oscuridad de esa húmeda cueva entre sus brazos, todo era tan confuso tratando de entender lo que le había pasado.

\- Por dios Rey, me tenías tan preocupado- La abraza con fuerza contra su pecho al verla abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿qué hacías aquí abajo?- se aleja de su cuerpo un poco para reprocharle muy angustiado por lo ocurrido, pero la joven jedi no respondería a sus reclamos, en cambio se gira a verlo con sus ojos apagados, aun seguía absorta en lo sucedido, necesitaba saberlo, oírlo de sus labios. Luke lo nota de inmediato, el dolor en su mirada helándole la sangre, cree saber lo que vio, temiendo lo peor, todas esas visiones, la obscuridad la arrastraba, su vínculo se fortalecía.

-Luke, lo veo en tus ojos y se que tú también lo sientes, la fuerza, la obscuridad, me llaman, dime la verdad, te lo ruego, no te juzgaré porque sé que jamás me harías daño, pues todo lo que has hecho por mi es para protegerme– su voz se termina por quebrar liberando leves jadeos – pero ya no puedo callarlo, este sentimiento me consume cada día y más ahora que lo he vuelto a sentir y ver tan claro delante de mi- da una pequeña pausa tratando de no ahogarse con sus lágrimas- Luke necesito saberlo, ya no se si esto proviene de mi mente o si me estoy volviendo loca, pero por favor dime la verdad...- su mandíbula tiembla al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Ben sigue con vida?-

* * *

_Hola otra vez, es un gusto volver aquí y traerles un nuevo capítulo, he de confesar que batallé mucho con este, espero haberlo hecho bien . Gracias linda comunidad, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos así que aunque suene repetitivo gracias por todo su lindo apoyo, me encanta leer cada una de sus opiniones impulsándome a seguir escribiendo._

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo donde sea que se encuentren, Saluditos virtuales_.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

Capítulo 12

* * *

Aquel recuerdo revivía en su mente una y otra vez sintiéndose agitada, no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche, quedándose quieta en su cama con su mirada fija puesta en el techo. Las revelaciones ese día fueron demasiadas para la joven jedi, surgiendo en su interior un nuevo conflicto.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?

Luchaba contra sus emociones reprimidas sobrepuestas ante la razón. ¿Por qué simplemente las cosas no podían ser como antes?, se gira en su cama tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda, como si aquello le diera paz a sus tribulados pensamientos.

._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._.

\- ¿Ben sigue con vida?-

El rostro de Luke se congela ante su pregunta, nublando su semblante. Lo ve a través de sus ojos suplicantes, el dolor, el duelo, la confusión de no saber lo que está sucediéndole. No podría ocultarlo más, todas sus defensas se desmoronan dejándolo al descubierto, ya no soportaba ver sufrir a su pequeña. En el pasado se equivocó con su querido sobrino al ocultarle la verdad de su origen, provocando su desprecio y odio, alejándolo de su lado, incitándolo a despertar la obscuridad dormida en su interior. Si tan solo no hubiera recurrido a sus bajos instintos esa noche, si tan solo hubiera aprendido a escucharlo y ver más allá de su orgullo jedi, sabría entonces cuanto necesitaba Ben de él, no como un maestro sino como un tío amoroso, mas cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores ya era demasiado tarde, Snoke ya había corrompido su alma, perdiéndolo para siempre.

-Mi niña yo- trata de articular sus siguientes palabras, pero el remordimiento oprime su garganta terminando por quebrarse. Respira hondamente tratando de retomar su compostura y el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus temores. Tantos años viviendo del engaño terminaron por consumirlo lentamente, creía que tenerla alejada de la verdad la protegería, que la apartaría de la obscuridad, pero, solo logró hacerle más daño y ahondar más en la herida. Su conexión a lo largo de ese tiempo en lugar de romperse se fortificó, esas visiones, esos llamados, sabía que se trataban de él, su vínculo, su unión, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría, todo saldría a flote. El momento había llegado, de que Rey conociera la verdad dicha de sus propios labios, aunque doliera como una estaca clavándole muy fuerte en el corazón.

\- Rey- pronuncia al fin conectando con su mirada ansiosa esperando su respuesta -debes saber que el joven que conociste no existe más, pero no de la manera que tu piensas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- sus pupilas se dilatan ante la sorpresa, humedeciendo sus mejillas, ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba saberlo ya.

-Mi niña- El pecho del viejo jedi se oprime con fuerza sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, sin poder controlarlo las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, lentamente abre sus labios temblorosos dejando salir aquella verdad - Ben vive, pero no es quien tú crees, ese día, la noche del incendio en la academia, él sucumbió a la obscuridad -

\- ¿Cómo? - todo su mundo se detiene al escuchar aquella revelación mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos a Luke, tratando de digerir cada palabra salida de su boca. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?, ¿todo este tiempo estuvo con vida? Se siente mareada, era demasiado, su mente se queda en estado de shock. No lo alucinó, de verdad era Ben quien estuvo parado frente a ella hace unos instantes en esa conexión.

\- ¿Pero por qué?, sabías que tan importante era Ben para mi ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - las palabras quemaban al ser pronunciadas, pero necesitaba saberlo, aunque profundizara más en su herida.

-Porque no soportaría perderte a ti también Rey, no pude protegerlo, siempre creí que haría de él un gran jedi pero la obscuridad siempre estuvo presente desde su niñez, no supe guiarlo, mi hermana me lo confió y solo fallé, no solo a ella sino a todos, esto es culpa mía- Rey se siente decaer ante su confesión, aturdida se coloca de pie alejándose un poco de Luke quien no hace ningún esfuerzo por detenerla, necesitaba aire fresco, quería claridad.

-Yo necesito un tiempo a solas- pronuncia sin girar a ver al jedi - gracias por ser sincero conmigo-

-Perdóname Rey- es lo último que escucha decirle antes de alejarse buscando una salida.

._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._.

Se siente incrédula ante la situación repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza esas palabras para terminar de creérsela, Ben vive, su amigo, su maestro, su amado está con vida en algún punto de esa infinita galaxia. Por primera vez en años su corazón se colma de una profunda paz y alegría, volviendo a sentirse viva, teniendo motivos para luchar y continuar, pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza sofoca su felicidad, aún calaba en su pecho como una pequeña espina, el dolor de su mentira.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pronuncia entristecida, aunque la respuesta era más que clara en su mente, Luke deseaba protegerla de la obscuridad de su sobrino. A pesar de todo, no era capaz de odiarlo y mucho menos después de lo que había hecho por ella, él la salvó, queriéndolo siempre como a ese padre que nunca tuvo.

Ahora en su mente existía un solo cuestionamiento. ¿Qué hará para traer de vuelta a Ben? Rey ya conocía ese conflicto entre la luz y la obscuridad que lo atormentaba desde su niñez, siempre lo sintió a lo largo de sus años como su aprendiz a través de sus enlaces y visiones en la fuerza de su pasado y futuro, comprendiendo mejor lo que lo orilló a tomar esa decisión. Su rostro se llena de determinación jurándose así misma que no descansaría hasta regresar a su amado Ben a su lado, a la luz, a su hogar.

Los minutos transcurren invadiéndole un profundo cansancio después de un largo rato en vela, quedándose al fin dormida. Mientras abrazaba el mundo de los sueños unas extrañas perturbaciones en la fuerza la invadían, llevándose con una grata sorpresa al momento de volver a abrir los ojos y adaptarse a la obscuridad que la rodeaba.

Su cuerpo yacía parado en medio de una enorme habitación de paredes metálicas, jamás en su vida vio una recámara tan amplia como esa, su corazón da un gran vuelco al ver como en un extremo de la misma se encontraba una cama donde claramente se veía que alguien descansaba en ella. Con paso sigiloso se aproxima asomándose por un costado. Los nervios se hacen presentes al notar que bajo las sabanas dormía plácidamente el joven Ben.

"¿Era acaso un sueño?"

No le importaba en ese momento, solo deseaba acercarse más a él y observar de cerca sus cautivantes facciones. Tan absorta estaba en el joven que no se fija por donde camina chocando con un pequeño buró a un costado de la cama, haciendo un poco de escándalo por el metal. Se queja en silencio sobándose su muslo, al dirigir su atención a este, nota que el cajón superior estaba semiabierto sobresaliendo algo familiar ante sus ojos.

"¿Acaso será?"

Desliza el cajón con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido encontrándose con su viejo cuaderno el cual creyó destruido por el fuego esa fatídica noche. Lo toma entre sus manos brotando de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, le emocionaba saber que Ben lo salvó de entre las ruinas conservándolo como un recuerdo de ella. Lo hojea viendo sus viejos trazos invadiéndole la nostalgia cuando de pronto se topa con una página donde tenía una hoja doblada fungiendo como separador. Al retirarla nota que en ella está escrita esa carta que nunca mandó al pelinegro haciendo que le ardieran sus mejillas, Ben leyó sus sentimientos, eso era tan vergonzoso. Curiosa inspecciona esa última hoja que se encontraba suelta topándose con el dibujo que le regaló de niña, una de sus lágrimas cae sobre el papel, no podía creerlo, aún lo guardaba.

De pronto un ruido la sobresalta dejando caer el cuaderno al suelo. Sin tiempo para recogerlo se gira rápidamente a su origen quedándose paralizada al ver que provenía de Ben agitándose en su cama. Se queda estática, observándolo con cautela como el pelinegro se cambia de postura volviendo a quedarse quieto, liberando un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, camina con pisadas silenciosas al otro extremo de la cama, Ben seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad. De manera inconsciente y sumergida en sus agitadas emociones se recuesta a su lado quedando frente a él.

Su cálida respiración rosaba la piel de sus mejillas haciendo latir su corazón con desenfreno, tan fuerte que podría jurar que hacía eco en el silencio de esa espaciosa habitación. Se queda embelesada mirando sus suaves mechones negros que caían sobre su frente, como se moría por acariciarlos y entrelazarlos en sus dedos. Baja despacio sus ojos recorriendo cada detalle de ese rostro hasta posicionarlos en sus labios, sintiéndose atraída. Se aproxima lentamente hacia ellos, pero se detiene, no es correcto, no importa si solo era un sueño no debía hacerlo. Apenada consigo misma se aleja, mas no se levanta del suave colchón. Se queda contemplándolo en silencio deseando que ese sueño o visión no terminaran nunca. Cuando menos lo recuerda sus ojos terminan por cerrarse volviéndose todo negro.

"Ben"

"Vuelve a casa"

Con suavidad abre de poco en poco sus párpados adaptándose a la luz. Su cuerpo ya no se encontraba recostado en ese suave colchón sino en la dura superficie de piedra lisa en su pequeña choza. Su rostro apuntaba directo a la pared, siendo iluminada ya por los cálidos rayos indicando que ya era la mañana. Suspira un poco desanimada recordando con anhelo su sueño. Da un gran bostezo despabilándose para empezar con sus actividades, pero sus planes se ven irrumpidos. Lo siente una vibración en su vínculo, esa energía en la fuerza se hace presente dejándola incrédula ante la situación. Sus palpitaciones se acrecientan poniendo su piel chinita. Lentamente se gira sobre su cama topándose en definitiva que en realidad no estaba sola. El aire se le escapa de sus pulmones al ver al muchacho acostado junto a ella con su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del suyo, él aún dormía, era como en ese sueño.

Su cara arde a todo lo que da, al contemplar a más detalle su rostro en la claridad, Ben era tan atractivo haciendo que revoloteen las cientos de mariposas en su estómago, despertando dentro de su ser un deseo por tenerlo más cerca de ella y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Sin poder resistirse saca su mano de entre la sábana llevándola hacia su mejilla, deseaba tocarlo, ver si podía hacerlo en esa proyección en la fuerza.

"Ben"

Lo termina por llamar.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados podía sentirlo, esa perturbación en la fuerza sometiéndolo a ese cosquilleo tan familiar, algo ocurría.

"Ben"

Escucha su nombre, alguien lo llama a la lejanía, esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes, su corazón se agita al percatarse que era Rey quien le habla. Se gira buscándola entre las penumbras, siguiendo su llamado.

"Vuelve Ben"

Despacio abre sus párpados, su vista aún no se esclarecía viendo una silueta borrosa delante de él, creía que se trataba de una alucinación. Adormilado eleva una de sus manos a su rostro frotándose con sus dedos sus ojos pudiendo al fin despertar.

"¡Qué!"

Su cuerpo se queda en shock al toparse con esos bellos ojos color avellana clavados en él. Ella estaba acostada en su cama con su mano extendida tratando de alcanzarlo. Se queda mudo de la impresión sintiendo como la sangre ardía en su cara al sentir sus cálidas exhalaciones rosar su rostro.

"¿Rey?"

Su brazo se queda estático a medio camino al verlo sacar debajo de su sábana una de sus manos tallándose sus ojos. Su mundo se detiene en el momento en que su mirada profunda conecta con la suya contemplándola con la misma sorpresa. Su cuerpo vibra al oír como la llama a través de su vínculo con esa ronca voz. La fuerza los había unido una vez más en esos extraños enlaces.

"Ben"

Su llamado resurge en su conexión invadiendo todos sus sentidos haciéndolo sentir tan vivo. De los nervios de tenerla tan cerca se levanta de golpe de su cama, al girarse a verla, ella ya no estaba acostada ahí, se había esfumado al igual que esa perturbación en la fuerza.

Lo observa incorporarse de golpe sobresaltándola, pero de pronto su silueta se desvanece en un santiamén ante su mirada atónita, cortándose de manera tan brusca su enlace. Se queda quieta, regulando su agitada respiración, analizando cada detalle de lo sucedido.

No dejaba de pensar en ese bello rostro angelical cubierto por esa melena castaña, la imagen de Rey no se iba de su mente. Aquella conexión lo había dejado conmocionado. Agita su cabeza recobrando su compostura debía dejar de lado esas emociones, al girar y llevar los pies fuera de la cama nota que a un costado en el suelo se encontraba ese viejo cuaderno abierto boca abajo. Lo levanta algo confundido pues no lograba entender cómo llegó allí, pero no le da mayor importancia lo cierra y lo coloca en su gaveta nuevamente.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Los días en Ahch-To transcurrían bastante tranquilos, sin sobresaltos, ni sorpresas, para Rey eran las mismas rutinas casi siempre volviéndose algo monótona su existencia en esa isla, pero ahora toda esa monotonía había cambiado dando su vida un gran giro inesperado desde hace unos cuantos días. Todo parecía marchar bien a excepción de su relación con Luke, quien se conservaba un poco distante desde aquel día. Su mente entraba en conflicto, dolía su mentira, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía sus motivos, simplemente quería protegerla del lado obscuro. Sabía cuánto apreciaba a Ben y perderlo fue una gran puñalada en su corazón, aún sufría por las muertes de sus viejos compañeros a los cuales les había acogido un cariño en poco tiempo, era difícil dimensionar entonces la pena que Luke cargaba tomando su propio sufrimiento como comparativa. Ella era lo único que le quedaba.

Dolía lo que le hizo, pero no lo odiaba, él la rescató de las garras de Plutt en Jakku, le dio un hogar, una familia, motivos para vivir, la salvó esa noche del incendio llevándola a un lugar seguro donde pudiera protegerla, siempre al pendiente de su bienestar por eso y más Luke era como su padre y jamás tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Lo ha perdonado y sanaría parte de sus heridas trayéndole a su amado sobrino de vuelta cueste lo que le cueste.

Toc toc

Llama a su puerta de madera dando suaves golpecitos sobre esta, pero el jedi no sale a su encuentro, llevaba días esquivándola, el remordimiento de su confesión en la cueva le impedían verla tan siquiera a los ojos. A Rey le lastimaba verlo así, quería que supiera que ella le había perdonado, que solo deseaba estar bien con él, después de todo él la salvó cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

\- Te traje un poco de sopa y leche- insiste una vez más, pero no ocurre nada, ningún sonido emerge tras esa puerta, quizás Luke no se encontraba en ese momento, aunque casi podía jurarse a sí misma que no lo vio salir esa mañana, pues desde el amanecer estuvo con las cuidadoras ayudándoles a lavar unas prendas frente a su choza.

-Te lo dejaré aquí por si te da hambre- entristecida lo coloca frente a su puerta con la esperanza que al retirarse tomara la bandeja. Sin mirar atrás, da marcha cuesta abajo hasta llegar al acantilado donde adoraba meditar. Se sienta sobre una gran roca disfrutando del olor de los pastizales y de las aguas saladas. Esa mañana el basto océano permanecía en un estado de calma, reflejando en él el resto de las islas en su lisa superficie, al igual que esas aguas, su corazón se conservaba tranquilo, volviendo a su mente el recuerdo de sus reencuentros.

Durante varios días, Rey trató de mil maneras contactar a Ben mediante la fuerza, usando su vínculo para poder verle y hablarle, aunque resultaba más difícil de lo que llegó a creer. En muchas de esas ocasiones lo podía vislumbrar como una silueta borrosa y otras veces con mayor claridad, le hablaba o incluso alzaba su voz, pero el joven no parecía escucharla. Pocas era las veces cuando de forma desprevenida la fuerza los unía topándolos de frente, a lo mucho susurraban sus nombres, contemplándose en silencio esos cuantos segundos en que duraba la conexión. Lo sentía en su vínculo, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos también, él deseaba con desesperación expresarle tantas cosas al igual que ella, tantos pensamientos reprimidos durante esos seis largos años.

Percibía su dolor, su angustia, su conflicto con la luz, su soledad, anhelaba que le contara lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo, que le abriera su corazón y confiara nuevamente como su amiga, su confidente, como lo fue alguna vez en el pasado. Esa imagen que portaba actualmente era solo una fachada, bajo ese casco maltratado Rey veía al verdadero Ben, el mismo muchacho con el que creció y se enamoró, seguía allí, atrapado luchando por salir de ese abismo que lo sofocaba.

Su mirada decae un poco, Rey sabía que no podría continuar así durante mucho tiempo, su yo interno le pedía a gritos que abandonara la isla y fuera a buscarlo, necesitaba tenerlo realmente de frente para poder tenderle su mano y exclamarle todas esas palabras que no ha podido expresarle.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos cruza sus piernas descansando sus brazos sobre estas, inhala profundamente despejando su mente, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco olor a tierra mojada. El calor de los soles se hacía presente desprendiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente. Se envuelve de la fuerza extendiéndose junto con ella, concentrándose en alcanzar ese joven una vez más a través de su vínculo.

"Ben"

"Ben"

Lo llama con insistencia, pero no parecía ocurrir nada. Sin perder la calma decide volver a intentar concentrándose más en esa conexión.

"Vuelve"

"Vuelve a mi"

Nada, ni una mínima perturbación en la fuerza, nada cambia. Un tanto desalentada abre sus ojos deslumbrándose por los rayos que daban directo a su rostro. Toma con una de sus manos una piedra lanzándola al vacío del inmenso océano desahogando un poco la frustración de su fracaso.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Se encontraba dentro de su gran recámara terminándose de vestirse, era un día como cualquier otro a borde del Supremacy, para el joven Kylo no existían descansos, siempre había misiones que cumplir llevando al ejército de la Primera Orden a cada confín de la galaxia infundiendo terror anexando más planetas bajo el mandato de su Líder Supremo Snoke. Termina de colocarse sus guantes de cuero caminando en dirección donde se encontraba el casco distorsionado de su abuelo. Lo contempla detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos, rogándole que le diera fuerzas para continuar con su legado, pero en su corazón el conflicto siempre salía a flote, desviándolo de su objetivo. Ignorando sus tribulaciones se dirige rumbo a la salida para tomar su casco e irse, a punto de alzarlo y llevarlo a su cabeza su voz resurge en su mente.

"Ben"

Se queda estático al oírlo, otra vez esa conexión se hacía presente. Su vida desde hace poco tiempo ya no era la misma, todos los días de alguna forma podía percibir a su ex aprendiz, a veces sentía su energía, en otras ocasiones oía sus llamados en medio de sus noches y rara vez la fuerza los unía en esas extrañas visiones donde se veían frente a frente. Para él era difícil lidiar con esos encuentros, aunque era feliz cuando ocurrían su corazón se llenaba de pena, le dolía que viera en lo que se había convertido, no era capaz de expresarse correctamente en esos breves enlaces en la fuerza, oprimiéndose su garganta, siendo incapaz de pronunciar las palabras correctas para desahogar todas sus emociones reprimidas.

"Ben" el llamado resurge con insistencia prestándole mayor atención, observa con detenimiento cada espacio de la recámara, pero no había rastro alguno de la joven, únicamente era su voz la que se hacía presente.

"Vuelve" esta vez se hace notar con mayor fuerza proviniendo del pasillo a las afueras de sus aposentos. Ensimismado en ese enlace sale a toda prisa de la habitación, sin percatarse que no se había colocado el casco llevándolo en una de sus manos. Se desplaza por el largo pasillo donde aún puede oír su eco esparciéndose hasta el final de este.

"Vuelve a mi" La oye justo a sus espaldas, tan clara y nítida como si estuviera allí presente, se detiene en seco para girarse rápidamente en su encuentro, pero no estaba en ese lugar.

"Ben"

-¡Kylo!- una voz rasposa lo sorprende desvaneciéndose el vínculo con la chica, gira a su costado topándose con aquellos ojos azules burlones, su ceño se frunce al ver que se trataba del odioso pelirrojo.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer no eres tan intimidante sin esa máscara puesta- le señala bufándose de él. Los ojos del ex jedi se llenan de un profundo repudio ante las palabras del Almirante, alzando su mano hacia su rostro, oprimiendo un poco su garganta.

-Yo si fuera tú, cuidaría lo que sale de esa boca rabiosa Almirante Hux, quizás para la próxima no cuente con la misma suerte- lo suelta de su agarre sin quitarle la mirada fulminante de encima. El pelirrojo lleva sus manos al cuello, liberando leves jadeos hasta reponerse, volviendo sus ojos llenos de ira sobre el Caballero de Ren.

-Solo vine a avisarte que el Líder Supremo Snoke requiere de tu presencia en su cámara- le mira con desprecio sin esperar su respuesta se da la media vuelta y se marcha del sitio perdiéndose en la esquina de un pasillo.

-Imbécil- refunfuña entre dientes al verlo desaparecer. Sin perder tiempo, se coloca su casco negro y se marcha en dirección contraria hacia su encuentro con su líder.

Camina con paso apresurado por los largos pasillos imponiendo pavor y respeto ante los allí presentes llegando a un turboascensor que lo llevaría a su destino. Asciende desplazándolo a gran velocidad a través de muchos niveles del Supremacy, hasta abrir sus puertas mostrando aquella gran cámara revestida de grandes cortinas rojas cubriendo paredes y ventanales. El joven se desplaza a lo largo del puente hasta posicionarse frente al trono donde ya lo esperaba su Líder Supremo Snoke junto a sus ochos guardias pretorianos, los cuales portaban llamativas armaduras rojas, conservando sus posiciones firmes pero preparados para en cualquier momento atacar si esto lo requería. Kylo se arrodilla delante de él, baja su mirada evitando hacer contacto directo con sus ojos azules penetrantes, estaba un poco tenso por aquel llamado desprevenido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Guarda la calma ocultando bien todas sus inquietudes para que su líder no pudiera notarlas.

-Pidió verme Líder Supremo- pronuncia por medio de su voz distorsionada conservando un semblante sereno.

-Así es mi joven aprendiz, debes saber que la Resistencia está debilitada y pronto caerá a nuestros pies, desmoronándose de poco en poco hasta erradicar todo rastro de su existencia - pronuncia de manera tranquila, nota entonces como se levanta de su trono acercándose lentamente en su dirección.

-Pero mientras exista esperanza no podrán caer, haciendo que nuestros esfuerzos todos estos años sean en vano y eso no lo podemos permitir - su voz se llena de furia al pronunciar eso último, Kylo se siente confundido ante sus palabras tratando de deducir a lo que quería llegar.

-Skywalker vive- el cuerpo del joven se tensa al escuchar aquel apellido, temía entonces lo que pasaría. Si bien nunca supo si sobrevivió esa noche a la tragedia, estaba completamente seguro que fue él quien salvó a Rey, pues eran pocos los que conocían la ubicación del templo y sus únicos amigos que sobrevivieron a la explosión, lo persiguieron hasta encontrarse con su fatídico destino. Alza su mirada topándose con el gesto de desagrado de aquel rostro desfigurado, agradecía traer su casco puesto ocultando tras de él la fragilidad en su expresión, pero aun así nota que su líder percibía parte de su sorpresa, siendo difícil de ocultar del todo.

-Puedo percibir quietud en tu corazón joven Kylo, debes saber que Luke Skywalker está con vida y la Resistencia lo está buscando, no debemos permitir que eso ocurra, ¡la Orden Jedi vive! y mientras lo haga habrá esperanza en la galaxia- exaltado vuelve a tomar asiento en su trono, guardando otra vez su compostura, el pelinegro solo lo sigue con la mirada sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Mi muchacho, nieto del gran Darth Vader, debes encontrarlo primero, ¡mátalo!, termina tu entrenamiento y conviértete en eso que siempre fuiste destinado a ser, que no quede rastro y extingue junto a los jedis toda esperanza en la galaxia- le exige a su alumno el cual sigue estático escuchando con atención su orden final. Fue entonces que lo notaría de manera tan clara Snoke, tan leve apenas perceptible esa quietud causándole un pequeño conflicto interno.

-Veo que aún hay debilidad en ti muchacho, si, lo siento, te consume ¿existe algún problema para llevar acabo tu misión? - su ceño se frunce mirándolo con disgusto ante la fragilidad de su aprendiz.

\- No Líder Supremo- pronuncia sin titubear ocultando de mejor manera sus emociones- Mataré a Luke Skywalker dando con ello el fin a la Resistencia, extinguiendo toda esperanza- sin decir ni una palabra más, se coloca de pie y se da la media vuelta caminando por el largo puente de la cámara hasta llegar a las puertas del ascensor.

-Bien muchacho- lo escucha clamar a sus espaldas antes de introducirse en el reducido espacio y cerrarse las puertas tras de sí dejándolo al fin solo. Estaba desorientado luchando contra la tribulación que esa orden le causaba, no podía negarse, eso sería ir en contra de su ideología, pero esa chispa de luz en su interior lo hacía flaquear. Su odio hacia su tío era claro y palpable, después de todo quiso asesinarlo esa noche. No le sorprende para nada que siga con vida, sospechando donde pudiera estar, exterminar a Luke equivaldría también acabar con ella. Frustrado lanza un golpe con su puño enguantado contra la pared del ascensor entrando en conflicto con su lado luminoso, él no desea lastimarla, sabe bien que no podrá matarla. Los sentimientos que siente hacia la joven jedi no le permitirían hacerle daño. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Estaba seguro de que Rey se encontraba con él.

Al abrirse las puertas camina a toda marcha sobre los largos pasillos de la nave, ignorando a todo aquel que lo llamaba, necesitaba llegar a sus aposentos, despejarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Desde que Rey volvió aparecerse en su vida las cosas se empezaron a tornar complicadas, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de volver a verla, pero ahora su deber era asesinarla, ella era una jedi y debía exterminar hasta el último de ellos. Tenía que idear un plan para poder salvarla, la ventaja es que Snoke desconocía su existencia, al parecer no se había percatado aún de ninguno de sus enlaces ni de su conexión con la chica, dándole tiempo para pensar en algo. Era doloroso, no veía otra salida, debía de cortar de alguna forma con esas extrañas visiones de la fuerza que mantenía con Rey, ya no era seguro para ella.

Ya nunca más.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Las corrientes heladas penetraban a través del pequeño orificio de su ventana, los soles ya se habían ocultado en el horizonte desde hace unas horas, cayendo de manera sorpresiva una intensa lluvia sobre la isla. Rey se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama envuelta de una pequeña manta, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente al frente hacia una fogata que armó con unos trozos de leños que tenía dentro de su choza, dándole un poco de calor. Su mirada se pierde en las llamaradas de intenso color naranja y rojizo, se retorcían por las leves ráfagas de aire que las atravesaban constantemente pareciendo como si danzaran al ritmo de las gotas de la lluvia. Le punza el pecho al venir a su mente aquel doloroso recuerdo al contemplar ese ardiente fuego. A pesar del paso del tiempo el incendio en la academia seguía tan fresco en su memoria, las imágenes de sus compañeros muertos el sufrimiento de haber perdido a Ben aún la perseguían, aunque ese dolor había sido apaciguado haciéndola volver a sonreír. A veces creía que se trataba de un largo sueño y que pronto acabaría, sintiéndose ajena a esa realidad, pues era poco creíble pensar que la persona que dio por muerta tantos años esté con vida, era para la joven una segunda oportunidad, que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Un largo bostezo se escapa de sus labios sintiendo la pesadez en sus párpados, el sueño se hacía cada vez más presente con el paso de los minutos. A punto de tumbarse en su cama un zumbido irrumpe en su cabeza tratando de someterla paralizándola en su sitio. Se concentra en esa sensación provocándole que sus palpitaciones se aceleren, se trataba de él. Nerviosa alza el rostro topándose con la presencia tangible de Ben, quien se encontraba de pie con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas a un costado de la puerta de su choza, dándole la espalda, una vez más la fuerza los había unido en ese enlace, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad que le brindaba para al fin expresarle lo que siente. Su voz se ahoga en sus respiraciones agitadas al observar como el pelinegro se gira en su encuentro posicionando su mirada profunda sobre ella. Todo su mundo se detiene al quedarse absorta en sus perfectos ojos marrones.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Kylo se encontraba concentrado observando desde un amplio ventanal de su habitación el flujo de actividad que había en el hangar del gran acorazado. Las escuadras de los stormptroopers abordando las naves de asalto y los pilotos trepando a sus TIE listos para el sometimiento de la Resistencia y de nuevos planetas para la Primera Orden. Todo transcurría de manera habitual pero no en la mente del atormentado joven. Aun no lograba esclarecer que era lo que haría, pronto debía poner el plan del Líder Supremo en marcha y no podría aplazarlo más tiempo sin que levantara sospechas del mismo.

"Rey"

Suspira su nombre cuando nuevamente ese cosquilleo lo invade de la nada irrumpiendo su presencia en su cabeza, siente la fuerza perturbarse a su alrededor intensificándose hasta solidificarse en ese enlace. Kylo se queda inmovilizado, podía percibirla esta vez de forma palpable como en esos breves encuentros días anteriores. Se gira en su dirección topándose con la chica sentada en la esquina de su cama envuelta en una vieja tela desgastada. Ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos esperando que la conexión se rompiera en cualquier instante, pero en esta ocasión no ocurriría de esa manera.

Rey observa atónita como el joven se aproxima en su dirección tomando asiento a un costado de ella. No puede dejar de contemplarlo, su presencia era tan vívida ante sus ojos que en realidad pareciese que él se encontraba justo a su lado. No puede evitar contenerse esta vez, liberando de manera inconsciente unas cuantas lágrimas al tenerlo tan cerca.

"Ben regresa a casa"

Siente en su pecho una punzada al verla llorar ante él, deseando extender su mano y limpiar con ella sus lágrimas saladas. La mira en silencio oprimiendo su garganta, las palabras eran sofocadas pues no tendría una respuesta positiva a su plegaria.

" Por favor vuelve te extraño tanto"

La chica vuelve a suplicarle sintiendo en cada fibra de su piel su sufrimiento, era insoportable de sobrellevar. Sin poder evitarlo, ve a través de su mente, helándole la sangre la imagen de ese recuerdo.

"¡No!"

"No es cierto, por favor dime que no es verdad"

"¡Ben no puede estar muerto!"

La voz desgarrada de la pequeña Rey retumba en su cabeza, la ve llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Luke entre los restos de la Academia en llamas. Aquella imagen fue suficiente para él, bloqueando ver más de esos recuerdos. Se siente decaer nublando su semblante, eso que vio confirmaba todas sus sospechas, Rey conoce el paradero de su tío o peor aún, están juntos, escondidos en algún recóndito sitio de esa basta galaxia. Conociéndolo sabría que la llevaría lejos protegiéndola de él mismo. Kylo vuelve su atención a ella, preparándose para al fin hablar, traga un poco de saliva sintiendo su garganta comprimirse al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

"No puedo Rey" libera casi como un susurro inaudible rompiéndose al decirlo, sabía que no había otra salida. Ella se niega ante esa respuesta, agitando levemente su cabeza a los costados en negativa, arrugando sus lindas facciones en un gesto de angustia.

"¿Por qué?" su voz se resquebraja ante sus palabras. Lo observa bajar su mirada, su conflicto interno acrecía, podía sentir a través de su enlace esos tirones hacia la luz, debía seguir intentando, aún había esperanza en su corazón.

"Ya no soy el mismo" Pronuncia en completa seguridad pero Rey sabía que no era de todo verdad, ella podía ver más allá de esa fachada, su Ben seguía ahí dentro, pidiendo a gritos salir.

"No es verdad, puedo ver tu interior, siento ese conflicto en ti, tu luz sigue allí, aún puedes volver" Kylo se asombra al escucharla decir aquello aunque no del todo, sabía que podía sentir sus emociones en sus conexiones. La jedi no parecía entenderlo, discrepando contra su afirmación. No existía rendición ni retorno para un ser sin escrúpulos como él, no hay nada que pudiera hacer ella para salvarlo, el daño ya estaba hecho, en sus manos corría la sangre de miles de inoscentes. La obscuridad ya había tomado el control de sus acciones, ese era su camino.

"Rey ya nadie puede ayudarme, aléjate de mi, no deseo lastimarte" El dolor en su mirada era perceptible, sus palabras punzaban en su corazón pero no lo haría y menos ahora que tuvo esa segunda oportunidad de estar con él, lucharía hasta el final, si algo la caracterizaba es que era una chica bastante terca y persistente.

"¡Jamás!, no lo haré y menos ahora que he vuelto a encontrarte, se que no me lastimarías, te conozco, somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?, no me pidas abandonarte" Se queda taciturno ante su reacción, Rey no había cambiado en lo absoluto, siendo esa misma niña testaruda a la que entrenó y vio crecer.

"Por favor Ben, yo puedo ayudarte" su voz se suaviza, ve como debajo de esa vieja manta sobresale su mano siendo extendida hacia él. Su acción lo toma desprevenido pero se deja llevar por sus instintos, de verdad deseaba tocar su mano, aunque sea una última vez.

El brazo le temblaba ligeramente, no entendía por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera sabía si era eso posible en su enlace pero anhelaba sentirlo, saber que él estaba ahí con ella, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Para su sorpresa observa como Ben se quita uno de los guantes de cuero negro de una de sus manos para finalmente extenderla lentamente hacia la suya, posicionando sus dedos sobre los suyos. Una descarga eléctrica recorre todos su cuerpo al sentir el suave roce de su tacto, tan real, tan tangible. Lo ve entonces, esa imagen en su mente atravesando fugazmente frente a ella. Se trataba de Ben quien caminaba en su dirección por unas verdes veredas con su rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa, no había temor ni obscuridad en él, sino una sensación de paz y alegría.

Su tacto era suave haciendo vibrar cada parte de su ser, nunca creyó que podría sentirla de esa manera a través de su enlace, dando paz a su agitada alma. La observa sonreír de pronto, esa sonrisa tan característica que tanto añoraba y extrañaba de ella, sin poder controlarse, enfoca su atención en sus rosados labios quedando absorto en ellos, sin darse cuenta su rostro se inclina despacio en su dirección.

"¡Ben ayúdame!"

"¡No!"

Una visión atraviesa de forma violenta su mente frenándolo, lo que observa en ella lo deja helado, instintivamente despega su mano de la de Rey desviando rápidamente su rostro hacia el frente. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo más puro al recordar esos gritos desgarradores de la chica.

Su cambio de actitud fue repentino asustándola un poco, no lograba entender lo que sucedió. A punto de abrir sus labios para pronunciar algo, su voz se ve opacada por la suya.

"Por tu seguridad Rey huye de donde estés y no me busques más" sus palabras fueron sinceras estrujando su corazón, no lograba entender el por qué de esa decisión, necesitaba averiguarlo, no podía quedarse así.

" Ya te lo dije, no pienso abandonarte" la chica reafirma su decisión sin dar su brazo a torcer, pero en cambio Ben solo la mira con profunda tristeza.

"Lo lamen..." sin siquiera poder terminar con sus palabras la conexión se desvanece quedándose sola en su fría choza una vez más.

-¿Ben?- lo llama a través de su vínculo pero el enlace ya se había disipado por completo. Se queda en silencio a punto de romper en llanto pero se abstiene, sus lágrimas no la llevarían a ninguna parte sabiendo entonces lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Hola linda comunidad Reylo al fin después de tanto tiempo un nuevo capítulo, agradezco sus lindos comentarios de apoyo y por haber esperado tan pancientemente esta actualización, son l@s mejores lectores de la galaxia.

Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios me hace feliz leer cada uno de ellos.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, hasta la próxima

  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-Ben-

Sus labios se quedan entreabiertos sin poder expresar todo lo que embargaba su corazón, se había desvanecido ante sus ojos dejándola sola en esa fría choza. Sus últimas palabras retumban en su cabeza estrujando su alma.

"Por tu seguridad Rey huye de donde estés y no me busques más"

Lleva su mano sus mejillas limpiando con ella sus lágrimas derramadas, su mensaje fue contundente, temía no volver a verlo. Hurga en sus sentimientos dándole claridad a su mente quedándose inmutada por unos cuantos segundos. Su mirada decaída cambia por una de determinación, teniendo por seguro lo que haría.

-No te abandonaré - pronuncia para si misma levantándose de su cama, su corazón no soportaría estar lejos de él y menos ahora que lo ha vuelto a ver, pudo sentir esa luz en Ben generándole conflicto, no todo estaba perdido, sabía que volvería, fue tan clara y nítida esa visión que no había duda alguna, su deber era traerlo a casa sin importar cuales fueran los obstáculos a enfrentar, no se rendiría.

Sin demorarse más tiempo, camina presurosa dirigiéndose a una esquina de su habitación de donde toma un pequeño bolso de cuero introduciendo en él unas cuantas provisiones para el largo viaje. No tenía ni idea de donde encontrarlo, ni siquiera una pista que lo guiará hacia él, pero no le importaba, era lo de menos, ya idearía algún plan, nada se interpondría en su camino.

Teniendo alistadas todas sus cosas, se coloca encima una capucha para protegerse de la lluvia, dirigiéndose a toda prisa rumbo a la salida, al abrir la puerta se sobresalta frenando sus pasos, frente a ella se encontraba Luke, completamente empapado. Se quedan inmóviles mirándose mutuamente sin nada que decirse por unos instantes. Él lo había sentido, la conexión con su sobrino tan intensa entre ambos, su miedo se hizo creciente temiendo por Rey, sin poder soportarlo sale en su encuentro, topándose ahora con esa mirada decidida, sabía lo que pretendía sin siquiera decirle sus intensiones, estaba seguro de que nada de lo que dijera la retendrían de sus planes, después de todo, ¿por qué lo escucharía?, el daño por su mentira era imperdonable.

Podía notar en cada facción de su rostro ensombrecido el dolor, no deseaba dejarlo, no después de todo lo que hizo por ella, lo quería demasiado, que le partía el corazón en dos abandonarlo. Lo percibía en su mirada decaída, sus pupilas dilatadas reflejaban miedo y tristeza, sabía que él lo había sentido por esa razón estaba ahí.

-Luke- mascullan sus labios temblorosos rompiendo con el tenso silencio entre ambos, lentamente eleva su brazo en su dirección, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara -ven conmigo, ayúdame a encontrarlo- le suplica sin despegar ni un instante su mirada de sus azules ojos, sus labios se forman en una mueca de frustración, al final no sujetaría su mano, terminándola por bajar.

-Rey, no es tan simple como crees- trata de hacerle entrar en razón -Entiende, el joven que conociste no existe más, su alma fue consumida por la obscuridad- le recalca pero se niega a creerle, lo ha visto, siente ese conflicto dentro él en ella en sus conexiones, sabe que no es así, aún hay luz en su interior luchando por salir a flote.

-No Luke, te equivocas, el joven que conocí, tu amado sobrino sigue con vida, aún hay conflicto en él, lo he visto tan claro como te veo a ti, Ben volverá a nosotros, a la luz, regresará a su hogar- se aproxima a su cuerpo sujetándolo de sus manos- Por favor, se cuanto lo quieres y el dolor que te causa haberlo perdido, por eso te pido, ayúdame a encontrarlo, ¿Puedes? -ve como sus labios se abren pero de ellos no sale mas que un leve quejido, le observa desviar su mirada a un costado soltando su agarre alejándose de ella. El jedi no era capaz de verla a los ojos, rompiéndole el corazón a Rey, su silencio lo decía todo.

-Luke- pronuncia con suavidad la castaña, acercándose a su espalda, extiende su mano posicionándola sobre su hombro, buscando con su tacto dar consuelo a sus tribulados pensamientos.

-Discúlpame, no puedo hacerlo mi niña- se devuelve a ella de manera sorpresiva, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que recorrían por todo su rostro. Luke ya no soportaba lidiar con ese dolor, si ya no podría retenerla por mas tiempo a su lado, al menos merecía enterarse del resto de la verdad dicha de sus propios labios. Las facciones de su cara se forman en un gesto amargo, aprieta sus manos en puños, preparándose para confrontarla.

\- Ben no me escuchará, no después del daño que le hice, soy la última persona a la que desea volver a ver, lo sé, lo conozco, lo vi en su mirada esa noche, el miedo, la obscuridad, la traición por parte de aquel que creía que era su maestro, su tío, su propia sangre- el viejo jedi se empieza a desmoronar, liberándose de toda esa carga que lo consumió durante años - Él se convirtió al lado obscuro por mi culpa - aquellas palabras dejan perpleja a Rey quien lo observaba con ingenuidad, no lo comprendía. ¿pero por qué lo decía?, era un duro golpe al corazón, un trago amargo difícil de digerir.

\- ¿Qué pasó esa noche? - la verdad dolía más de lo que llegó a creer, sus palabras sonaron como eco repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

– Por favor dime, fui a buscarte a tu cabaña y no te encontré- las memorias de esa noche continuaban tan frescas en su mente, estrujando su alma - fue entonces que lo escuché, ese fuerte estruendo, lo sentí en mi, el sufrimiento de Ben, ¿tú estuviste con él en ese momento? - el desconcierto en su mirada era difícil de confrontar para Luke, no existía ya nada que le permitiera dar marcha atrás, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Si, yo estuve ahí- su garganta se oprime al pronunciar tan dolorosa declaración, el rostro de su pequeña se ensombrece al oírlo, pero sus ojos suplicantes exigían conocer el resto de la verdad sin importar el daño que le provocara.

– Esa noche lo sentí, un movimiento siniestro surgir desde el interior de su cabaña, no pude ignorarlo y me introduje en su habitación, Ben aún dormía, extendí mi mano hacia él y fue entonces que contemplé aquella visión de su futuro que me helaría la sangre, vi la muerte de cientos de inocentes, escuché sus gritos desgarradores retumbar en mis oídos que no pude soportarlo más, rompiendo con tal dolorosa imagen. Siempre estuvo presente esa obscuridad a lo largo de toda su vida, yo debía de guiarlo pero en ese momento, creí que lo había perdido, su alma estaba completamente corrompida por Snoke. Yo lo adoraba, era mi amado sobrino, lo vi crecer, compartimos tanto juntos, jamás lo lastimaría pero tampoco podía permitir que causara ese daño, era mi deber detenerlo, quería protegerte y por un breve instante creí que hacía lo correcto en terminar con su existencia- su pecho se contrae mas no puede ya parar – Sumergido en mis temores encendí mi sable y lo alcé sobre su cuerpo, me quedé estático, envuelto en mi propia vergüenza, remordido por mis acciones, fue demasiado tarde para mi, Ben ya me observaba con sus ojos aterrados creyendo que lo asesinaría, no pude explicarle nada, todo ocurrió tan rápido, en su defensa atrajo su sable alzándolo contra el mío y después la estructura colapsó, desperté entre los escombros y ya no lo volví a ver- da un pequeño respiro desviando su mirada a un costado, recobra su compostura tragando un poco de saliva para aliviar la opresión en su garganta.

-Lo siento tanto pequeña, daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y deshacer mis errores, yo entiendo si no puedes perdonarme, pero quería que lo supieras de mi- Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas fueron dichas con completa sinceridad dejándola pasmada. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo arrepentimiento.

Estaba confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero a pesar de todo, su corazón no embargaba ningún sentimiento de odio hacia él por lo cometido. Ella también vio esa obscuridad en Ben en visiones, si bien sus acciones propiciaron que el joven se corrompiera sabía que no era de toda su culpa, pues influyeron más factores en su decisión. De nada servía remorderse por el pasado, eso no traería de regreso a su amado, había que darle la vuelta a la página y continuar, teniendo en claro lo que haría.

Su cuerpo empapado se abalanza sobre el suyo envolviéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, su gesto imprevisto deja desconcertado Luke, ¿por qué lo hacía?, Rey debía odiarlo pero en cambio le daba su afecto, absorto por ese instante se deja llevar por la calidez de su tacto, dando paz a su agitada mente.

\- Te perdono, no me importa lo que sucedió en el pasado, no te guardo rencor Luke, tú me salvaste, cuidaste de mi, me diste un hogar, gracias por ser sincero conmigo- susurra con su dulce voz cerca de su oído estremeciendo todos sus sentidos, después de sus acciones el no merecía alguien como Rey, mucho menos su perdón, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan buena?

-Sabes Luke, el pasado no lo podemos cambiar pero el futuro si está en nuestras manos, aún no es tarde para remendar los errores, ven conmigo te lo pido, ayúdame a traer a Ben de vuelta- una vez más esa suplica volvía a resurgir de sus labios incomodándolo, en el fondo sabía que la chica tenía razón, solo que no se sentía con el valor suficiente para confrontarlo. Rompe con su abrazo conectando directamente a sus ojos de los cuales aún brotaban una chispa de esperanza rogando a que accediera a su petición, pero tan pronto conectaron esa luz se extinguiría, era claro que no iría con ella.

-Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? - la cuestiona pero el semblante de la joven era inquebrantable, estaba decidida.

\- Si no vienes conmigo, entonces lo haré yo sola, sin importar cuanto me cueste lo traeré de regreso- responde con firmeza, todas sus súplicas eran en vano contra ella.

\- Rey, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas allá fuera- sus argumentos se agotaban, no había nada que pudiera retenerla.

\- Me entrenaron muy bien tanto tú y Ben, no me pasará nada, sé defenderme yo sola- se conserva serena firme en su decisión. Cabizbajo, Luke no sabe que más replicarle, estaba derrotado. Siente entonces como su mano se posiciona sobre su mejilla retirando unos cuantos de sus mechones adheridos en ella por la lluvia, obligándolo a que la viera directo al rostro.

-Mi niña por favor no vayas, no te quiero perderte a ti también- su voz se termina de quebrar esperando poder convencerla, ella solo lo mira con compasión transmitiéndole mediante sus caricias consuelo a su roto corazón.

-No lo harás, no me perderás y tampoco a Ben, volverá a nosotros, confía en mi, lo traeré a casa- de sus labios se esboza la sonrisa más sincera de todas, puede verlo en sus ojos, esa luz que había perdido en años. El rostro de Rey se ilumina al ver como el semblante endurecido de Luke se suaviza un poco, liberando un suspiro.

-Te has enamorado pequeña Rey- aquella declaración tan serena de su parte la toma por sorpresa dando torpemente unos pasos hacia atrás haciéndola por poco resbalar. No puede ocultar su nerviosismo, mostrando un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas al verse descubierta. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Trata de formular algo concreto que decir, pero solo salen de sus labios balbuceos incomprensibles.

La reacción de la chica confirmaba sus sospechas supo entonces que era el tiempo de decírselo, si Rey iba a marcharse era de suma importancia que lo supiera. Sin previo aviso sus manos se posicionan con firmeza sobre sus hombros sobresaltando a la joven jedi quien se queda estática ante su reacción imprevista. Luke la mira con seriedad fijamente a los ojos, lo que diría a continuación no era fácil de digerir, pero su pequeña debía ser consciente de ello.

-Mi niña, escúchame con atención, si no puedo detenerte prométeme que no caerás, lo he sentido estos últimos días, su llamado atrayéndote, la obscuridad te está llamando, se que lo sientes, se que lo viste, ese vínculo te ata, siempre lo supe desde el momento en que te vi en Jakku, la fuerza es intensa en ti al igual que en él, los observé durante sus entrenamientos, su conexión es tan única y especial, su unión se fortalece día con día- hace una pausa buscando enfatizar en sus siguientes palabras - Rey debes saber que tú y Ben son una Diada en la Fuerza- sus ojos avellanas se abren como platos al escuchar eso último, no comprendía con exactitud a lo que se refería pero de lo que si estaba segura es que Luke era consciente de sus extrañas conexiones, todo cobraba sentido. ¿Pero por qué se lo decía hasta ahora?

-¿Diada?- pronuncia confundida ante su revelación. Durante tantos años quiso saber que era aquello que la conectaba a Ben, por qué tenía esas visiones, esas extrañas proyecciones y sensaciones, todo ese tiempo y la respuesta siempre la tuvo frente a ella, en ese sabio jedi.

-La fuerza de un solo individuo en dos, un poder tan único como la vida misma, no visto en generaciones, pensé que eran solo mitos jedi hasta que lo presencié en ustedes dos. Rey siempre lo supe y por ende te protegí, cuando Ben cayó al lado obscuro no quería que sufrieras el mismo destino, manteniéndote lejos de él, pero a pesar de todo ese vínculo jamás se desvaneció y una vez más te reclama. Ambos son opuestos que se atraen, las cosas que pueden lograr juntos son impensables, por eso te pido que seas precavida, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, piensa bien lo que harás, no te permitas caer en alguna trampa, por favor Rey –

La cabeza le daba vueltas perdiéndose en sus palabras, quedando ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, su mente era un caos tratando de ordenar cada una de sus agitadas emociones. Ben era su otra mitad, estaban conectados, no dejaba de repetírselo acelerando sus palpitaciones, si la fuerza los había unido era por algo, si los volvió a reencontrar es porque era una señal, ese era su destino, todas esas visiones desde pequeña, esos sueños se entrelazaban dándole pistas del futuro, desembocando en ese preciso momento, esa bella mariposa le estaba señalando el camino a seguir. Su querido amigo siempre fue atormentado por la obscuridad desde niño generándole conflicto con su soledad, la necesitaba, era su luz, aquella que marcaría su sendero de regreso, ella era esa mariposa azul que lo llevaría devuelta a su hogar.

-Yo… yo debo ir con él- Sentimientos encontrados surgen desde lo hondo de su corazón al volver su atención a Luke, no puede evitar no entristecerse al contemplar esos ojos azules perder por completo su brillo sumidos en una profunda preocupación. El silencio los envuelve por un breve lapso de tiempo que pareció ser una eternidad. Lo observa entonces soltar su agarre para alejarse de su lado dando unos cuantos pasos posicionándose al borde del acantilado, contemplando al océano embravecido. Rey lo sigue colocándose a su costado y por un pequeño instante disfruta de ese paisaje y de la brisa helada que durante tantos años fue su hogar. Su garganta se oprime dando un gran vuelco en su pecho al llegar ese momento. Se gira en su dirección tomando un largo respiro, procurando no quebrarse ante él.

-Luke debo marcharme ya- sus palabras calaron tan hondamente sofocándolo, estaba mas que claro que no desistiría de sus planes. Traga un poco de saliva reprimiendo todo ese dolor que le causaba su partida. Se gira hacia ella mirando por última vez ese rostro con cariño grabándolo en su memoria.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe mi pequeña Rey- sus labios se esbozaron en una media sonrisa, quería expresarle tantas cosas, pero su voz fue ahogada quedando solo en pensamientos.

-Volveré, te lo prometo- Es lo último que le escucha decir antes de girarse y bajar por el acantilado, verla partir fue más doloroso de lo que creía, por su mente se cruza la idea de detenerla pero sus piernas no reaccionan quedando inmovilizado en su sitio. Le sigue el rastro con la mirada hasta desvanecerse su silueta en la densa neblina. El pecho le punza al desaparecer de su visión, floreciendo en él ese amargo sentimiento.

Soledad.

Desciende con pasos apresurados sobre la extensa ladera de rocas resquebrajadas sin volver su mirada atrás. Pequeños sollozos se escapan de sus labios, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, la imagen de su sonrisa amarga le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no deseaba dejarlo pero no tuvo mas alternativa. Trata de tranquilizarse dándose ánimos a si misma recordando que eso no era una despedida, que pronto volverían a verse y no solo a ella, sino a Ben también, trayendo paz a su turbulenta mente.

-Bueno, llegó la hora- Abre la compuerta deslizándose por la pequeña cabina tomando asiento en la vieja nave que había descubierto tiempo atrás en una de sus exploraciones resguardándola en esa obscura y húmeda caverna al borde de la isla. Su dominio en pilotearla no era del todo malo pese a lo poco que le enseñó Luke, resultó ser prodigiosa aprendiendo con suma rapidez. Da una larga bocanada de aire relajando sus agitados nervios, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las manos le temblaban al colocar sus dedos sobre los polvorientos controles alistándose para despegar, ya no habría retorno.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El silencio en el espacio exterior era absoluto, resultando un tanto abrumador para Rey, quien jamás había estado sola vagando en medio de la nada, llevaba tiempo volando sin un rumbo fijo a donde llegar, dándole vueltas a su cabeza para idear algún plan que seguir, el combustible con el que contaba no era mucho al igual que sus créditos, teniendo las horas contadas.

-Vamos fuerza, haz lo tuyo, dame tan siquiera una pista – le recrimina como una pequeña niña haciendo un puchero, sintiéndose tonta e infantil ante su reclamo. Los minutos pasaban y su paciencia se agotaba, cerrando por unos breves instantes sus ojos para inhalar profundamente y relajar sus músculos tensados, pero poco le duraría esa paz cuando un pitido extraño en la nave retumba en sus oídos haciéndola volver.

-No, no, no, por favor, no ahora- reprocha mientras oprime varios de los botones y comandos pero nada parece funcionar, el sonido solo acrecentaba, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Es en serio? – reclama con sarcasmo al notar como la nave perdía potencia, uno de los propulsores empezaba a fallar, frustrada busca en su localizador el planeta más cercano dirigiéndose a él, no tenía mas remedio que hacer un aterrizaje forzado sino quería quedarse varada para siempre en la inmensidad del espacio. El descenso fue un tanto accidentado manteniendo el control de la nave hasta llegar a tierra a firme, da un largo suspiro por haber logrado tal hazaña y estar a salvo, pero ese solo sería el inicio de sus problemas. Al bajarse y revisarla nota de que definitivamente del propulsor salía un hilo de humo confirmando sus temores.

\- ¡Chatarra inservible! - patea el metal desgastado desahogando con ello toda su frustración, estaba atrapada en un planeta desconocido cubierto de grandes extensiones de bosque pareciendo deshabitado. Lleva sus manos a su rostro tratando de recobrar su compostura y pensar en una solución rápida, viniendo a su mente la imagen de unas casas muy cerca de allí que vio al momento de descender. Sin tiempo que perder vuelve a la cabina y toma su bolso con unas cuantas provisiones y se dirige con largas zancadas al pequeño poblado, el plan era buscar refacciones y marcharse lo antes posible de ese sitio.

No llevaba mucho caminando cuando un ruido estrepitoso la sorprende surgiendo desde sus espaldas aproximándose a gran velocidad. Sobresaltada se gira y eleva su rostro captando su atención unas naves negras que pasaron tan cerca del suelo, rozando casi las copas de los árboles. Una gran descarga recorre por todo su cuerpo al venir a su mente el recuerdo de esa visión que tuvo días atrás, cayendo en cuenta que esas naves ya las había visto antes. Estupefacta se echa a correr cuesta arriba subiendo por una pequeña colina en donde vio descender algunas de ellas.

**¡Pam!**

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de una explosión retumba muy cerca de donde se encontraba aturdiéndola, aterrada alcanza a divisar que del otro lado del montículo empiezan a surgir grandes llamaradas de fuego al mismo tiempo que un bullicio estremecedor se hacia presente en el ambiente. Se apresura en llegar a la cima, lo que vería allí le helaría la sangre, contrayendo su diafragma con violencia al contemplar el infierno arder ante sus ojos dejándola sin aire, todo era exactamente igual como en esa visión de la fuerza, gritos desgarradores de los habitantes huyendo de los disparos de esos soldados de armaduras blancas, la sangre corriendo bajo sus pies y los llantos de niños al ser separados de sus madres, eran difíciles de tolerar. Se queda petrificada contemplando ese escenario que no se percata como unos disparos iban justo en su dirección.

-¡Muévete!- siente como una mano la sujeta de su muñeca con fuerza arrastrándola detrás de unos árboles, llevándola contra el suelo, todo fue tan rápido que no comprende lo que había sucedido.

\- ¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!, no te quedes ahí parada, pudieron haberte matado- le regaña aquel joven moreno al mismo tiempo que le observa sacar un blaster de su cinturón y responder a los disparos que venían directo a ellos, resultando no ser buena idea, llamando la atención de otros varios más.

-Hora de irnos, no es seguro estar aquí- sin que terminara de reaccionar o replicar palabra alguna ante lo que estaba pasando, aquel chico la toma de la mano para levantarla y arrastrarla, echándose a correr a todo lo que daba a través de las estrechas veredas del denso bosque huyendo de la lluvia de disparos.

-Oye tú, ¡Ya suéltame!, se como correr sin que me lleves de la mano-le reprocha la joven jedi ante su fuerte agarre mas el moreno no la suelta, ignorando sus reclamos, para ella era bastante incómoda la situación.

-¡Tenemos que escondernos! – le indica sin girarse a verla buscando algún sitio donde resguardarse para perderlos de vista. Su mirada se ilumina al encontrar el lugar indicado.

-¡Por aquí, sígueme!- la conduce a través de una pequeña cueva oculta tras la maleza, resultando funcionar pues los soldados de asalto se pasan de largo sin ser detectados, dando un gran suspiro de alivio, estaban a salvo.

-Esperemos aquí un rato, no es seguro salir por el momento- Se gira en su dirección topandose con esos ojos avellanas fulminantes sobre él.

"_Oh no"_

-Esta bien entendido, pero suéltame ya- le replicaun poco indignada. Sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas comprendiendo su enfado, rompe su agarre sintiéndose apenado con ella, aunque en el fondo desearía no haberlo hecho, le gustaba su cálida sensación.

-Disculpa, no quise incomodarte- sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa nerviosa mientras toma asiento en una roca –por cierto, soy Finn y tú ¿cómo te llamas? – le pregunta con la esperanza de aliviar las tensiones, esperando que la chica le hiciera plática, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerla.

-Soy Rey- le dice a secas mientras toma asiento del otro extremo de la cueva llevando sus piernas contra su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos -Por cierto Finn, gracias por salvar mi vida -

-No fue nada- le sonríe pero no sería correspondido su gesto, ella ya no le prestaba atención. Su mirada apagada estaba clavada en la salida de la cueva. Podía percibir que algo no andaba bien, la angustia era palpable en su rostro.

-¿Y eres de por aquí Rey?- rompe el silencio esperando aligerar el ambiente tenso entre ambos. Al principio no dice nada, después de un breve instante la observa tomar una gran bocanada de aire volviendo su atención a él.

-No, vine a buscar refacciones, mi nave ha fallado y me he quedado varada, me urge salir cuanto antes de aquí, necesito hallar a alguien- comenta liberando un largo suspiro de frustración, al verse atrapada en tan desagradable situación sin salida. Estaba desesperada, debía llegar a Ben, todo iba en su contra.

-Ya veo, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir las piezas que te falten y arreglarla, bueno no soy un experto pero tengo algo de conocimiento- alardea un poco sintiéndose triunfante al ver como los ojos de la castaña se iluminan adornando su rostro de una radiante sonrisa, no había prestado la suficiente atención y la poca luz que penetraba en la cueva no era de mucha ayuda, pero aquella chica era de verdad bastante linda.

-Oh de verdad Finn, muchísimas gracias- se siente aliviada, después de todo las cosas no marchaban tan mal, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco. Si ya soportó estar seis largos años sin él que tanto eran unas horas o unos días más.

-No es nada y dime Rey, ¿a quién estas buscando?, ¿a un familiar?, ¿un amigo?, ¿a tu novio?, ¿es muy apuesto? – tan pronto dice eso último Finn se arrepiente de sus palabras al ver la reacción de desconcierto en el rostro de la chica, reconociendo que fue estúpido de su parte tanto hostigamiento, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- ¿Disculpa?- la pregunta del moreno la incomoda, involuntariamente un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas al pensar en Ben- Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿haz entendido? – la joven se cruza de brazos girando su cuerpo completamente en dirección a la entrada. Finn trata de reparar el daño pero únicamente balbuceos salen de su boca. Se quedan en silencio sin decirse nada por unos largos minutos, solo escuchando el sonido de los disparos a la lejanía.

-No puede ser- la voz del muchacho resurge llena de sorpresa, curiosa vuelve su mirada a él para averiguar que sucedía topándose con sus ojos muy abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Finn?- pregunta confundida, observa a su alrededor pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-Es increíble, eres un jedi- el joven se inclina un poco hacía el frente señalando con su dedo el sable que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Oh, si lo soy, supongo- responde un tanto inquieta por la reacción del joven sin comprender que es lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

-Pensé que sólo eran mitos, jamás creí que vería uno en persona, ¿hay más como tú?, ¿de donde vienes?, esto es increíble, tú puedes ayudarnos, ¿de casualidad conoces a Luke Skywalker? - Finn la bombardea con tantas preguntas tratando de deducir a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

-Bueno yo, espera, ¿por qué te interesa saber de él? - alza la ceja mirándolo inquisitiva, antes de decirle algo más.

-Porque Luke es nuestra última esperanza- suspira, sorprendiéndole aquella respuesta, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¿Cómo?, ¿de qué hablas? – cada palabra surgida de sus labios la confundían más, ¿pues qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿de qué se había perdido?

\- Rey si sabes donde está debes decirme, por favor te lo suplico, la Resistencia lo necesita, su hermana lo está buscando - sus ojos suplicantes rogaban por una respuesta, aquel joven no mentía, podía sentir en la fuerza esa chispa de esperanza en él dejándola desconcertada. Todo ese tiempo estuvo alejada de lo que pasaba en el resto de la galaxia que no lograba discernir la magnitud de lo que sucedía.

-¿Resistencia?, ¿su hermana?, no entiendo-Rey se mostraba cada vez más descolocada. ¿acaso esa mujer es la madre de Ben? Finn la mira ingenuo era increíble que aquella chica no estuviera al tanto de la guerra.

-¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?, llevamos años luchando contra la Primera Orden, ese maldito bastardo de Kylo Ren y su ejercito están infundiendo terror por cada rincón de la galaxia, debemos detenerlos- le explica a la jedi la cual se queda absorta por lo dicho, sobre todo en la mención de aquel nombre. -Un amigo vendrá por mi ya le di aviso, puedes venir si quieres y unirte a nosotros, serías de mucha ayuda- le termina por decir notando que en realidad la chica tenía la mente puesta en otro lado.

\- ¿Estás escuchándome Rey?-

\- ¿Quién es Kylo Ren? - pregunta precipitada ante su reclamo, el chico la mira consternado, era increíble que no supiera quien era ese maldito malnacido.

-¿Es enserio?, Kylo líder de los Caballeros de Ren, un tipo sin escrúpulos, asesino, bastardo, porta vestimentas negras ocultando su asqueroso rostro tras de un casco y lleva consigo un sable como el tuyo pero de un intenso rojizo- explica el joven arrugando su cara, dejando entrever con sus gestos y su tono de voz el repudio que sentía por él- ¿De verdad no sabes quien es?-

-Ben- pronuncia entre dientes para si misma, era él, no había duda, pero, ¿tan malo era en realidad?, Finn debería estar exagerando.

\- ¿Ben?, ¿quién es él?– el moreno no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero Rey solo ignora su cuestionamiento colocándose de pie de golpe.

-¿Es la Primera Orden quien está atacando allá fuera?- lo cuestiona impaciente.

-Si, son ellos- le responde intrigado, ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?

-Bien- dirige su mirada decidida hacia la entrada -Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, pero debo irme ya- a punto de dar un paso al exterior Finn la sujeta de su muñeca.

-¡¿Te haz vuelto loca?!, ¡van a matarte!- sus ojos reflejaban un terror puro, suplicantes para que se quedara, pero sabía que esa era su única oportunidad de hallarlo, no podía desperdiciarla.

-Suéltame Finn, necesito marcharme, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi- le pide amablemente pero el joven no accede a su petición.

-No puedo permitir que te asesinen, no me lo perdonaría, además ¿Qué se supone que harás? –

-Eso no te incumbe- arremete Rey contra el moreno quien seguía tan obstinado sujetando con mayor fuerza su muñeca. A la jedi no le gustaba tomar ese tipo de acciones pero ya no tenía más opciones, los disparos ya empezaban a cesar, agotándosele el tiempo.

-Perdóname Finn por esto- alza su otra mano hacia él y mediante la fuerza lo lanza contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Sin mirar atrás se echa a correr sobre el espeso bosque rumbo a ese pequeño poblado en llamas.

-¡Rey!-

-¡Rey!-

-¡No lo hagas!-

Lo escucha gritar hasta que su voz se desvanece a la lejanía, vuelve a subir por esa colina llegando al fin al sitio. Se desplaza rápidamente entre las ruinas, buscándolo con desesperación por cada rincón del pequeño poblado.

_"Ben donde estás"_ las esperanzas se le empiezan a agotar a no sentirlo ni en la fuerza, no había rastro del joven pelinegro.

-¡Auch!- un dolor punzante se expande desde su hombro a todo el brazo, la habían herido con un disparo de blaster, estaba tan sumida en su búsqueda que bajó la guardia. Tragándose su dolor, toma su sable y enciende su hoja para defenderse de todos esos soldados de asalto que la empezaban a rodear apuntándole con sus armas al verse amenazados por la chica.

-¡Alto!- una tosca voz la sorprende a sus espaldas, notando como bajaban las armas ante su orden, al girarse se encuentra con un extraño hombre de armadura negra oxidada y abollada acompañado de otros tipos portando vestiduras parecidas a la de él.

-Increíble, una jedi, a mi maestro le complacerá verte- la empiezan a sitiar dándole Rey una mala vibra, no podía verles el rostro, pues llevaban puestas unas máscaras siniestras. A punto de responderle a ese misterioso hombre una fuerte punzada siente en su cabeza volviéndose todo negro.

* * *

_Hola bella comunidad Reylo estoy súper feliz de volver con un nuevo capítulo ya me había tardado espero fuera de su agrado._

_Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus lindos comentarios.Les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual, nos vemos hasta la próxima._


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"_Ben" _

Escucha su débil voz llamándole en medio de su infierno de tinieblas, alza su mirada observando cada rincón de ese decrépito océano helado, pero allí no estaba ella.

"_Ben, ¿Dónde estás?"_

Su voz se intensifica retumbando en sus tímpanos, podía percibir a través de ella su angustia, algo no andaba bien, corre siguiendo el rastro que cada vez se hacía más lejano cuando de la nada es succionado por una abrumadora fuerza arrastrándolo a las profundidades del basto océano. A punto de perder el conocimiento siente su cuerpo chocar contra un suelo terregoso apoyándose de sus manos y rodillas, el silencio abrumador había desaparecido, siendo suplantado por un tumulto de gritos y disparos. Al incorporarse y abrir sus ojos observa el caos en ese lugar, era un pequeño pueblo envuelto en llamas atacado por la Primera Orden. Un disparo retumba con fuerza a sus espaldas sofocándolo, un mal presentimiento se apodera de él, al girarse ve a aquel soldado de asalto con el brazo extendido apuntándole a una frágil chica la cual había herido, un quejido de dolor sale de sus labios, al volverse a levantar, deja al descubierto las facciones de su rostro que cubrían los mechones de su pelo castaño.

"_Rey"_

Siente la sangre hervir por aquel maldito malnacido por haberla lastimado, en un ataque de furia alza su mano hacia el soldado queriendo estrangularlo con la fuerza, pero para su sorpresa, no surtiría efecto. Ve entonces a Rey encender su hoja de plasma haciéndole frente a su agresor sin siquiera atacarlo aún, había sido rodeada por todo un escuadrón de tropas de asalto apuntando directo a ella con sus blasters, estaba atrapada, iban a matarla.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla!-

Grita envuelto de intensa ira pero aquellos soldados no parecían oírle y menos Rey, sin perder tiempo, toma su sable encendiéndolo de inmediato, enardecido se lanza sobre ellos para atacarlos pero algo lo frena a mitad de camino, haciéndolo retroceder contra su voluntad, alejándolo cada vez más del sitio.

-Maldición- gruñe desesperado al no poder alcanzarla, sin previo aviso una intensa luz blanca surge de la nada frente a él cegándolo por unos cuantos segundos, desapareciendo todo disturbio volviendo al apacible silencio. Al reabrir sus párpados lo primero que vislumbra es el suelo pulido negro bajo sus pies, reconociendo de inmediato el lugar al ver el reflejo de las largas cortinas rojas que revestían la gigantesca cámara.

\- ¡No te lo diré!-

El grito desgarrador retumba por toda la sala rompiendo con el silencio que ahí habitaba, su corazón se estruja al reconocer de inmediato el origen de la voz de esa persona, alza su mirada al frente en donde yacía Rey suspendida en el aire siendo torturada por el mismo Snoke. Sus emociones se vuelven agitadas, las sienes le punzaban de la rabia, haciendo difícil la sola idea de contenerse y no hacer algo al respecto, No puede soportar seguir oyendo sus quejidos de dolor, debía asesinar a ese maldito, no permitiría que la lastimara al igual como lo hizo con él en el pasado. Trata de avanzar pero sus piernas no reaccionan, quedándose paralizado, sin percatarse aún, Snoke ya tenía su atención puesta sobre él, percibiendo sus turbulentos sentimientos. Al notarlo, Kylo sabe que había leído su mente al ver el gesto formado en sus labios, dejándolo expuesto. Sin decirle nada observa con un ademán de su mano como gira a la chica en su dirección, arrastrándola por el largo pasillo hasta posicionarla de rodillas frente a él completamente inmovilizada, dejando su destino a su completa merced.

-Mi amado aprendiz, hijo de la obscuridad, heredero de Lord Vader, ¡mátala! - le ordena con voz lenta y fuerte su decrépito Líder -completa tu entrenamiento y convierte en eso que siempre fuiste destinado a ser- su mundo se paraliza al escuchar aquella orden dejándolo en shock. Sus miradas se conectan, surgiendo un nudo en su garganta al ver el rostro de la jedi cubrirse de lágrimas suplicando que no lo hiciera y es que, no podría hacerlo, él jamás la lastimaría.

-Ben por favor, no lo hagas, vuelve a casa- pronuncian sus débiles labios oprimiendo el corazón de Kylo con sus palabras. Su cuerpo se estremece al sentir que no tiene control de sus extremidades, sentía como si alguien más lo manipulara mediante la fuerza, tal cual fuera un títere. Con mucho esfuerzo opone resistencia contra aquello que se apoderaba de él pero era imposible detenerse. Sin poder hacer nada observa horrorizado como dirige su mano a su cinturón tomando su sable, llevándolo frente a la chica, apuntando directo a su pecho.

-Ben, no, ¡por favor! - sus pupilas avellanas estaban completamente dilatadas por el miedo, la castaña gritaba pero su rostro era inexpresivo como si no reaccionara a sus plegarias, aquello que lo manipulaba le reprimía, negándole mostrar sentimiento alguno, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de la frustración por no poder controlar sus movimientos. Dando un último esfuerzo abre sus labios mas su garganta no emite ningún sonido, quería bajar el arma, no deseaba matarla, pero su brazo se conservaba firme ante lo inevitable.

\- ¡Hazlo, ahora! – el grito eufórico de Snoke retumba por toda la sala dando su orden final, su pecho se contrae con violencia al ver su pulgar presionar contra el interruptor de su empuñadura que termina por encender su hoja inestable. El tiempo se detiene al contemplar con horror el rostro de la chica ser iluminado por su plasma carmesí al ser atravesada por este mismo.

"_¡Noooo!"_ un grito ahogado emite desde el fondo de su ser desgarrándolo por dentro, logra apagar su sable lanzándolo lejos pero para Rey, era demasiado tarde, su destino estaba escrito. Su frágil cuerpo se desvanece delante de él, con un movimiento fugaz la sostiene entre sus brazos para que no cayera, quedando de rodillas con su cuerpo recostado boca arriba. Se hallaba desecho, incrédulo a lo ocurrido, volviendo inestable sus emociones, ¿pero qué ha hecho?, lloraba, mas las lágrimas no recorrían sus mejillas. Lo miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, podía ver a través de ellos esa confusión por lo sucedido, sin embargo, no le guardaba rencor por sus acciones, al contrario, le había perdonado, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Ben- pronuncia sus labios débiles de forma quedita captando toda su atención, observa entonces extender su mano temblorosa hacia él colocándola sobre su fría mejilla. El aire se le escapa de sus pulmones al sentir lo dulce de su tacto acariciar su piel erizándola por completo. Rey agonizaba entre sus brazos y él no podía hacer nada para poder salvarla, sus ojos se empezaron a volver opacos perdiendo todo su brillo, desvaneciéndose los latidos de su débil corazón.

-Te amo- susurra entre dientes dando con ello su último aliento, sus bellos ojos avellanas se terminan por cerrar, dejando caer la mano que posaba sobre su rostro. Kylo se queda estupefacto observando el cuerpo sin vida de Rey, creciendo en su interior una profunda tristeza convirtiéndose en ira incontrolable. Escucha la risa burlona de su maestro retumbar por toda la sala del trono, alimentando aún más con ello su rabia, canalizándola en su propia obscuridad. Aprieta contra su pecho su frío cuerpo, negándose a creer lo que había hecho.

"¡Rey!"

Despierta de golpe con el corazón retumbándole con ímpetu, dando largas y entrecortadas exhalaciones comprimiendo su diafragma, las pesadillas volvían a hacerse presentes, arruinando su noche. Aquella visión en la fuerza no le permitía descansar convirtiéndose ahora en pesadilla. No dejaba de pensar en ello, desde que tocó la mano de Rey en esa última conexión la imagen de ella muerta entre sus brazos lo perseguía para atormentarlo, quería evitarlo a toda costa, tenía que alejarla de su lado, por eso no debían verse ya mas, porque encontrarse significaba que ella moriría por sus propias manos y eso sería algo que no podría sobrellevar. ¿Por qué?, por qué se tuvo que aparecer después de tantos años, por qué no podía romper con ese extraño vínculo que los unía, su presencia solo vino a traerle más conflicto, haciéndolo tambalear entre la luz y la obscuridad. Odiaba sentirse así, no era propio de un usuario obscuro, era el eslabón más débil, reconociendo que jamás estaría a la altura de lo que fue alguna vez su abuelo.

Los minutos transcurren intentando otra vez cerrar los ojos deseando al fin conciliar el sueño, pero aquello le resulta imposible, su corazón seguía inquieto teniendo un mal presentimiento. Sin mas remedio se levanta de su cama y se pone a caminar a lo largo de toda su amplia recámara sofocando todos esos pensamientos, no podía permitirse tales emociones, debía reprimirlas, pero, extinguir esa luz también significaba terminar con ella y aunque por mas que lo intentara algo dentro de él se negaba a olvidarla, su recuerdo era lo único que le quedaba.

"_Te amo"_

Aquellas simples palabras resurgen en su mente haciéndolo sentir extraño, ¿será acaso cierto? o es solo su anhelo, pensar en ello le agradaba, aunque se abstenía a creerlo. Agita su cabeza negando lo que sentía por ella, de nada servía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, ya todo estaba perdido, sus caminos iban por rumbos diferentes y encontrarse sería solo su perdición.

._._._._. _._._._._._._._. _._._._.

La cabeza de dolía surgiendo una leve punzada en su sien, de poco en poco abre los ojos incorporándose a su realidad. Por un breve instante su mente se queda en blanco, sin lograr recordar o comprender que sucedió con ella. Al principio, todo era borroso, pero lentamente recupera su visión observando detenidamente a su alrededor, estaba en el interior de un reducido cuarto de paredes metálicas negras, por las vibraciones constantes supo entonces que iba dentro de una nave. ¿Qué era ese lugar precisamente? ¿A dónde la llevaban?

"_¿Ben?"_

La viva imagen del joven pelinegro cruza por su mente en un santiamén cayendo de golpe todos esos recuerdos de lo sucedido, el fuego, aquel pueblo en llamas, los gritos de esa pobre gente, el encuentro con aquellos extraños hombres de armaduras oxidadas. El corazón le empieza a latir tan fuerte como un tambor recorriendo la adrenalina por sus venas, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía, debía buscar la manera de huir de allí.

-Veo que ya despertaste - una voz con tono burlón surge a sus espaldas sobresaltándola. Escucha el crujido de sus pasos sobre el metal, acercándose lentamente. Trata de moverse pero una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho la paraliza esparciéndose rápidamente el dolor. La habían herido con el disparo de un blaster, viniendo a su mente aquel preciso momento en donde ese soldado de asalto de armadura blanca la alcanzó dejándola a la merced de aquellos extraños enmascarados. Rey se muerde el labio inferior reprimiendo su sufrimiento, no se permitiría ver débil ante ese desconocido. Baja su rostro para ver el estado de su herida pero para su sorpresa se encontraba vendada causándole extrañeza. ¿Por qué lo harían?, ¿Qué querían de ella esos tipos?

-Justo a tiempo, casi llegamos a nuestro destino - se coloca enfrente de ella portando sobre su hombro una oxidada pero larga espada. Rey lo observa con recelo midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía sentir en la fuerza sus intenciones, dándole una mala espina, trata de alcanzar su sable mediante la fuerza para defenderse de lo que se propusiera hacerle aquel extraño, pero su acción le resultaría imposible, no se había percatado aún que sus muñecas estaban sujetas a unos gruesos grilletes metálicos además, la habían despojado de sus pertenencias. Su mirada de sorpresa fue captada de inmediato por el Caballero de Ren.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? - sin quitarle la mirada de encima le ve sacar de un pequeño bolso de cuero negro su sable envuelto de su pulsera en la empuñadura, un enojo creciente empieza a emerger desde el fondo de su ser, sintiendo su sangre arder de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

\- ¿Creías que te dejaríamos armada? - enciende la hoja iluminando el cuarto con su intensa luz amarillenta.

-Vaya es una bella hoja, jamás creí portar una de estas armas- la observa con detenimiento maravillándose por el artefacto – Será un gran objeto para…-

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! - la joven espeta a su rostro llena de cólera interrumpiendo sus palabras, sus ojos ardían enmarcando su cara con su ceño fruncido. Empieza agitar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de liberarse del agarre de su asiento. Sin quitarle la atención de encima, ve como apaga su sable aproximándose en su dirección con pisadas lentas, desliza su espada ante ella colocando la punta bajo su mentón, la amenaza era latente y no podía hacerle frente, quedándose quieta, fulminándolo solo con su mirada.

\- La pregunta sería, ¿Quién eres tú joven jedi? – se acerca a su rostro sin mover ni un instante su filosa cuchilla de su cuello -Creí que ya estaban extintos, ¿Hay más como tú? – Su presencia era intimidante pero Rey no se deja doblegar con aquel sujeto conservando su postura firme.

\- Lo que sea que busques de mi no lo obtendrás- pronuncia sus labios con frialdad sin permitirle obtener más información de ella.

-Tonta- escupe el guerrero obscuro -Eso ya lo veremos- la respiración de la chica se vuelve cada vez más jadeante al sentir la cuchilla presionarse levemente en su cuello pero sin herirla, llenando de satisfacción al Caballero de Ren al tenerla tan voluble ante él, disfrutaba del escarmiento.

\- ¡Detente Vicrul! - una rígida voz se hace presente desde la entrada retumbando en el pequeño espacio, escucha las largas zancadas acercarse a ellos, era otro de sus compañeros, obligándolo a que bajara la espada y despojándolo de su sable, llevándolo con él a su cinturón.

-Te pedí claramente que solo la vigilaras- le recrimina bastante enfurecido, Rey se limita a observarlos en silencio -Al líder no le servirá muerta, ¡has entendido! - ¿Al líder?, ¿a quién se referían?, ¿eran acaso algún tipo de mercenarios?, ella era una jedi y al parecer la encontraban valiosa, al igual que sus pertenencias. Tantas preguntas surgen en su mente, tratando de deducir el destino que le deparaba.

-Si Ushar- responde a secas, siguiéndole el paso a la entrada, dejándola sola por un breve instante. Al no sentirlos cercas, Rey relaja sus tensados músculos, dando largas bocanadas de aire para asentar sus pensamientos, debía pensar con la cabeza fría si quería salir de allí, conocía los riesgos al momento de exponerse en ese campo de batalla, Finn se lo había dicho ignorando sus advertencias, era probable que esos sujetos si tuvieran que ver con la Primera Orden, por algo estaban ahí, cabía la posibilidad que si fueran algún tipo de mercenarios y la vendieran a ellos, tal vez eran la clave para llegar a Ben, pero aún así, no debía bajar la guardia y confiarse.

-Llegó la hora, trae a la jedi- escucha la orden desde el otro lado de la nave, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. Respira hondamente teniendo bajo control sus agitadas emociones. Escucha las pisadas venir otra vez a ella, era el mismo sujeto, Vicrul, quien se acerca en silencio desactivando un seguro, liberándola de las ataduras de su asiento.

-Vamos, ¡levántate escoria! - le espeta con su ronca voz, Rey solo lo mira firmemente, oponiendo resistencia, negándose a obedecer su orden, lo cual hace enfurecer de inmediato al enmascarado.

\- ¿Qué si no lo hago?, ¿vas a matarme? - le responde retándolo, quizás no veía su rostro directamente, pero podía sentir que detrás de ese abollado casco sus ojos ardían de la furia, deseando exterminar con su vida.

\- ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo! - la toma con brusquedad de su brazo lastimado presionando con su pulgar la herida, causándole una insoportable punzada, liberando un fuerte gemido por el dolor. La arrastra obligándola a caminar al otro lado de la nave en donde se topa con el resto de esa elite de guerreros junto con otros soldados de armadura blanca, los mismos que la habían herido. La conducen a través de un angosto pasillo apuntándole en todo momento con sus armas hasta llegar a la entrada. El interruptor es presionado abriendo con ello la pesada compuerta. Los ojos de la jedi se llenan de sorpresa al contemplar todo lo que yacía ante su mirada. Era un inmenso hangar cubierto de decenas de naves de batalla como las que acababa de ver sobrevolar en aquel pequeño pueblo, varias tropas de esos soldados de asalto estaban en formación en largas filas y junto a ellos otras personas que portaban elegantes uniformes negros. Allí se encontraban numerosas máquinas de guerra pesada, no había duda, ese debía ser un cuartel de la Primera Orden. Una chispa de esperanza resurge desde el fondo de su corazón, sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible muy a pesar de su situación actual, cierra sus ojos por una breve fracción de tiempo concentrándose en la fuerza, buscando en su conexión algún rastro del muchacho en ese sitio.

-¡Camina escoria!- su concentración es interrumpida por esos malditos enmascarados, haciéndola bajar por la pequeña rampa, empujándola hacia las profundidades del enorme buque insignia. Rey acelera su paso tratando de igualar sus largas zancadas, aquellos hombres caminaban demasiado aprisa, desplazándola a través de los largos corredores. Los pisos eran inmaculados, tan brillantes que podía ver su reflejo en ellos, aquel lugar estaba cubierto de la meas alta tecnología, todo era tan elegante con esas paredes metálicas negras y paneles de luz, jamás imaginó que un sitio así podría existir, la Primera Orden no escatimaba en gastos, dándole una idea de lo poderosa que debería ser.

-Llévala al bloque de prisioneros, yo le daré aviso – la voz de Ushar se hace notar dándole la instrucción a Vicrul, eso no pintaba bien para Rey, lo observa entonces separarse del grupo llevándose al resto de esos guerreros hasta perderse a la vuelta de uno de esos extensos pasillos, quedando a solas con él junto a una pequeña agrupación de soldados de asalto que los escoltaban a sus espaldas. Durante todo el trayecto la jedi se concentraba en la fuerza buscando cualquier rastro del muchacho en ese gigantesco sitio, sin embargo, no lograba sentirlo, como si su vínculo estuviera bloqueado. ¿Será acaso que Kylo Ren no se trataba de Ben?, ¿se habrá equivocado Finn con la información que le brindó? En un intento desesperado forcejea para liberarse e ir en su encuentro y averiguarlo, pero su desafío la hizo ganarse un fuerte golpe en su herida.

Después de una extensa caminata, se detienen hasta el final de un estrecho pasillo, observa entonces a Vicrul presionar un interruptor introduciendo un código en una pantalla permitiéndole desbloquear la entrada. El acceso se abre, empujándola con violencia al interior de la celda, el resto de la tropa de soldados se retira quedando solo ellos dos en esa pequeña cámara, en donde yacía al centro de la habitación una plancha metálica ligeramente inclinada.

-¡Recuéstate!- le ordena con su voz rasposa sin ningún tacto, sin oponer resistencia esta vez, la jedi camina hacia la plancha colocándose encima de ella, aquello parecía ser mas un aparato de tortura que otra cosa, temiendo por su bienestar. Los grilletes que unían sus muñecas le son retirados, pero eso estaba lejos de darle alivio, pues le son colocados otros que la sujetaban al extraño objeto metálico al igual que en sus tobillos, inmovilizándola por completo. Sin torturarla ni hacerle mas preguntas, el enmascarado se aleja parándose a sus espaldas cerca de la compuerta, al parecer no la dejaría sola, complicando un poco la idea de un posible escape. La situación en la que se hallaba no era la mas favorable pero debía encontrar la manera de liberarse de esos grilletes y deshacerse de ese monstruo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se relaja, guardando la calma pensando con claridad algún plan, no había llegado tan lejos solo para morir, tenía que escapar, no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo. Recuerda entonces aquella anécdota que Luke le contaba de pequeña de como lograron rescatarla de Jakku, eso era, su rostro se ilumina ante la idea.

-¡Hey!- Rey le grita llamando su atención, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan.

-¡Guarda silencio!- le replica bastante molesto, da un largo respiro preparándose, no habría marcha atrás.

-Vas a remover estas ataduras, soltarás tu arma y dejarás la celda con la puerta abierta- pronuncia con su voz firme sin doblegarse, escucha sus pasos hacer eco acercándose en su dirección, ¿era acaso una buena señal?

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- el caballero detiene sus pasos hasta posicionarse enfrente de ella, su sola presencia era abrumadora pero se conserva firme, articulando con claridad palabra por palabra.

\- Vas a remover estas ataduras, soltarás tu arma y dejarás la celda con la puerta abierta – termina por decirle mirándolo directamente sin parpadear. Vicrul se queda estático por unos instantes, surgiendo en la celda un incómodo silencio que no tarda en ser perturbado, en el momento en que escucha su leve carcajada vibrar a través de su demacrado casco.

-Se lo que intentas hacer tonta jedi, pero conmigo no funcionará- observa gustoso como el rostro de la chica se ensombrece, derrumbando la confianza en ella. Ya antes vio utilizar ese tipo de manipulación mental en Kylo Ren en los interrogatorios a sus prisioneros, reconocía el poder de la fuerza y no lo subestimaba como muchos altos mandos en la Primera Orden, al igual que él, también era sensible a ella y aunque nunca haya sido instruido en sus misterios, poseía leves conocimientos en su manejo. Evitando caer en su trampa, toma su espada golpeándola fuertemente en la cara con su empuñadura, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sus fuertes pisadas retumban con cada paso que daba por el pulido piso haciendo eco por los espaciosos corredores del Supremacy. Camina apresurado ignorando todo cuanto lo rodeaba, su mirada perdida y cansada yacía bajo su casco, agradeciendo en esos momentos por llevarlo puesto, ocultando con ello su estado demacrado. Las pesadillas no dejaron de perseguirle, imposibilitándole conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche, quedándose en vela. No podía borrar de su mente esas imágenes, torturándolo a cada instante, quería dejar de pensar en ella y en esas visiones, esperando que su rutina y deberes lo hicieran olvidar, aunque fuera por una breve fracción de segundos, sería suficiente para él.

-¡Kylo!-

\- ¡Kylo Ren!- un fuerte llamado surge sus espaldas sacándolo de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos, frena sus pasos y se gira en su encuentro, se trataba de Ushar, quien ya se dirigía en su dirección con largas zancadas.

-Que sucede- le pregunta un tanto impacientado al tenerlo ya frente a él.

-Mi señor, la hemos encontrado- sus palabras lo dejan consternado sin lograr descifrar a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Qué encontraron? - se precipita a preguntarle, sin tomarle tanta importancia a lo dicho.

-La pista que puede guiarlo a Luke- Sus músculos se tensan al escucharlo pronunciar aquel nombre nublando su mente, algo en su interior se remueve, oprimiendo contra su garganta, haciéndole perder el control de sus emociones.

\- ¡¿Qué es?!- le exige alterándose, tratando de negarse a aquello que temía que fuera.

-Una jedi- sus sospechas se confirman siendo un duro golpe contra su pecho sofocándolo, todo cuanto lo rodeaba se paraliza al contemplar con sus ojos muy abiertos como Ushar toma de su cinturón ese objeto metálico tan familiar extendiéndoselo frente a él para que lo tomara. Su diafragma se contrae violentamente al sujetarlo entre sus manos y ver en su empuñadura, envuelta por ese brazalete de mariposa azul perteneciente a una única persona.

"_Rey_"

Aprieta con fuerza ambos objetos en su enguantado puño, envolviéndose de la esencia de la chica depositada en ellos. No podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptar que Rey halla sido capturada por la Primera Orden, fallando en poder protegerla. Una furia creciente arde desde el fondo de su ser tomando control de sus emociones.

\- ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- remete lleno de cólera sin ninguna restricción sobresaltando al guerrero obscuro, cada fibra de su piel se estremecía temiendo por ella, conocía bien a sus Caballeros y sus métodos de tortura con sus prisioneros eran de lo peor, el solo imaginar ser lastimada por uno de ellos le hacia perder los estribos. Cegado por su ira y envuelto en sus impulsos descontrolados, extiende su mano alzando al aire el cuerpo de Ushar, oprimiendo contra su garganta, asfixiándolo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!- espeta enardecido contra su compañero, el cual solo expresaba gemidos incomprensibles por la presión que Kylo colocaba en su cuello.

-¡Dime!- le exige liberando un poco su agarre permitiéndole poder hablar.

\- La llevamos al bloque de prisioneros- pronuncia entre jadeos casi ahogándose, si más que decir, Kylo lo libera de su yugo dejándolo caer al suelo, para después alejarse sin mirar atrás. Ushar lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista al girar al fondo del pasillo, no puede evitar pensar en la extraña actitud de su líder, jamás le vio reaccionar de manera tan violenta, deduciendo que esa chica jedi tenía un pasado con él.

¿Quién era en realidad ella?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La siente en la fuerza con cada paso que da rumbo a la celda, su mente se agita al tenerla tan cerca, ¿por qué?, por qué no le hizo caso, ¿y es que no fue lo bastante claro en su advertencia?, debía dejarlo ir, romper todo vínculo y recuerdo suyo, él solo le traería desdicha a su vida y justo eso es lo que pasaría. La compuerta que conectaba con la pequeña cámara ya se alzaba ante sus ojos acelerando los latidos en su pecho, todos esos años estuvieron tan lejos el uno del otro y ahora, solo los separaba una pared metálica.

Respira hondamente al mismo tiempo que presiona el interruptor abriéndose paso a través del estrecho pasillo que conectaba a la celda. El silencio abrumador era interrumpido solamente por el sonido que emitía sus agitadas respiraciones, lentamente se desliza acercándose a la plancha metálica donde yacía su cuerpo tendido el cual no parecía reaccionar ante su presencia, el aire escapa de sus pulmones al estar a solo a escasos pasos. Fija su mirada al centro, girando alrededor de ella, hasta posicionarse frente a su rostro. Su mundo frena, nada parece importar al estar a su lado, toda esa situación era tan irreal, de verdad era Rey, se hallaba allí con él, ambos en la misma habitación, jamás creyó que volvería tenerla tan cerca sintiendo una calidez surgir en su pecho, siendo rápidamente suplantada por el amargo recuerdo de su visión.

-¿Por qué Rey?-

-Por qué estás aquí- pronuncian sus labios desgarrándole la garganta, no obtiene respuesta alguna, Rey se encontraba aún inconsciente. Sin poder evitarlo, Kylo se pierde en las facciones de su rostro, era tan hermosa tal y como la recordaba en sueños y en esas conexiones pasadas. Se aproxima a ella retirando con delicadeza algunos mechones que yacían pegados en su cara, apreciando aún más su belleza angelical. Al bajar su mirada, nota que de su labio inferior brotaba un poco de sangre al igual que uno de sus brazos se hallaba vendado, aquello lo hizo enfurecer, jurándose a si mismo que pagaría el maldito bastardo que le puso una mano encima.

Se queda callado, sin despegarle la mirada de encima, sin siquiera notarlo su atención ya estaba fija en sus perfectos labios rosados, llevando su mano enguantada a ellos para limpiar la sangre seca. Su corazón se agita al tocarlos, eran tan suaves y delicados, surgiendo una necesidad y deseo incontrolable por probarlos. Sus impulsos toman control de sus acciones, alzando sus manos a su casco, presionando el seguro para liberarse del mismo. Sumido en sus deseos, se aproxima a su rostro inclinándose de poco en poco hacia él, puede sentir la calidez de su respiración rozar su piel estremeciéndolo por completo.

"_No"_

"_No es correcto"_

Se contiene estando a nada de besarla, no puede hacerlo, alejándose rápidamente de su rostro sintiéndose avergonzado por sus acciones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?, resultaba tan difícil frenar sus impulsos al tenerla tan cerca. Trata de desviar su atención en otra cosa, alejando esos pensamientos de deseo de su cabeza, centrándose en saber la verdad de lo ocurrido, de cómo Rey llegó hasta allí, además, de querer confirmar sus sospechas.

Cierra sus ojos, extendiendo su mano hacia su frente centrándose en la fuerza para poder entrar en su mente y sondearla, necesita saberlo, necesitaba comprobarlo por si mismo.

"_¿Ben donde estas?"_

Su voz hace eco por toda su cabeza, su cuerpo se agita al verla correr por las ruinas de ese pueblo en llamas, era el mismo de su sueño, la ve caer al ser herida por ese maldito soldado de asalto y ser golpeada en la cabeza por sus Caballeros dejándola inconsciente, siente una rabia e impotencia al ver su recuerdo y no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

Escarba aún más profundo en sus recuerdos, necesitaba verlo y confirmarlo, observa ese planeta cubierto de grandes océanos azules, al acercarse ve la isla, ya había estado allí antes, siente la lluvia era intensa y fría, entonces la encuentra a ella de pie al borde de un acantilado junto a él, su corazón da un gran vuelco al descubrir que era Luke, era tal cual lo recordaba, solo un poco mas desgastado de sus facciones. La ira lo consume ante su imagen, reviviendo su traición.

"_¡No por favor!"_

"_Dime que no es verdad, él no está muerto"_

No puede frenar, ahondando cada vez mucho más en sus recuerdos, sus lágrimas son como puñaladas, desangrándolo por dentro por no estar a su lado todos esos años. La mira llorar en soledad al borde de la isla, la ve en los brazos de Luke desconsolada creyendo que había muerto esa noche que la abandonó. No lo soporta, no puede seguir viendo.

"_¿Ben?"_

"_Hola Ben"_

"_¿Verdad que somos amigos?"_

Su voz infantil resurge envolviéndolo por completo, es tan pequeña y frágil, tan dulce e inocente, es su Rey. Los recuerdos de la academia lo sumergen, regocijando de una calidez su herida alma.

"_¿Cómo lo hice Ben?"_

"_¿Qué es lo que Ben elegiría para él?_

"_Todo va estar bien, no tengas miedo, yo te apoyaré"_

"_Ben"_

"_Gracias maestro"_

"_Te conozco, se quien eres"_

"_No estás solo"_

"_Me tienes a mi"_

"¡_Vuelve!_

¡Basta!

Retira su mano rompiendo todo contacto, su diafragma subía y bajaba con violencia dando largas y entrecortadas respiraciones. Kylo retrocede unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de su cuerpo, aquello fue demasiado, reviviendo el remordimiento por su abandono consumiéndolo lentamente hasta quebrarlo. Rey sufrió por su culpa y eso lo carcomía, jamás debió permitir que se le acercara, nunca debió aceptar ser su maestro y amigo, si hubiera sabido que ese era su destino, no se lo habría permitido, después de todo, siempre termina hiriendo a toda persona que le importa, su madre, su padre, Tai, incluso Luke y ahora Rey.

¿Qué iba hacer?, sus sospechas y peores miedos eran reales, ella estuvo junto a Luke todo ese tiempo, Rey era la clave para llegar a él, sería torturada y asesinada por culpa de ello. Trastornado camina a un costado de la celda tomando asiento en un pequeño banco, respira hondamente tranquilizándose, sin despegar la mirada de la chica, se quedaría a su lado resguardándola hasta que despertara, nadie más le pondría una mano encima, mientras tanto, tendría que idear un plan para salvarla y sacarla de allí.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Una cálida sensación recorre cada fibra de su piel, puede sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro, esa energía es de él, la de su amado Ben.

"_Despierta"_

"_Despierta Rey"_

Abre sus párpados incorporándose despacio, la cabeza le punzaba con insistencia, el golpe que le habían brindado fue demasiado fuerte. Desorientada trata de asimilar lo sucedido, volviendo como breves destellos a su mente los recuerdos de cómo llegó hasta esa celda.

"_Ben"_

Reacciona de golpe terminando por volver a su realidad, él era la razón por la que debía luchar y salir de ese sitio. Sin tiempo que perder, agita tantos sus muñecas y tobillos esperando poder liberarse de los grilletes que la ataban a ese complejo aparato de restricción, pero para su sorpresa, ya habían sido retirados.

"_¿Pero qué?"_

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que vio abrir sus ojos. La observa agitarse sobre la fría plancha con desesperación, llevándose la sorpresa de que ya había sido liberada de su yugo, se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, sin percatarse aún de su presencia a su costado. Con su corazón palpitándole tan fuerte como un tambor, se coloca de pie, preparándose para enfrentarla.

-Rey-

Su cuerpo tiembla al oír su nombre vibrar a través de sus oídos, estremeciendo todos sus sentidos, pronunciado por esa ronca voz que durante tantos años quiso escuchar, suplicando porque volviera y ahora, estaba presente, no en una conexión, sino justo a su lado en la misma habitación. Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus suaves mejillas sin control en el momento en que gira su rostro encontrándose con esos ojos profundos marrones que tanto añoraba contemplar, era Ben, era su Ben, estaba ahí, no como un producto de una visión, era real, tan real que moría por gritarle a todo pulmón cuanto lo amaba, cuanto le hizo falta, correr a sus brazos y embriagarse de su calor, pero en cambio, ambos se quedan quietos, ensimismados mirándose mutuamente en silencio.

-Te encontré, al fin te encontré- susurra entre sollozos sus labios temblorosos rompiendo con el silencio que los envolvía, no podía parar de llorar.

Su mente entra en estado de alerta al ver como se baja de la plancha y camina en su dirección, quería expresarle la verdad, que lo lamentaba demasiado, que nunca la olvidó, que era esa luz causándole conflicto con su obscuridad, parecía ser tan fácil pero estando ella ahí era tan difícil expresar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, dejándolo mudo. Frena sus pasos, quedando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros, casi podía jurarse que alcanzaba a escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Se queda inmóvil frente a él, grabando cada detalle de su rostro, lo ve abrir sus labios, pero de ellos solo escapa un soplido débil desviando su mirada a un costado entristeciéndola. ¿Lo estaba incomodando acaso?, el silencio entre ambos crecía con cada segundo que transcurría.

Observa de reojo como baja su mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su silencio, no soportaba verla entristecer dejándose guiar aunque sea una sola vez por sus impulsos reprimidos.

Percibe el cuero de sus guantes negros posicionarse bajo su mentón, dejándola atónita al ver como eleva su rostro obligándola a conectar con su mirada. La sangre de sus mejillas arde, al sentir su otra mano posicionarse sobre su cara, limpiando con dulzura sus lágrimas derramadas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pronuncian al fin sus labios mirándola con severa preocupación, el había sido claro con ella, pero su corazón iba en contra de lo que le pidió.

-Vine por ti Ben- le responde con seguridad esbozando una de esas sonrisas características de ella, enloqueciendo el corazón del joven Kylo.

-Rey, te pedí que no me buscaras- contraataca a su respuesta, tratando de ignorar el nerviosismo que la chica le causaba, conservándose sereno.

-Lo sé, pero ya te perdí una vez y te he vuelto a encontrar, no soportaría perderte una segunda vez – sus ojos amenazaban por derramar más lágrimas – el universo me ha devuelto a ti, tu y yo estamos entrelazados, dos que son uno, una Diada en la Fuerza, - sus ojos marrones se abren de la sorpresa al oír eso último dándole vueltas en su cabeza, ya hace tanto que escuchó sobre ello creyendo que solo eran viejas leyendas jedi, todo cobraba sentido, sus visiones, esas extrañas conexiones, encajaban perfectamente con lo que decía Rey, pero, no importaba ya, debía alejarla, protegerla de su propia perdición.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes?, van a asesinarte, no debiste venir aquí- le recrimina obligándola a entrar en razón, ignorando sus anteriores palabras.

-No me importa, vale la pena correr el riesgo por ti-

-¡Pero a mi si me importa!- la interrumpe dejándola estupefacta por su reacción, traga un poco de saliva, ahogando el dolor que emergía de su pecho -Rey, entiende, no volveré, no puedo, no después de todo el daño que he provocado, no me conoces ya, las cosas han cambiado, yo no tengo salvación- suelta su agarre, desviando su mirada, no podía seguir sosteniéndola, no después de lo que dijo.

\- Si la hay- le responde con dulzura, llevando esta vez ella su mano a su mejilla, girando su rostro al suyo -Al tocar tu mano, pude ver tu futuro, tan claro ante mi, justo como te veo ahora, regresarás Ben, tú no perteneces a la obscuridad- sus palabras irradiaban luz, dando paz a su agitada mente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le replica Kylo incrédulo, negándose a creer que fuera verdad.

-Porque siempre he sentido ese conflicto en ti, destrozándote por dentro- la joven se aproxima más a él, sintiendo su aliento rosar su rostro – tu luz luchando contra tu obscuridad…-

\- Ben, no estás solo, me tienes a mi-


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

**Capítulo 15**

Su cuerpo inmóvil yacía sentado en una esquina en el frío piso de la celda con sus piernas envueltas por sus brazos oprimiéndolas contra su pecho. Gira la cabeza a su costado contemplando por duodécima vez la charola de comida que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella, aquello lucía apetitoso después de un tiempo sin comer, sin embargo su mente no estaba centrada en aquella bandeja, el apetito no llegaba pues todos sus pensamientos estaban fijos en el joven de cabellos negros y mirada marrón, desde que se marchó no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él. Aún podía sentir sobre su cara lo cálido de sus exhalaciones rozar con suavidad su piel, la sangre arder en sus mejillas de lo cerca que estuvo de esos labios y la sensación de su mano bajo su mentón sosteniéndola con delicadeza, de tan solo recordarlo sus palpitaciones se aceleraban, retumbando en el silencio de la habitación.

-Oh Ben-

Sueltan sus labios con su voz resquebrajándose ensombreciendo su semblante, tampoco podía olvidar su mirada horrorizada y la sensación de terror y dolor que sintió a través de su vínculo en ese momento, Ben retrocedería de repente dando una larga y desenfrenada bocanada de aire alejándose de su cuerpo, algo había visto pero sabía que no se lo diría, le punzaba el pecho de solo pensar que no pudo hacer más por él, quiso detenerlo impidiéndole que se marchara sujetándolo de un extremo de su capa, suplicando que se quedara a su lado, tanto tiempo separados y no deseaba que terminara de esa manera.

"_No puedo" _

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, calando como una fuerte puñalada en su corazón, sentía su conflicto y el dolor que este mismo le causaba desmoronándolo. Sin razonarlo hunde su cabeza en su espalda brindándole un poco de paz y de su cariño pero aún así, no logró hacer que se quedara.

"_Volveré" _

Aquello le había dado esperanza, creyendo en él retrocede unos cuantos pasos rompiendo todo contacto, sabía que se arrepentiría de ello y así fue. Su cuerpo se sofoca al verlo caminar hacia la salida y colocarse nuevamente ese casco negro, el chico ya no se giraría a verla sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

"_No hagas nada insensato hasta que vuelva, aquí estarás segura_"

Esa fue su última petición, se queda helada al observar como la compuerta de la celda se abre siendo tardía su reacción, verlo marcharse nuevamente no era fácil para ella, no otra vez.

"_¡Ben, regresa!" _exclama desesperada yendo tras de él pero el joven no se gira para verla, terminándose de cerrar la pesada compuerta, dejándola sola en la fría habitación.

Demasiado tarde.

¿Cuál sería su plan?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, todo allí era incierto, ¿lograría llevarlo a casa?, era probable o al menos y la obligaba a marcharse se opondría, confiaba en aquella visión de la fuerza, lo había visto tan claro como el agua, esa mariposa azul la condujo a él, así que no se rendiría sea cual fuera el precio, Ben debía regresar y no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así se lo tuviera que llevar arrastrando o de las orejas.

Estaba decidida, recobrando el ánimo, parecía una locura pero debía ir en su encuentro, trató y trató, buscando la manera de abrir aquella puerta calando con varias combinaciones pero todo intento era inútil, pasaron los minutos y nada. Ante su desesperación golpea el metal desahogándose al verse atrapada. A punto de rendirse escucha unas pisadas en el exterior acercándose, no era Ben pues no lo percibía en la fuerza. Esa era su oportunidad.

La compuerta se activa dando la jedi unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la entrada, entonces ve entrar cuatro de esos soldados de asalto de armaduras blancas, de los cuales tres le apuntaban con sus blásters, su intento de escape había sido frustrado. Uno de ellos se le aproxima extendiéndole una bandeja con comida, causándole extrañeza.

-Toma- le dice a secas, dejándola caer en sus brazos extendidos, sin decir más se dan la vuelta y se marchan. Era extraño pensar que alguien en ese lugar se preocupara por sus prisioneros, deduciendo que fue Ben quien los había mandado, de alguna forma buscaba procurar su bienestar.

"_No hagas nada insensato"_

Sus palabras resurgen en su cabeza, el chico la conocía bien desde que era una niña así que tal vez esperarlo era la mejor opción, debía confiar en él, ya buscaría la manera de convencerlo, ya idearía un plan para llevarlo a casa con ella. La próxima vez que entrara por esa compuerta no lo dejaría ir, por lo menos no sin antes hacerle saber lo que sentía por él.

**._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._**

"_No estas solo, me tienes a mi"_

El murmullo de sus dulces palabras retumba en su mente desde el instante en que la dejó sola en esa celda, persiguiéndolo a todo momento. Agita su cabeza tratando de borrar aunque sea por un segundo la imagen de aquellos brillantes ojos avellanas, pero era inútil. Quería protegerla antes de que las cosas se complicaran, sacarla de la forma más discreta sin levantar sospechas, pero su presencia era difícil de ocultar en la nave, Snoke la había sentido, la fuerza era poderosa en ella y ahora era convocado por tal motivo, las horas estaban contadas para la jedi.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! - exclama exaltado liberando toda la frustración que sentía, dando un fuerte golpe con su puño contra la pared metálica del turboascensor, ¿por qué tuvo que venir?, había sido bastante específico con ella en que no lo buscara, pero claro, olvidaba que era una chiquilla testaruda y por más que tratara de hacérselo ver, Rey seguiría firme en sus convicciones.

Toma aire lentamente para si regular sus agitadas respiraciones, debía conservar la calma, ser discreto ante Snoke. Cierra sus ojos tratando de volver su mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, pero aquel recuerdo vuelve a él, reproduciéndose en su cabeza sin poder frenarlo esta vez.

"_Me tienes a mi"_

-Ben, vuelve a casa-

Pronuncia sus labios en un susurro suave, aproximándose a él con lentitud, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento acariciar su piel. El rostro de la chica frena, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo estremeciéndolo por su cercanía. Sus ojos suplicantes se clavan en los suyos, esperando oír tan ansiada respuesta, pero su boca calla por la opresión en su garganta, liberando solo un soplido débil.

Sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, retira de una de sus manos el guante de cuero negro que lo cubría, llevando sus dedos desnudos hacia su rosada mejilla, deseaba sentir el suave tacto de su piel tersa. A punto de tocarla, una sensación de agobio lo golpea, resurgiendo de sus memorias la viva imagen que lo atormentaba de su visión.

"_¡Ben no!"_

El grito desgarrador retumba en su cabeza, observando su rostro horrorizado siendo iluminado por la hoja de su sable, atravesando su pecho sin control alguno.

"_¡Detente!"_

Rápidamente rompe el agarre con la chica desvaneciendo toda visión de su mente. Sus ojos reflejaban profundo desconcierto ante su extraña reacción, Rey lo había sentido en su vínculo, aquel suceso era una clara señal que le advertía, ellos no podían permanecer juntos. Evitando recibir algún cuestionamiento por su actitud, se gira con la intención de marcharse, pero un jalón en su capa lo hace detenerse.

\- ¡Espera!, no te vayas- exclama desesperada con un tono de voz resquebrajado, calando en lo más hondo de su ser al percibir su sufrimiento.

-No puedo - articula su boca con dificultad formándose un nudo en su garganta. A punto de seguir otra vez con su andar, su cuerpo es inmovilizado al sentir su cabeza hundirse en su espalda, cálidas sensaciones recorren por toda su piel, brindándole un poco de paz a su conflictuada alma

-Quédate, por favor- le suplica mas él no puede acceder a su petición, por lo menos no en ese momento, su mente era un caos, quería estar a solas y ordenar sus pensamientos, buscar la manera de librarla de su fatal destino.

-Volveré, solo quédate aquí- le pide con la esperanza de que lo entendiera y lo dejara marcharse. La frialdad lo invade nuevamente al percibir como se aleja de su espalda, liberándolo de su agarre. Sin ser capaz de girarse y verla sin desmoronarse, se aparta de su lado, volviéndose a colocar su casco, disponiéndose a salir cuanto antes. Se sentía un cobarde, un completo idiota por no enfrentar a sus sentimientos y dejarla, pero no tenía mas alternativa, al menos estaría segura encerrada en esa celda que en otro sitio del Supremacy, él la resguardaría, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a lastimarla.

-No hagas nada insensato hasta que vuelva, aquí estarás segura- pronuncia con su voz distorsionada al mismo tiempo que presiona el código para abrir la pesada compuerta.

\- ¡Ben! -

"_¡Regresa!"_

Las puertas del turboascensor se abren sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, mostrando la espaciosa cámara revestida de sus enormes ventanales cubiertos de largas cortinas rojas, se desplaza por el largo pasillo con paso firme hasta posicionarse frente al trono donde una sonrisa decrépita le daba la bienvenida.

-Líder Supremo Snoke- se inclina ante él, apoyándose de una de sus rodillas, baja su cabeza clavando su mirada en el pulcro piso, evitando con ello contemplar directo su demacrado rostro.

-Bienvenido joven Kylo, te estaba esperando- se levanta de su trono recibiéndolo con una cálida recepción, siendo de su completa extrañeza para el Caballero de Ren. Se queda quieto escuchando el crujir de sus lentas pisadas aproximándose en su dirección.

-Veo que tus Caballeros te han traído algo de sumo valor, bien hecho- El shock deja momentáneamente helado a Kylo, rápidamente recupera su compostura, conservándose sereno.

-Si mi Líder- Se limita a responder sin alzar la mirada a su maestro, bloqueando todo pensamiento de su mente, evitando que se percatara de ese conflicto que reflejaba detrás de su máscara.

-Una asquerosa jedi y no cualquiera– Se burla la alta figura delgada de túnicas doradas, provocando a su aprendiz -Se quien es ella, se quien fue para ti- Su respiración se agita tensándose todos los músculos de su cuerpo ante su revelación. Alza su rostro fijando sus ojos en los de Snoke.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - pregunta con un tono inexpresivo, encubriendo la ira y la preocupación que acrecían dentro de él.

\- ¿Ex aprendiz?, ¿o me equivoco? – Su rostro queda como piedra sin poder ocultar esta vez su sorpresa percibida inmediatamente por su mentor, su silencio otorgaba, deduciendo Snoke que estaba en lo cierto -Yo lo se todo, no hay nada que puedas ocultarme, veo a través de tu mente, veo tus intensiones, ¡esa maldita luz!- el tono de su voz se eleva retumbando por cada rincón del recinto -Ahí está, esa estúpida debilidad, hay tanto en ti de tu padre, joven Solo- pronuncia con disgusto calando hondo en el corazón del muchacho – Asesinarla será tu mayor prueba- Su sangre se hiela ante su orden, atravesando fugazmente por su mente sus imágenes de pesadilla.

-Ella conoce la ubicación de Luke lo he visto, nos será de mucha ayuda- pronuncia precipitadamente con su voz distorsionada tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo para Rey.

-Entonces extrae la información de la chica y tráeme a ambos ante mi, quiero verlos aniquilados, ver tu sable atravesando sus pechos, ¡que no quede rastro de la Orden Jedi! – exclama embravecido volviéndose a su trono, Kylo lo sigue con su mirada enardecida, calmando la ira que luchaba por salir a flote -A no ser que..- sus ojos penetrantes se devuelven a él mientras toma asiento, Snoke trata de ahondar en su mente, pero al sentirlo, el Caballero de Ren interpone una barrera, impidiéndole violentar sus pensamientos - ¿esto te cause algún tipo de conflicto?- termina por completar retándolo a responder.

\- ¡No! - emite con frialdad negándose a lo que en realidad sentía -toda luz en mi está extinta- remata inexpresivo, pero ante los ojos de su maestro su respuesta era falsa, juzgándolo, mirándolo con desapruebo.

-Entonces, ¡demuéstramelo!, haz honor a tu linaje, no me decepciones mi joven aprendiz- Sin poder contenerse ya, se levanta de golpe dándose la media vuelta, dirigiéndose en silencio rumbo al ascensor. Snoke era consiente de sus debilidades y ahora las emplearía en su contra, debía buscar la manera de sacar a Rey del Supremacy antes de que fuera tarde. La cabeza le punzaba al no encontrar una salida, frustrándolo al grado de nublarle su juicio.

\- ¡Maldición! - sus impulsos se desbordan rompiendo la barrera de su cordura, sin poder contenerse enciende la hoja de su sable, remetiendo una y otra vez contra las paredes metálicas que lo rodeaban, descargando todas esas emociones encontradas que lo consumían. Estaba atrapado, entre el filo de la espada y la pared, tendría que pensar con la cabeza fría, solo así salvaría a la jedi.

**._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._ **

La escena brindada por Kylo había llamado la atención del pelirrojo quien paseaba cerca del lugar, la manera en que ahorcaba a su propio Caballero Ushar mediante la fuerza estremecía a todo a aquel que se encontraba a su alrededor y para el Almirante Armitage Hux, no había sido la excepción. Era verdad y muy común por parte del joven Ren dejarse llevar por su furia descontrolada e impulsos, todos en la Primera Orden sabían de su carácter inestable que lo caracterizaba y pobre era aquel que desatara la ira del ex jedi. Tanto tiempo a su lado compartiendo misiones le habían permitido ahondar más a fondo en su forma de ser, aprendiendo a lidiar con él, pero esta vez se percataría de que existía algo que ocultaba. Su tono de voz lo develaba, era diferente nunca antes visto por Hux, quien tendía mucho a analizarlo, desesperación, fragilidad es lo que denotaba, era increíble creer que alguien tan frívolo como ese ser obscuro sin escrúpulos pudiera tener un punto débil, sabía que se trataba de ella, de esa misteriosa mujer. La vio llegar mientras se hallaba frente a una tropa de soldados terminando de darles instrucciones en el hangar del Supremacy, la observó bajar de esa nave escoltada por varios de los Caballeros de Ren, esa chiquilla lucía tan frágil e inofensiva, tratando de zafarse de su agarre en varias ocasiones.

¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Odiaba a Kylo, le fastidiaba desde el momento en que llegó a la Primera Orden acaparando la completa atención del Líder Supremo Snoke al acogerlo como su aprendiz, había luchado tanto para superarse y llegar tan lejos para que simplemente un mocoso berrinchudo viniera y lo opacara de la nada, no entendía a la fuerza y no le importaba en lo mínimo, él era un hombre de método y por lo mismo no lo soportaba, siempre buscando la forma de humillarlo por sus estrategias. Estaba cansado, su rivalidad por él solo crecía, debía hundirlo y sacarlo de la jugada, llegando al fin esa pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba.

**._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._ **

El clic de activación de la compuerta vuelve a sonar después de un largo tiempo captando la atención de Rey, de un solo movimiento se poner de pie, colocándose en un estado de alerta pues sabía que no se trataba de Ben. Era un joven esbelto de piel pálida y cabellera rojiza, por su manera de caminar y sus elegantes vestimentas negras deducía que era algún tipo de alto mando en la Primera Orden. Se le aproxima en silencio, analizándola de pies a cabeza, siendo incómodo para la jedi, ¿qué quería este sujeto de ella?

Sus sospechas eran ciertas al entrar y verla parada en una esquina de la habitación sin ningún tipo de esposas, conocía muy bien los métodos de tortura de los rehenes de Kylo, era cruel y despiadado, lastimándolos hasta obtener la información que requería dejándolos atados en la plancha completamente inmovilizados he inclusive, los asesinaba en el momento, en cambio esa mujer no había recibido el mismo trato, ella era especial para él, comprobándolo al percatarse que una charola con comida yacía ahí a un costado de donde se alzaba. Sus labios se esbozan en una sonrisa socarrona al saber que podría aprovecharse de la situación he usarla a su favor, esta chica debía ser alguien que conoció en el pasado, por ende la protegía y a juzgar por sus vestimentas y por lo que vio en el pasillo, era una jedi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le espeta con firmeza al sentirse amenazada por el tipo, algo en él no le daba buena espina, en cambio recibe como respuesta una carcajada burlona de su parte, haciéndola enfurecer.

-Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera- le escupe a la cara haciéndole notar quien mandaba ahí- la pregunta es ¿quién eres tú? - con su actitud altanera la trata de doblegar, pero en cambio Rey se conserva firme, sin dejarse pisotear por tan desagradable sujeto.

-No tienes idea de las veces que me lo han preguntado y contigo no será la excepción, eso no te incumbe y no te lo diré- le responde con frialdad siendo del completo desagrado para Hux la respuesta de la joven.

-¡Maldita malnacida!- extiende su brazo tomándola del cuello llevándola contra la pared, aprisionándola con violencia -Yo se que eres una jedi y sé que sabes del paradero de Luke Skywalker ¿oh me equivoco? – sus ojos avellanas se abren del asombro ante su pregunta, sin tiempo para espetarle a la cara, el pelirrojo la libera de su yugo, siendo arrastrado al otro extremo de la habitación por una fuerza poderosa, reconociendo de inmediato su origen.

Ben.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!- su voz mecanizada llena de una profunda ira retumba por todo el lugar. El cuerpo de Hux se hallaba tendido en el aire siendo oprimido de su garganta por un encolerizado Kylo – Es mi prisionera, que te quede claro- se lo hace notar dejándolo caer con fuerza contra el suelo -Largo de aquí- le exige al pelirrojo quien alza su mirada enardecida.

-Se que ocultas algo- responde entre jadeos tratando de recobrar su aliento. Se coloca de pie acortando distancia con Ren - Lo descubriré y cuando lo haga, caerás a mis pies- termina de exclamar de manera burlesca.

Kylo observa con recelo cada uno de sus movimientos, fulminándolo en sus adentros al verle alejarse y perderse tras la pesada compuerta de la celda, ese maldito bastardo lo pagaría algún día pero ahora aquello no era su prioridad, ya nada importaba ni las consecuencias, Rey debía salir de esa nave y buscar alguna forma de enviarla lejos de la Primera Orden, su destino había sido marcado. ¿Él se convertiría en un traidor?, era probable, ¿lo matarían al enterarse?, quizás, o al menos que buscara la manera de encubrir su plan.

Lo ve allí parado frente a ella inmovilizado, con esa larga capa negra pisándole los talones y sus perfectas facciones ocultas tras ese maltratado casco de guerra, su figura se alzaba firme en medio de la sala imponente e intimidante, pero no para Rey. El dolor que escondía detrás esa fachada era evidente para la chica, podía sentir ese conflicto que lo destrozaba silenciosamente, tratando de negar su propia luz.

Los latidos en su pecho se acrecientan al observarla detenidamente ante él, recorriendo cada rasgo de su fino rostro grabándolo en su corazón, ese sería su último recuerdo. Al posar su atención en sus ojos avellanas nota reflejados en ellos una gran preocupación, estaba completamente seguro que ya había sentido mediante su vínculo sus turbulentas emociones. Evitando que viera aún más, antepone una barrera reprimiendo con ello todo sentimiento por ella, disponiéndose a ignorarla y dar marcha a su plan.

-Rey, harás lo que te diga y cómo te lo diga, ¿has entendido? - su voz distorsionada retumba disolviendo todo rastro de silencio en la pequeña celda, su tono era tan frío carente de toda emoción humana estremeciendo un poco a la joven jedi. Lo observa entonces sacar ocultas tras su capa unos grilletes metálicos dejándola confundida, ¿qué pretendía?, alza su rostro tratando de ver más allá de esa rasgada máscara sus intenciones, mas no logra percibir nada, frialdad absoluta. Empezaba a odiar ese casco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ben? - el joven se le acerca sin abrir sus labios con la intención de colocarle las esposas, al no obtener respuesta, Rey retrocede unos cuantos pasos ocultando sus manos tras su espalda negándose a que se las colocara, aprisionándolas entre la fría pared metálica y su cuerpo.

-No me moveré de aquí, hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede- esa mirada decidida estaba una vez más trazada en su rostro, era la misma que él recordaba en la academia, no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo la obstinada Rey que guardaba en sus memorias. Respira hondamente procurando no perder los estribos, su actitud no le era de mucha ayuda, era consciente que no cooperaría, no le quedaba más remedio que usar la fuerza con ella.

\- Escucha, te escoltaré a una nave, pero para ello tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te indique, debes irte de aquí cuanto antes- a punto de reprocharle ante su propuesta le observa alzar su mano en su dirección deduciendo sus intenciones.

-Perdóname por esto, pero no me dejas elección- inmoviliza cada una de sus extremidades, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, arrastrándola en su dirección contra su voluntad. Al tenerla cerca la sujeta de una de sus muñecas para esposarla, pero Rey opone resistencia mediante la fuerza, logrando al final resistirse al Caballero de Ren, no se dejaría poner esos grilletes, no si eso significaba alejarla de su lado.

\- ¡No!, no puedo permitirlo- responde con firmeza liberando pequeños gruñidos por el esfuerzo que eso le provocaba, negándose a su petición. Kylo baja su mano liberándola de su yugo pues no deseaba lastimarla ante su negativa, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haberlo hecho. Gruñe en sus adentros por la terquedad de la chica. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada?, él sólo quería salvarla y no le facilitaba las cosas.

-Entiende, no puedes quedarte aquí, ¡te matarán si lo haces! - su voz tiembla al pronunciar lo último, viniendo a su mente la imagen de sus visiones de pesadilla, él sería el causante de su desgracia y no podía permitir que ocurriera, prefería tenerla lejos a salvo aun sin poder verla, que a su lado muerta.

-Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir, lee mis labios, ¡no me iré sin ti! - Aprovechando su distracción ante su reclamo, Rey mediante un movimiento telequinético de su mano logra arrebatarle los grilletes para terminar arrojándolos al otro extremo de la habitación, provocándole un gran disgusto. La fuerza se vuelve inestable a su alrededor, haciéndose pesada y densa, siendo Ben el causante de tal perturbación, recordándole esa vez de niña que entró a su cabaña y tomó su sable de luz sin su permiso. De la nada, se abalanza sobre su cuerpo, llevándosela y aprisionándola contra la pared metálica con sus fuertes brazos, podía escuchar su agitada respiración bajo su casco, siente la sangre hervir en sus mejillas, estremeciéndose al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Rey, ¡Ben a muerto!, no queda nada de él, entiéndelo, ¡no intentes salvarme! - su voz mecanizada retumba por toda la sala, cegado por sus propias emociones negativas.

-No, ¡mientes! - la chica remete contra su declaración, haciéndole frente sin intimidarse ante su rabieta -Ben se oculta tras esa asquerosa máscara, ¡Kylo Ren es quien debe morir!, no perteneces a la obscuridad, volverás a tu hogar, a la luz, a mi lado, yo vi tu futuro- se niega creerle, no puede aceptarlo, él no regresará y es que no hallaba la manera de hacérselo ver.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?, ¡soy un monstruo!, siempre lo he sido, incluso mi propia familia me teme, por la misma razón mis padres me abandonaron e inclusive mi propio tío, al que yo tanto admiraba intentó matarme, de mis manos corre la sangre de cientos de inocentes, he cometido tantas atrocidades a lo largo de mi vida que no merezco la luz- su voz se resquebraja dejando salir a flote su mayor temor - Escucha Rey, yo también vi algo al tocar tu mano en aquel enlace- hace una pequeña pausa, aclarando su garganta sintiéndose incapaz de poder continuar - Te vi morir entre mis brazos, yo te había asesinado - su diafragma se contrae con violencia ante su confesión dejándola sin aire, se niega a creerlo, sabe que no es verdad, Ben no sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿A si? - de un movimiento rápido atrae el sable de su cinturón, llevándolo a una de sus manos, obligándolo a que lo sujetara y lo posicionara sobre su cuello. La actitud de la joven lo toma por sorpresa oprimiendo su garganta al sentir su empuñadura sujetarla con firmeza mientras observa sus ojos color avellanas volverse cristalinos.

\- ¡Mátame! - le incita mientras aprisiona más su mano para que no bajara el sable ni por un instante- ¡Asesíname ahora mismo! - su grito desgarrador retumba en sus oídos estrujando su corazón ante su petición – Dices que eres un maldito monstruo, ¡demuéstramelo entonces!, ¡hazlo ya! - sus exigencias calaban como filosas cuchillas desangrándolo por dentro. Se queda helado inmovilizado sin emitir algún sonido de su boca, mirando fijamente aquel rostro suave de porcelana cubrirse de lágrimas. El tiempo se congela en el momento en que se escucha el estruendo del objeto metálico chocar contra el suelo, Kylo lo había liberado de su agarre.

-Lo sabía- musita Rey un poco más tranquila, embriagándose de un gran alivio al saber que siempre tuvo razón, esbozando de sus labios una cálida sonrisa - Tú no eres un monstruo y nunca lo serás - podía sentirlo, las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas bajo su casco, ¿por qué era así con él cuando solo debía odiarlo? La duda y el conflicto resurgen en su cabeza haciéndolo tambalear, tenía que salir de ahí, escapar de su propio tormento.

\- Te marcharas sin objeción, es una orden – es lo único que logra formular su agitada cabeza tratando de negar sus propios sentimientos. En su intento por huir, Rey reacciona anticipadamente alcanzando a frenar sus pisadas, sujetándolo de sus brazos con firmeza inmovilizándolo, esta vez no escaparía hasta hacerle saber a tan terco muchacho lo que sentía por él, debía quitarle la venda de los ojos que lo cegaba y mostrarle el camino de regreso.

\- ¡No lo haré!, no importa cuantas veces te deshagas de mi, volveré una y otra vez, así tenga que atravesar toda una galaxia por ti, así me pase el resto de mis días buscándote, no descansaré hasta traerte de vuelta, me importas Ben y más de lo que piensas- los latidos en su pecho se aceleran, sus piernas tambalean, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que al fin se armó del valor suficiente para decirle lo que su corazón sentía desde hace tantos años -Ben… yo te…-

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices! - se alza ante ella interrumpiéndola- yo no merezco nada de ti, no te aferres a mi, deja que tu pasado se extinga y bórrame de él, jamás debiste venir- dolía tanto que pensara así, cada paso que daba hacia él solo parecía alejarla más y más, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, había llegado tan lejos, su vida estaba en juego y no sería en vano, ella cumpliría su promesa.

\- ¡Basta Ben! – Rey explota harta de la situación quedando taciturno el Caballero de Ren ante su reacción – ¡Ya no me digas que es lo que debo hacer!, porque no lo haré, deja de ocultarte tras esa maldita fachada, ¡deja de aparentar algo que no eres! - la rudeza de sus palabras fueron como una fuerte bofetada calando en su orgullo, tenía razón, solo era un niño asustado con máscara, tratando de igualar a aquello que idolatraba, inalcanzable por su conflicto interno entre luz y obscuridad, estaba cansado de ser tan débil. ¿Por qué?, por qué tenía que volver aparecerse y complicarlo todo, odiaba a la fuerza por haberlos unido, pues únicamente los conducía a lastimarse mutuamente, sus caminos no eran los mismos.

Las facciones de su cara se suavizan, pero su mirada denota preocupación, la joven jedi lo había sentido nuevamente a través de su enlace en la fuerza, sus tribulaciones agitándolo, su propia obscuridad consumiéndolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extiende sus brazos hacia su rostro, necesitaba verlo directo a los ojos y decirle todo cuanto sentía y darle consuelo, tenía que quitarle ese maldito casco que actuaba como barrera entre ambos, impidiéndole mostrarle a su amado Ben, tenía que destruir esa identidad que tanto lo atormentaba.

Su cuerpo se agita al ver como asciende sus manos colocándolas a los costados de su casco, instintivamente posiciona sus manos sobre la suyas aprisionándolas, evitando con ello que continuara.

-Para Rey- le dice a secas tratando de retirarla pero la chica se aferra con fuerza a las incrustaciones plateadas de metal del mismo.

-No Ben, no esta vez- rompe su agarre con facilidad logrando desplazarse hasta encontrar los seguros. El sonido del clic del casco al liberarse se mezcla con las de sus agitadas respiraciones, se coloca de puntillas retirándoselo lentamente, dejando caer sus lacios mechones negros, Ben no opone ni la mínima resistencia esta vez, revelando aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Ben-

El roce con sus manos a pesar del cuero de sus guantes lo agitan despertando desde el fondo de su ser ese sentimiento que tanto reprimía. Su mirada ansiosa se clava en él, presa de sus deseos, rompe su agarre, permitiéndole despojarlo de su casco, ¿pero qué estaba a haciendo?

Lo contempla callada, absorta en tan perfectas facciones que aceleraban sus latidos, su pecho subía y bajaba con ímpetu mientras posiciona su mano libre sobre su fría mejilla humedecida secando sus lágrimas derramadas. Sin poder controlarse alza su cuerpo de puntillas aproximándose a su oreja, susurrando con dulzura en ella de forma suave y delicada.

-Volverás a casa-

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al sentir su aliento tibio rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo tambalear ante su delicado murmullo. Ella vuelve su mirada al frente quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, poniéndolo nervioso. Clava sus profundos ojos marrones en tan bello rostro, mirando embalsamado cada detalle del mismo, perdiéndose en el intenso color de sus pupilas que ardían como el sol de Jakku, iluminando su obscura alma.

Su mirada penetrante yacía sobre ella, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir sus cálidas exhalaciones acariciar sus mejillas. El tiempo se detiene al conectar con sus ojos provocándole una avalancha de emociones, despertando en ella un profundo deseo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, su atención ya se hallaba puesta en sus labios. Ensimismada en ellos, se aproxima con cautela deseando desahogar todo el amor que tenía por él.

Sus impulsos cada vez eran más difíciles de reprimir al quedar absorto en su rosada boca, que lo llamaba a querer probar su dulce néctar. Su cuerpo se estremece al observarla entrecerrar sus párpados y aproximarse lentamente a él. ¿Era acaso real? o solo una visión errónea de sus más profundos deseos. Sin poder frenarse, se deja llevar por aquel amor que sentía por ella inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo.

Podía jurarse que sentía lo cálido de su aliento cada vez más cerca de sus mejillas, ¿era acaso un sueño? Su vínculo arde de una pasión desenfrenada al rosar sus narices, retumbando tan fuerte como un tambor los latidos en su pecho, entonces, ya nada parece importarle a Rey, al percibir esa sensación en sus labios, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su piel.

Su pecho explota en éxtasis envolviéndose de un profundo calor que se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, al sentir sus húmedos labios presionar sobre los suyos, tan suaves y delicados, saboreando cada milímetro de ellos, embriagándose de un placer nunca antes vivido. Su enlace se aviva, transmitiéndole a través de este, todo ese deseo que desbordada por ella, se sentía tan vivo, opacando el conflicto en su corazón.

Sin siquiera notarlo, suelta de su agarre el casco que sujetaba en una de sus manos, cayendo a un costado dejando ir con él toda barrera que se interponía entre Ben y ella. Sin poder resistirse, envuelve su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suaves mechones negros del muchacho.

Cuando creía que todo terminaría, Rey lo aprisiona con sus brazos oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, rompiendo con toda distancia entre ambos. Guiándose por sus instintos, coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura intensificando su unión, convirtiendo su dulce y torpe beso en uno de pasión desmedida, repleto de tantas emociones reprimidas. Deseaba que ese instante durara para siempre, que no existiera conflicto ni brecha que los separara, ahora ese beso había puesto su mundo de cabeza, dejándolo expuesto ante ella.

¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Disclaimer**__: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film._

Leves corrientes de aire fresco rozan como una dócil caricia su rostro erizando cada vello de su piel. Inhala hondamente respirando el exquisito olor a rocío que emanada ese lugar, todo allí permanecía en una perfecta armonía con la fuerza, embargándose de una sensación de paz que no lo poseía hace tanto tiempo. Con cautela abre sus párpados incorporándose a la intensa luz del sol que lo cegaba. Al recobrar la visión, todos sus músculos se tensan al verse sentado en un viejo tronco a la orilla de un apacible lago de aguas cristalinas que de inmediato reconocería.

_"Este lugar"_

Su temple se desestabiliza tomando la obscuridad el control de sus pensamientos, ese paisaje le evocaba tan dolorosos recuerdos retornando uno tras otro golpeándolo sin piedad. El fuerte estallido aturdiendo sus tímpanos, el olor a muerte, el terror absoluto al contemplar ese escenario de pesadilla envuelto de altas llamaradas consumiéndolo todo a su paso. No lo toleraba, dolía volver a estar ahí después de lo sucedido esa fatídica noche, aquella perfecta armonía que lo envolvía hace unos instantes se había convertido en un auténtico tormento, formando en su corazón un único deseo, huir de su pasado y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de sus memorias.

_"¡Ya basta!"_

En su arrebato oprime sus manos contra su cabeza tratando de suprimir toda imagen en su mente, su cordura estaba a punto de desmoronarse cuando una presencia familiar se hace presente en la fuerza, sacudiendo sus emociones.

-Hola, viejo amigo- escucha aquella pacífica voz emerger desde su espalda acercándose a él con lentas pisadas. Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al reconocerla estrujando su garganta.

_"Tai"_ se queda enajenado tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría concluyendo que se trataba de un simple producto de su imaginación al cual quería negarse, era incapaz de girarse y corroborar su propia deducción, se abstenía y es que, no merecía aquella cálida compañía después de lo vivido años atrás.

\- ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - le exige prescindiendo de su presencia que cada vez estaba más cerca, la imagen de sus ojos volverse blancos y su cuerpo desvanecerse ante él aún lo perseguía, atormentándolo desde entonces - Solo eres una simple memoria- termina por pronunciar resquebrajándose esperando con ello fulminar con los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Tu memoria- exclama con suavidad aproximándose a su costado, tomando asiento en el mismo tronco. La tensión crece dentro de él al sentir su mirada posarse sobre su rostro, terminando por desbordar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Ben-

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! - se gira exaltado topándose con la viva imagen de su viejo amigo quien se conservaba sereno ante su agitada reacción.

\- ¡¿Vengarte?! – escupen sus labios enardecidos desahogando todo el tormento que reprimía en su pecho. Él era el único responsable de la muerte de sus compañeros y si esa era la razón por la que estaba allí lo entendía. En cambio, el ojiazul mantiene su postura relajada mirándolo con compasión. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no merecía su afecto.

\- Te vi morir ante mi, ¡tú estás muerto! – espeta volviéndose sus profundos ojos marrones cristalinos. Rompe contacto visual volviendo su mirada al frente, evitando con ello mostrar la fragilidad de su rota alma que luchaba por salir a flote, encerrándose en su propio infierno.

-Nadie se va realmente- responde con aquella calma que lo caracterizaba, era increíble creer que después de todo el daño causado él se conservara a su lado.

-Ben- Lo llama sintiendo la calidez de su tacto posarse sobre su hombro transmitiéndole tranquilidad a su abatida mente. Contrae sus manos en puños tratando de reprimir sus emociones, pero estas son más fuertes que él, rompiendo con la carcasa que lo protegía, quedando expuesto.

\- ¡Todos murieron por mi culpa! - vuelve a su rostro dejando salir el dolor que lo atragantaba –Yo los maté- reafirma con su voz raspada sintiéndose sofocar ante su declaración. Tai le observa fijamente moviendo su cabeza ligeramente a sus costados negando lo recién dicho.

-No, mi amigo, no fue así- responde con delicadeza enternecido por sus palabras. Odiaba ver esa compasión reflejada en su rostro, claramente sabe que él estaba en lo cierto.

-Maté a Hennix- replica estrujándose su pecho haciéndole notar que tan equivocado estaba - Yo hice girar su sable hacia él atravesándolo sin piedad- confiesa entre leves quejidos.

-Fue un accidente, Ben jamás lo haría, yo se que no quisiste hacerlo -su respuesta lo deja estupefacto, negándose a aceptarla, él era un asesino, un asqueroso monstruo.

-¡Asesiné a Voe!- alza su voz interponiéndose ante la suya, esperando hacerlo callar de una vez, mostrándole toda esa obscuridad que aguardaba dentro de él, dejándole ver que no había nada por salvar.

-Te vuelves a equivocar, fue Kylo Ren quien la mató- eleva su tono remarcando lo último-Deja de huir de tu pasado, ya no le des la espalda a la luz- exclama ahondando en aquellos buenos sentimientos que sabía que ocultaba tras esa fachada. El ex jedi rápidamente se percata de sus intensiones, bloqueando todo lazo entre ambos.

-No soy ya esa persona que piensas, es tarde para mi, ahora este es mi camino – le reafirma dejándole claro su postura mas no logra convencerlo. Sus ojos celestes denotan un pequeño brillo esbozando una media sonrisa en sus labios dejándolo un poco aturdido por su extraña reacción. Le observa desviar su mirada al frente, inhalando lentamente en varias ocasiones el puro aire que los envolvía antes de girarse y volverse a él.

\- Ben, siempre hay esperanza- pronuncia con gentileza evocando a esa luz casi extinta dentro de él - No importa en que punto de tu historia te encuentres ahora, cualquier camino no es para siempre- sonríe abiertamente, dejándole ver que no todo estaba perdido -Aún no es tarde amigo mío, todavía puedes detenerte, dar la vuelta y regresar a donde perteneces- puntualiza dejándolo pensativo y con un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso alguien como él tenía salvación?

-Pero yo- su quijada tiembla temeroso por sus palabras- he hecho tanto daño- traga su saliva reprimiendo esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Ben, solo tú puedes detener todo esto, el destino de tantas vidas pende de tus manos- se queda mudo, incapaz de poder hablar sin soltar algún sollozo. Su amigo tenía razón, si bien no podía retroceder el tiempo y cambiar con ello las tragedias y atrocidades cometidas, aún era capaz de frenarlas y regresarle a la galaxia aquella paz tan anhelada. ¿Pero cómo?, no sabía como volver atrás, sus inseguridades se hacían presentes, era incapaz de perdonarse tan siquiera a si mismo.

\- Sea lo que decidas mi amigo, se tu mismo, el hombre que yo sé que realmente eres- palmea su hombro dándole el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus temores. Algo dentro de él se estremece, disipándose esa obscuridad que lo cegaba, dándose cuenta de aquello que verdaderamente deseaba.

-Se lo que debo hacer-pronuncia armándose de valor -Pero no sé si tenga la fuerza para hacerlo- termina por completar con voz temblorosa, dudoso por como debía actuar. Las comisuras de su boca se pronuncian dibujándose una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

-La tienes, lo harás- mueve su cabeza en un ademán de aprobación, transmitiéndole la confianza que necesitaba -Hay personas por las que vale aún la pena luchar- su corazón se agita al venir a su mente aquel rostro tan familiar acelerando sus palpitaciones.

-Sabes a que me refiero- le mira con picardía deduciendo de inmediato que lo había descubierto, provocando en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo.

-Rey-

Todo se desvanece a su alrededor sintiéndose absorber por un vacío gélido, el miedo se había disipado, las voces que lo atormentaban cesaron de repente, dejándose abrazar por un acogedor silencio.

"_Sé quien realmente eres"_

"_Tú eres, Ben Solo"_

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, parpadeando un par de ocasiones incorporándose a la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Su diafragma subía y bajaba pacíficamente y sus palpitaciones eran normales, por primera vez en años las pesadillas no lo atormentaron. Se hallaba recostado sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Rey- murmura su nombre poseyéndolo una calidez que emergía de su pecho expandiéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo al recordar el exquisito sabor de sus labios. La imagen de sus ojos profundos iluminados por el deseo mirándolo tan fijamente después de desprenderse de su boca lo hicieron tambalear, no existía duda, realmente la amaba, pero ese amor que sentía por ella lo situaba entre la espada y la pared, todo cuanto luchó y creía que era correcto se fragmentaba ante él en mil pedazos, regresando esa luz que por tanto tiempo se había negado. Aquel beso lo cambió todo y ahora su mente se hallaba en conflicto por ello.

"_Se lo que debo hacer, pero no sé si tenga la fuerza para hacerlo"_

La respuesta se alzaba ante él mas no sabía como proceder. Se sentía perdido, frustrado, desorientado, todo en su cabeza era caos total, la razón iba en contra de sus deseos y esa luz, esa maldita luz seguía aferrándose en su corazón, nunca se fue, siempre estuvo rodeado por ella. ¿Por qué?, por qué tenía que ser tan difícil decidir, gruñe lanzando un golpe con su puño sobre el colchón, dejando ir un suspiro al aire.

Se coloca de pie, tratando de mitigar el conflicto, caminando de un lado a otro de la amplia recámara. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, las palabras de su viejo amigo se extendían como eco por toda su cabeza, pero ante todo, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por esa sola persona, su adorada Rey.

"_Hay personas por las que vale aún la pena luchar"_

Frena su andar, sintiéndose atraído por girarse a su costado. Su garganta se oprime al contemplarse ante el espejo que se hallaba a escasos pasos de él. Inmerso en su reflejo, se dirige rumbo al objeto quedando frente a frente. Odiaba mirarse a si mismo, el rostro de un chico cansado, herido, débil, la viva imagen de sus padres la cual deseaba extinguir, pero ahora, algo dentro de su ser se agitaba, aquella repulsión al verse se desvanecía, remplazada por la necesidad por reconocerse y ver más allá de un simple reflejo.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

Sin despegar la atención de su rostro, retira de una de sus manos el guante de cuero negro, llevando sus dedos desnudos a la fría superficie del espejo. Con un movimiento lento los desliza siguiendo el contorno de su cara.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

Se queda en silencio, observando más allá de esa fachada débil y asustada, viéndose a través de sus ojos marrones transportándolo a sus más profundos pensamientos. Toda una vida sin poder elegir, recayendo sobre sus hombros el peso de un gran legado, abandonado, reclamado por la luz y la obscuridad desde pequeño, manipulado por esas malditas voces en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿quería pertenecer a un lugar?, él eligió ese camino, Snoke le ofreció un refugio al verse traicionado, huyendo de su tormento, pero, ese vacío no fue llenado, entre más poder obtenía más solo se sentía, la tristeza no desaparecía, el sentimiento de soledad no se iba. Nadie en la Primera Orden lo valoraba realmente, para su decrépito Líder solo era una pieza como cualquier otra en su tablero, utilizándolo para lograr sus planes, maltratándolo y humillándolo hasta el cansancio por no igualar a su abuelo, entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendía al quedarse?, ¿a dónde quería llegar?, ¿era ese el camino correcto?

No lo soporta, retirando los dedos del espejo, baja el rostro topándose con su casco que reposaba en una mesa a su costado, lo toma entre sus manos contemplando cada detalle del mismo. Aquella fría máscara de metal, ¿ocultaba a su verdadero ser?, ¿él eligió unirse a los Caballeros de Ren para apaciguar su soledad?, o acaso era para huir de su propia culpa por lo sucedido esa noche, ¿él en realidad estaba solo?

"_No"_

La respuesta viene en automático a su mente destrozándolo por dentro, él tuvo la alternativa de volver, pero su ira lo había segado, Tai le tendió su mano en el último momento siendo incapaz de tomarla, estaba herido, destrozado, para él no existía retorno, pero ante todo, fue esa pequeña niña quien nunca lo abandonó iluminando su conflictuada alma, siempre estuvo ahí, luchando por él para que se quedara y ahora la fuerza los unía, Rey no descansó hasta encontrarlo a costa de su propia vida. La había alejado porque deseaba protegerla ¿o era acaso que no quería que viera en lo que se había convertido?, o es porque ¿quería reprimir ese cariño que crecía por ella por creer que lo hacía débil?, que equivocado estaba. Esas voces en su cabeza lo manipularon a lo largo de toda su existencia, mentían, atrayéndolo a su propia perdición, las decisiones que creyó tomar fueron manipuladas, convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que le hicieron pensar que era, por eso se sentía vacío, el poder no lo llenaba, ese no era él, no pertenecía a ese lugar.

"_Sé quien realmente eres"_

El solo deseaba ser alguien normal, no quería el poder ni la gloria, ni cargar con el pesado legado de su familia, siendo esa serie de expectativas que le adjudicaban, quería ser libre de sus pesadillas, no planeó ser un jedi al principio pues solo ansiaba ser un piloto como su querido padre, pero no se arrepentía, haber sido el maestro de esa pequeña de cabellos castaños era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ahora era capaz de ver lo que realmente anhelaba su corazón.

"_Se lo que debo hacer"_

Se desplaza con su casco en mano hasta detenerse donde reposaba el casco derretido de su abuelo. Lo contempla en silencio, sin permitirse sucumbir ante él.

-Lo lamento, este no es mi camino –

Sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo, estrella su casco en repetidas ocasiones contra el de su abuelo, desahogando todo ese dolor, dejando morir ese conflicto interno, eliminando toda duda, destruyendo esa falsa identidad que él mismo había creado para protegerse de su pasado, de quien era realmente, no huiría más, no esta vez, enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con ímpetu liberando largas y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire, el esfuerzo lo había dejado exhausto reduciendo ambos cascos a solo fragmentos. Se sentía incrédulo ante lo hecho, sin creer que al fin era libre de esas ataduras. Tenía claro en mente lo que haría ahora, Rey era su prioridad, ideándose rápidamente un plan para poder salvarla, no era del todo su agrado la idea formulada, pero tampoco tenía más alternativa, si algo salía mal nadie la lastimaría sin antes pasar sobre su propio cadáver. Debía actuar de ya, el tiempo se le agotaba, era ahora o nunca. Con paso apresurado se dirige al pequeño buró al lado de su cama, deslizando el cajón superior dejando ver aquellas piezas de sumo valor sentimental para él.

-Rey- musita con dulzura sin poder evitar colmarse de su calidez al sujetar en sus manos su sable de luz, desviando su atención sobre aquel objeto pequeño envuelto en su empuñadura. Un cosquilleo surge en su estómago al tomar entre sus dedos el bello dije de mariposa de relucientes tonalidades azul zafiro, sin percatarse sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa al pensar en lo valioso que era para Rey ese brazalete. El que lo conservara por tantos años le hacía feliz, pues era su regalo, una parte de él siempre estuvo con ella.

Con cuidado, retira la pequeña joya de la empuñadura colocándola en una diminuta bolsa de cuero negro sujeta a su cinturón, incrustando en este mismo el sable de luz, ocultándolo tras su larga capa. A punto de cerrar el cajón algo más llama su atención, era ese viejo cuaderno perteneciente a la castaña y que tanto guardó con recelo todos esos años, sin dudarlo lo toma entre sus manos cruzándole por su mente una fugaz idea, una sonrisa amarga se traza en su rostro, decidiendo llevarlo con él.

Sale a toda prisa de su habitación, desplazándose con largas zancadas por los extensos corredores del Supremacy. Miradas de asombro se posan sobre él, era de esperarse ya que muchos allí desconocían el rostro del hombre que se ocultaba bajo el negro casco de combate, pero a pesar de no llevarlo puesto, el joven pelinegro imponía temor, su semblante endurecido enmarcado por su ceño fruncido imposibilitaba que cualquier curioso se le acercara a cuestionarlo sin ser antes fulminado por su mirada.

Ignorando todo a su paso llega hasta el final de un estrecho pasillo parando frente a la entrada de la celda de la chica. Los latidos en su pecho se desbocan al abrirse la compuerta permitiéndole el pase a su interior. Se introduce sigilosamente buscando hacer el menor ruido posible, para su alivio Rey se había quedado dormida en una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto, facilitándole la tarea.

Se aproxima a ella con cautela hasta colocarse de cuclillas quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir el calor de sus exhalaciones rozar sus mejillas, sus más profundos deseos lo estremecieron poseyéndolo una gran necesidad por volver a besar sus carnosos labios rosados, pero para su mala fortuna, aquel no era el momento oportuno. Traga un poco de saliva y respira hondamente reprimiendo sus impulsos, despacio eleva su brazo, llevando la palma de su mano a un costado de su cabeza preparándose para entrar en su mente.

-Perdóname Rey, pero no pienso perderte- le susurra casi inaudible antes de cerrar sus ojos y entrar en sus recuerdos. No le llevaría tanto tiempo encontrar lo que necesitaba, rompiendo con inmediatez el enlace para así evitar causarle algún tipo de molestia. Retira su mano, quedándose ensimismado contemplándola en silencio, guardando en su memoria cada detalle de tan bellas facciones. Como le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero ya no existía vuelta de hoja. Despacio se balancea hacia su rostro depositando en su frente un cálido beso, descargando en él todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Volveré- musita en su oído, oprimiéndose su garganta al momento de alejarse y colocarse de pie nuevamente. Temía por su futuro incierto pero ya nada importaba, solo deseaba salvarla, a partir de allí ya no habría marcha atrás.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, abandona la celda sin mirar atrás dirigiéndose rumbo al hangar. Con paso veloz llega hasta su imponente caza TIE, abre la compuerta deslizándose por la amplia cabina, tomando asiento alistando todos los controles para encender la nave. Cierra sus ojos por un instante meditando su plan, respira hondamente calmando sus dudas y temores, ese era el camino, se repite en su mente para enseguida despegar y dar el salto al hiperespacio.

Su mirada desconfiada se clava en la majestuosa nave, siguiéndole el rastro hasta verla perderse en el basto espacio. El delgado Almirante lo había visto llegar al hangar, sospechando del Caballero de Ren, captando su atención al instante al notar que no llevaba puesto su característico casco de combate. Tenía un presentimiento, intuyendo que algo se traía entre manos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Ajan Kloss / Base de la Resistencia**

-Ya te lo dije, ¡ella era una jedi! - repite por tercera vez el ex stormptrooper exasperado de que no le creyera.

-Creo que te has dado duro en la cabeza, no más misiones para ti mi amigo- pasa por un costado del moreno palmeando su hombro, escabulléndosele una risita socarrona - ¿No opinas lo mismo BB-8? - el pequeño droide astromecánico rueda siguiéndole el paso dando pitidos en aprobación a la respuesta de su amo dejando atrás a Finn que no le cae en gracia la burla del piloto, arrugando el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

-Date cuenta Poe, ella es nuestra última esperanza- lo sujeta firmemente del brazo impidiendo que diera un paso más, obligándolo a girarse. Los ojos del castaño ruedan ante la insistencia de su amigo -Estoy seguro de que sabe la ubicación de Skywalker, debemos ir a rescatarla- propone al final pero el piloto se niega haciendo un ademán con su cabeza rechazando la idea.

\- ¿Rescatarla de la Primera Orden?, ¿de Kylo Ren? estás loco o qué, ¡eso es una misión suicida! – se interpone a su propuesta pero Finn no da su brazo a torcer.

-Pero ella es la clave para salvarnos, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, hay que decirle a la General, conozco la nave, se como entrar, si tan solo…-

\- ¿Estás pidiendo que pongamos en riesgo toda la Resistencia por esa tal chica Rem que acabas de conocer? - irrumpe contra él soltándose de su agarre.

-Rey, se llama Rey- corrige el moreno con seriedad, causándole gracia a Poe la reacción del joven.

-Bueno Rey o como se llame, eso es lo de menos, ¿acaso te dijo que conocía Skywalker? – se cruza de brazos, arqueando su ceja esperando una respuesta sensata de Finn.

-Bueno- lleva su mano detrás del cuello rascándose, haciendo memoria de sus palabras exactas -No precisamente me lo dijo, pero yo sé que lo sabe- titubea un poco pero algo dentro de él intuía que estaba en lo cierto, el asombro plasmado en el rostro de Rey al preguntar por el jedi fue tan claro, no había cabida para la duda, sin tan solo Poe hubiera estado allí esa noche.

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco!, ni siquiera estás seguro de ello Finn- eleva su voz, exaltado agitando sus manos al aire.

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos! - una voz femenina los interrumpe haciéndolos callar -Dejen de pelear y ayúdenme con esto, esta nave no se reparará sola- exclama la pequeña chica de cabellera azabache y ojos rasgados, arrojándoles una caja de herramienta a sus pies.

\- Rose, tú si me crees ¿cierto? - se gira hacia la mecánica quien tuerce su boca ante su incredulidad. Mientras revisaba unas piezas, su atención fue captada por la conversación que sostenían los chicos.

-Bueno, Finn yo creo que-

-La niña de Jakku- Una dulce voz retumba detrás de ellos haciéndolos girarse hacia su origen. De entre la densa maleza aparece la General Leia Organa quien llevaba escuchándolos hace un rato sin que se percataran. Su memoria aún seguía intacta, conservando el recuerdo de esa pequeña de mirada apagada y cabellos castaños quien la observaba atenta desde la cabina de la nave de su adorado hermano. Aquel rostro devastado no lo olvidaría jamás, el dolor que transmitía era tan intenso que la sofocaba, esa niña había vivido los peores horrores.

\- ¿La conoce? - un sorprendido Finn se apresura rumbo a la General iluminándosele su semblante al demostrarle a sus amigos que estaba en lo cierto. A punto de despegar sus labios y responder la quietud al joven rebelde, un sentimiento tan familiar en la fuerza se apodera de ella, sumiéndola por completo.

_"Leia"_

Su corazón se estremece al escucharlo tan claro, quedando incrédula por breves instantes, tanto tiempo había pasado deseando que volviera y ahora estaba ahí. Su mandíbula tiembla, ahogando en su interior todas sus emociones para no quebrarse.

_"Luke"_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Los recuerdos de sus sueños se desvanecen al momento de abrir sus ojos, el débil susurro aún hacia eco en su cabeza, sin lograr dilucidar si aquello fue solo un producto de su mente.

_"Volveré"_

Despacio se incorpora a su entorno, asimilando lo sucedido una vez más recobrada la conciencia. Se hallaba sentada recargada en una esquina de la celda, el cansancio la había sometido, por más que intentó conservarse despierta el sueño al final pudo con ella. ¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido?, lo desconocía y no importaba en realidad pues su mente ya divagaba en aquel dulce recuerdo inundando su cuerpo de una calidez que la enloquecía, embriagándola de una felicidad infinita al recordar el dócil roce húmedo de sus labios.

Sus movimientos eran intensos y apasionados, no deseaba parar ni por un instante, pero la falta de aire la obligaría a separarse de su boca. Los latidos en su pecho eran desbocados al igual que lo suyos, sus jadeos cálidos golpeaban contra su rostro irrumpiendo con el silencio que los envolvía. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, sintiendo las mil maravillas recorrer por cada fibra de su piel, cuerpo y mente permanecían unidas en una sola, avivando con intensidad su enlace en la fuerza. Las palabras estaban de más, mediante su conexión transmitía el gran amor que le profesaba.

-Ben- sus labios salen del trance mascullando con dulzura su nombre, con cautela abre sus párpados topándose con sus profundos ojos marrones mirándola fijamente, al contemplarlos, percibe a través de ellos esa confusión por lo ocurrido, el deseo mezclado con su conflicto, sus temores resurgiendo, la duda ante lo incierto de sus destinos lo consumía.

_"Todo estará bien"_

Pronuncia mediante su enlace, haciéndole notar que no debía temer, que jamás lo abandonaría y que buscarían la manera de volver juntos. El chico no dice nada, quien seguía asimilando sus sentimientos. Pero aquel momento es efímero ante sus ojos, Ben sin previo aviso se aleja de su cuerpo recogiendo su casco para de inmediato llevarlo a su cabeza, a pesar de ocultarse tras esa máscara podía sentir en su conexión que algo había cambiado dentro de él, esa luz lo llamaba arrastrándolo a ella.

Esperanza.

Podía percibirla, pese alejarse y dejarla sola en esa celda nuevamente, sabía que Ben volvería, él regresaría.

A casa.

La compuerta se reactiva inundando la habitación del estruendo del metal deslizándose a los costados sacándola del trance. Sus sentidos se activan en un santiamén colocándose de pie, su corazón se acelera al sentirlo en la fuerza, ese era Ben, pero, no solo era él, reconociendo quienes lo acompañaban.

"_No temas"_ su voz inunda su mente a través de su enlace ante su conmoción.

"Todo estará bien" sus palabras eran sinceras, sin embargo, no terminaban por encajar ante lo que contemplaba, dejándola sin aire. Frente a sus ojos se alzaba Ben acompañado por aquellos seis guerreros que repudiaba, para su sorpresa, ya no llevaba puesto su casco negro de batalla, mostrándole su rostro completamente inexpresivo de facciones endurecidas, desvaneciéndose todo rastro del joven dulce que besó momentos atrás. Su mirada desafiante se clava en ella, observándola con una frialdad que le helaba la sangre hasta los pies.

_"Ben, ¿qué sucede?"_ pregunta mediante su vínculo pero la respuesta nunca llegaría, al menos no de la manera que esperaba. ¿Era este acaso su plan para alejarla de su lado?

-Tú- camina con paso firme hacia su dirección, para Rey fue un duro golpe su indiferencia al referirse a ella sin su nombre - Sé que conoces la ubicación de Luke Skywalker, tú estuviste con él, ¿o me equivoco? - la pregunta la toma desprevenida dejándola atónita. Trata de asimilar a lo que quería llegar con ello, pero en su mente nada encajaba, volviéndose todo cada vez más confuso. No sabía en que creer ya.

_"Ben, ¿qué pretendes?"_ insiste confundida llamando al muchacho en su enlace pero este solo la ignoraría.

\- Escúchame, sé que lo sabes, así que me guiarás hasta su ubicación, ¿te ha quedado claro? - puntualiza con dureza calando en su pecho como filosas cuchillas cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - lo confronta pero su desafío no le cae en gracia al pelinegro, quien no accedería a un no por respuesta.

-O cooperas, o te liquido- le expresa con inmediatez sin ninguna pizca de compasión en su tono de voz. Sin tiempo para replicar, su mano es alzada ante ella paralizando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

"Ben, para" le ruega un tanto asustada, pero sus plegarias no serían escuchadas.

\- ¡Espósela! y súbanla a la nave de inmediato- ordena sin escrúpulos a sus Caballeros sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¡¿Qué?!" todo en su interior se desmorona dejándola en shock. Con su cuerpo inmovilizado, Vicrul se aproxima colocándole los grilletes metálicos sin ningún contratiempo.

-Este es tu fin asquerosa jedi- le susurra con su voz burlona cerca de su oído haciéndola arder en furia de la impotencia de estar a su merced.

-Bien, ¡tráiganla! - Ben baja su mano soltándola de su agarre y sin ninguna explicación, se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda alejándose a la salida.

_"¡No lo hagas por favor!"_ suplica en su enlace pero Ben no se volvería a ella en ningún momento, siendo sujetada a la fuerza y escoltada por los seis sujetos, conduciéndola contra su voluntad por los pasillos del Supremacy hasta llevarla al hangar. Su pecho se oprime al verse caminar por la rampa de aquella imponente nave, la misma que la trajo a ese lugar. Con empujones es introducida y aprisionada en un pequeño compartimento.

_"No temas"_

El recuerdo de sus palabras la tranquilizan un poco haciéndola reflexionar, acaso ¿estará ocultándole algo?, ¿por qué lo haría?, no lo entendía, quizás fue amenazado y no tuvo más alternativa, o tal vez este era parte de su plan para alejarla de su lado y protegerla, pero ¿por qué debía de llevarlo a con Luke?, algo no cuadraba temiendo por la vida del viejo jedi.

Ben se aproxima al pequeño compartimento de la nave donde reposaba la castaña rodeada por tres de sus caballeros resguardándola. Su mirada desorientada llena de dudas conecta con la suya al momento de sentirlo en la fuerza estrujando su pecho por tener que mantenerse distante, dolía ser frío e indiferente pero no tenía otra salida, pronto todo acabaría y Rey estaría a salvo. Conocía a la chica, era mejor no decirle nada y seguir con el plan, a ese punto no existía retorno y no podía permitirse el lujo de correr ningún riesgo innecesario que levantara sospechas. Resguardando muy bien sus emociones, se dirige a ella con lentitud extendiendo su mano hacia su frente.

\- Vamos, muéstrame el camino- le exige entrando sin permiso a su cabeza para sondear en sus recuerdos la ubicación del jedi, Rey no opone resistencia pero a cambio aprovecha su enlace mental para comunicarse y hacerle ver su error.

_"No lo hagas, se lo que pasó esa noche, Luke me lo contó todo, fue un malentendido él te aprecia y le duele haberte perdido, jamás te haría daño, detente por favor, no sigas este camino_" suplica con desesperación pero nada cambia, el joven solo termina ignorándola obteniendo la información que requería.

-Bien, alístense para el despegue, tenemos lo que necesitamos- pronuncia satisfecho rompiendo el enlace con su mente. Sin mirarla más, se da la vuelta caminando rumbo a la salida.

\- ¡Y no la lastimen! - se gira ya en la puerta, haciendo un ademán con su dedo en advertencia- Cuidado aquel que le ponga una mano encima, la necesito intacta- exige con su voz profunda estremeciendo a todos los allí presentes.

-Si mi líder- exclaman en unísono los tres hombres antes de desaparecer de su visión y abandonarla en el reducido cuarto a su completa merced. Durante todo el camino se conservaron distantes sin provocarla ni dirigirle la palabra siendo un gran alivio para Rey, suficiente tenía con la incertidumbre generada por sus pensamientos. Trataba de conservar la calma pero a veces era simplemente imposible, recuerda entonces su promesa, dándole la fortaleza que necesitaba. Debía luchar hasta el final, buscar la manera de devolverlo a la luz, amaba a Ben, no sería tan sencillo para él deshacerse de ella.

No pasaría mucho tiempo cuando una agitación llega a su mente, aquella sensación tan familiar en la fuerza acelera sus latidos reconociendo el lugar. Su pecho se oprime al sentir descender la nave, estremeciéndose al tocar tierra firme. Habían llegado a Ahch-To.

-Vamos asquerosa jedi, ¡levántate! - le ordena Vicrul mientras la sujeta de su brazo arrastrándola a la salida. Las olas furiosas chocaban contra las rocas cubriendo con su brisa helada a Ben, quien ya la esperaba un costado de la rampa de la nave.

-Síganme- les indica dirigiéndose por la extensa escalera de rocas resquebrajadas. Rey le sigue por detrás sintiendo sofocarse con cada paso que daba hacia la cima. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percataría del momento preciso en que había pisado el último escalón, llegando a la pequeña explanada donde se alzaban las pequeñas chozas de piedra.

_"Luke"_

El aire escapa de sus pulmones al conectar con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura. Luke estaba frente a ellos, llevando puesto sus antiguas vestiduras jedi.

-Hola Ben- pronuncia con serenidad sin movilizarse ni un poco ante la presencia de su sobrino.

\- Snoke te quiere muerto- responde con frialdad el pelinegro dando un paso al frente.

\- Así que te has sometido a él- deduce su ex maestro incomodando al muchacho.

-Eso no te incumbe- explota dejándose llevar por sus emociones inestables -Vendrás conmigo- le termina por ordenar fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Y que harás sino lo hago- lo contrataca provocando que su sangre ardiera ante su reto. Sin dejarse doblegar por su tío, con un ademán de sus dedos le indica a Vicrul traer frente a Luke a Rey y arrodillarla, sometiéndola a su yugo.

\- Si tú no vienes conmigo, entonces ella morirá- le indica señalando a la chica con su sable de luz, amenazándolo con encenderlo.

-No serías capaz de hacerlo- responde sereno - Tú tienes sentimientos por ella- aquella declaración termina por desbalancear al chico, entrando en una furia ciega.

\- ¡Cállate! - arremete contra él, terminando por encender su hoja de intensa luz roja inestable apuntándole directo al cuello - Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no me subestimes- lo amenaza, poniendo en estado de alerta al jedi.

-No te atrevas- sigue fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, tomando el sable de su cinturón.

-Demasiado tarde- pronuncia el pelinegro, preparándose para proseguir con su ejecución.

\- ¡Detente! - Escucha el sonido del sable de luz de Luke encenderse al mismo tiempo que Ben se gira quedando frente a frente. Sus pupilas avellanas se dilatan del horror al observarlo precipitarse sobre ella con su hoja apuntándole.

_"¡Ben!"_

_"¡Yo sé que no quieres hacerlo!" _exclama con todas sus fuerzas a través de su enlace. Todo se congela ante su mirada al verle extender su mano en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que observa como su sable de luz se desvía por un costado de su cuerpo atravesando el pecho de Vicrul sin piedad, Rey se paraliza ante la sorpresa, siendo suspendida en el aire sin previo aviso por Ben, quien la empujaría lejos de él.

_"Ahora estarás a salvo" _

_"Perdóname Rey, pero no puedo perderte"_

El cuerpo sin vida de Vicrul cae al suelo, dejando estupefactos al resto de los Caballeros de Ren.

-Vaya, como en los viejos tiempos en aquel templo, menos mal, estaba empezando a creer que tu plan no funcionaría y que me traicionarías joven Solo- Luke se aproxima al chico colocándose contra su espalda en posición de ataque al verse rodeados.

-Calla, éste no es el momento adecuado para una charla, ¿no te parece? - le recrimina a su tío con fastidio preparándose a pelear.

\- ¡Traidor! -


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

"_Incluso de las tinieblas puede surgir esa chispa de esperanza que lo aviva todo'_

* * *

**Momentos atrás**

Baja de su caza TIE siendo recibido por un aire helado que penetraba a través de sus vestiduras como cuchillas filosas. Las olas embravecidas chocaban con violencia contra las rocas causando un gran estruendo irrumpiendo con el silencio que envolvía tan pacífico sitio. Aquel océano, esa isla, todo era como lo recordaba en esa visión con Rey, ese era el lugar correcto.

Había dado con Luke Skywalker.

Percibía su presencia tan poderosa en la fuerza, tan única e irrefutable, era él, su propia sangre, su tío, el mismo hombre que lo traicionó años atrás, no podía evitar sentir el dolor por su pasado pero no había llegado hasta allí para reprocharle, concentrándose en su plan dejando a un lado los rencores.

Se coloca su capucha negra protegiéndose de la brisa marina al momento de subir por las largas escaleras de piedra resquebrajadas de aquella isla en ruinas, siendo acompañado por la pálida luz de la luna marcando el sendero a seguir.

Su camino llega a su fin al posicionarse en una pequeña planicie cerca de la cima, cubierta de singulares chozas de piedras bastante antiguas, dentro de una de ellas, podía vislumbrar un rastro de luz traspasar la desgastada puerta de madera, lo percibía, allí aguardaba él.

"Luke"

Lo llama a través de la fuerza.

Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados concentrado en una meditación cuando sentiría en el ambiente aquella familiar fluctuación en la fuerza sofocando su pecho al reconocer su origen.

"Ben"

Sus párpados se abren con ímpetu al oír su llamado irrumpir sus pensamientos, lo sentía, era su sobrino, estaba cerca. Se hallaba confundido tratando de negar su presencia, ¿cómo dio con su ubicación?, era imposible, fue entonces que caería en cuenta de la realidad, estrujándose su corazón.

"Rey"

Su rostro se ensombrece al pensar en su pequeña, ¿dónde estaba su niña?, no podía sentirla en la fuerza, no se hallaba con él, temiendo entonces lo peor. Sin poder postergarlo más, el viejo jedi se coloca de pie recobrando su compostura serena que lo caracterizaba, respira profundamente para finalmente dirigirse a la entrada preparándose a enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado.

El tiempo había llegado.

Al abrir la puerta vislumbraría aquella imponente silueta emerger desde las penumbras, de pie frente a su choza a escasos metros. Portaba vestiduras negras, cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad una larga capa, su rostro estaba bajo una capucha impidiendo distinguir sus facciones con la poca luz que alumbraba la luna, pero aún así sabía que se trataba de su sobrino.

–¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunta con serenidad siendo el primero en romper con el tenso silencio entre ambos. Lo observa entonces bajarse la capucha mostrándole aquel rostro que no contemplaba después de seis largos años, sus facciones habían madurado un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que recordaba en la Academia.

–Eso no importa, Snoke te quiere muerto– responde a secas penetrándolo con su profunda mirada.

–¿A eso vienes a mi?, ¿para amenazarme? – lo confronta sin perder la compostura, averiguando sus verdaderas intenciones.

–No– declara tajante –Pero, no solo te quiere a ti- sus palabras lo toman por sorpresa, desestabilizándolo un poco.

–¿A qué te refieres? – su quijada tiembla sospechando lo que sucedía, temiendo por su pequeña.

–A Rey también la quiere muerta– exclama helándole la sangre.

–¡¿Dónde está Rey?! – se exalta aproximándose a su sobrino quien conservaba su postura firme ante su reproche - ¿Qué le hiciste Ben? - suplica esperando saber la verdad de sus labios.

–Nada, ella esta segura, pero no por mucho tiempo – le explica de forma precipitada haciéndole notar la gravedad de la situación.

–¿Dónde está entonces?, fue a buscarte– sus reclamos lo exasperan luchando internamente por conservar la calma, no toleraba estar con él después de lo ocurrido esa noche, pero no existía otra salida, recordando la verdadera razón por lo que hacía todo eso.

–Si lo sé y me encontró y es por eso que estoy aquí– su tono de voz se eleva mostrando una severa preocupación –Escucha Luke, Rey me importa y por ese motivo te busqué, pero que te quede claro que no he olvidado lo que me hiciste y quiero que sepas que no vine a reclamarte, mucho menos a exigirte disculpas por errores del pasado, estoy aquí porque ella lo es todo para mi y requiero de tu ayuda, necesito que la protejas, que la mandes lejos de la Primera Orden, lejos de mi – Luke queda boquiabierto ante su sinceridad, sonríe en sus adentros al percatarse de sus sentimientos, Ben se había enamorado, era inoportuno decirle algo al respecto sobre todo por su complicada relación, decidiendo mejor callarlo.

– Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme? – el joven concluye dejando pensativo al viejo jedi, lo analiza detenidamente antes de anticiparse a dar una respuesta.

–¿Te estás revelando contra ellos? – su pregunta lo deja atónito tomándolo por sorpresa. Incómodo se da la media vuelta caminando hasta la orilla del acantilado.

–Solo protégela, mis planes o lo que pase conmigo no te incumbe– lo esquiva evitando hablar de más. Luke se siente dolido ante su falta de tacto, no quería abrir viejas heridas, pero había tanto que necesitaba decirle. Se aproxima él colocándose a su costado con su vista fija en el océano. Traga un poco de saliva preparándose para hablar.

–Ben, escucha yo–

–Vendré aquí al amanecer, la traeré conmigo y te emboscaré, cuando llegue el momento me uniré a ti, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que esté a salvo– pronuncia con firmeza sin dejarlo hablar, dando una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

–Entiendo sino confías en mi, después de todo lo que pasó en la Academia es lógico que me odies, yo mismo me aborrezco por mis acciones y no merezco el perdón de nadie, pero si te doy mi palabra, por Rey – el joven se gira en su encuentro clavando su mirada llena de determinación. Luke lo sentiría en ese momento, su luz resplandeciendo interponerse a la obscuridad, Ben había vuelto.

Sus palabras lo dejan pensativo, creciendo una quietud dentro de él. Tantos años escapando de sus errores, sintiéndose culpable enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su memoria, necesitaba enmendar cada uno de sus fallos. Ben había traído esa chispa de esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido, supo entonces lo que debía hacer y a quien acudir, no más ocultarse en esa isla.

–Te ayudaré – pronuncia sereno extendiendo su mano hacia el joven.

–Bien– una media sonrisa se esboza en su rostro endurecido, estrechando su mano.

._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._.

Su espalda dolía ante el impacto recibido contra la rígida estructura de piedra cayendo boca abajo amortiguando el golpe con sus brazos y rodillas, en su mente todo era confuso asimilando cada hecho transcurrido en esa mínima fracción de segundos.

_"Perdóname Rey, pero no puedo perderte"_

El tiempo se interrumpe en el momento en que vería traspasar su sable de luz en el pecho del otro sujeto llenándola de un profundo alivio, sabía que no la mataría, él no la lastimaría. Sus ojos quedaron absortos ante la sorprendente revelación, el ex Caballero de Ren se puso en contra de los suyos, su luz irradiaba más que nunca.

Ben Solo había vuelto.

Había regresado a su hogar, pero, ¿a qué costo? Un mal presentimiento se apodera de ella casi de inmediato.

"_Ben"_ susurra débilmente en su enlace al alzar su mirada y vislumbrarlo junto a Luke, siendo rodeados por esos cinco sujetos de envestiduras negras y pesadas armas de combate. La preocupación crece en ella, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que ayudarlos. Liberando un débil quejido, logra impulsarse con sus manos y rodillas, colocándose nuevamente de pie.

"Huye Rey" a punto de dar un paso en su dirección, su voz irrumpe en su mente, oprimiéndose su corazón al sentir sus intenciones en su conexión.

"_¿Este es tu plan?"_ le reprocha con un nudo en la garganta.

"_No lo haré"_ declara con firmeza en su vínculo, no lo abandonaría y tampoco a Luke, si debía marcharse entonces lo harían juntos.

"_No hay tiempo, debes irte ya_" exclama exasperado, cada minuto contaba para ella y no lo estaba poniendo fácil.

"No te dejaré, pelearé a tu…"

"No puedes ayudarme, vete ya" la interrumpe para de inmediato desvanecerse en su enlace. A punto de abalanzarse en su auxilio, una mano peluda la toma por la espalda cubriendo su boca, arrastrándola detrás de las viejas estructuras de piedra, llevándosela a un lugar más seguro.

Alterada eleva a su mirada para ver a su captor, sobresaltándola al notar lo alto que era con su cuerpo completamente cubierto de pelos. Quiere gritar pero de sus labios solo salen balbuceos ahogados. Forcejea entonces esperando soltarse, siendo imposible, aquella cosa es más fuerte que ella. En su desesperación muerde su mano con intensidad logrando al fin su cometido cayendo al suelo, provocando un alarido de dolor en esa pobre creatura peluda. Sin mirar atrás, se coloca de pie con intención de regresar con Ben, cuando otra mano la sujeta del brazo obstruyendo sus planes de escape.

–Hey niñita, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – cuchichea una ronca voz a sus espaldas, se gira molesta en su encuentro topándose con un viejo hombre de mirada fuerte y cabellos plateados despeinados, a juzgar por su vestimenta aquel sujeto parecía ser algún tipo de contrabandista, dándole al instante mala espina, pero sin embargo, había algo en él que le resultaba ser tan familiar.

– Suéltame debo volver– le exige, pero el hombre no accede ignorando sus peticiones.

–Baja la voz niña o harás que nos maten– su ceño se frunce en advertencia dejando en claro a Rey su posición, sin decir más la libera de su agarre.

–Pero es que...– los gruñidos del pobre wookiee la interrumpen, interponiéndose entre ambos, mostrándole la mano que le había mordido segundos atrás.

–Ya, ya, tranquilo, estarás bien, solo fue una mordida– palmea el hombro de su gigante amigo en consuelo, aquella gran creatura era mas dócil de lo que llegó a creer.

–Así que tú eres Rey, la famosa niña de Jakku, vaya, que chiquilla tan problemática, ¿no lo crees Chewie? – una mueca divertida se forma en su rostro volviéndose a ella al mismo tiempo que toma de su cinturón su bláster sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Disculpa ¿pero quién eres?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – lo empieza a bombardear de preguntas, agotando su poca paciencia.

–Escucha– acorta distancia con la chica, señalándole con su dedo índice en la cara –No hay tiempo para preguntas tontas, mas vale que pongas de tu parte y no causes problemas, este es un rescate niñita– le recalca con su tono de voz ya irritado –Soy Han por cierto y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento– le aclara antes de separarse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

–Ahora ven, el tiempo se nos agota– le hace un ademán con su mano para que lo siguiera aproximándose con cautela a la pared que los mantenía ocultos.

–Pero yo no puedo irme, necesito ayudarlos– le recuerda haciéndolo soltar un quejido de frustración, maldiciendo el momento en que le dijo sí a Leia en ir a su rescate. Sin más remedio, respira hondamente calmando sus agitados nervios.

–Si vuelves te matarán, además ¿cómo piensas ayudar? no traes contigo tu sable, ¿oh sí? – le recalca con ironía cayendo en cuenta que él tenía razón, un gemido se escapa de sus labios ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Han se asoma con sigilo tras la edificación supervisando que fuera seguro para salir.

–Síganme, por aquí– les indica apresurando el paso -Chewie tráela- le ordena finalmente antes de comenzar su escape.

–Entiende que yo...– trata de respingar pero el gigante peludo interrumpe su reclamo levantándola del suelo como si de una ligera pluma se tratase, llevándosela evitando con ello cualquier contratiempo. Ahora su destino corría en manos de esos dos extraños.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

–¡Traidor! –

Sus espaldas se apoyan una contra la otra, como viejos colegas colocándose en posición de ataque al ser sitiados por los cinco guerreros obscuros. Ben busca por el rabillo de su ojo a Rey, asegurándose de que huyera, sintiendo un gran alivio al no verla ahí, las cosas parecían marchar bien. De un momento a otro y con un movimiento sincronizado, los Caballeros se precipitan peligrosamente sobre ellos blandiendo sus pesadas armas al aire para atacarlos a muerte.

–¿Listo muchacho?, como en los viejos tiempos – Ben solo refunfuña al oírlo, no le apetecía una charla, esquivando la letal embestida de Ushar que venía directo a él. Luke por su parte extiende sus brazos dando un empuje con la fuerza frenando los ataques del resto de los Caballero de Ren sin perder la compostura, haciendo alarde de su experiencia como en aquel último encuentro con ellos en el Templo Jedi, donde los humillaría con el mínimo esfuerzo.

–Como olvidarlo– termina por responder iracundo ante sus palabras –¡No me dejaste pelear! – le reprocha cortante al mismo tiempo que alza la mano presionando la garganta de Ushar hasta asfixiarlo, arrojándolo con violencia contra las antiguas chozas de piedra.

–¡Eras apenas un niño! – exclama el viejo jedi inclinando su cuerpo desviándose de la estocada violenta del Caballero Trudgen, para inmediatamente contraatacarlo con un movimiento fluido de su sable, cortando en dos la hoja de su espada dejándolo a su completa merced. Al darse cuenta, Ben se gira posicionándose tras su espalda tomándolo del cuello, empalándolo sin piedad con su inestable plasma escarlata en el pecho, desvaneciéndose sin vida ante ambos, quedando por breves instantes maestro y ex aprendiz frente a frente.

–Claro para ti siempre lo fui – le refuta en la cara fulminándolo con la mirada antes de voltearse y frenar con su hoja el golpe fatídico de un encolerizado Ap' Lek, que ya se precipitaba sobre él.

–¡Solo quería protegerte Ben! – exclama dolido Luke, girando su sable de luz con gran destreza bloqueando los disparos de los blásters de los otros dos Caballeros, Cardo y Kuruk, devolviendo con su otra mano libre uno de esos disparos directo al abdomen de uno de ellos.

–¡¿De qué?!, ¿de la verdad que me ocultaron por tantos años?, vaya familia tan considerada que tengo– declara el chico irónico liberando una risilla sarcástica enardecida. Aprovechando un descuido de su ex camarada, corta el brazo en el cual portada su pesada hacha.

–¡Lo hicimos porque te amábamos! – le replica con voz desgarrada haciendo ver a su sobrino sus razones al mismo tiempo que con su puño levita el pesado blaster de Kuruk haciéndolo añicos con la fuerza.

–Si como no, tanto cariño me profesabas que ¡quisiste matarme! – gruñe elevando Ap' Lek del suelo estrangulándolo sin piedad, desahogando un poco su frustración que le causaba estar con su tío.

–¡Yo no quise matarte!, no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte, solo desataste tu ira sobre ambos– objeta Luke para luego girar a su costado haciendo gala de su maestría jedi liquidando de un solo movimiento al último de ellos.

–¿Y qué querías que pensara? – se devuelve a él apagando su sable –Estabas allí parado en medio de la noche con tu hoja encendida, ¡traicionaste mi confianza!– le refuta quebrándose su voz – Yo te admiraba, eras mi ejemplo a seguir y tú jamás me escuchaste, yo tenía miedo de lo que había dentro de mi, ¡y solo me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba!– sus jadeos se combinan con el sonido de las violentas olas, Luke se queda enmudecido las palabras correctas no llegaban a su garganta, el daño estaba hecho.

–Lo siento– musita resquebrajándose, avergonzado de sus decisiones pasadas, Ben solo lo mira con desdén.

–No quiero tus disculpas- responde dolido – Solo hago esto por ella- le aclara para de inmediato darle la espalda y buscar a Rey a sus alrededores implorando a la fuerza que se hubiera marchado, podía sentirla aún en su enlace ella estaba cerca todavía.

Antes si quiera ir en su encuentro un estruendo sorprende a ambos jedis, ese sonido tan familiar hace que arda la sangre del joven Solo. Fija su mirada al horizonte vislumbrando como una flota de naves de la Primera Orden penetraba la atmósfera del planeta, emergiendo de entre la densa capa de neblina aproximándose a gran velocidad a la isla. Lo habían seguido.

–¡Maldito bastardo! – gruñe consumiéndolo una profunda ira deduciendo de quien se trataba, su destino estaba sellado, pero no permitiría que el de Rey fuera el mismo que el suyo.

–Tranquilo muchacho– pronuncia con serenidad sin quitar la vista del horizonte, sentía su perturbación en la fuerza y sabía perfectamente a que se debía – Ella está en buenas manos, confía en mi, saldrá a salvo de aquí– Ben se gira agitado hacia su tío tratando de comprender el significado de aquello.

–Se que lo puedes sentir, él estuvo aquí– sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa, Luke lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Se concentra en su enlace, buscando a Rey a través de el, entonces la vería pero no solo a ella, iba acompañada por aquel hombre de cabellos plateados y su fiel compañero de aventuras a quien quería como a un tío, formándose un nudo en su garganta.

–Padre–

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Habían descendido hasta llegar a una amplia abertura al pie de la isla, donde al fondo de esas húmedas paredes rocosas reposaba un viejo carguero en forma de platillo. Chewie soltaría a Rey cerca de la rampa, indicándole con un par de sus gruñidos que abordara la nave.

–¡Apresúrense!, tenemos compañía– el grito de Han los sorprende desde la entrada de la caverna mirando hacia arriba con un gesto intranquilo.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!– pregunta la joven alarmada, escabulléndose del wookiee para averiguar lo que ocurría allá fuera. Su diafragma se sofoca al visualizar desde la lejanía unas naves negras surcar los cielos velozmente hacia ellos.

"_Oh no, Ben"_

Lo sentía en su vínculo, un estremecimiento en la fuerza, las cosas no estaban bien.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! – su reclamo la hace reaccionar, gira a su costado topándose con su ceño fruncido – Por la fuerza niña, ¡sube a la nave ya! – le pide de favor mirándola con desapruebo ante su rebeldía.

–¡Chewie! prepara el Halcón debemos irnos cuanto antes de aquí- ordena a su alto amigo peludo, acatando este de inmediato su indicación.

–Y tú– se devuelve a la joven jedi sujetándola de la muñeca –Ven conmigo– intenta entonces avanzar pero sus pasos frenan en seco, Rey no haría lo mismo que él, quedándose quieta.

–¡No podemos irnos! – suplica desesperada soltándose de su agarre –¡Ellos nos necesitan! – el viejo piloto reniega en sus adentros ante su terquedad, toma aire relajando sus nervios para enseguida devolverse y encontrarse con su rostro angustiado.

–Escucha Rey, hice la promesa que te mantendría a salvo y eso es lo que haré, ahora te pido de la manera más atenta que te trepes a esa nave de allá, antes de que me obligues hacerlo a la fuerza–

–Pero yo – su rostro se ensombrece dibujándose una mueca de dolor en sus labios. La dureza en sus facciones se diluye al verla así, volviéndose empático con su pena.

–Lo sé– palmea su hombro con delicadeza – Confía en mi, estarán bien, te lo prometo– esboza una media sonrisa dándole consuelo.

El estruendo generado por las naves suena cada vez más cercano haciéndolos reaccionar a ambos, el tiempo se les agotaba. Agitado, Han vuelve a tomar a Rey del brazo conduciéndola hasta el Halcón, obligándola a subir primero empujándola por la rampa cerrando tras de ellos la escotilla. Corre dirigiéndose a la cabina de piloto donde su compañero Chewbacca ya preparaba los controles tomando asiento a su lado.

–Disculpa la tardanza– Sus manos vuelan sobre la consola alistando todo para el despegue.

–Sujétate niña– advierte a Rey quien apenas entraba a la estrecha cabina apresurándose a tomar asiento –Será un viaje agitado– sonríe para si mismo terminando por encender la nave. Los motores del Halcón Milenario cobran vida generando un escándalo descomunal remontando su vuelo, se eleva por encima de los azules océanos de Ahch-To desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia la atmósfera del planeta.

–¡Activa los escudos! – ordena al wookiee al percatarse de como unos cuantos de esos cazas empezaron a perseguirlos.

Rey se queda paralizada en su asiento mirando con asombro la maestría de Han al pilotear el enorme carguero, haciendo gala de su impecable habilidad como piloto al esquivar con increíbles maniobras cada disparo de las naves enemigas, ese hombre era simplemente espectacular.

–Vigila la propulsión Chewie, vamos a saltar – exclama entusiasmado deslizando sus dedos con agilidad sobre los controles.

–¡¿Vamos a qué?! – se sobresalta la castaña ante sus palabras, aquello la inquietaba un poco.

–Tranquila niña, estás con el mejor piloto de la galaxia, tú solo relájate y sujétate de lo que tengas cerca– alardea de si mismo llevando a cabo los últimos detalles para el salto, activando el control principal de hipervelocidad.

–¡Aquí vamos! – el Halcón acelera hasta alcanzar la velocidad de la luz dando el salto al hiperespacio dejando atrás a los cazas hasta perderlos en la basta inmensidad del espacio. Estaban a salvo.

Después del agitado despegue la tranquilidad vuelve a la cabina, Han termina por fijar el curso de la nave antes de dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento dándose un merecido respiro, por lo contrario, la mente de Rey era todo un caos. Su pecho dolía de solo recordarlo, su mirada, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, embargándola de inmediato una profunda tristeza. Con las lágrimas amenazando por salir, decide retirarse. Estando a punto de girarse a la salida un pequeño objeto colgado por encima del tablero de control capta su atención. ¿Acaso es lo que creía?, o sus ojos la engañaban.

Sus recuerdos golpean con fuerza al distinguir la forma de un par de dados dorados, se queda ensimismada mirándolos, eran esos mismos que vio sujetar a Ben en sus manos mientras lloraba en el pasillo en esas visiones que tuvo de niña. Su corazón da un vuelco al volver su atención a Han y darse cuenta de la verdad. Ese rostro alargado, esa mirada penetrante, sus gestos tan únicos y esa pasión por pilotear, ¿cómo no se percató antes?, él es como su padre.

–¿Qué sucede Rey? – tan absorta estaba que no había notado que sus ojos inquisitivos ya estaban fijos en ella junto los de un preocupado wookiee quien gruñe captando su atención. Apenada desvía la mirada tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

–Estoy bien solo que…– se muerde el labio, necesitaba saberlo, siendo mayor su curiosidad – Usted se me hace tan familiar – termina por pronunciar.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿te recuerdo a Ben? – sus cuestionamientos fueron tan directos dejándola bastante sorprendida.

–E-Este si– tartamudea un poco, sintiéndose un tanto tonta por su pregunta.

–¿Apenas te percatas niña enamorada?, ya sabes, debía heredar el encanto de su padre, ¿no crees? – pronuncia con picardía enrojeciendo el rostro de la jedi en un santiamén.

– Bueno, aunque he de decir que pobre de mi hijo, vaya temperamento que te cargas – sonríe divertido provocando que las mejillas de la castaña ardieran de la vergüenza, quería replicar en su defensa pero pronto ve como su sonrisa se desvanece endureciendo su rostro en un gesto amargo.

–Me alegra saber que Ben te tenga en su vida, tu le diste lo que yo nunca pude, fui mal padre, lo reconozco así que, gracias Rey– le hace un ademán con su cabeza en agradecimiento antes de girarse y volverse a los controles, en cambio ella solo se queda ahí de pie, enmudecida, sin fuerzas para responderle, sentía su culpa y el dolor que le provocaba el no haber estado para él.

Incómoda, decide salir de la cabina dirigiéndose hacia una amplia sala en la nave donde encontraría un compartimiento acolchonado en una de sus paredes metálicas. Se recuesta en el estrecho espacio para finalmente cerrar sus ojos, recordando la dulce sensación de sus labios.

"Ben"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sus profundos ojos marrones arden en furia al encontrarse con esa delgada figura de refinado uniforme y cabellos rojizos pararse frente a él, rodeado de un escuadrón de stormptroopers los cuales se abalanzan con ímpetu directo a capturarlos. En su arrebato, el joven Solo atrae su sable hacia su mano encendiendo su hoja arremetiendo contra algunos de esos soldados de armaduras blancas, pero pronto se verían rodeados por muchos más de ellos terminando por doblegarlos a ambos, apuntándoles con sus blásters a sus cabezas, obligándolos a arrodillarse.

Armitage contempla con gesto triunfal su sometimiento, al fin después de tantos años alcanzaría su objetivo. Con el porte altivo que lo distinguía, se abre paso entre sus soldados colocándose al centro frente a ellos, con una postura firme y con sus manos estrechadas en su espalda. Observa asombrado a su alrededor, los Caballeros de Ren yacían ahí muertos bajo sus pies, no cabía duda, Kylo los había traicionado, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de una vez por todas de tan asquerosa escoria.

–Vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa, ¿qué sucedió aquí? – pronuncia en mofa dirigiéndose al pelinegro para provocarlo.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! – escupen sus labios fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Yo?, ¡tú eres el bastardo traidor aquí! – le refuta en la cara – Y miren quien más nos honra con su presencia – su mirada recae sobre el viejo jedi, que al contrario de Ben, su temple se conservaba sereno –Otra escoria, el premio mayor– se burla altanero haciendo arder al más joven de los Skywalker.

– Y dime Kylo, ¿dónde está la chica ahora?, ¡¿crees que no me di cuenta?!– escala el tono de su voz, enrojeciéndose sus ojos -El trato que le diste fue diferente al resto de tus prisioneros, quien iba a imaginar que el gran Líder de los Caballeros de Ren caería ante una inmundicia de basura jedi– se inclina acercándose a su rostro, endureciendo su semblante –Se que la dejaste escapar, pero la encontraré y cuando lo haga, la Primera Orden la liquidará–

–¡No te atrevas! – pierde la cabeza extendiendo su mano para asfixiarlo, pero frena de inmediato ante la amenaza latente de los blásters apuntándole listos para dispararles.

–Al Líder Supremo Snoke le encantará recibirlos a ambos – Se alza de nuevo alejándose con una sonrisa petulante –Al fin tendré todo su aprecio por encima de ti Kylo Ren– declara triunfante ante su enemigo.

–¿Crees que de verdad le importas?, solo eres para él un perro rabioso miserable, otra pieza más de su tablero manipulándote a su propio beneficio– vocifera con su mandíbula temblando de la ira contenida –¡Pobre imbécil! –sus palabras se vuelven un golpe bajo directo en el orgullo de Hux enfureciéndolo al instante.

–Eso ya lo veremos traidor– Escupe lleno de rabia antes de girarse y abrirse paso entre los soldados de asalto.

–¡Llévenlos a la nave! –

._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._.

Sus párpados se abren lentamente liberando un largo bostezo de sus labios, se había quedado dormida. Se incorpora torpemente bajando sus pies del acolchonado compartimiento, sentándose con la mirada perdida contemplando cada detalle de la amplia sala metálica. Viene a su mente uno a uno los recuerdos de lo sucedido momentos atrás y junto con ello, la intensa punzada en su pecho. No soportaba estar lejos de él, los malos presentimientos no se alejaban de su cabeza, torturándola con cada minuto que pasaba desde que lo dejó en esa isla. El haberla salvado era su perdición, sería acusado de traición, su tiempo y el de Luke estaba contado.

–Veo que ya despertaste Rey – su voz la sobresalta, se hallaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucharía las pisadas de Han aproximándose por un costado.

–Ya estamos próximos a llegar– le hace saber mientras toma asiento a su lado. La jedi se gira hacia él, conectando con esa profunda mirada que tanto le recordaba a Ben.

–Oye Han– pronuncia con suavidad –Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi y lamento los inconvenientes que pude haberte causado– declara un tanto avergonzada desviando su rostro de su cara.

–No te disculpes –le responde con inmediatez con un tono fraternal colocando su mano sobre su hombro –Se lo importante que eres para mi hijo, protegerte ahora es mi prioridad, no le fallaré esta vez– sus labios se esbozan en una sonrisa amarga entristeciéndose su rostro, una vez más Rey percibe su tormento estrujando su garganta. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, padre e hijo debían reencontrarse y sanar juntos todas esas heridas.

–Traeré a tu hijo devuelta – pronuncia decidida volviéndose en su encuentro –Buscaremos la manera, te lo prometo– el rostro de Han se congela por breves instantes, le observa apretar su mandíbula reprimiendo sus emociones, retirando la mano de su hombro. El silencio los sumerge a ambos, percibiéndolo incómodo Rey decide cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–¿Dónde arribaremos exactamente? – lo cuestiona un tanto curiosa ante el desconocimiento de su destino.

–Ajan Kloss – le responde con un tono más relajado – Te resguardarás en la base de la Resistencia, allí estarás a salvo niña–

"_¿La Resistencia?"_

Aquel nombre le sonaba familiar, viniendo a ella aquellos recuerdos vagos de esa noche antes de ser capturada por los Caballeros de Ren.

_"La Resistencia lo necesita, su hermana lo está buscando"_

Lo recuerda tan nítido en su mente, aquel joven moreno de nombre Finn, el cual le contó dicha información pidiéndole que se uniera a él, en ese momento no comprendió sus palabras, pero cada vez era más consciente de la magnitud de esa guerra. Se preguntaba entonces si lo encontraría allí, sintiéndose apenada por haberlo arrojado contra la pared, esperando que no hubiera rencores por eso.

– Bueno ya debo volver a la cabina – Han la irrumpe una vez más su distracción, haciéndola regresar.

-Lo olvidaba por cierto- se regaña a si mismo por su descuido –Toma– le extiende un bolso de cuero, siendo tan familiar ante los ojos de Rey.

–Creo que esto te pertenece a ti – sonríe ampliamente al depositar el dicho objeto entre sus manos, sin mayor demora, vuelve a colocarse de pie, retornando a la cabina dejando a la jedi sola en la sala con un gesto sorprendido dibujado en su rostro.

Sus manos tiemblan al abrir ese bolso de cuero perteneciente a Luke descubriendo su contenido. Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos al contemplar nuevamente su sable de luz y aquel viejo cuaderno.

"Ben"

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla al tomarlo, abriéndolo justo a la mitad donde sus páginas eran separadas por un maltratado sobre cubierto de cenizas. Lo sujeta con delicadeza entre sus dedos notando que un objeto más yacía allí dentro, sospechando de lo que era. Más lágrimas recorren su rostro al encontrarse con su brazalete de mariposa. Sin poder contenerse, aprieta la pequeña joya en su puño llevándosela contra su pecho.

"_¿Por qué Ben?"_

Llora en silencio hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieran más.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Entumecida vuelve a colocarse el brazalete en su muñeca liberando un suspiro amargo. Con el corazón roto desdobla la hoja contenida en el sobre, contemplando con una sonrisa abatida sus viejos garabatos de niña, aquel viejo dibujo que con tanto cariño hizo para Ben con la esperanza de que fueran amigos. Con las lágrimas queriendo amenazar de nuevo, decide guardarlo, pero al momento de doblarlo nota que al reverso venía escrito algo más, su pecho se sofoca al toparse con aquella bella caligrafía perteneciente a él.

**Fuiste luz en medio de mis tinieblas.**

**Fuiste paz en medio de mis tribulaciones.**

**Me diste alegría apaciguando mi soledad.**

**Todos creían conocerme, pero solo tú lo hiciste en verdad.**

**Siempre te llevaré conmigo.**

**Ben**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars no me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Lucas Film.

* * *

Su mirada perdida se encontraba fija en la pared metálica de la nave ignorando todo su entorno, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que abandonó la isla, sumiendo su mente en un solo pensamiento:

Su amada Rey.

Conocía los riesgos y las cosas no le salieron tal cual lo pensado, aunque en realidad nunca ideó un plan para él, en su cabeza rondaba un solo objetivo en ese momento, poner a salvo a la joven y eso fue lo que hizo costándole una traición, trazando el camino a su propia muerte, ya era tarde para su salvación. Cierra entonces sus ojos, tratando de hallar calma en la meditación preparándose para el final que le deparaba, cuando un zumbido familiar irrumpe en sus oídos. Un escalofrío viaja por todo su cuerpo erizando cada vello de su piel al sentir esa presencia tan única y especial en la fuerza haciéndolo vibrar.

"_¿Por qué Ben?"_

Un agudo dolor se impregna en su pecho al oírla llorar, era ella, era su Rey, su enlace había sido activado como veces anteriores.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Abre sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con aquella escena desgarradora. La chica se mecía en un estrecho compartimiento acolchonado, envuelta en lágrimas, oprimiendo contra su pecho aquel pequeño brazalete de mariposa.

_"No llores, estaré bien, no te preocupes"_

La llama en su vínculo, pero la jedi no parece percibirlo. Quiere ir a su lado, abrazarla recargarla en su regazo y darle consuelo mas sus muñecas y pies se lo impiden, siendo sujetos por un par de grilletes dejándolo con un vacío en la garganta, sofocándolo de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, aunque era doloroso verla así, reconocía que era lo mejor para ella, se encontraba resguardada, lejos de todo peligro.

–¡Levántate!– la orden llega a su oído como un chillido agudo disolviendo todo rastro de su enlace con Rey, regresando a su realidad de golpe. Alza la mirada aún un poco aturdido por lo ocurrido topándose con uno de esos soldados de asalto apuntándole firmemente con su bláster directo a su cabeza. Era una visión extraña ante sus ojos, ahora era él el sometido, todo vestigio del imponente y temido Kylo Ren había sido disuelto para siempre.

–¿Qué no fui claro traidor?, ¡Muévete o te disparo!– su voz mecanizada vuelve a rugir con mayor fuerza, no se había percatado que los grilletes en sus pies le fueron desactivados quedándose únicamente con los de las muñecas. Bajo su amenaza latente camina por el estrecho corredor hasta llegar a la escotilla donde ya aguardaba su tío, que al igual que él, recibiría el mismo trato déspota por parte de la tripulación, siendo también despojado de su sable de luz. Volver al Supremacy le genera una profunda repulsión, podía percibir esas miradas inquisitivas puestas sobre él al momento de bajar por la rampa de la nave, un intenso sentimiento de traición emanaba de ese ambiente, la Primera Orden ahora estaba en su contra.

–Bienvenido de nuevo Kylo Ren – escucha su voz arrogante aproximarse desde su espalda, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo de la furia contenida por causa de ese maldito bastardo – O disculpa, quise decir traidor– le recalca el delgado Almirante de cabellos rojizos posicionándose frente a su cara, arqueando sus labios en un gesto de malicia pura. Sus gruesas cejas enmarcan sus ojos marrones correspondiendo a su incitación, mas su boca permanece cerrada ahorrándose sus palabras, no cedería a sus provocaciones. A Hux no le cae en gracia su silencio, endureciendo sus facciones ante su negativa.

–Prepárate Ren, hasta aquí llegaste – escupe acalorado acortando la distancia entre ambos – Snoke al fin se dará cuenta de la clase de basura que siempre supe que eras – sus ojos ardientes en cólera se clavan una última vez en él para después alejarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos al frente, plantándose firme con porte autoritario.

–¡Tráiganlos! – vocifera con voz rígida estremeciendo a su escuadrón – ¡Llevemos este par de escoria ante el Líder Supremo! – ordena frívolamente a sus soldados de asalto, acatando estos al instante sus indicaciones. Ambos jedis son sometidos por tres de ellos apuntándoles en la espalda con sus blásters, obligándolos a avanzar abriéndose paso por el enorme hangar hacia al interior del Gran Acorazado Estelar. El joven Solo en esta ocasión no opone resistencia, dejando guiar sus pisadas por los extensos corredores de la nave, conduciéndolo a un destino incierto predestinado a su propia destrucción.

Libera de su boca un largo suspiro hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo que fuera a pasar con él no importaba ya, Rey estaba a salvo y eso le bastaba. No temía a la muerte, pues con ella saldaría la deuda con su consciencia expiando todos sus pecados, es lo que merecía por el daño ocasionado por sus acciones guiadas por su alter ego, aunque muy en el fondo no podía negar que le afligía el pensar que dejaría al lado asuntos sin resolver. Como deseaba volver a ver a sus padres, abrazarlos una última vez y pedirles perdón, sanando juntos las heridas, pero ante todo le calaba hasta sus entrañas el saber que no volvería a sentir la suave caricia de sus húmedos labios sobre los suyos, no contemplaría ya esa perfecta sonrisa irradiante de luz que lo regocijaba y no se perdería más en esa mirada ámbar tan cálida como rayos del sol que derretían a su helado corazón.

Comenzaba a doler, ahondando más en la llaga del solo imaginar que un futuro juntos no sería posible, la punzada se intensificaba al recordarla llorar en esa visión de la fuerza, él era el único culpable de su agonía, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir feliz a su lado, pero lo arruinó al momento de dejarse hundir en ese océano en tinieblas alimentado por su ira y miedo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Era consciente que sufriría en su ausencia, sintiéndose impotente al no haberle podido dar ese cariño que guardaba en su corazón. Su amor lo trajo a la luz, pero ahora ese sentimiento la destruiría a ella.

_"Tranquilo muchacho"_ su voz apacible irrumpe su cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar. Luke había sentido sus perturbaciones en la fuerza, reconociendo las razones de su sufrimiento, si no fuera por esas esposas le tendería su mano en el hombro, quería volver a ganarse su confianza, hacerle ver que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones pasadas, deseando ser ese tío comprensivo que siempre necesitó, aunque ya era un poco tarde esperaba al menos tener un tiempo a solas con él y sanar juntos las heridas.

" _Este no es el fin, confía en mi"_ termina por declarar creyente de que las cosas marcharían bien, aún tenía esperanza. El chico gira el rostro en su encuentro correspondiéndole únicamente con un gesto molesto. Luke comprensivo solo arquea sus labios en una sonrisa alentadora.

A Ben le incomodaba que se hubiera inmiscuido en sus pensamientos sintiéndose tentado a reprocharle, pero decide apaciguar sus emociones, no era el momento indicado para otra discusión. Vuelve su vista al frente encontrándose cara a cara con el final del camino, habían llegado al turboascensor que los transportaría a los aposentos de Snoke. Respira profundamente tratando de guardar la calma al ver como sus puertas se abren, siendo introducidos con un empujón dentro de el.

Sensaciones extrañas invaden su cuerpo al estar atrapado en ese estrecho espacio, le resultaba irónico pensar que ahora se hallaba del otro lado de la moneda imaginando mil escenarios que le esperaban al verse otra vez con su ex maestro, ¿lo torturaría? o ¿acaso lo asesinaría en ese mismo instante por su traición? Fuera lo que fuera, las circunstancias que les aguardaban eran desesperanzadoras, mas no le importaba, había valido la pena y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de poner a su amada a salvo.

Su respiración se entrecorta al sentir el ascensor detenerse abriendo sus compuertas, dando paso a su destino. Frente a él reaparecía esa gran cámara revestida de largas cortinas rojas y pancartas con el emblema del régimen, aguardando al fondo sentado en su trono esa figura maltrecha de túnicas doradas, rodeada de su guardia pretoriana de brillantes armaduras carmesí.

—Bienvenidos —su voz profunda rezumba con gran entusiasmo por toda la amplia sala. Avanza por el largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a ese rostro desfigurado de sonrisa torcida. Su mirada despectiva conecta con la suya, Ben no sucumbiría ni se doblegaría ante su presencia, ya no era más su títere, plantándose con postura firme y retadora.

–Bien hecho Almirante Hux– sus emociones arden a fuego lento al escuchar las pisadas del delgado pelirrojo acercarse por su costado.

–Gracias Líder Supremo – se inclina en reverencia ante él sintiendo por primera vez esa aceptación que le fue negada por tantos años al ser opacado por ese maldito bastardo de Kylo, al fin estaba por encima del ex Caballero de Ren siendo todo el reconocimiento suyo.

– Estás muerto – el susurro llega a su oído haciendo bullir su sangre, ve de reojo esa sonrisa petulante de Armitage, decidiendo ignorar su gesto.

–Pero miren quien más nos honra con su presencia el día de hoy– su voz lenta se hace notar arqueando sus pútridos labios en una sonrisa falsa, recayendo su atención en el viejo jedi. Luke se hallaba inexpresivo con su temple sereno evitando caer en sus provocaciones.

– Esa no es manera de recibir a tan honorable invitado– declara en un gesto de burla para después alzar su pálida mano en un ademán, desactivando los grilletes sujetos en sus muñecas, cayendo estos al suelo –Al fin, frente a frente, Skywalker– de su rostro arruinado emanaba una satisfacción sin precedentes al tenerlo bajo su yugo –Nos volvemos a ver – acentúa regresando el silencio en la sala por breves instantes.

–El gusto no es mutuo Snoke, a lo que veo aún conservas ese recuerdo de mi– pronuncia en mofa sin perder su compostura tranquila, haciendo énfasis en la profunda cicatriz que deformaba su cráneo, fruto de un golpe de su sable de luz en un encuentro del pasado. Su comentario termina por irritar al Supremo Líder al revivir el recuerdo de su fracaso, alzándose de su trono para confrontarlo.

– ¡Maldito! – estira su esquelético brazo en su dirección arrojando un potente torrente de rayos. Luke con un movimiento ágil de su mano logra reaccionar desviando el ataque hacía un costado de la sala, dejando en llamas una de las largas cortinas escarlata. Los Guardias Pretorianos abalanzan sus cuerpos hacia delante en postura de combate, pero Snoke los detiene, no sería necesaria su intervención, clavando la mirada en su viejo némesis, dedicándole una risa retorcida ante su ingenuidad. No era consciente de su posición, estaba atrapado, sin salida bajo sus dominios, era hombre muerto.

– ¡Serás su ruina Skywalker! – advierte en tono amenazante a Luke volviendo a tomar asiento en su trono – Caerás ante la Primera Orden, borraré todo rastro de la rebelión y liquidaré junto con ellos a tu apreciada chica, ¡morirá hasta el último de los jedis! – aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para el más joven de los Skywalker cediendo a sus agitadas emociones.

–¡No te atrevas! – irrumpe Ben en su conversación, preso de su ira contenida, no permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima.

_"¡Espera Ben!"_

Luke intenta frenar a su sobrino mas ya era demasiado tarde. El chico se había abalanzado para hacerle frente, pero antes de atacarlo con un desplante de la fuerza es contrarrestado por el movimiento de la mano esquelética de Snoke suspendiéndole en el aire, inmovilizando todas sus extremidades. El joven forcejea, todo intento parece inútil ante agobiante poder de su ex Líder. Solo se limita a contemplar su pútrido rostro dedicándole una mirada ardiente llena de una ira desbordada.

–Patético– exclama burlesco Snoke fijando sus ojos azul cobalto en quien fue alguna vez su pupilo, observándolo con desprecio – Veo que al fin te quitas esa ridícula máscara – acentúa arrugando su cara atrayendo su cuerpo hacia su dirección, colocándolo frente suyo aun con sus pies suspendidos a escasos centímetros del suelo. Se adentra en su mente rompiendo con sus defensas, pero el jedi opone resistencia percibiendo ese tirón en la fuerza, esa débil y patética luz que siempre vivió en él causándole conflicto se había fortificado, arrastrándolo finalmente a ella. Ese chico quien consideró su perfecto estudiante, una excelente creación digno de su obscuro legado, no era mas que una pieza imperfecta en su tablero, un molde defectuoso lleno de expectativas falsas. Lo subestimó creyendo que le sería leal, un merecedor sucesor de su abuelo, esta vez no cometería ningún error, lo haría pagar por su traición.

–Siempre tan débil, lleno de esa estúpida compasión en tu corazón – hace girar su muñeca oprimiendo la garganta del ex Caballero de Ren, cortando de poco en poco el paso del aire a sus pulmones – Que pena, tanto potencial en ti desperdiciado, ¿y todo para proteger a esa ex aprendiz tuya?, es una lástima que tenga que liquidarla al igual que a ti – ve la rabia bullir de sus ojos al mencionarla, disfrutando de su tortura.

– Solo fuiste una marioneta para mi, este eres tú, un insignificante Skywalker, abandonado y temido por su propia sangre, no tienes nada, no vales nada, nunca serás digno del gran legado de Darth Vader joven Kylo Ren – lo lanza con violencia cayendo en el pulcro piso retorcido del dolor, el aire le faltaba recuperándolo entre largas y entrecortadas respiraciones.

–Mi nombre es Ben Solo – pronuncia con firmeza impulsándose con esfuerzo con sus manos levantándose otra vez. Alza su vista al frente, clavándola en la figura maltrecha de túnica dorada – Caerás, al igual que toda tu patética Orden – la ira emanaba de su rostro, temblándole las sienes – ¡Yo te destruiré! – su grito retumba en la sala, Snoke solo se limita a saborear la furia en sus ojos, tuerce los dedos al aire en seña para que los volvieran a esposar.

–¡Llévenselos!, serán ejecutados públicamente como muestra que nada y nadie está por encima de la Primera Orden – el Supremo Líder se reacomoda en su asiento disfrutando del sometimiento de ambos jedis – Y con ello toda esperanza en la galaxia se desvanecerá, ¿y dime ahora Luke?, quien es el perdedor – esboza sus pálidos labios en una sonrisa retorcida, hasta verlos desaparecer detrás de las puertas del turboascensor.

._._. _._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

–Hemos llegado –

Emite entusiasta el viejo piloto desde la cabina sacando de sus pensamientos a una abstraída Rey. Estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que no había percibido que habían aterrizado. Limpia su rostro con su antebrazo borrando todo rastro de tristeza, no deseaba preocupar a Han con su propio dolor, suficiente era la carga emocional que llevaba a en sus hombros como para añadirle la suya. Libera una larga exhalación, destensando sus músculos, escudándose tras una fachada optimista su constante preocupación por Ben y Luke que la carcomía desde que los abandonó en la isla. Guarda sus pertenencias dentro del morral de cuero para enseguida colocárselo sobre el hombro.

–Veo niña que ya estás lista – la toma de sorpresa su voz relajada. Levanta su mirada topándose con esa sonrisa amable haciendo temblar su corazón. La curvatura formada en sus labios era como la de su adorado hijo, desde que supo que era su padre no podía dejar de compararlos, cada gesto suyo le recordaba tanto a él. Agita su cabeza dejando atrás esos pensamientos, evitando con ello volver a entristecerse.

–Vamos Rey, ¿qué esperas? – su llamado la despabila una vez más, se había quedado atrás mientras Han y Chewie ya la esperaban en la entrada del Halcón. Corre tras de ellos evitando que el hombre hiciera preguntas por su extraña actitud.

–Bienvenida a Ajan Kloss– anuncia el contrabandista al abrirse la compuerta permitiendo que los rayos de sol penetraran a hasta sus pupilas deslumbrándola por breves instantes. La humedad del sitio golpea contra su tersa piel, percibiendo un suave aroma a tierra mojada. Ante ella se erguía un verde paisaje lleno de vida, compuesto de un espeso follaje, sobresaliendo sus enormes y delgados árboles.

–Siéntete como en tu hogar– palmea en su hombro Han en un gesto afable, pasando por un costado de la chica quien seguía anonadada contemplando el panorama. Reacciona entonces al verse sola en la compuerta, vislumbrando como el piloto y su compañero peludo se perdían entre la densa vegetación.

–¡Esperen! –baja apresurada de la rampa siguiéndoles el rastro. Se abre camino entre la espesa maleza desembocando en un espacio concurrido de personas y naves de batalla. Miradas curiosas se clavan sobre ella al momento de adentrarse, sintiéndose un poco abrumada. Gira su cabeza buscando por cada rincón del sitio, pero nada, ningún rastro ni del gigante wookie, se habían desvanecido de su vista. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haría allí?, suelta un bufido de frustración.

–¡Rey!– escucha su nombre ser pronunciado con insistencia entre esa multitud, captando su atención. ¿Acaso es quien creía que era?

–¡Hey Rey, por acá! – sus recuerdos se esclarecen ante su voz tan familiar, voltea hacia un costado buscando el origen del llamado, encontrándose con ese joven de tez morena saliendo por detrás de unos árboles, la jedi lo reconoce conforme se aproxima, avergonzándose al corroborar sus sospechas de quien se trataba.

–¡De verdad eres tú!, que alegría verte aquí– se abalanza sobre ella sin previo aviso desconcertándola, brindándole un efusivo abrazo. A Rey le sorprende su actitud, después de como lo trató esa noche en la cueva lanzándolo contra la pared pensó que la odiaría.

–Hola Finn, que gusto verte de nuevo – la castaña lo aparta de su cuerpo un tanto incómoda, aquel joven la trataba como si la conociera de años.

– Genial, recuerdas mi nombre – exclama emocionado sin parar de sonreír –Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver– trata de abrazarla de nuevo pero, Rey se interpone frenándolo. Finn nota su incomodidad, sintiéndose avergonzado por su actitud, pero es que no podía esconder la felicidad que le causaba el volver a verla con vida.

–Ven, quiero presentarte a unas personas – decide cambiar el tema sujetándola de la muñeca, llevándola lejos del bullicio. Se detienen en una planicie despejada donde se encontrarían con un joven moreno y una pequeña chica de ojos rasgados al costado de una nave.

–¡Hey chicos!, ella es Rey, la jedi de quien les hablé– grita un animado Finn llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes se apresuran curiosos al encuentro rodeando a la aludida.

–¡Increíble eres una jedi!, mi hermana me contaba historias sobre ustedes y la fuerza- exclama con sumo entusiasmo una dulce voz – Gusto en conocerte, soy Rose – la pequeña mecánica extiende su mano estrechándola con la de Rey.

–Igualmente Rose – la castaña no puede evitar contagiarse de su calidez, su rostro derrochaba alegría, parecía ser una chica muy amigable.

–Bienvenida a la Resistencia Rey – anuncia el otro chico presente, colocándose frente a ella – Me llamo Poe –pronuncia en un tono carismático el joven piloto, a punto de estrechar sus manos un pequeño droide astromecánico rueda entre ambos interrumpiendo la presentación con sus constantes pitidos – Y este amiguito es BB-8, dice que encantado de conocerte – señala Poe con una amplia sonrisa al rechoncho robot.

–Hola pequeñín, el gusto es mío– se inclina hacia el droide correspondiendo con una caricia su bienvenida.

–Y cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió esa noche? – un acelerado Finn interfiere en la conversación, la duda lo llevaba consumiendo desde que se la encontró. Rey se endereza topándose con esa angustia reflejada en su mirada, claramente sabía a lo que se refería. – Vi como los Caballeros de Ren te capturaron – declara avergonzado ante la impotencia de no haberla podido ayudar.

–¿Te capturó la Primera Orden? – se entromete Poe en la plática esperando la ansiada respuesta.

–Si, lo hicieron– declara a secas la jedi, el corazón le pesaba al recordarlo.

¿A dónde te llevaron?

¿Esos ruines te lastimaron?

¿Cómo lograste escapar?

Fin y Poe la empiezan a bombardear ahogando a la pobre chica con tanta pregunta.

–¿Te encontraste con el maldito de Kylo Ren? – su diafragma se contrae al momento de ser nombrado por el moreno, ahondando en la herida.

–Ben – murmura inconsciente siendo lo único que escaparía de sus labios ante sus interrogantes. Su fachada optimista se derrumba, atosigándola otra vez el nudo en la garganta.

–¿Quién es Ben? – pregunta confundido Finn ante el mencionado, cuyo nombre rezumbaba en sus recuerdos desde aquella noche en la cueva, causándole intriga aquel desconocido.

–Yo en realidad– muerde su labio inferior, perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos ámbar– No quiero hablar de eso– la mecánica percibe la angustia en el rostro de la joven provocada por ese par de tontos, quienes aún no se percataban del daño que le hacían. Sin pararse a pensarlo, se lanza sobre ambos chicos estirándoles las orejas.

–¡Ya cállense los dos!, ¿qué no ven que tuvo un día agitado? – los increpa por su desconsideración. Quejidos de dolor se escabullen de sus bocas, rogando a la pelinegra que los liberara de su yugo. Rey ante tal escena no puede contenerse por mucho tiempo, arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa divertida, olvidándose por ese breve instante su pena. Rose nota el cambio en su semblante, decidiendo dejar en paz a sus amigos al ver que ella ya se encontraba mejor.

–¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – reprochan en unísono Poe y Finn sobándose sus orejas, trazando un puchero en sus rostros. La pequeña chica solo les manda una seña en advertencia para luego caminar rumbo a la jedi, terminando por ignorar sus reclamos infantiles.

–Discúlpalos, me imagino que debes estar cansada – pronuncia con suavidad Rose, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y comprensión – Te llevaré a un sitio tranquilo, donde puedas descansar un rato – sonríe la pelinegra indicándole a Rey con un movimiento de su cabeza que la siguiera.

–¡Vamos! – la castaña se despide de los chicos para luego girarse y alcanzarla. Se abre paso entre la multitud cuando una cálida sensación en la fuerza la embarga frenando sus pasos. Mira entonces hacia su costado encontrándose a la lejanía con una bella mujer quien tenía la vista fija en su dirección. Aquel rostro le resultaba ser tan familiar, volviendo de golpe a su mente el recuerdo de años atrás. Su diafragma se contrae de la sorpresa al reconocerla.

–Rey, ¿sucede algo? – pregunta la mecánica un tanto preocupada llamando la atención de la jedi.

–No, no es nada– responde con inmediatez saliendo del trance – entonces, ¿seguimos? – sonríe volviendo su atención a Rose, continuando con el trayecto, ignorando aquella presencia.

._._. _._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

–La niña de Jakku –

Suspira al aire la General Organa siguiéndola con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Rey se hallaba a salvo, Han había cumplido con su palabra, sellando así la promesa con su hermano, ahora estaba en sus manos resguardarla como un valioso tesoro, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría retenerla, podía sentirla en la fuerza, el conflicto que le causaba estar lejos de su muchacho, el amor que le profesaba era tan fuerte como la unión tan especial que los entrelazaba, ese enlace, su diada es la que daría equilibrio a todo, la luz que renacía de entre las cenizas.

–Leia – su gruesa voz la sorprende desde su espalda girándose hacia él, sus ojos apagados fueron iluminados al contemplar el gesto dulce de su esposo.

–Nuestro hijo vive, Kylo Ren murió – Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para devolverle el alma al cuerpo, sabía por Luke que su niño había regresado a la luz, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo, lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cristalinos de la inmensa felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento. Han se une a su celebración, atrayéndola a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, el cual corresponde la princesa hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, compartiendo juntos la alegría de tener a su pequeño Ben de vuelta.

–¿Pudiste verlo? – pregunta entre sollozos, presa de su dicha.

–Si– masculla con dulzura apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda con lentos movimientos de sus dedos –Pero, no pude acercarme a él – su garganta se enmudece ante la culpa que lo carcomía por tantos errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida, tantas palabras perdidas en el aire que necesitaba hacerle saber a su adorado hijo, quería remediarlo todo, volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, pedirle perdón por no estar allí para él, por no ser el padre que siempre necesitó. Leia percibe su tristeza en su silencio, su dolor era el mismo que el de ella.

–Perdóname Leia, te fallé a ti y con ello a nuestro Ben, debí estar para ustedes y no lejos de casa, sino fuera por mi, él seguiría aquí – la voz de Han se rompe intensificándose la punzada en el pecho de la princesa. Sabía que ella tuvo gran parte de la culpa, sin tan solo no hubiera invertido tanto tiempo en su carrera de senadora, quedándose a su lado a escucharlo y comprender lo que realmente su bebé quería en lugar de apartarlo lejos de sus brazos dejándolo a la completa merced de Snoke, jamás debió ocultarle la verdad de su pasado familiar, falló al temerle a esa obscuridad que aguardaba en su corazón, no supo guiarlo, no fue una buena madre.

–No Han– su voz tiembla – Yo también tuve culpa, no fuimos buenos padres– levanta la mirada, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos – Pero no es tarde, nuestro hijo ha vuelto, aun hay esperanza – exclama avivando la chispa de luz apagada en sus corazones, cerrando de a poco la herida, esperando poder sanarla los tres juntos, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

._._. _._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

–Disculpa por no ofrecerte algo mejor, llevamos poco tiempo instalados en este planeta – le comenta entusiasta Rose mientras la conduce a una pequeña planicie en medio de la selva donde reposaban algunas carpas, ofreciéndole a Rey una de esas. Se deslizan al interior, encontrándose

únicamente con una sencilla cama, un banco y una mesita, para la jedi era más que suficiente.

–Gracias por tu hospitalidad Rose – acentúa afectuosa la castaña instalándose en el lugar. La mecánica sonríe correspondiendo a su gesto.

–Cualquier cosa que ocupes, búscame, andaré cerca– le indica para después darse la vuelta y caminar a la entrada – Por cierto Rey– frena en seco, mirándola por una última vez – Si necesitas hablar de algo más, en mi puedes confiar – le expresa guiñándole un ojo para finalmente marcharse, dejándola sola un poco confundida por lo que quiso decir.

Rey se recuesta pensativa con su vista fija al techo, su mente divaga en las últimas palabras que le dijo Rose, pareciéndole un gesto lindo, si las circunstancias fueran otras, estaba segura de que serían excelentes amigas, pero la realidad es que en ese momento nada más parecía importarle, sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en una única cosa, en volver con Ben. Había ocultado su tristeza y preocupación ante los demás, pero estando sola todas sus defensas se desmoronaban, regresando la punzada en su pecho.

_"Y ahora, ¿qué haré?"_

Cierra sus ojos al sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, trata de relajarse concentrándose en los sonidos que ofrecía la vibrante jungla, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

._._._. _._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

Su cuerpo se hallaba tumbado sobre la gélida superficie de una celda del Supremacy, arrinconado en una de sus esquinas. Su mente navegaba dispersa contemplando por un costado su rostro reflejado en el pulido piso. Donde antes veía decepción y una profunda aberración por aquel reflejo, era ahora suplantado por un sentimiento de aceptación, reconocimiento de quien era realmente. Hubiera deseado conocerse mejor, dejando a un lado las expectativas de los demás, tomando las riendas de su propio destino. El arrepentirse no servía de nada ya, el reloj corría, su inminente final estaba cerca, aguardando por el con resignación.

Los ojos de Luke permanecían cerrados, inmerso en una profunda meditación. Desde que los recluyeron en ese estrecho espacio ninguno de los dos fue capaz de cruzar palabra alguna. El silencio era su verdugo, la consciencia le remordía, ya no podía postergarlo más, necesitaba hablar, desahogar de una buena vez toda esa culpa que lo carcomía.

– Ben – escucha su nombre ser pronunciado por aquel que lo lastimó, no se sentía preparado para confrontar al pasado, la herida aún sangraba en su pecho, pero algo dentro de él se removía, esa luz que le pedía a gritos sanar. El estar confinado le dio tiempo para meditar sobre su vida, quizás era hora de hacerle frente a su tío y arreglar sus diferencias, después de todo el daño que provocó y sin merecerlo, le tendió su mano sin titubear. Endereza el cuerpo siendo incapaz de girar y verlo directo a los ojos. Toma aire, ahogando al nudo en su garganta, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

–Luke – pronuncia en un hilo de voz – yo…yo lamento lo que te dije en la isla y.. – su quijada tiembla sin poder completar, terminándose por quebrar. Cierra los ojos, buscando la calma y la fuerza para continuar.

–No Ben– sus palabras llegan primero – Me lo merecía– declara desolado Luke girando su vista hacia al muchacho, dejando salir todo ese peso en su corazón que lo asfixiaba – Yo debía guiarte– su mirada decae ante la verdad – Te fallé Ben, te fallé como tu maestro y sobre todo– su garganta se estruja al venir a su mente el recuerdo de esa noche – Te fallé como tu tío – sentencia al final reconociendo cada uno de sus tropiezos.

–Y yo te fallé como tu alumno – interrumpe de golpe en su conversación clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos, siendo capaz de hacerle frente después de tantos años – Le fallé a mis padres, a mis compañeros, a Rey – su diafragma subía y bajaba con ímpetu, curveando sus labios en una mueca de dolor – Soy yo el que no merece el perdón de nadie – el rostro del jedi se arruga en desacuerdo ante sus afirmaciones.

–¡Te equivocas muchacho!, soy yo el que no merece tu perdón –alza la voz haciéndolo callar– He lamentado cada segundo de mi existencia lo ocurrido desde esa noche, fui yo quien dudó de ti, fui yo quien te traicionó cegado por mis propios miedos. Debí escucharte en lugar de enfocarme en entrenarte y convertirte en el mejor de los jedis. No supe ver más allá, mi descuido provocó tu caída. Hicimos todo mal, tu madre, tu padre, yo, no supimos darte la atención que pedías a gritos, jamás debimos ocultarte la verdad de tu linaje, que tan equivocados estábamos creyendo que de esa manera te protegeríamos cuando lo único que desatamos con nuestras mentiras es que te alejaras de nuestro lado. Fue entonces mi pequeña niña quien me daría la lección, mi adorada Rey nunca perdió la fe en ti, supo valorarte, escucharte y ofrecerte ese amor que tanto me hizo falta a mi, salió buscarte mientras yo cobardemente decidí recluirme en esa isla sin hacer nada, refugiándome de mis fallos, huyendo del pasado que me mataba en vida así que – sonríe amargamente – Espero y algún día puedas perdonarme –

– Te perdono –

Aquellas dos sencillas palabras fueron suficiente para disolver su carga. Sus ojos se humedecen ante la inesperada respuesta de su sobrino dejándolo enmudecido. No se sentía merecedor de su perdón pero estaba dispuesto a ganárselo enmendando cada uno de sus errores.

No recordaba en ninguna ocasión pasada haber visto a su tío tan vulnerable como lo contemplaba en ese momento. Su rostro hundido de un profundo regocijo con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar, la emoción que emanaba era contagiosa, curando sus propias heridas. Existía tanto por sanar todavía, que no sabía si le alcanzarían los minutos para hacerlo, al menos sentía paz consigo mismo al poder reconciliarse con él, después de todo, fue Luke quien cuidó a su Rey, así que, no había más por perdonar.

._._._. _._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

Su cuerpo intranquilo se mecía de un lado a otro de la cama, el sudor frío corría a chorros por su frente liberando agitados jadeos de su boca, visiones terribles la atormentaban mientras dormía. Se despierta aterrada sentándose en la orilla cubriendo con sus manos su cara, recuperando el aliento. Llora en silencio tratando de ignorar las incómodas sensaciones que se acumulaban en su pecho. Lo sentía en su enlace, tenía un mal presentimiento, su amado Ben se hallaba en peligro. Presa de sus impulsos, se coloca de pie, decidiendo tomar las riendas y no esperar más.

" _Perdónenme, pero no puedo quedarme" _se disculpa mentalmente tomando sus pertenencias de la mesa, ideando un plan para escapar sin que nadie la viera. Después de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, su mente se ilumina, la espesa jungla sería su camuflaje, pudiéndose ocultar con facilidad tras los árboles para finalmente tomar alguna de las naves que reposaban en el exterior. Solo esperaba no toparse con alguno de los chicos o peor aún, con Han o su gigante amigo Chewie, de sus peludos brazos sería imposible escabullirse.

–¿Te marchas pequeña?– una suave voz maternal la toma desprevenida dejando caer su morral del sobresalto. Se inclina con suma rapidez recogiéndolo para enseguida darse la vuelta y encontrarse con esa bella mujer que vio entre la multitud momentos atrás. Se queda ensimismada contemplando cada rasgo de su rostro, había tanto de ella en Ben, estaba casi segura que era su madre.

Los labios de la princesa se curvan en una sonrisa al verla paralizada, la joven jedi no podía engañarla reconociendo claramente sus intenciones.

–Yo… este…no es lo que parece– Rey masculla incoherencias queriendo desengancharse del embrollo del que se había metido, pero las mentiras no parecían fluir, la angustia en sus ojos la delataban y podía notar por su expresión que ella también lo percibía.

–Lo siento en tu corazón, es por mi hijo, estás preocupada por él, ¿o me equivoco? – su pregunta la deja expuesta, siendo su silencio quien le daría la razón. No podía ocultarle su pena, su sola presencia la desarmaba. La observa aproximarse ofreciéndole su mano, invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado.

– Ten pequeña – mira sorprendida aquel objeto envuelto en cuero suave que le extendía, lo sujeta entre sus manos para de inmediato descubrirlo contemplando con asombro el sable de luz que reposaba en sus piernas.

–No comprendo, ¿por qué me da esto a mí? – le pregunta extrañada sin lograr descifrar a lo que quería llegar .

– Lo veo a través de tus ojos, lo extrañas y sé que nada de lo que haga podrá detenerte, así que quiero que lo lleves contigo y se lo entregues a mi hijo cuando llegue el momento – sus latidos se intensifican al escucharla, era como un libro abierto para aquella mujer, leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

–¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunta confundida intuyendo un poco la respuesta.

–Mi niña hermosa, ¿no te haz dado cuenta de lo que desencadenaste? – deposita con suavidad sus manos en sus mejillas, mirándola con ternura –El regreso de Luke avivó la llama de la esperanza en todos nosotros cuando parecía desvanecerse toda fe, esparciéndose por cada confín de la galaxia, nos levantaremos de entre las cenizas, estoy segura de que esta vez muchos acudirán a nuestro llamado, tenemos un plan y todo gracias a ti, porque fuiste tú ese sol tan radiante que iluminó el camino de mi Ben devuelta a su hogar, sino fuera por tu luz mi hijo seguiría perdido al igual que toda esperanza. Juntos son el equilibrio en la fuerza, su unión es la que pondrá fina esta guerra –

Rey se queda estática asimilando cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo la chispa renacer con fuerza en su corazón, borrando rastro de su tristeza en su rostro. Estaba dispuesta todo, iría a por él.

Lo salvaría.

* * *

**Hola mis querid@s Reylo, soy feliz de traer este capítulo, ya cada vez estamos más cerca del final, gracias por estar conmigo en todo este trayecto, su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios son los que me dieron el impulso de llegar hasta acá, sonaré repetitiva en cada capítulo pero gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por esperarme en cada actualización.****Espero muy pronto vernos y traerles un buen clímax. Les mando un fuerte abrazo, felices fiestas.**


End file.
